¡Lo acepto! Te amo
by michiru89
Summary: Fleur tiene una maldición sobre si, la única manera de salvarse es conquistar a su único amor, pero el camino al cielo es pedregoso, ¿será que tome el camino correcto? o ¿el necesario? ¡TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia es Fleur/Hermione_

_ Este no es mi primer fanfic escrito, pero si el primero en ser publicado y mi impulso nació al darme cuenta que femslash de Freurmione en Español hay poco menos de 50 y en Ingles mas de 450, eso es poco menos de una novena parte, me parece una muy linda pareja Fleurmione aunque en un principio pensé que era loca, pero me enamoré de ella poco después. Agradezco comentarios buenos y malos._

_Esta historia se sitúa después de la caída del señor tenebroso, suponiendo que los tres amigos regresan para retomar su último año en Hogwarts y que Fleur jamás le hizo caso y/o enamoro de Bill, de resto (como muertes, relaciones y profesores) prefiero dejarlos Casi intactos._

**Primer capitulo: El regreso**

8 meses habían pasado desde la caída de Lord Voldemort, el trío dorado, había pasado un mes en la madriguera después de la batalla, y después de los funerales de los caídos cada uno había tomado su destino, Hermione había ido en busca de sus padres a Australia y los había podida regresar a la normalidad, esos 8 meses había sido una tortura, justo mañana iba a poder probar un poco de felicidad, mañana, después de largo tiempo, iba a poder regresar a su otro hogar... a Hogwarts…

Para pesar de Molly Weasley, la castaña había decidido terminar con Ron apenas tres semanas después de la batalla, se había dado cuenta que eso no iba a ningún lado, al principio fue difícil pero Ron volvió a la normalidad unos días después y no era difícil entender porqué.

Rita Skeeter había sacado su libro "en medio de la tempestad y en contra de la furia del Lord" donde contaba muy exageradamente como el trío había vencido al señor tenebroso y como ellos eran un claro ejemplo de sex simbols y claro estaba que poco después saco la biografía de cada uno de ellos, la de Harry ya iba por su segundo tomo, cuando Rita se entero del rompimiento de Hermione y Ron había sacado un best-seller "Del terror al Amor" donde contaba como Hermione sufría cada segundo por el amor de Ron y éste la ignoraba, y a su vez como Harry sufría por la castaña y por despecho se junto con Ginny, era un embrollo digno de Laura bozo* pero habían decidido ignorarlo porque Ron, gracias a eso había obtenido la fama que siempre soñaba e incluso su autoestima ahora era muy elevada.

Hermione pensaba lo mucho que su vida había cambiado desde ese 2 de mayo… dejó escapar un suspiro y sin darse cuenta calló rendida a los brazos de Morfeo, mañana seria otro día, mañana podría ver al resto de su familia.

Esa mañana se levanto temprano y tras arreglar todo se dirigió a King Cross, se despidió de sus padres con un fuerte abrazo y varios besos e ingreso a la plataforma, al entrar intento buscar a sus amigos pero la muchedumbre la miraba extasiada, con asombro y admiración, asumió que se debía gracias a las historias de Skeeter pero ella no disfrutaba de la atención, algunas miradas lujuriosas se centraban en ella y es que paso de ser "la fea rata de biblioteca" a "la sexy chica inteligente que hizo sobrevivir a sus amigos y venció al Lord" o como algunos periódicos de pacotilla mencionaban "chiquimamita Granger" y aunque era cierto que su aspecto físico cambio mucho debido a las condiciones que paso con Harry, sus piernas, brazos, busto y glúteos se tonificaron bastante, su abdomen se volvió rígido mostrando unas leves líneas que indicaban se empezaban a formar unos cuadros... aún con todo eso… ella no lo consideraba su prioridad; Mientras intentaba esquivar muchas miradas pudo vislumbrar una cabellera azabache que abrazaba a una pelirroja y con una sonrisa se dirigió a ellos.

-Harry!- grito mientras corría a ellos

- Herm! – se dio la vuelta y la abrazo, la levanto ligeramente del piso y le propino un beso sobre su mejilla

- Gin – dijo la castaña mientras la miraba y abrazaba

- Dónde…

Pero la castaña no termino la frase y vio a Ron platicando alegremente con un grupo (muy hormonal, al parecer de Hermione) de chicas y dos chicos con apariencia de rinoceronte a sus costados.

-Son sus perros falderos… o víboras rastreras… son de Slytherin – dijo Ginny ante la mirada de la castaña

- Guardaespaldas… como lo llama él – dijo Harry y al instante los tres comenzaron a reír

-disculpa… - dijo tímidamente una chica al parecer de Hufflepuff- toma – y al instante salió corriendo

Hermione miraba atónita la carta de color rosa que sostenía en su mano

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrela! – dijo Ginny impaciente

Harry tomo la carta en sus brazos y la abrió, se aclaro la garganta con una sonrisa y con voz de niña fingida comenzó

_Querida hermi~_

_He pensado tanto en ti desde hace tiempo, sufri y llore por ti, por no saber si saldrías con vida de la batalla… es que me gustas tanto… al salir la verdad con el libro de Skeeter mi corazón palpito fuertemente y vi la luz, quisiera saber si puedo tener una oportunidad contigo, tomarte entre mis brazos y besar cada…_

-¡Basta! – grito una sonrojada y enojada Hermione

Harry y Ginny morían de risa, la castaña estrujo la carta en sus manos y la desecho en un bote cercano

-¿subimos? – pregunto Harry

Ambas chicas asintieron y comenzaron a buscar un compartimiento vacio, la castaña estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, ¿Cómo era posible que Skeeter fuera tan sabandija? No podía creerlo, esa mujer le ocasionaba más problemas de los que era capaz de aguantar, hace dos meses fue al callejón Diagon y tras comprar unas cosas una loca "La Loca" como el trío le decía, se acerco a ella con lagrima en los ojos la abrazo y sin más… la besó… un pico bien asentado en los labio de la castaña, sólo dios sabe porque puso ese día a Skeeter frente a ellos y tras ver eso… saco su nuevo best-seller "La panadería de Granger… Una historia de Bollos" y ahí… su mundo casi colapso…

-¡Hermione! – grito Ron sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¡RON! – y lo abrazo por unos segundo

-Me dijeron de tu nueva novia- dijo golpeándola levemente en el hombro, pero tras una mirada fulminante su sonrisa se borró…

- ¿Cómo creen que se verá Hogwarts?- dijo Ginny rompiendo el silencio

- grandes magos tuvieron la ardua labor de reconstruirla… yo espero que se vea igual- comento Ron

-Eso espero – dijo Harry en un suspiro

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, la llegada al castillo fue como otros años, sin duda alguna habían hecho un gran esfuerzo por hacer como si todo fuera igual, las paredes, cuadros, mesas, escalones… nada mostraba la historia de la batalla que meses atrás arraso con el castillo. Todos los alumnos miraban con asombro el buen trabajo hecho y después de unos minutos todos volvieron a la normalidad, como si fuera borrón y cuenta nueva.

Minerva MacGonagall era la nueva directora y jefa de casa de Gryffindor, Slughorn jefe de Slytherin, Sprout de Hufflepuff y Flitwick de Ravenclaw, todo parecía que este año seria al fin… normal…

-Buenas noches a todos –dijo alegremente MacGonagall – como podrán ver nuestra escuela ha vuelto casi a la normalidad, aun tendremos algunos cambios y mejoras en su Hogwarts, por lo que algunas personas ajenas a la institución estarán aquí, les pido que recibamos a Robert Francois y Fleur Delacour-

Al oír el segundo nombre la escuela estallo en aplausos y miradas hacia los individuos que se dirigían a la mesa de profesores. Hermione dirigió una mirada hacia la rubia y por un segundo que pareció una eternidad… sus miradas se cruzaron, y al instante la rubia sonrió… Hermione sintió sus mejillas colorarse y bajo la mirada… el resto del discurso y banquete la castaña estuvo en otro mundo, no podía quitarse esa sonrisa de la cabeza… era tonto, a ella jamás le había agradado Flegg~

-¡Herm! – grito Harry

- ¿Qué? – contesto, volviendo a la realidad

-¡ vamos! –

Y fue cuando la castaña se dio cuenta que casi todos se habían ido y se dirigían a su habitación, camino intentando volver a la realidad y se sentaron en la sala común.

- y como te decía… es hermosa… ¿lo viste Hermione? Me sonrió! Y me dirigía miradas durante todo el banquete – gritaba eufórico Ron – pero… no se la dejaré tan fácil.. Dejaré que me desee

Harry levanto una ceja- a mi no me pareció que te sonreía a ti, ni que te mirara… me parecía que dirigía su mirada más… más hacia… hacia el lado de Hermione – dijo un dudoso Harry

Hermione estaba a punto de contestar pero Ron fue más rápido

-Harry… tus lentes necesitan más aumento- y con una sonrisa en la boca Ron se paro y se fue a su habitación

Hermione sonrió y lo imito, Harry fue el último en hacerlo…

Este es el primer capitulo, trataré de subir el segundo episodio pronto...


	2. Chapter 2: el encuentro

**Estoy subiendo los capítulos rápido para que puedan seguir leyendo, soy de esas personas que le molesta esperar dos meses por un capitulo y como no me gusta no lo hago, me gustaría saber su opinión si tienen tiempo.**

**Segundo capitulo: El encuentro**

El día parecía prometedor… o eso pensó Hermione…

Al bajar al comedor se encontró con Harry y Ron

- Deberías conseguir novio- dijo Ron - … o novia – dijo con una sonrisa

-deja de decir tonterías – contesto de mal humor la castaña

- como quieras… es la única manera que te dejen en paz… -

-no necesito…

Iba a terminar de hablar cuando una lechuza entro volando, traía al menos unas 10 cartas muy rosas y olorosas que fueron dejadas en manos de la castaña

- te lo dije – dijo orgulloso Ron

- También nos llegaron unas –contesto Harry al ver a la castaña sorprendida

- que molesto – y con un movimiento de varita las hizo desaparecer- Gente superficial

-no puedes negar que es alagador- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

- es molesto

-como quieras… yo estoy seguro que Fleur no tardará en enviarme una – contesto seguro

Hermione levanto una ceja y dirigió su vista a la mesa de profesores.. y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se dio cuenta que la rubia la observaba y para su sorpresa le dirigió una sonrisa llena de alegría.

- le gusto… lo se – la voz de ron saco a Hermione de su trance y rompió el intercambio de miradas

- estas chalado – dijo Harry

- cuando se acerque a mi vas a tener que pedir disculpas – dijo el pelirrojo algo molesto

Hermione regreso su mirada a la rubia pero ésta estaba platicando animadamente con MacGonagall…y se dedico a observarla. Se veía de la misma estatura de hace 4 años, su cabello era ligeramente más largo, sus piernas se veían mas tonificadas, mas sexys, más atrayentes, más deliciosas… ante este pensamiento sacudió la cabeza fervientemente… ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Sí, eso era… la guerra la dejo traumada… se levanto impulsivamente de la mesa y salió huyendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron…

Llegó a la biblioteca… un lugar muy seguro… aún faltaba para sus clases, eso le daba tiempo para leer algo… se dirigió a los estantes en busca de algo que la sacará de sus pensamientos… camino y camino… hasta que llego a un estante un poco alejado, tomo un libro de runas, algo ligero para leer seria lo adecuado… cuando el ruido de unos tacones y el olor a jazmín la saco de su seguridad…

- bonjour – dijo la rubia

- con permiso – dijo la castaña intentado alejarse, pero tropezó y casi cae pero unos brazos suaves como algodón la sostuvieron. La castaña aspiro con todas sus fuerzas aquel olor… cada poro de su piel se volvió sensible disfrutando el tacto

- ¿estás bien? – la rubia la saco de su trance

-ah… ss… si… - la castaña se alejo de golpe y vio la cara de la rubia y su mirada de felicidad por un momento mostro tristeza y al segundo volvió a sonreír

- me aleggo, pudiste hacegte daño –

- estoy bien – Hermione sentía su cara calentarse

-y … ¿Cómo se llama la dama de tan hegmoso songojado rogtro–

Hermione abrió de golpe los ojos, aun sentía su cara caliente

- Hermio… mione… - dijo bastante nerviosa

-Soy Fleug Delacoug, encantada de conocegte hermiomione

Y sin aviso alguno, la rubia beso ambas mejillas de la castaña, asentando un beso en cada una.

- clase – alcanzo a decir la castaña y salió como pudo de la biblioteca a algún lugar lejano de esa rubia

En la biblioteca… una rubia sonreía fuertemente

POV Fleur

- te gusto… lo sé – dijo levemente la rubia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro…

Hubiese deseado arrancarse una mano antes de romper el contacto con la castaña, pero así tenía que ser, no podía ponérselo tan fácil, así no lograría nada… juraría que la castaña había absorbido gran parte de su aroma y eso la llenaba de dicha…

Hace 4 años… la había visto, le gusto desde el momento que la vio… no pudo explicarlo… pero … indudablemente, inevitablemente, inesperadamente… esa chica la enamoro…

Había ido a Hogwarts casi a la fuerza guiada por su abuela Armelle, pero al estar ahí el primer día y cruzar miradas… supo… que había esperanza y después de estar ahí en la biblioteca… no había dudas… había esperanza… debía cuidar cada paso… pero… había esperanza… eso era todo lo que su mente decía.

Estaba decidida, no tendría un final trágico, ella podía cambiar el rumbo de su vida y estaba dispuesta… Hermione Jean Granger… Hermiomione… se iba a enamorar de ella…

_Este capítulo es más corto, el siguiente es un poco más largo, pero no le veo mucho problema porque como ya dije antes, subo los capítulos casi seguidos._


	3. Chapter 3:

**Capitulo 3: definitivamente… me he vuelto loca**

POV Hermione

Después del encuentro en la biblioteca había ido a clases, durante ellas, todo había transcurrido a lo Hermione, apunte tras apunte había olvidado lo ocurrido, pero apenas el profesor daba por terminada la clase, Fleur volvía a su mente…

- ¿te pasa algo Hermione? – preguntaba Harry

-nada, solo… hay muchos deberes

-¿deberes? Hermione… ¡somos héroes! – alego Ron- … ningún maestro en su sano juicio se atrevería en poner en duda nuestros conocimientos

-en ese caso creo que todos se han vuelto locos – dijo Harry riendo

-Ron, te recuerdo que fue Harry quien acabo con Voldemort – contestaba la castaña

- ¿y quien le cuido la espalda?- Ron se había molestado ante el comentario- ¿Quién saco la espada con la que elimino los Horrocruxes

Hermione estuvo a punto de contestar, pero Harry viendo la pelea que se avecinaba argumento – Tienes razón Ron, todos somos parte importante de la victoria

Hermione solo sonrió secamente

- ahí esta – dijo Ron con cara de bobo

Y de pronto la castaña miro a Fleur, llevaba una blusa azul y una falda por arriba de las rodillas, era algo sencillo, pero con ella… todo se veía espectacular. Al ver a Hermione una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y saludo con la mano, de pronto vio una mano frente a su cara, era la mano gruesa y blanca de ron que miraba como tonto, al darse cuenta Fleur dirigió su vista a él e hizo un gesto de desagrado, se dio media vuelta y se perdió en uno de los corredores

-¿creen que deba seguirla? – aun con su cara de bobo

- si quieres que te eche – dijo Harry mientras palmeaba su hombro

Ron puso cara extrañado – me acaba de sonreir y saludar-

- eso no ha sido a ti – le soltó Harry y Hermione sintió que se helaba

- ahh ¿no? … y ¿a quién? – contesto el pelirrojo incrédulo

-a Hermione – dijo Harry sin dudar

- a penas la conozco… es por cortesía- soltó Hermione ante la mirada de estos dos

- tonterías, es envidia- y tras decir eso, el pelirrojo se fue

- deberíamos bajarlo de su nube pronto- decía Harry con la mirada en la silueta de su ya lejano amigo

- buena idea –dijo Hermione con sarcasmo- ¿Qué te parece si le decimos "eres una zanahoria voladora, regresa al piso ¡ya!"?

- ¿desde cuándo le decimos zanahoria? – dijo un sonriente Harry

Hermione rio – perdón, es que me desespera

- lo sé, pero se está creyendo demasiado eso de ser un popular, casi un Slytherin de pasarela

Ambos chicos rieron, sabían que debían solucionar eso ya, pero luego lo harían, iban a permitirle seguir volando un poco más.

A la mañana siguiente la castaña se dirigió al comedor, todo parecía normal, por suerte Fleur no estaba y comenzó a desayunar y platicar animadamente… hasta que la puerta del comedor se abrió… y ahí estaba… esa mujer que la volvía loca…

La vio acercarse con paso firme y seguro caminaba como una diosa, se dirigía a ella con una mirada fija y una gran sonrisa y entonces… en medio de todo el corredor, la beso, la rubia la sujeto de la cintura y la elevo… estaban comiéndose la boca y…

- ¡Hermione! por dios ¿Dónde estás? – gritaba Ron

- yo… baño… - y se paro y comenzó casi a correr hacia el baño…

Algo le pasaba, eso no era normal, se imagino todo eso y el que solo se sintiera triste porque su mente le había jugado una mala pasada la hacía sentir peor.

-ese jugo de calabaza del desayuno… traía algo… - murmuraba por lo bajo mientras se dirigía al baño para mojarse la cara.

Era imposible… sentía un cosquilleo cada que recordaba sus labios… llego el baño…. Abrió el grifo… había demasiado calor… demasiado bochorno… lanzo un hechizo a la puerta y se quito la túnica quedando en una blusa pegada de tirantes, se mojo el cabello y la cara… echo la cara hacia atrás y suspiro

- vaya… pero si los diarios no se equivocan –

La castaña giró a ver a la dueña de esa voz y descubrió con horror que era Pansy Parkinson la intrusa

- Ehh? – fue lo único que salió de la boca de Granger

-que los diarios no se equivocan… estas bien buena Granger

La castaña abrió los ojos y entreabrió la boca pero ninguna palabra alcanzaba a salir de ella

- hahaha … además de sangre sucia mamacita… eres muda… ¿te comió la lengua el ratón Granger? – decía mientras con la mirada recorría el cuerpo de la castaña y lentamente se acercaba… paso a paso… Hermione intento retroceder pero el lavabo se lo impidió… y sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se pego al de Pansy… sintió su cuerpo arder…

-aléjate – dijo la castaña reuniendo una gran cantidad de fuerza

- me alegra que el ratón no te lo haya comido… porque entonces… me la comeré yo… - al decir lo ultimo aferro su boca a la de Hermione… la beso con fuerza… con posesión, con lujuria, en un ágil movimiento busco la lengua de su compañera… sus lenguas comenzaban a danzar, Pansy mordía sin cuidado el labio de la castaña, y con sus manos tomo la cintura de la castaña dirigiéndose a su trasero, al notar esto Hermione intento separarla… pero Pansy fue más astuta y con una mano sujeto el cabello de la castaña y tiró de él hacia atrás.

Fue sin querer, un impulso de su boca, pero la castaña gimió…

- ¿te gusta salvaje ehh? Pues eso te daré Granger- y echando más atrás la cabeza de la castaña paso su lengua de víbora por el cuello de su compañera, mordía, lamia, dejaba su rastro de humedad en el cuello

Por un segundo… la castaña recordó que hacía y con un movimiento de varita echo hacia el otro extremo del baño a su compañera

- no… vuelvas a hacer eso maldita víbora – espeto Hermione con respiración entrecortada, pero algo en ella deseaba retomar lo que acababa de dejar

La pelinegra sonrio – pero si te ha encantado… y cuando quieras… termino lo que he empezado-

Hermione tomo sus cosas y salió como cohete del baño… se puso su túnica, toco su cuello, las imágenes volvieron a su cabeza… sintió su cuerpo vibrar… algo en su entrepierna temblaba… y sacudió su cabeza… no… eso no era posible… se había morreado con Pansy en el baño… con una chica.. con una Slytherin, y lo peor: le había encantado… si.. Esa era la comprobación: definitivamente… se había vuelto loca

_Gracias a "contadora" por haber leído y comentado tan rápido._

_Y aquí acaba el tercer capítulo, ahora si… haré una pausa de unos días para saber que opinan y el rumbo que debe tomar esto (porque si no gusta debe acabar pronto), Pansy definitivamente le ha dado un buen toque a la historia._

Aviso: Actualizaré la historia hasta el Jueves 16 o quizás viernes 17, pero no pasa de eso, aunque entrare a diario a ver opiniones.


	4. Chapter 4: El Plan

**Parte de agradecimientos:**

_Contadora:_ Gracias por seguir tan de cerca la historia, realmente me das a notar que te ha gustado, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero no decepcionarte

_AlexiaPotterhead:_ xD creo eres tu la que no ve tus comentarios porque yo tengo varios tuyos, pero me alegro que me dejes claro que te ha gustado la historia.

_ANI, allen-walker, minxi-san, hxsro, bluedrugs_ Gracias por su apoyo y me alegro que les haya gustado la historia.

Agradesco a los anónimos y sobretodo un especial agradecimiento a la (el) que haya notado el error de tipeo de La Profa porque me ayuda a mejorar.

**Aclaraciones:**

* Dije que lo iba a subir el jueves pero ya lo tenía terminado y ¿para qué esperar? El 5 ya está en proceso pero creo ese se demorará hasta el viernes.

* He notado que a la gran mayoría le ha gustado el libro de Skeeter, seré sincera… Tengo varios capítulos de "la panadería de Granger" escrito (un día comenzó la idea y me puse a tipear como loca xD) y he pensado seriamente subirlos, obvio está escrito al más puro estilo Rita Skeeter, pero… no más no se donde ubicarlos, he pensado que quizás cuando termine esta historia la celebre escritora Skeeter dedique parte de su libro a esta relación (¡si! Todo lo quiero relacionar con esta pareja) pero… eso.. Aun lo tengo en duda.

*Creo que aunque les he dejado varios capítulos aun no logro ubicarlos a "qué va esto" espero poder solucionar esto con éste capítulo, ya que no soy muy buena con sumaries y cosas así, me lleva mi tiempo dejar en claro la idea pero creo al final obtendré un buen resultado.

Ya he dejado mucho "choro" xD

* * *

Lo había olvidado en capítulos anteriores pero "los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, ésta es una historia paralela donde he tomado prestado los personajes pero no recibo ninguna compensación económica por ella, soy más pobre que los Weasleys" y después de eso… Espero que sea de su agrado

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El Plan**

Hermione caminaba alterada a su sala común, su día no podía empeorar… al menos eso era lo que ella creía…

- un baño frio… - decía una voz inocente detrás de ella, se obligó a girar esperando que no fuera ninguno de sus tormentos

- ¿luna? Perdón, no sé de qué me hablas – decía la castaña con un tono frio y cortante – lo siento, tengo prisa

- que si estas caliente un baño frio te hará bien, te ayuda a despejarte – decía con voz inocente y segura, como si fuera algo muy normal -

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y sentía su boca rozar con el piso - ¿pero… que? ¡Ven acá! – y jalo a luna a un rincón, rezando porque nadie hubiera oído- ¡luna! ¿Tú…. Me viste? ¿Parkinson dijo algo? ¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿Cómo? Esa desgraciada lengua larga- decía con rapidez y desesperación

- ¡ohh! Es Parkinson, siempre dije que esa chica era candente y pues… lo de la lengua larga no lo he averiguado, pero… si tú lo probaste y dices que así es… ¿cómo ponerlo en duda? – contesto la rubia con seguridad

Hermione sintió ponerse de todos los colores, ella misma se había quemado de una manera realmente idiota

- no te preocupes Herms, tu eres humano, seguro fueron los dygidhlas –

La morena no respondió, no estaba para oír tonterías de criaturas creadas en una noche loca llena de mariguana pero tampoco creía conveniente pelear con luna, no cuando ella sabía su "secretito"

- son criaturas que se meten por tu oreja – dijo al ver la cara de la castaña – y te dicen cosas sucias, te provocan, buscan el calor, a mí me ha pasado un par de veces, pero yo he tenido que usar mi mano para calmar mis ansias – dijo la rubia con tristeza y de pronto su cara cambio a alegría – pero ¡Herms! Tú tienes a Parkinson, seguro que ella te hace el favor

Ahora sí, Hermione sintió venir el colapso de su corazón, tantas emociones, sorpresas y tonterías era demasiado para ella, sintió sus rodillas flaquear y se sentó en el piso.

-¿estás bien? – Preguntó la rubia – si son los dygidhlas deberías ir a calmar tus ansias, solo así se van

- ¡luna! No son esas cosas – dijo cortante – simplemente tengo un poco de temperatura y me siento mal- mintió – con descansar se me quita

- ohh… si, puedo imaginar lo ardiendo que has de estar – dijo Luna con tono burlón – bueno, si necesitas una mano amiga… avísame

Y sin más… la rubia se fue, dejando a una muy desconcertada Hermione.

Cuando la castaña recupero la razón, se movió y a travesó el retrato, otra fue su sorpresa a encontrarse a Ginny ahí.

- Herms, ¿estás bien?- decía la pelirroja

- si, Gin ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que hoy había entrenamiento

-lo hay, pero me dejaste preocupada, los chicos… bueno… ellos no ven nada más alejado de su nariz – confeso mientras reía – además Harry pensó que regresando a Ron a lo que él le gusta, dejaría tanta altanería que sinceramente me está hartando

- a mí también, desde hace mucho, pero… bueno no se – y ambas chicas comenzaron a reír – Ginny…. ¿tú crees que este bien… tener otros gustos? – al ver que Ginny permanecía callada esperando una aclaración la castaña continuo – Ginny… ¿está bien que me gusten las mujeres?

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada pero al ver la mirada de su amiga puso su semblante más serio – Hermione… Te amo… No importa cuales sean tus preferencias, si tienes a alguien que te gusta y te sientes bien a su lado ¡adelante! …. Te amo, y si tienes a una persona que te diga estas cuatro palabras sin importarle lo que has dicho… entonces sabes… que estás haciendo bien – y la abrazo- y Harry estará encantado y te aseguro que pensara lo mismo, las personas que te amamos… no te condicionamos… te amamos tal cual eres – y beso a la castaña en la mejilla y se separó – ahora… ¿Quién es esta chica tan especial que te ha cautivado

-aún no se lo que siento, ¿podrías… esperar la respuesta? Antes quiero estar segura- la pelirroja asintió- gracias… aun debo librar una batalla conmigo misma

_ Mientras en otro lado del castillo_

Fleur caminaba con paso rápido por el castillo, Armelle había decidido visitarla, seguramente quería saber el avance de su nieta.

Su estadía había sido bastante satisfactoria, su trabajo: la supervisión temporal del castillo, no era algo muy divertido pero sin duda era algo que la ayudaba a realizar su plan, paso por la gárgola e iba subiendo las escaleras, la profesora McGonagall había sido muy amable al entregarle su oficina para que hablaran cómodamente y sin interrupciones.

Fleur no quería llegar a ese encuentro, se sentía vil al tener algo como eso entre manos, no era muy acorde a su moral, pero era "lo necesario" o como decía su madre "el fin justifica los medios"

- Pensé que ibas a dejarme más tiempo esperando- dijo Armelle quien era más parecida a Fleur que su propia madre, solo con un cabello puramente blanco y arrugas que hacían ver que los años cobraban factura, un vestido gris que llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y unos zapatos bajos de color blanco, una mujer que imponía respeto.

- no me iba a perder verte – dijo con una sonrisa la rubia menor

- bueno, al grano, no tenemos mucho tiempo – impuso Armelle - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has logrado algo?

- en eso estoy – decía Fleur mientras bajaba la cabeza

- ningún "eso estoy" –decía la mayor con desesperación- a estas alturas ya deberías haberlo logrado… haber – dijo suspirando - ¿por lo menos hay esperanza?

- abuela – decía Fleur alzando la cara y con una sonrisa - ¡hay esperanza!

La abuela ahogo un grito de felicidad – muéstramelo – dijo la mayor con una sonrisa, La menor palideció ante la petición de la abuela – anda Fleur!

- abue… yo… no lo creo conveniente- decía algo tímida mientras jugaba con sus manos

- no te dije "si quieres", te dije "muéstramelo" – decía autoritariamente – anda Fleur

Fleur se paró tímida y con nerviosismo empezó a desabotonarse la blusa que llevaba puesta, con cada botón que iba soltando sentía miedo de la reacción de su familiar, era una señora muy amorosa pero sabía que cuando se molestaba había que andarse con cuidado. Se giró para darle la espalda a su abuela, y dejó caer lentamente la blusa que traía

- anda, date vuelta – dijo Armelle con un tono de nerviosismo

Lentamente Fleur se fue dándola vuelta, en el lado derecho de su estómago, donde se debía encontrar sus costillas podía verse unas evidentes venas moradas y verdes que en algunas partes se ponían de color negro, era evidente que cada vez se estaba expandiendo más por su cuerpo y sin poder controlarse, la mayor se fue acercando lentamente y poso uno de sus dedos sobre aquellas venas y al hacerlo la rubia menor dejo escapar una lagrima.

- ¿aun te duele? – dijo inquisitivamente la mayor

- no – contesto con voz entrecortada – te dije que tenía esperanza

- eso solo te evita el dolor – decía alejándose de ella – lo que necesitamos es quitar esa maldición, y tú sabes la forma, la única manera, no con esas tonterías de "esperanza"

- lo siento – decía entre sollozos la rubia menor – no puedo hacerlo, no quiero, no es lo correcto

- no tienes más opción – contestaba al tiempo que la abrazaba – amor… la necesitas, tranquilízate, eres una Delacour, estas escenitas no son dignas.

Fleur se alejó de los brazos de su abuela y se limpió las lágrimas con la otra mano, tomo su blusa y comenzó a ponérsela

- abuela… - decía algo nerviosa Fleur – he pensado, quizás…

- quizás nada Fleur… ya estaba decidido, vas a hacer que esa chiquilla se corra en sus bragas con solo verte – al decir esto, la rubia menor enrojeció – pff! Vamos Fleur, no seas tan tímida…

- soy recatada abuela, tú me enseñaste, mi madre dice que… -

- se perfectamente lo que tu madre dice, convivir con muggles no le hace bien a su desvariada cabeza, ¿Quién te creería que tienes la decencia de una monja? – Fleur hizo un ademan de querer hablar pero su abuela continuo hablando – dime amor… ¿Quién es tan idiota para creer que eres una veela lesbiana con aires de monja? Pff… ni Merlín en su más puro sueño orgásmico grupal

-¡abuelaaa!

- amor… conmigo puedes sincerarte – decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la menor – te mueres por meterle mano a esa chiquilla … el punto… es… ¿Cuántas ganas tiene ella de hacértelo a ti?

- no me gusta jugar con las personas abuela, prefiero hacerlo de la manera tradicional – decía sinceramente la rubia menor

- ¡y las pelotas del marrano! Necesitas que esa chica te desee Fleur y sí no- su semblante cambio a uno más serio – tú ya sabes la otra opción

-¡no! Eso jamás – sentencio la menor- prefiero esta opción, pero a mi manera

- tu manera te va a costar la vida – la mayor se había parado - ¿Qué acaso estas tan loca?

- no – dijo Fleur mientras se paraba para quedar a la altura de su abuela- estoy enamorada

- es lo mismo, te trae por los pelos esa chiquilla ¡por Merlín! ¿Qué tiene esa niña Fleur? ¿Tiene tres tetas? Si es así, con un hechizo le pones otra a cualquiera y ¡listo!

- sabes que eso no está en mis manos-

- ¿sus tetas? ¡en tus manos, en tu boca… dónde te las quieras poner!

- abuela – decía una muy sonrojada Fleur – me refería al amor

- ahh… mira… hazla tu esclava… y todo estará solucionado

-no, si lo hago… ella no estará conmigo por amor… y eso me romperá el corazón, prefieres condenarme a una vida desdichada

-prefiero tenerte viva –dijo Armelle con seguridad- vamos a dejar esto claro Fleur… Cuando tú fuiste atacada – su voz mostro un poco de temor – tu… ok, de otra manera…. ¡Merlín! Esto es difícil – suspiro – Fleur… cuando una Veela se enamora su alma se vuelve vulnerable, se aferra a la idea de permanecer frente a esa otra persona, a acoplarse con él, y cuando no es correspondido… sufre, se vuelve débil y presa fácil… no es lo mismo que NO estar enamorada, cuando una veela está en su estado "natural" el alma se alimenta del deseo de otros y es fuerte como un roble… amor… para nuestra desgracia… tu estas enamorada de esa chiquilla y ella no de ti… AÚN… NECESITAS… URGE… que esa chica se enamore de ti, pero aún más importante… que ella y su alma acepte que está enamorada de ti y eres su alma gemela. Esa maldición que tienes… te está destruyendo desde dentro… desde lo más profundo y hermoso que tiene un humano… el alma y la tuya está débil por el rechazo de esa muchacha

- abuela… Aun puedo mantenerme al margen de la maldición con el deseo de otros, de gente sin importancia – decía en voz de súplica la rubia

- no se para que me dices esto, creo que tu mejor que nadie se ha dado cuenta que tus efectos de atracción son cada vez más inútiles- decía con severidad- no necesitas que esa chica se enamore para seguir con vida… necesitas que te desee tanto que no pueda pegar el ojo en la noche

- pero lo mejor para mi… es lograr que se enamore de mí, no usarla y provocarla como un objeto, como si no sintiera nada – luchaba por no levantar la voz

- No puedo obligarte a nada, si esa es tu decisión… pero te informo que tu familia, gente que en VERDAD te ama te quiere a su lado muchos años más – al decir eso se levantó – te ruego me mantengas informada de tu situación y si decides usar la otra opción

-no, eso no está a discusión – dijo la rubia menor y se levantó – Te amo

- yo también amor – y le propino dos besos a cada mejilla a la joven – hasta siempre

Y salió de la oficina, Fleur se sentó y dejó su mirada perdida en algún punto de la oficina, dejo salir un largo suspiro y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, como si se tratase de un bebé que sufre por la pérdida de su madre… Y sin saberlo… Una castaña en otro lado del castillo estaba por cambiar su futuro… ¿para bien? O quizás… ¿para mal?

* * *

_ChanChan... y ¿cómo le paso eso a fleur? ¿cúal es la 2 opción? ¿Qué decidirá Herms?_

_ Gracias a todos por sus comentarios me animan y me ayudan a mejorar, con una sola persona que le agrade esto seguiré actualizando y Promesa Inquebrantable que no dejare ésta historia inconclusa._

_Sus comentarios me animan y trataré de actualizar a brevedad._


	5. Chapter 5: el Regreso al plan

Agradecimientos:

Qua: Gracias, yo también soy lectora y me molesta el hecho que pasen meses para que pueda leer la continuación, así que trato de no hacer lo mismo. Gracias por tus ánimos.

Madricc: xD ya se, a eso va lo que sigue. Gracias por tus comentarios

Karean: Si, también soy fan Fleur /Hermione aunque se me hacia algo super raro pero ¡los locos hacen este mundo mejor!

ANI: pues me metiste la idea de darle más participación a Luna y no te preocupes que ya le buscaré quien le haga el favor xD. No, si tendrán sus escenas "hot" y así, pero todo a su tiempo. Gracias por seguir esta historia y tus comentarios.

Minxi-san: Gracias, si la abuela es algo totalmente "fuera de lo común" pero quería a alguien que fuera bastante loco para esta historia y que mejor que su abuela xD

Contadora: como siempre, un placer leer tu comentario, a ti que has estado desde siempre xD Por ti he hecho este capítulo más largo, me dejaste pensando que mis capítulos son cortos. Gracias por seguir la historia me animas mucho!

Allen-walker: si, tiene una maldición, pero más adelante Fleur les dirá como la obtuvo, tiene una historia algo triste pero… bueno, tendrás la oportunidad de leerlo más adelante. Gracias por tu comentario, un placer ver que sigues la historia.

Freya: me alegro que te guste la historia, aquí te traigo la continuación xP

Nara375: me elogia que te guste la historia, gracias por dejar comentario me hace sentir con ánimos. Luna no se insunuo XD solo que ella es… tu sabes… Luna… ella tendrá su propio amor más adelante y su participación es importante J y bueno… Ni como defender a Armella xD. Gracias por el comentario.

* * *

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Este es un relato en 3 persona omnisciente_

_ "los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K Rowling , ésta es una historia paralela donde he tomado prestado los personajes pero no recibo ninguna compensación económica por ella, soy más pobre que los Weasleys"… _

_Como les prometí, aquí esta la continuación, es mas largo que el resto de los capítulos y en parte es porque el siguiente semana es de evaluación en la Universidad, so... no se cuándo pueda actualizar pero ya saben que yo apenas tenga un ratito libre subo la continuación ._

_ Espero que está continuación de su agrado y espero sus comentarios sobre el capitulo._

* * *

Capítulo 5: el Regreso al plan

Desde la visita de su abuela Fleur se había comportado bastante tranquila, no quería tomar nada apresurado pero era cierto que no tenía mucho tiempo, la maldición se estaba expandiendo, necesitaba avanzar pronto, hoy lo haría, hoy tendría un acercamiento con la castaña.

Camino al comedor con esperanza de verla ahí y sí no tenía suerte recorrería los pasillos en su búsqueda.

Por otra parte, Hermione se encontraba acostada en la sala común, el día ya se había asomado, usualmente estaría ya metida en la biblioteca pero su cabeza estaba nublada y le era imposible juntar más de dos ideas… el motivo: le había encantado tanto lo que Pansy había hecho con ella hace unos días atrás y ayer la había visto y ella… le había sonreído mientras descaradamente la comía con la mirada, a nadie pareció sorprenderle su comportamiento, era normal que miradas lujuriosas se posaran sobre ella y sus amigos y la caída del señor oscuro había contribuido a mejorar relaciones, los de Slytherin no se sentían tan prepotentes e incluso ya varios de ellos habían entablado amistades con otros compañeros de diferentes casas, parecía que por fin el mundo mágico vivía una época de paz.

Pero a la castaña no le importaba los demás, ella solo tenía en mente a la pelinegra, el recordar como la Slytherin la poseía con fuerza la hacía sentir hormigueo entre sus piernas y sentirse más acalorada y aunque la castaña había estado ocupada con sus deberes y evitando a Luna, el sentir la mirada de Parkinson le movía el piso y la llevaba a un mundo inexplorado de fantasías.

-Hermione Jean Granger… te has desaparecido de la faz del universo – la voz de la pelirroja interrumpía a la castaña de sus divagaciones – y quiero una explicación ahora mismo o juro por Harry que… que te hare cosquillas hasta que te desmayes – decía con una mirada divertida

- creo que… ahora puedo decirte la verdad… Ginny… la chica que me gusta… es… es…

-¡ya! No la hagas de emoción Granger

- Creo que me gusta Pansy Parkinson

A Ginny se le descoloco la quijada, y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente - ¿estás segura?

- bueno… Ginny… ella… me hace sentir cosas que jamás sentí

- ok, ok – trago saliva la pelirroja- si eso es con lo que te sientes bien, yo te apoyo – dijo con una sonrisa no muy convincente

-gracias, aunque… aún no tenemos nada –decía un poco triste

- ohm... quizás sea mejor llevar las cosas con calma- decía Ginny con una mirada un poco más relajada, había decidido respetar la decisión de su amiga, pero aun así no terminaba de agradarle la idea de que su amiga estuviera por los cielos por alguien como Parkinson

- Hola Herms, Hola amor- y al decir lo último besaba castamente los labios de la pelirroja para después sentarse a un lado de ella. - ¿qué decían?

-hablábamos de Ron – mintió la castaña sin darle tiempo a la pelirroja que abriera la boca – creo que tu método no ha funcionado mucho

- pensé que lo haría, creo que he empeorado la situación, ahora se siente el dios del Quidditch

- empieza a fastidiarme seriamente – confesó la castaña- cada día me molesta más su actitud… a veces solo quisiera petrificarlo y darle un buen par de bofetadas

- te comprendo – decía Ginny y se inclinó para rozar la mano de la castaña – yo quiero hacerlo con solo ver su fea cara

- pero recuerden que es nuestro mejor amigo y hermano – la voz de Harry sonaba tranquila- debemos pensar en alguna idea para sacarlo de esa nube

Y se miraban unos a otro intentando pensar en algo

- si algo tenemos claro es que necesitamos pensar en algo… PRONTO… pero lo suficientemente cauteloso para no herirlo – se animó a decir Ginny- y ahora, por lo menos yo no puedo, me mata el hambre… mano arriba quien esté de acuerdo en ir al comedor

Y los tres chicos se pararon en señal de estar de acuerdo y se dirigieron al comedor.

Cuando llegaron ya se encontraban algunas personas ahí pero el pelirrojo no. Así que era una buena opción seguir tramando alguna forma de volver a Ron a la normalidad, Ginny y Harry se sentaron juntos y enfrente de ellos se sentó Hermione.

- estamos de acuerdo que la única chica que puede hacer sentir mal a Ron eres tu Hermione, así que opino que tú seas la indicada de bajarlo, poco a poco – Dijo Ginny y se metió un pedazo de pan a la boca

-¡Jaa! ¿Y que sea a mí a quién odie? Gracias por el Honor Ginny- contesto Hermione mientras levantaba una ceja

- no es tan mala idea, ya te ganaste un lugar en su infierno por rechazarlo – la voz de Harry mostraba contenidas ganas de echar a reír

- claro, si son tal para cual – la voz de la castaña mostraba enojo

- ¡vamos Herms! No te enojes

No le dio tiempo a la castaña de contestar por que vio entrar al comedor a su tormento, Pansy Parkinson iba caminando con un aire de grandeza y superioridad y se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin dándole la espalda a la castaña, Ginny se dio cuenta y se aclaró la garganta para sacar a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

-entonces… ¿te animas Herms? – pregunto Harry sin darse cuenta de lo ocurrido

Hermione dejo sacar un suspiro y continúo comiendo

-Hermione no me evadas, sabes que con una sonrisa tarde o temprano te perdonará – dijo el pelinegro mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa burlona

-¡Harry! – se quejaba la castaña

- ¡vamos Herms! Si traes por los pelos a media escuela, deberías darte la oportunidad con alguien…

- ¡Harry! No tengo intenciones de utilizar a alguien para que me sirva de guardaespaldas

- ok, pero si te animas… te puedo prestar a Ginny, ¡vamos! tú leíste el capítulo donde Skeeter hacía mención a su amor frustrado y yo de entrometido, hacemos el trío perfecto –

Y el trío estalló en carcajadas, Harry confiaba demasiado en Hermione como para proponer tal cosa y saber con seguridad que Hermione nunca lo traicionaría, porque aunque Hermione aun no estuviera preparada para confesárselo… él desde hace tiempo sabía que Hermione buscaba el amor en el lado equivocado, se sentía un poco desplazado porque sabía que Ginny sabía algo que el no, pero estaba decidido a esperar que Hermione estuviera lista.

Ginny fue la primera en dejar de reír y por un movimiento casual vio la mesa de maestros y ahí encontró algo que la sorprendió, ahí estaba Fleur viendo a Hermione, si, no podía equivocarse, la rubia estaba mirando a su mejor amiga y con unos ojos que ella había visto en su hermano tantas veces, quizás Ginny no fuera la más lista, pero no era ninguna tonta… Fleur Delacour estaba mirando a su casi hermana con ojos de amor, aunque nunca fue de su agrado tenía que aceptar que la mirada de la rubia era por mucho, más amorosa, tierna y transparente que la que había visto en su hermano. Fleur Delacour estaba enamorada de Hermione eso era seguro y ¡Pum! La idea vino de repente, como un acto de una muy oportuna casualidad, esa fea pelinegra no merecía a Hermione, casi juraría que esa víbora no amaba a su amiga… pero alguien en esa misma sala si y estaba dispuesta a abrirle los ojos a su amiga para encontrar el amor, incluso si tener que ayudar a Fleur venia incluido, aceptada a Hermione con sus preferencias pero aferrarse a una chica tan tonta como esa y dejar de lado a otra que se moría por ella… eso era una locura. Estaba decidido, su plan: Ayudar a Fleur Delacour a ganar el amor de la castaña

* * *

Fleur observaba a su único amor, esa persona capaz de convertir el día más nublado en uno soleado… estaba con sus amigos, no alcanzaba a escuchar ni adivinar de que hablaban pero en un momento rieron y ese momento, al ver ser feliz a la persona que amas … se sintió plena y llena de energía. Lástima que ella aún no se daba cuenta que algún día la amaría de igual manera. Aunque el mundo entero le dijera que era una locura, lo haría a su modo, ella no quería a la castaña como su esclava y si la castaña se enteraba que la quería utilizar para mejorar su estado la odiaría y se rehusaría a volver a verla y entonces la perdería para siempre.

La vio despedirse de sus amigos y decidió que era buen momento para interceptarla, se despidió de los demás maestros y camino siguiendo a la castaña, cuando doblaron por un pasillo solitario le hablo

- ´Ermione ¿puedes darme un minuto de tu tiempo?

- Ahh… claro –estaba nerviosa e intrigada- dime

- pues es sobre… - tenía que inventarse algo rápido, no había pensado en ese momento -

-Granger –hablo una voz a espalda de Fleur

Fleur se giró y vio a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, portaba una túnica de Slytherin

- Disculpe, Srita Delacour –diciendo su nombre con desprecio- pero la Profesora McGonagall está buscando a Granger y me mando por ella, es urgente

-Bien, hablaremos luego ´Ermione, puedes retirarte

La castaña asintió y miro a la pelinegra y camino detrás de ella, a Fleur le pareció extraño ese comportamiento, pocas veces había visto a la castaña bajar la cabeza y con esa mirada que no lograba descifrar… no estaba bien, pero debía seguirla y averiguar que se traía esa chica con Hermione.

* * *

La castaña seguía a Pansy en silencio, no sabía que buscaba McGonagall pero no le agradaba estar cerca de Pansy, doblaron por un par de pasillos y en una esquina Parkinson tomo a Hermione por la cabeza y la empujo hacia la pared, pego sus cuerpos y la boca de la pelinegra quedo muy cercana a la oreja de la castaña, la respiración de ambas aumento, eso era inesperado pero se sentía tan bien, le agradaba la sensación al sentirse dominada pero… se había dado cuenta que no le agradaba estar con Pansy en otra situación que no fuera esa

- has estado huyendo de mi Granger –el tono despectivo que ponía al decir su apellido hacia cosquillar a la castaña- pero esta vez… te tengo atrapada, eres mía

Y la tomo de la cintura, movía sus manos de arriba abajo haciendo grandes aspiraciones mientras rozaba su nariz con el cuello de la castaña. Hermione no sabía que decir, quería gritar que eso no era correcto pero su boca no le respondía, ninguna parte de su cuerpo quería alejarse ante esa sensación. Parkinson tomo una pierna de la castaña y la coloco sobre su cadera y comenzó a acariciar con un dedo, recorriendo de lado a lado la piel morena de Hermione mientras besaba su clavícula y comenzó a subir su mano hacia la entrepierna

- ¡Hermione! Qué bueno encontrarte aquí –dijo una muy feliz luna- Justamente quería tu ayuda

Al oír la voz el cuerpo de Hermione reacciono y con un rápido movimiento empujó a su compañera al otro lado haciendo que callera sobre sus glúteos.

-¡Luna! ¿Qué… cómo…? – decía Hermione muy nerviosa

-Maldita Lunática ¿Qué demonios tienes que interrumpir? ¿No tienes animales imaginarios que ir a ver?

- Ahora que lo mencionas, mi padre está haciendo un estudio sobre los tabernáculos flotantes en Alaska y como su sedimento...

-ok, ok, como digas Lunática – Y abandono el lugar muy furiosa

Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de luna, nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a esa niña, había estado a punto de cometer una locura y estaba segura que lo lamentaría apenas terminará.

- Gracias Luna-

-no hay de que, no te veías muy segura- dijo la rubia mientras sonreía

- ¿cómo…. Cómo sabes que no estaba segura?- si algo había contribuido esa experiencia era a que Hermione se diera cuenta que se estaba comportando como una persona totalmente diferente a ella, que no estaba segura de sentía por Pansy pero ahora no le agradaba.

- Herms, ella te estaba comiendo, pero tú no movías ni un dedo, cuando se desea dar un paso así…. Debes de querer participar en ello, comprendo que seas una pasiva pero no creo que ella sea la indicada

-Gracias ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Está algo escondido – dijo Hermione mientras ambas comenzaban a caminar de regreso, pudo notar que la cara de Luna mostraba cierto nervio pero lo ignoro

- simplemente pasaba, mis paseos de siempre- con un tono de voz cortante la rubia intentaba dar a entender que la ronda de preguntas había acabado. Hermione no hablo más, simplemente camino en silencio en busca de sus amigos.

* * *

Fleur estaba en la habitación que le había sido asignada, lloraba inconsolablemente, las imágenes venían a su cabeza una y otra y otra vez hiriéndola como dagas que se estampan en el pecho, como cientos de pinchos estuvieran en el estómago y como si un globo intentara estallar dentro de la cabeza. Su corazón no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar, la persona que amaba estaba con otra, había creído tontamente que tenía esperanza con esa chica, creía que ella podía corresponderle pero no era así. Ella prefería tratar con basura como esa niña de Slytherin mientras jugaba con los sentimientos de la rubia ¿pero qué estupidez? ¡Ella nunca le había dado esperanza! ¡Por dios! Si apenas había cruzado unas palabras con ella y de idiota creyó que ella podía corresponderle. Todo fue una ilusión, un truco de su corazón para nublar su mente y hacer lo que debía hacer. Hermione nunca le correspondería, ahora estaba claro, a ella le gustaba gente basura y que la trataran por la fuerza, pues bien… eso iba a darle, Hermione Granger iba a desearla tanto que vendría arrastrándose, suplicando por ella, haría lo que Fleur le pidiese que hiciera. No podía usar su encanto de Veela con ella porque era inmune (y en todo caso y como Armelle dijo: sus encantos estaban decayendo), No podía atraerla con los poderes que su sangre mitad Veela le daba, pero aún le quedaba el encanto más poderoso sobre la tierra, aquel que mueve más que cualquier terremoto en el mundo: sus encantos de mujer y les iba a sacar todo el provecho que pudiera, la escena que acababa de ver le había dejado claro que a Hermione le gustaban las mujeres y ella era una y ¡vaya mujer!. No se iba a encerrar a llorar y darse por vencida, esta batalla no estaba perdida y ella estaba dispuesta a pelear como amazona, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha, se bañaría e intentaría que el agua se llevase a la débil mujer que era.

* * *

- Herms – la castaña reconoció la voz y giro para quedar de frente a su amiga

- Hola Ginny ¿y los chicos?

- No sé, andan raros, por primera vez vi a Ron dejar a sus "fans" de lado

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo? ¿Crees que deba ir a averiguar? – se tocaba el mentón con la mano

- no creo, según ellos es cosa de chicos y me mandaron contigo – dijo riendo y ambas comenzaron a caminar- entonces… ¿Dónde te metiste? Creí que en la biblioteca pero ni rastro tuyo

- andaba con luna –su voz mostro nerviosismo

- ¿Luna? ¿Me estas ocultando algo? Creí ya confiabas en mi

- sí, con Luna, ella… me… me encontró con Pansy en una situación incómoda – Ginny se detuvo y llevo sus manos a su boca y sus ojos se abrieron aún más

-Hermione ¿Qué hiciste?

- nada, nada –esta vez su voz sonaba sincera- Solo, me tenía ahí, le agradezco a Luna haberme sacado de esa situación, me hubiese arrepentido mucho si algo más llegaba a pasar

-¿Tú la amas? – al decir eso la pelirroja se paró frente a la castaña y la miraba a los ojos

-No lo sé, me siento… siento bien cuando estoy con ella "esas" ocasiones… pero… cuando la veo, incluso pasar junto a ella es… diferente… tu sabes cómo me trataba ella antes

- por eso mismo me preocupas, eres mucho más que mi amiga, eres mi hermana Hermione y me gustaría que estuvieras a lado de alguien que te valore y no con gente que solo te desea – la castaña bajo la mirada, Ginny soltó una de sus manos y con esa misma levanto su barbilla para que pudieran quedar nuevamente viéndose a los ojos - ¿la deseas?

La castaña no había hecho ningún movimiento y suspiro antes de contestar – Si –volvió a suspirar- Ginny yo no soy así, yo… siempre he dicho que la gente es más que un buen pedazo de carne, tiene sentimientos, no sé qué me pasa, Pansy es una idiota pero me atrae.

- no te preocupes, lo acabas de decir, tienes sentimientos y te gustan las chicas, Pansy es un trol pero lo bella nadie lo puede negar, es normal, ahora… respóndeme esta vez ¿la amas?

Esta vez la castaña sonrío- No – y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga- Ginny eres tan buena amiga, gracias por estar aquí

- ¿bromeas? Tu estuviste ahí para mi cada noche que llore por Harry lo mínimo que puedo hacer es apoyarte, lo importante es que ahora que sabes que la víbora no es más que un deseo carnal debes alejarte de eso, dudo mucho que quieras que tu primera vez sea sin sentimientos – dijo mientras se rompían el abrazo

- no, por supuesto que no, debo mantener mi mente clara- y ambas amigas retomaban su caminata hacia la sala común

- Granger –era una voz fría, ambas chicas se voltearon para ver a la dueña de esa voz

- ¿Fleur? ¿Necesitas algo?

-así es señorita, usted tiene una conversación pendiente conmigo, quisiera que me encontrara mañana en el aula A5 a las 6 de la tarde y por favor… Sea puntual – y sin decir más se dio la media vuelta y camino por el corredor

-¿platica pendiente? Me he perdido de algo –Ginny estaba intrigada, aquella no era la misma Fleur de la mañana, su solo voz hacia denotar eso, pero sus ojos mostraban amor

- Es solo que quería hablar conmigo por la tarde y pues ya no pudimos

- ¿es una buena chica verdad? – Ginny volteaba a mirarla, a pesar de que algo había pasado a Fleur ella mantenía su plan en marcha

- sí, trabaja para el ministerio debe ser muy inteligente

- Bill ha tratado de ligar con ella

- … y Ron, y media población masculina – dijo la castaña mientras interrumpía abruptamente a Ginny – a todos les gusta, es muy hermosa ¿Quién en su sano juicio no aspira a ella?

Ginny sonrió ante la declaración de Hermione, era tan inocente que ni siquiera se había percatado de ello, pero ahora sabía que Fleur no le era indiferente – y también súper inteligente, entre al torneo de los tres magos ¡de entre toda su escuela! Y además ¡ahora es miembro del ministerio!

-sí, supongo que la juzgamos mal en un inicio, pero ya basta de Fleur que parecerá que también estamos enamoradas de ella

Ginny se rió ante la idea, ella no pensaba enamorarse de Fleur pero tenía la esperanza que su amiga sí, ambas llegaron a la sala común para terminar sus deberes, los chicos llegaron poco después a la sala común a copiar los de la castaña.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione había ido muy temprano a la biblioteca porque ya estaba muy atrasada (a su criterio) y después de unas horas se encontró con sus amigos en el comedor

-buenos días chicos- dijo mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de ellos quedando los tres en fila y dejaba su mochila de lado- ¿y Ginny?

- dijo que había olvidado una tarea y fue a pedir la copia – contestó Ron

-Ahh… bueno – y comenzó a comer, cuando hubo terminado (mucho antes que ellos) se dirigió a ellos- Ginny me dijo que andaban raros

- ¿sí? No, ni idea de que habla –Ron la veía y se metía un bocado a la boca

Hermione ahora dedico su mirada a Harry - ¿seguros? Saben que pueden contar conmigo, nunca ha habido secretos entre nosotros, somos los mejores amigos

- Hermione –esta vez fue Harry quien tomó la palabra- ¿te estás oyendo? Todo este tiempo no has hecho más que secretearte con Ginny y dejarnos de lado, sé que ustedes piensan que por ser hombres no nos damos cuenta pero lo hacemos

Por lo menos cuando es contigo –dijo Ron dejando su comida de lado- te conocemos demasiado para asegurar que algo nos ocultas y aunque sabemos que hay que darte tu tiempo creo deberías dejar de lado tu mascara de hipocresía criticándonos por tener algo entre manos y tener mucha más cola que te pisen.

-¿perdón? – La voz de la castaña sonaba ofendida- ¿hablas de máscaras? ¿Tu Ronald Wesley hablándome de máscaras? Creo deberías dejar tu mascara de superioridad y fama que todos aquí sabemos no te queda nada bien, baja de tu estúpida nube de una vez, no eres mejor que Harry, yo o cualquiera en este comedor, debería darte vergüenza comportarte de esa forma, Fred estaría decepcionado por tu comportamiento ¡No Ron! – Dijo al ver que el pelirrojo intentaba abrir la boca- ¡No eres el único que perdió un hermano en la batalla! Él también era como mi hermano, lo quería igual que tú y estoy segura que Harry piensa lo mismo, hubo quien perdió hermanos, hijos, padres y no se comportan tan cretinamente como tú. ¿Qué te ha dado toda esta fama?

-alejarte de nosotros –dijo casi en un susurro Harry pero lo suficientemente audible para sus amigos, aunque solo había permanecido ausente de la conversación escuchaba y miraba a ambos- no es lo mismo de antes Ron… Hermione… ambos… incluso Yo… ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Cuándo dejamos de tenernos confianza unos a otros? ¿Cuándo comenzamos a considerar otras cosas más importantes que nuestra amistad? Nuestra amistad que fue quien acabó con Voldemort, no yo, ni tú Ron, ni tu Hermione –decía mientras miraba a sus amigos al pronunciar sus nombres- Nuestra amistad, ese lazo tan fuerte que hemos creado fue capaz de sobrevivir a todo y el estar unos junto a otros no hizo tener fuerza para enfrentar todo lo que paso

- somos tan estúpidos – dijo Hermione mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro

-lo siento tanto- dijo Ron y paso sus manos sobre los hombros de sus amigos quedando los tres abrazados juntos, todo el comedor los miraba con intriga pero la voz del trió solo era lo suficiente fuerte para que ellos tres lo oyeran- He sido tan tonto, eso va a cambiar, seremos amigos igual que antes

-No –dijo la castaña ocasionando que sus amigos giraran a verla intrigados- seremos mucho mejor que antes tontitos – ante esto último los tres comenzaron a reír mientras aún seguían en ese abrazo.

- ¿nos vamos equipo? – dijo Ron levantándose y tendiéndole la mano caballerosamente a Hermione

Hermione sonrío y acepto la ayuda del pelirrojo, Harry también se levantó y se dirigieron a su salón de clases

-¡ohm! –Dijo Hermione mientras caminaban – me gustan las chicas –lo dijo con tal naturalidad que incluso ella se sorprendió, ambos chicos le dirigieron miradas aunque la de Ron mostraba sorpresa y la de Harry alegría

- ahora cuéntanos algo que no sepamos –dijo Ron para mayor sorpresa de la castaña y el pelinegro, ninguno se esperaba eso- pero … cuéntanos después de clase como lo aceptaste por fin, porque ahora tienes que tomar apuntes como loca y yo copiarme de ellos una semana antes de los exámenes

Hermione negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, sabía que justo eso era lo que iba a pasar. Todo paso como Ron lo predijo, ella tomando apuntes como loca, Harry y Ron haciendo dibujos y tirando bolitas de pergamino a algún compañero y entre clases hablaban con normalidad.

Por la tarde cuando llegaron a la sala común Hermione les conto con detalle (a veces un poco avergonzada) lo que había ocurrido con Pansy Parkinson y aunque se notaba que se morían por preguntar de todo se mantuvieron callados mientras la castaña hablaba

- entonces… - Rompió el silencio Harry - ¿no lo amas? – Hermione negó con la cabeza y ante esto ambos chicos suspiraron aliviados – eso esta tan bien, no imaginábamos posible verte con ella

- es un ser odioso-sentencio Ron- incluso fue capaz de mentirle a Fleur para raptarte, es tan vil

- Bueno, pero Fleur… Fleur… ¡Fleurrrrr! – Gritó con desesperación Hermione y giro a su espalda para ver la hora "6.15" marcaba el reloj - ¡Holy shit! – y salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a sus dos amigos mirándose uno a otro sin poder comprender

Hermione corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, sentía su aliento escapar, trataba de brincar la mayor cantidad de escaleras, cada esquina que doblaba era un obstáculo, esquivaba a cada alumno que se metía en su camino, Fleur iba a estar furiosa pero su cabeza no pensaba demasiado en ello, estaba ocupada dedicándole todo el oxígeno a su maratónica carrera y por fin después de lo que parecieron siglos … por fin, vislumbro la puerta del aula, frenando para no estamparse en ella la abrió y rápidamente entró en el aula, miro rápido el reloj "6.18"

- lo siento – dijo la castaña con el poco aliento que le quedaba y mirando hacia abajo avergonzada por su impuntualidad –yo, no tengo… me… perdón… tanto – y cuando por fin levanto la mirada vio a Fleur parada frente a ella, tenía el cabello suelto y varios mechones estaban sobre sus hombros llegando hasta sus pechos, una blusa de color blanco con abertura en "V" por el frente y una falda entallada en la cintura de color negro que llegaba varios centímetros arriba de su rodilla mostrando sus muslos de manera sensual sin llegar a lo vulgar, unos tacones de color plata no muy altos pero lo suficiente para moldear sus piernas y para rematar su cara estaba casi al natural pero con un leve rubor que la hacía ver simplemente angelical, un ángel rogando por pecar, o eso le parecía a Hermione quien además de respirar con dificultad también tragaba lentamente sin dejar de recorrer el cuerpo de la francesa, Fleur parecía no darse cuenta y si lo hacia lo ignoraba, se dio media vuelta dándole otra perspectiva con la cuál soñar a la castaña quien suspiro ante la vista e inconscientemente mordió su labio inferior

- veo que la puntualidad no es una de sus cualidades Srta. Granger- Fleur rompió el silencio sacando de su trance a Hermione quien sacudió la cabeza intentando que todas esas ideas perversas se fueran de su mente

- Yo… lo siento tanto, no tengo excusa

La rubia hizo ademan de que se sentará y la castaña obedeció, sin embargo Fleur permanecía de pie observándola, estaba tan extasiada **(N/A: **no excitadaxD), sentía su sangre fluir con rapidez, el lado derecho de su estómago, por sobre sus costillas donde residía la maldición, que después de ver la escena Hermione/Pansy volvían a doler ahora podrían recibir varios golpes y permanecer de pie, sentía un calor por su cuerpo, un calor que se sentía tan bien, reacciono, en frente tenía a su presa a su merced, a pesar de que había estado en silencio disfrutando la sensación de bienestar que hace tiempo no sentía la castaña parecía no haberse dado cuenta ella parecía más perdida que Fleur, la comía con la mirada.

-No –dijo con frialdad- no tiene excusa, Hermione se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada, evidentemente avergonzada, Fleur sonrió gozaba con esa situación, tener bajo su control a Hermione la tenía alegre – le he pedido aquí que venga por una razón –esta vez había planeado su coartada e incluso era cierta – como ya sabrás, soy parte del ministerio de magia y el ministro de magia está muy interesado en usted

- ¿en mí? – parecía que la castaña volvía a ser la misma, levanto una ceja en señal de interrogación, Fleur se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo el control de la conversación y eso no lo iba a permitir, así que camino unos pasos a ella y la miro fijamente haciendo que la castaña nuevamente bajará la mirada – es decir ¿por qué yo? No soy nada especial – su tono de voz era evidentemente más pasivo, la rubia sonrió al recuperar el control y se sentó sobre la esquina de la mesa que estaba frente a la castaña, dando una vista más que privilegiada a la castaña que ante el movimiento salto ligeramente de su asiento y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas

- ¿y usted es la más inteligente en Hogwarts en siglos? – Hablaba y jugaba con una pluma que en ocasiones pasaba sobre su pierna – me sorprende, usted mejor que nadie sabe que es más especial que el resto, usted y sus amigos "los salvadores del mundo mágico" –su tono era sarcástico – a mí me parece que ustedes tres han obtenido más fama de la que deberían

- eso no es nuestra culpa –interrumpió la castaña, su tono era diferente, sin tratar de imponerse pero tratando de dejar claro su posición- nosotros solo apoyamos a nuestro amigo

- exponiendo sus vidas, tres jóvenes sin experiencia más que las prácticas en la escuela, debe haber mucho amor entre ustedes- Fleur no quería parecer directa pero después de presenciar la escena de ellos tres en el comedor estaba intrigada acerca de esa relación

Hermione arqueo una ceja - ¿amor? Si, somos los mejores amigos, hay muy pocas cosas más puras que el amor entre amigos, el amor leal, sincero y siempre solidario de un verdadero amigo –no sabía por qué pero quería dejarle muy en claro a Fleur su amistad con esos chicos

Fleur se sintió satisfecha ante tal respuesta- el punto es que… usted y su par de amigos son bastante "cotizados" por el ministro de magia, quiere incluirlos en su equipo de aurores – cada palabra que decía era real, el ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt tenía intenciones de mandar a alguien por ellos pero ella se había enterado antes y se ofreció para orientarlos por si decidían aceptar

- has dicho "usted y su par de amigos" – Hermione pareció darse cuenta que tuteo a Fleur – perdón, usted ha hecho mención de los tres – Fleur gozaba cada segundo de las expresiones de la castaña

- si prometes llegar temprano a la siguiente reunión quizás te deje tutearme- Hermione se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza - ¿eso quiere decir que llegarás temprano de ahora en adelante? – La castaña volvió a asentir con la cabeza – bien, pensaré si te dejo hacerlo, ahora respondiendo a tu pregunta: si, pero cuando te retires quiero que los mandes a llamar – Hermione pareció intrigada- creo te estás preguntando ¿Por qué por separado tú? Eso es fácil, creo tu par de amigos están muy interesados en ser aurores pero me parece… que tú tienes otras intenciones –la castaña se sonrojo de nuevo, sentía su cara como luces de navidad, encendiéndose intermitentemente pero lo que Fleur había dicho era cierto, si bien la halago la oferta ella tenía otros planes.

-tomaré eso como que tengo razón –dijo de nuevo la rubia- pero el ministro insiste en que si alguno no está interesado en la carrera de auror, le busquemos la mejor plaza en donde sea cómodo, me parece que ustedes y el ministro son muy cercanos

Hermione se encogió de hombros- peleamos juntos con Voldemort, eso hace cercano a cualquiera

Fleur pudo notar una ola de tristeza en los ojos de la castaña y prefirió dejar el tema de lado- por eso estas aquí Hermione, solo tú, porque me gustaría orientarte hacia una carrera que el ministerio puede ofrecerte- eso era en parte mentira, no la tenía ahí por esa razón pero era una buena excusa – yo sé que quizás ya te has pensado algunas, pero me gustaría que tuviéramos varias reuniones para que veas tus opciones

- ¿y si al final ninguna me satisface? – Hermione no podía evitar desviar su mirada en ocasiones hacia las piernas bien tonificadas de su compañera

- pues pensaré que tiende a satisfacerte las porquerías, porque lo mejor… se te ofrece y te das el lujo de despreciarlo- esta vez su voz reflejaba molestia y obviamente ese comentario tenía su doble sentido pero la castaña no pudo establecer conexión – ahora –al decir eso se inclinó para ver frente a frente a la castaña y también con la intención que su escote la apoyará en su plan – digo esto por mera formalidad ¿´Ermione Jean Granger, te gustaría ser auror?

La castaña tenia seca la boca, podía entrever el inicio de los pechos de Fleur y como éstos eran separados por una curva, sentía su cara arder más de lo normal, incluso podía sentir sus orejas calientes, Fleur era una creación divina, de eso no había duda. Fleur carraspeo la garganta para hacer reaccionar a la castaña

- Nnn... No… no estoy interesada – usando todas sus fuerzas para poder hablar

- bien – la rubia se levantó y fue a sentarse en la silla de enfrente – entonces te pido que me des la oportunidad de orientarte en tu futura carrera acudiendo a unas secciones semanales, si estás de acuerdo

-De acuerdo

-bien, entonces eso es todo por hoy, te pido que asistas el próximo viernes aquí mismo a las 6:00 –dando más énfasis a la hora

- si… - Hermione jugaba con sus manos sudorosas

- bien, entonces puedes retirarte y cuando llegues con tus amigos diles que quiero hablar con ellos ahora mismo, pero no les cuentes nada de lo hablado, quiero ser yo quien les dé la noticia personalmente ¿ha quedado claro?

- si… yo quería decir que el retraso de hoy… yo

- no me digas nada, las acciones hablan mejor que las palabras, veamos si puedes demostrar tu compromiso y seriedad – dijo dando por terminado el intento de la castaña de disculparse, ella asintió y se levantó caminando a la salida

- Con permiso Srita. Delacour – y abrió la puerta

- ¡Fleur! – Grito desde adentro la rubia y Hermione se giró a verla– Dime Fleur, hasta luego ´Ermione

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y cerró la puerta camino casi brincando hasta su sala común, quería abrazar a cualquiera, solo quería abrazar a alguien, estaba feliz.

Cuando llego a la sala común, ahí se encontraban esperándola Harry y Ron que al verla le dirigieron miradas interrogatorios

-Fle… la Srita Delacour quiere hablar con ustedes dos, los espera en el aula A5 – ellos la miraron aún más intrigados- tenía una cita con ella a las 6, me dijo que fuera puntual pero por la alegría de estar con ustedes lo olvide, por eso me fui corriendo y ahora ella quiere hablar con ustedes – ambos chicos se miraron- tranquilos, no es nada malo, pero me pidió que no les dijera de que trata pero les aseguro que no hay que temer, confíen en mí. Yo los espero aquí cuando hayan terminado con ella

-ok- dijo Harry y ambos chicos se pararon y salieron de la sala común

Hermione se dejó caer sobre el sillón soltando un gran suspiro, estaba realmente feliz, Fleur era la razón de ello, esa chica era hermosa y estaba casi segura que debajo de esa capa de frialdad y superioridad era una persona aún más hermosa que su belleza física. Y ahí se quedó, sumida en sus pensamientos en la espera de sus dos mejores amigos, ni siquiera se percató que no había hablado en todo el día con Ginny pero tampoco quería ir en su búsqueda ahora, quería disfrutar del momento divagando en sus recuerdos.

* * *

Cuando la rubia se quedó sola en la oficina, se estrujo ella sola con sus brazos, había disfrutado tanto de esa situación, le había encantado dominar a Hermione y podía asegurar que a Hermione le gusto esa situación ¿pero qué…? ¿Acaso a Hermione le gustaba ser dominada? Pero qué cosa más loca, aunque… a ella le había gustado tanto dominarla. Había decidido esclavizar a la castaña pero ahora, estar junto a ella, darse cuenta como defiende y apoya lo que cree, solo la confundió y la hizo dudar de su decisión, hasta ahora solo estaba claro una cosa: Hermione se sentía atraída por la rubia, ¿esclavizarla o enamorarla? Eso no estaba claro, pero todo iba a depender de su próximo encuentro y cómo se comportará la castaña durante la semana. Si algo tenía Fleur claro es que la quería, y la quería solo para ella, y si Hermione lograba mostrarse digna de ese amor puro ella se lo entregaría con gusto. Un golpe en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos

- adelante –dijo la rubia, se había olvidado que había mandado a llamar a ambos chicos

La estadía de ellos en esa oficina fue más corta que la de la castaña, su razón: detestaba la mirada de la comadreja, se sentía incomoda y rara vez le devolvía la mirada, como era de esperarse ambos chicos aceptaron gustosos, solo que hubo un cambio, ella los vería los lunes, no quería desaprovechar sus fines de semana y tampoco quería tener un horario limitado por su, hasta ahora, presa. Antes que iniciaran las sospechas ella aprovecho para aclararles que Hermione tendría un horario diferente por ser "orientación" y a ellos les daría una "introducción". Trato de ser lo más rápida y cortante posible, por lo que en poco más de 5 min ambos chicos ya habían salido.

El resto de la semana fue bastante tranquila para Fleur, frecuentemente sentía la mirada de la castaña sobre ella y la de otros más, su poder de atracción y su estado de salud estaba mejorando (no mucho, pero era mejor), aún estaba presente la maldición pero ella casi la había olvidado, había mandado una carta a su familia para comentarle de su mejoría, los días pasaban con rapidez y en las veces que la rubia observo a la chica de Slytherin esta parecía molesta y frustrada, no quería anticiparse a nada pero estaba teniendo ilusiones de que la castaña la estuviera evadiendo, el golpe de la puerta la hizo regresar a la realidad

- adelante –y al decir eso otra rubia entro por la puerta, una rubia bastante inusual, una Ravenclaw que le había brindado su hombro para llorar cuando recién encontró a Hermione y Pansy y se había ofrecido a interrumpirlas si le decía el lugar donde estaban, no era muy amable por parte de Fleur pero estaba herida y no iba a permitirles que siguieran en su dicha

- buenos días ¿me has mandado a llamar? – dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de enfrente

-sí, ¿Cómo estas luna?

- bien, mi padre ha estado muy feliz por el ofrecimiento que me has hecho en el ministerio, el departamento de criaturas mágicas en verdad es muy importante y me alaga que me lo hayas ofrecido

- sabes que eres la indicada para eso, pero te traje aquí por otra razón

- Hermione –dijo la rubia más joven con una sonrisa

Fleur le devolvió la sonrisa - ´Ermione… ¿tú sabes sí bueno… es que... ¿la chica…?

- tú quieres saber si ella y Pansy Parkinson aún están en sus andadas

Fleur volvió a sonreír, esa chica sí que era bastante directa –sí, mejor no pudiste decirlo

- bueno, sabes que no soy tan cercana a Hermione, a ella le parezco rara pero aun así es una buena amiga, y por lo que he podido escuchar y darme cuenta es que a ella no le interesa Pansy, puede ser que sea solo su "calentón" de ese día, bastante inusual en Hermione al ser tan centrada y recatada pero es humano y tiene necesidades, algunas veces me he acercado y he escuchado que Ginny te echa muchas flores –Luna puso mirada pensativa- creo que ella quiere que Hermione se enamore de ti

Fleur abrió los ojos como platos, se puso un poco nerviosa, hasta ese momento estaba feliz por las noticias pero ¿acaso se había dado cuenta esa niña de sus sentimientos? Ella estaba en su lista de candidatos al ministerio pero no le había hablado, había decidido usar su visita como una carta bajo la manga pero ahora estaba intrigada y quería hablar con esa niña.

- yo también pienso que es buena idea –Luna continuo hablando – Ese día que te vi, estabas realmente afectada, lamento mucho que hayas visto esa situación, espero puedas lograr algo con Hermione, ella se merece que la amen con la intensidad que lo haces tú – otra vez puso cara pensativa- a mí me gustaría que alguien me quisiese de esa forma – Fleur no supo si consolar a la niña o darle unas palabras de aliento- Pero en fin… estoy aquí porque tu si tienes oportunidad de ser feliz

Esa niña le había dado más esperanza de la que quería, estaba realmente dudosa de su decisión con la castaña, todo se decidiría esa tarde, todo dependía del comportamiento de la castaña cuando acudiera por la tarde a la reunión establecida.

* * *

Hermione había estado muy ansiosa desde el encuentro por Fleur, contaba cada hora para su encuentro, le había sido difícil sacar a la rubia de su mente con Ginny todo el tiempo hablando de lo maravillosa que era, ella les había contado de igual manera a los chicos, aunque Ron estaba algo receloso porque Hermione expresará que esa rubia le llamaba la atención había decidido que "jugarían limpio… y que ganará el mejor" aunque Hermione no sabía ¿a que estaban jugando? Ella sabía que Fleur no era ningún juego. También había tenido que lidiar con Pansy, era cada vez más insoportable, y aunque no tenía claro que sentía por Fleur quería dejarle en claro a Pansy que ella no significaba nada más que un error.

Harry al inicio se mostró preocupado por la "competencia" de ellos pero después comprendió que eso no provocaría ninguna ruptura de la amistad, Ron estaba siendo bastante maduro con la situación y estaba feliz que Hermione se hubiera sincerado a tal punto con ellos. El único inconveniente era que ahora tenía a dos amigos en la luna cuando Fleur se acercaba a ellos o se dejaba ver, él tenía claro que Ron no tenía ninguna posibilidad, pero le había resultado bastante confuso ver que quizás Hermione si podía. No era algo que lo tomará por sorpresa, ya que después que Hermione se sinceró, Ginny pudo hablar el tema con él y ella juraba que Fleur miraba con amor a Hermione, lo cierto es que el solo veía dos ojos en Fleur y ningún "brillo mágico especial" del que su novia tanto hablaba. Ese día en especial, Hermione estaba más ansiosa de lo normal porque estaría con Fleur y Ron un poco celoso pero nada comparado con la furia que solía ser.

Hermione se dirigió temprano a su habitación, se bañó y arreglo, no era una "cita" así que se vistió casual, con una blusa de tirantes, un pantalón de mezclilla y zapato tenis, cuando dieron las 5.30 se despidió de sus amigos en la sala común y se dirigió a la aula A5, cada tres pasos miraba su reloj, cuando llego eran las 5.41, así que decidió dar vueltas alrededor en lo que daba la hora.

* * *

Fleur pudo oír pasos afuera de la puerta y cuando dirigió su mirada a la puerta pudo ver una sombra que iba de un lado a otro y una sonrisa salió de su rostro, parecía que la castaña estaba tomando enserio la puntualidad. Su atuendo era menos provocativo que la vez pasada, de nuevo tenía una falda sencilla de color beige y una blusa de mangas ¾ abotonada y los tacones cafés más pequeños para evitar estar a una mayor altura de la castaña. Sonrió de nuevo, se levantó de su silla, se acomodó la blusa y caminó hacia la puerta

- Bonjour 'Ermione – la rubia pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de la castaña- estoy sorprendida de que te estés tomando las cosas enserio – al decir eso le hacía un ademán invitándola a entrar

- Yo me tomo las cosas muy enserio –contestaba la castaña y al mismo tiempo entraba a la oficina, oyó la puerta cerrarse mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio

- bueno, como ya sabes, estamos aquí para orientarte a una futura carrera que el ministerio te ofrezca –al hablar tomaba asiento y se acomodaba detrás del escritorio – así que en estas sesiones, vamos a indagar en tus gustos –y al mismo tiempo sacaba una carpeta de un cajón, hizo como si leyera pero solo estaba dando tiempo a la castaña de ponerse nerviosa – muy bien, veamos – (1,2,3,4,5,6,7) Fleur contaba en su mente para no parecer desesperada por conocer a la castaña- Padres muggles, la mejor de tu generación y de muchas más, excelentes referencias de tus profesores, podrías ser lo que quisieras ¿Por qué ir en busca del señor tenebroso? Según tus profesores tienes una encantadora afinidad a las normas

- Creo lo había dicho anteriormente –Hermione no escondía su nerviosismo y ansiedad- Harry y Ron son mis amigos y haría muchas cosas por ellos, pero sobre todo, es porque era lo correcto

(1, 2,3…7) - ¿arriesgar tu vida? Eso es correcto

- luchar por lo que amo y si eso implica arriesgarla no tendré titubeo en hacerlo, la gente que amo, mis padres, mi familia, mis amigos… todos corrían peligro ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Quedarme sentada mientras veo a la gente que amo morir? Y peor aún ¿dejo ir solos a mis amigos? Yo quizás no sea tan valiente como Harry, pero soy un poco inteligente y si mi ayuda le sirve aunque sea un poco… entonces no dudare en dársela aunque él no lo pida, Yo no respeto las normas porque alguien con autoridad las ha impuesto… lo hago las considero correctas y estar alado de la gente que amo... eso es correcto

(1, 2,3…7) – A mí me parece que eres un excelente Gryffindor – y le regalo una sonrisa – Creo tu relación con Ronald Weasley es lo único que…

- Yo no tengo ninguna relación sentimental con el más que la amistad –la castaña interrumpió abruptamente a su acompañante

- ohh… perdón, olvide que estaba en una relación con la chica de Slytherin – ¡shit! Había olvidado contar y encima se le había escapado ese comentario

La castaña arqueo una ceja - ¿disculpa? Yo no tengo ninguna relación con una Slytherin ni con nadie, pero… ¿Cómo supones tu eso? –ahora era Fleur que estaba nerviosa

(1, 2,3…7) – Rumores… pero yo soy quien hace las preguntas – estaba feliz de oír la respuesta pero incomoda por su torpeza – de cualquier forma, tienes conocimiento de una gran variedad de hechizos que algunos magos mayores aún desconocen

- alguna vez en la vida son útiles, muchos de ellos salvaron nuestra vida en la batalla

- otra vez me dejas en claro que solo arriesgas tu vida, te gusta correr riesgos

- ¿tu peleaste? – preguntó Hermione, Fleur trago con dificultad saliva y sintió sus manos sudar y a pesar de no querer contestar asintió con la cabeza - ¿puedo preguntar cómo es que entonces muestras una gran animadversión hacia los riesgos?

- Fue una batalla dura, muchos murieron y otro resultaron muy heridos

- pero era por la paz y el bien, no por gusto – Hermione se acomodó en su asiento – ¿puedo preguntar si sufriste una perdida personal?

- no –la voz de la rubia fue tajante, al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza y fingía poner atención a la carpeta que sostenía (1, 2,3…7) – veo que tienes interés por la reformación de leyes

El semblante de la cara de la castaña cambio, ahora estaban en un tema que era de su completo interés y la rubia sintió el ambiente cambiar, ahora parecía ser más cómodo

- es que la legislación del ministerio es tan anticuada, tan enfocada en el bienestar del hombre mágico dejando de lado todas aquellas criaturas que conviven con él y desgraciadamente no lo hacen a la par, deberían establecerse leyes más justas que permitan a todos convivir con la misma igualdad

Fleur observaba sonriente a la castaña, disfrutaba verla desenvolviéndose en aquello que la apasionaba, estaba claro iría al departamento de leyes, pero eso se lo diría al final, ahora disfrutaba estar con ella.

Gran parte del encuentro fue cómodo e incluso Fleur se olvidó del porque estaban ahí e intercambiaban anécdotas o ideales, la castaña estaba sorprendida por el amplio conocimiento de la rubia, si bien estaba de acuerdo que debía ser muy inteligente no creyó que se interesaría en temas poco comunes como leyes, literatura, música e incluso la historia, Hermione había descubierto que la francesa había vivido gran parte de su vida en el mundo muggle aunque sin internarse en su cultura, que era de una amplia familia, de cómo fue su vida en la escuela y después de ella, aunque fue evidente que evadió el tema de la batalla contra Voldemort y Hermione no quiso presionarla, no cuando sentía que se estaba abriendo a ella, que le estaba dando confianza, no cuando se sentía tan a gusto con ella

Por su parte Fleur no se dio cuenta cuando perdió la conversación el rumbo y de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con la castaña con tanta naturalidad y la castaña también parecía sentirse cómoda con la situación, habían hablado bastante, Hermione le había contado su vida en el mundo muggle y como fue cuando se enteró que era una bruja, la reacción de sus padre, como fue cuándo entró y cómo fue desarrollándose su relación con sus amigos, incluso en algún momento de la conversación la rubia se había ido a sentar a la silla a lado de la castaña para conversar mejor, ahora que se daba cuenta no creía que fuera buena idea, pero ya estaba hecho.

- … entonces lo golpeé con toda mis fuerzas – Hermione contaba cómo había agredido a malfoy en su tercer año- y su cabeza fue directo hacia atrás y reboto –la castaña reía - es tan gracioso de recordar, era un idiota, se lo merecía – su risa se apagó- fue un mortifago –la voz de la castaña era seca, no pareció darse cuenta que Fleur se sentía incomoda ante la aclaración- pero… ¿sabes? Creo que lo hizo por cobardía – Hermione ahora se daba cuenta la incomodidad de la rubia – pero al final recapacito, ahora estudia en un colegio para hombres, creo que creyó que era lo mejor –aun veía la cara de la rubia tensa- perdón, creo que he hablado demasiado, lo siento, yo... no… quizás… bueno tu… perdón

Esta vez la cara de la rubia mostraba una sonrisa – eres encantadora cuando estas nerviosa – de nuevo la boca impertinente de Fleur había hablado

La cara de la castaña era indescifrable - ¿tu… enserio lo crees? – esta vez sonrió mientras se mordía el labio inferior

- ¿y quién no? Solo un verdadero bruto no lo haría – la boca de Fleur no estaba pidiendo permiso a su mente antes de soltar las cosas que ella quería con todo el alma conocer

- Tu lo eres mucho más – y la castaña fue acercándose poco a poco a su compañera mirando sus labios, Fleur en un principio estaba sorprendida, pero debía dejar su mente de lado, su corazón y sentimientos estaban tomando el completo control, Hermione desvió la vista de esos labios que pedían a gritos ser probados para ver a su compañera y la mirada de la otra no dejo lugar a dudas, la castaña acelero el movimiento y la besó tímidamente, como quien teme tocar algo, ambas bocas temblaban de nervios y a la vez pedían el contacto de la otra, los labios se entrelazaron, con ritmo lento, buscando aprobación, fue un beso casto, puro, un beso que solo buscaba calmar sus ansias del contacto y lentamente se fueron separando, Fleur con los ojos cerrados, Hermione con la mirada en su compañera, y sin pensarlo habló haciendo que su compañera abriera los ojos

- perdón… yo… no debí – al instante se dio cuenta que esas palabras no eran las adecuadas, la cara de la rubia cambio por completo y se levantó de la silla sonde estaba

- ¿perdón? No tienes de que arrepentirte, esto quedará olvidado- la voz de Fleur sonaba fría, dolida

- No – la castaña buscaba desesperadamente remediar su error, también se levantó de la silla buscando quedar a la altura de la rubia- Yo no me arrepiento de esto ¿Cómo puede un ave arrepentirse de cantar? Si su canto es la más bella melodía ¿cómo puedo arrepentirme yo de besarte? Si ha sido lo más bello que he sentido – Hermione sonrió, se sintió victoriosa al ver a la rubia bajar la guardia y sonreír ante sus palabras- Yo jamás me arrepentiría de probar el dulce néctar de tus labios- la castaña continuo hablando intentando seguir el curso que tenía-

-¿y entonces porque dulce gorrión pides perdón? – la voz de la rubia lo hacía sonar a poesía, la castaña estaba impactada, debía pensar y hablar rápido antes de perder a esa hermosa rubia

-porque he osado tocarlos sin permiso –aunque sus palabras era ciertas se esforzaba por sonar convincente.- porque quizás he roto el mágico velo que cubría la noche y me he apresurado – en lo último su voz dejaba el tono poético que había tomado- Porque no estoy segura a donde vamos, porque sé que me gustas y no se comparar eso, no estoy segura de lo que sea y tengo miedo de equivocarme

-entonces vayamos con calma – Fleur parecía feliz con las palabras de la castaña, y al decir eso Hermione la abrazo- yo tampoco estoy segura de que rumbo puede tomar esto y también tengo miedo por lo que siento y de salir lastimada– esta vez rompió el abrazo que tenían

- te juro que yo jamás te…

- las palabras se las lleva el viento- la rubia interrumpió a su acompañante- las acciones perduran, no hables… demuéstralo.

La castaña asintió – solo para estar segura ¿esto significa que nos daremos una oportunidad de descubrir lo que sentimos? – Fleur asintió con la cabeza, ella ya estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos pero debía darle oportunidad a la castaña de que ella lo hiciera, la castaña solo sonreía

- pero ahora debes irte, ya es muy tarde y no quiero que te llamen la atención por mi culpa, tendremos tiempo para arreglar cómo llevaremos esto.

La castaña asintió – buenas noches Fleur

-buenas noches 'Ermione

La castaña se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta, giro para ver a la rubia y de imprevisto corrió a su lado y le deposito un beso en la mejilla para luego salir de la habitación de la misma forma.

Fleur suspiro y coloco su mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola, y bajando hasta sus labios donde hasta hace unos minutos habían estado los de la chica que llevaba tanto tiempo amando en silencio, volvió a soltar un suspiro aun mayor y hablo en un susurro

- ¿a quién quieres engañar Fleur? Jamás podrías esclavizarla, no tienes el valor… solo debes intentar amarla y dejar que ella lo haga

La rubia cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la silla. Había sido tonto pensar en engañarse a si misma, tendría que regresar a su plan original, había tanto que pensar, tanto que recordar, pero había tiempo. Ahora solo quería descansar y soñar con esa castaña

* * *

And... This is it.. for now... so... ¿what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6: Conociéndonos

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Freya: te confieso que morí de risa cuando lei "más candente" xD me causo mucha gracia. En las aclaraciones te contesto lo de Luna.

Nara375: Me alegro que te guste lo de la poesía, aquí te dejo (otra vez) el final con un toque meloso

Allen-walker: me alegra mucho que cada capítulo te guste más y más, yo también siento que voy mejorando, espero no decepcionarte con este.

Qua: Gracias por tu comentario, me haces sentir realmente bien, me alegra que te guste.

Gracias a todas por desearme suerte en la Uni! La necesitare si no consigo apartar esta historia de mi cabeza L

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

_Este es un relato en 3 persona omnisciente_

_ "los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de la autoria de J.K Rowling , ésta es una historia paralela donde he tomado prestado los personajes pero no recibo ninguna compensación económica por ella, soy más pobre que los Weasleys"._

_¡Si! No están alucinando, es el 6 capitulo, ¡si! Lo he terminado a hora luz, no me ha tomado ni 24 hrs ¡D:! Por más que me prometí que nada de capítulos esta semana, que debía enfocarme a estudiar… he fracasado, les cuento: estaba a eso de las 9.37 pm haciendo mi trabajo (con el que por cierto me van a evaluar el semestre) de "turismo cultural" y empecé a indagar en la gastronomía y en eso ¡zaz! ¡Platillo francés! Y me escribí casi todo este capítulo, cuando me di cuenta de que no había terminado Mi trabajo escolar me volví loca y pues, no están ustedes para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero hago mi servicio los fines de semana a partir de las 3 pm, y justo ahora son las 2.31 pm y ¡adivinen! ¡No me he arreglado! Y aun sabiendo todo eso... aquí estoy subiendo éste capítulo que me ha surgido demasiado rápido. Mi creatividad voló estas horas. Deberían darme un premio por actualizar tan rápido xD_

_Este capítulo ha sido extremadamente difícil de escribir (aunque me fluyo muy rápido las ideas) por el hecho del flashblack en el que lloré T.T, vestir a mis personajes siempre ha sido todo un reto para mi y pues… ¡el final! … ya lo leerán… Pero además porque por los pocos comentarios que he leído, creo que el capitulo 5 es de los mejores y es muy difícil hacer un capitulo que se iguale o peor aún: lo supere. En verdad espero sus comentarios haber que tal lo hice y si lo pude igualar._

_He leído que andan con intrigas sobre Luna y su pareja, así que… he decidido someterlo a votación ¿con quién quieren que se quede Luna? Me lo dejan en sus comentarios. Solo que GinnyXluna no puede ser (lo siento Nara375) pero pienso dejar a HarryXluna y obvio HermioneXfleur , pero los demás son libres, así que escojan a quien quieren y les aseguro que mi cabeza hará mil historias sobre eso._

_Ahora si… les dejo con ésta continuación._

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Conociéndonos**_

Hermione durmió como bebe ese día, el recordar lo sucedido era muy placentero y cuando despertó el sábado se sintió con una energía renovada. Aun no tenía definido que sentía por Fleur pero definitivamente quería averiguarlo. Ese día no tenía clases y planeaba pasar un rato con sus amigos y quizás otro en la biblioteca, así que cuando termino de bañarse bajo al comedor donde estaba segura ya estaban sus amigos. Y así fue, cuando la vieron entrar le dirigieron varias miradas, pero la mirada de ella rebusco en la mesa de profesores pero para su sorpresa no había ninguna rubia ahí sentada, suspiro con tristeza.

- ayer llegaste tarde Herms ya no pudimos esperarte – Ginny hablaba y miraba a su amiga

Hermione tomo asiento junto a ella – es que... se alargó más de lo esperado –decía con una gran sonrisa, al ver la cara de interrogación de sus amigos continuo hablando – por favor, desayunemos y cuando terminemos le cuento todo en un lugar más privado – sus amigos asintieron y comieron con calma aunque ansiosos.

Cuando hubieron acabado se encaminaron al lago, y se sentaron en círculo debajo de un árbol que les proporcionaba una buena sombra.

- entonces… - Ginny fue la primera en romper el silencio

- Fleur y yo vamos a… ¿salir? – Hermione sonreía, Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa pero su cara mostraba mucha alegría, Ron estaba sorprendido y Harry solo sonrío

- ¿cómo fue? ¿Qué? ¡Cuéntanos todo! – Ginny era la más ansiosa, Ron en el fondo no quería oírlo.

La castaña comenzó a relatar desde su llegada hasta el beso y después la plática antes de irse

- siempre supe que a esa chica no le eras indiferente- Ginny estaba muy alegre por su amiga

- me alegro por ti Hermione – Harry tocaba el hombro de la castaña dándole ánimos

- Yo realmente me siento bien – la castaña no podía evitar sonreír- aunque… aún no hemos quedado en algo

- ¿y por qué no? Deberías hablarle y pedirle ir a algún lado o no sé, algo para conocerse, comenzar a salir

- yo… no se Ginny… me da mucha pena

- Vamos Herms, tantas adversidades y te da miedo pedirle una chica salir – Harry rio ante su propio comentario al recordar cuán difícil era hacerlo y la dificultad que tuvo el mismo al hacerlo en su 4 año

- ¿tú sientes lo mismo por ella que con Parkinson? - por primera vez Ron hablo

Hermione lo vio, se había olvidado por completo que su amigo seguramente estaba dolido- No Ron, con Pansy era… diferente, se sentía tan… bien y tan mal, tan prohibido y confuso, pero con Fleur… se siente tan bien, tan lindo, tan… solo con recordar su nombre me siento bien, como si nada fuera a afectarme – su voz era sincera, sentía tanto lastimar a su amigo

- Entonces adelante Herms, me alegro que estés intentando ser feliz – Ron le dedico una sonrisa a la castaña

- ya soy feliz, solo que ¿Qué es lo que siento? Es confuso, pero… quiero descubrirlo –

Ginny abrazo a Hermione, después de un rato de seguir hablando sobre cosas triviales los chicos y Ginny se despidieron de Hermione, ellos tenían práctica de Quidditch. Hermione les deseo suerte y fue con intención de irse a la biblioteca, volteaba seguido intentando encontrarse con la rubia, pero no había rastro de ella

Cuando llego a la biblioteca se dirigió a un estante y antes de llegar a su destino vio a Luna sentada en el fondo de un pasillo con los ojos cerrados la castaña carraspeo la garganta

Luna abrió los ojos y con sorpresa y alegría vio a la que consideraba "su amiga" – ¡Hermione! Qué bueno es verte

- Hola Luna, te vi sentada ahí sola y pensé que querías algo de compañía

Luna la vio extrañada, no era común de Hermione acercarse voluntariamente y menos querer estar sola con ella – Ahh… gracias por tu ofrecimiento, creo lo aceptaré –y ambas se sentaron

- ¿cómo has estado? – Hermione decidió tomar la iniciativa

- Bien, todo… tranquilo… - luna se tomaba su tiempo para hablar – Me han ofrecido trabajar en el departamento de criaturas mágicas

- ¡Wow! Eso es… muy bueno – Hermione estaba evidentemente sorprendida

- si, al igual que tu yo tampoco pienso que sea por mis conocimientos, creo es por mi cercanía a ustedes – luna decía cada palabra tan natural y simple, como hablar del clima

- ¿qué? No, yo no pienso eso, creo que no hay mejor lugar ahí para ti que ese

- Fleur ha sido muy amable – luna lo dijo mirando a la castaña

Hermione sonrió con solo oír su nombre y suspiro – sí, ella es… muy… muy… buena

- veo que te gusta –Luna la miraba feliz – eso es bueno, porque tú también a ella

Esta vez Hermione se giró a verla – tu… ¿cómo sabes eso?

- tranquila, no es un chisme, yo… creo no hemos hecho algo así como amigas

- pues, si… ayer – la castaña se sonrojo, la confianza con Luna no era mucha – Ayer decidimos que quizás podríamos empezar salir

- ohm… maravilloso ¿y cuándo van a salir?

- amm… eso... Aún no hemos quedado en nada

Luna se sorprendió- ¿y qué esperan? Si ella te gusta y tú a ella… perder el tiempo es una tontería… El miércoles hay una salida a Hogsmeade ¿Por qué no la invitas?

Hermione sonrió – es… complicado… me da mucha pena

- el amor es complicado- dijo luna, ¿amor? Hermione no había pensado en esa palabra – pero si nunca das ese paso, creo ella no lo hará, aún debe estar sentida por tu relación con Pansy

-¿Pansy? ¿Cómo ella?… - Hermione giro sus ojos a luna - ¡Tú! ¿Cómo…? ¡Luna! Eres mi amiga

Luna abrió sus ojos -¿enserio? No creí que me consideraras tu amiga

Hermione se sintió mal al escuchar las palabras de la rubia – Yo… lo siento… A veces soy… un tanto… obstinada y cruel… Pero… si te considero mi amiga

Luna sonrío – Entonces como amiga, créeme, debes ir por ella

-Gracias Luna, lo haré más tarde, ahora debo terminar mis deberes – y diciendo eso la castaña se levantó y continuo su camino en busca de sus libros. El resto de la tarde se mantuvo en la biblioteca.

Entrada la noche, se retiró a la sala común donde debían estar sus amigos

- ¿Qué tal la práctica? – decía la castaña mientras tomaba asiento alado de Ron

- Bien – dijo Harry – realmente extrañaré los partidos cuando nos vayamos, extrañare Hogwarts, esta es mi casa

- amor, te quedaras con nosotros cuando salgamos, piensa en todo el tiempo que pasaremos juntos- Ginny sonaba muy esperanzada

- en cuartos separados-Ron tenía esa voz celosa- Harry dormirá conmigo y además no nos quedaremos ahí mucho tiempo, pronto seremos aurores y no podemos seguir viviendo en casa de mi madre, sería vergonzoso

Ginny arqueo una ceja y lanzo un cojín a donde se encontraba el pelirrojo que gracias a sus buenos reflejos pudo evitar el cojín

- ¡mensa! –Gritaba Hermione – Casi me das

El resto de la noche pasaron entre risas y bromas, pasada la noche cada uno se retiró a su cuarto a descansar. El domingo no pasó nada relevante, Harry y Ron copiaban los deberes de Hermione y ella estudiaba, quiso hablar con Fleur pero se enteró que ella había salido el fin de semana por razones de trabajo, así que solo le quedó esperar a que la rubia regresará para poder hablar con ella, cada vez estaba más ansiosa por hablar con ella, el domingo concilió el sueño hasta muy tarde y el lunes por la mañana se levantó muy temprano, fue a la biblioteca y cuando paso un par de horas fue directo al comedor. Como era de esperarse ahí estaba Fleur, los profesores y demás personal solían desayunar antes, en un principio Fleur no la vio, pero antes de que la castaña tomara asiento su mirada se cruzó durante varios segundos y entonces una sonriente Hermione le guiño el ojo, Fleur se sonrojo ante el acto y le devolvió la sonrisa.

La castaña tomo asiento de tal manera que pudiera ver a la francesa, aun no desayunaba, quería esperar a sus amigos, además había ido temprano para ver a la rubia no para desayunar, le parecía hermoso ver como Fleur comía, era tan delicada que parecía una muñeca, parecía estar atenta a la conversación de McGonagall pero Hermione sabía que en realidad la rubia no le estaba prestando atención, seguidamente la rubia miraba a la castaña y en ocasiones sonreía al darse cuenta que Hermione aún continuaba mirándola. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que Fleur se despedía y se levantaba de su asiento, debía ir a hablar con ella pero no sabía que haría o qué diría y de pronto todas las emociones se apagaron al ver como la profesora McGonagall también se levantaba y le decía que la esperará, Hermione sabía que no podría hablar con ella así que se resignó, suspiro y empezó a comer, poco después llegaron sus amigos y cuando todos hubieron acabado de desayunar fueron cada quien a su clase.

-Ron, deberías intentar dejar de bostezar cada 5 minutos, es molesto –decía una molesta Hermione al salir de la clase

- me es inevitable Herms – mientras se alborotaba el pelo de la cabeza

Hermione vio como Harry miraba por todos lados buscando a su novia – ¿aun no la has visto Harry? –pregunto la castaña aun sabiendo la respuesta

-No y empiezo a preocuparme

-tranquila Harry, ella debe de estar bien

-¡Amor! – la voz de la pelirroja venía desde atrás. Los tres giraron al mismo tiempo, pero fue Harry quien la recibió en un gran abrazo y beso

-¡por Merlín! –Ron sonaba molesto – pueden esperar

- eres un frustrado Ron – Ginny también sonaba molesta

-¡Harry! –Ron señalo a un lugar y aunque los 4 giraron a ver el lugar que Ron había señalado, la castaña no pudo ver nada raro

- ¡Vamos! – Harry jalaba del brazo a Ron – Nos vemos en la sala común amor – y le dio a Ginny un beso en los labios y ambos chicos salían corriendo en la dirección señalada

- ¿pero qué…? – Hermione no podía entender que se traían en manos

- Ni idea, pero no importa tengo algo que contarte – Ginny miraba con una sonrisa a la castaña- Fleur me mando a hablar, quería hablar de ti

Hermione se sorprendió mucho, pero quería saber todo – ven – dijo la castaña y la guio afuera del castillo a un lugar donde nadie las molestara –cuéntame

- bueno, no quiero hacerte el cuento largo así que… Fleur quería saber si tú estabas jugando con ella y que tenías con Pansy – Hermione le indico con un gesto que siguiera – pues le dije que estabas muy ilusionada con lo que ustedes dos tenia y que lo de Pansy había sido un error, una confusión. Hermione… no me puedes dejar mal, te puse como una diosa, hazle ver que lo eres

Hermione sonrió ante lo que su amiga acababa de decir, sintió la adrenalina salir de su cuerpo y sin pensarlo arranco a correr

- ¿A dónde vas? – escucho gritar a Ginny

- a pedirle que salga conmigo –grito Hermione sin importarle quien podría oírle, o sin darse cuenta que una cabellera negra la veía.

Hermione corrió y corrió sus fuerzas parecían no tener limite cuando vio la puerta de la oficina no lo pensó dos veces y entro de repente, ahí estaba una sorprendida Fleur que la miraba extrañada y entonces al darse cuenta… Hermione perdió todas sus fuerzas…

-¿'Ermione? – La rubia estaba anonadada - ¿te pasa algo? Toma asiento

Hermione camino con dificultad sintió que sus pies tenían grilletes y pesaban toneladas, se sentó y dejo escapar el aire que su pecho contenía

-¿estás bien? ¿Quieres agua? –Fleur parecía asustada

- No, estoy bien – de milagro había recuperado su aliento – yo… vine a… decirte… preguntarte… ¡cielos! –la cara de Fleur cada vez era más épica, no entendía nada – queretsairconigo – Hermione lo dijo tan rápido que sus palabras se trabaron e incluso ella no supo que acababa de decir.

La cara de Fleur fue de evidente intriga – disculpa… Yo… no te entendí

Hermione tomo otra gran bocanada de aire, esta era su oportunidad, no iba a dejarla escapar – yo… te pregunte… ¿quieres salir conmigo?

La cara de Fleur cambio drásticamente, ahora sonreía ampliamente y sus ojos brillaban - ¿una cita?

Hermione sintió que a la rubia le gustaba ponerla en situaciones donde la rubia mandaba – si – dijo –si… tú quieres

- me encantaría – Fleur aún mantenía su sonrisa y veía a la castaña - ¿Dónde y cuándo?

- bueno – no había pensado en eso, y de repente recordó a Luna- ¡Luna!

Fleur la miro asombrada- estoy segura que una cita a la Luna sería realmente encantadora, pero no veo la forma

- no, bueno… Yo… Hay una salida… A Hogsmeade… no es mucho... Bueno… no creo que…

-sería absolutamente maravilloso –Fleur termino con el suplicio de la castaña

- te veo en la entrada principal ¿a las 5? –Hermione retomaba su seguridad

- magnifica hora, entonces… tenemos una cita –

Hermione entendió que su visita había acabado y se levantó del asiento – hasta luego- y le sonrió a la rubia antes de salir de la habitación, suspiro y cerro sus ojos, pasó sus manos por su cabello

-¡Hermione! – La voz de Harry la hizo abrir los ojos-

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo la castaña al ver a sus dos amigos

- hoy tenemos reunión con Fleur – dijo ron – la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – esta vez Ron sonreía, Hermione se sintió bien al darse cuenta que su amigo no guardaba resentimientos

-yo… les cuento por la noche

Y fue lo único que la castaña dijo para después retirarse a la sala común, era muy probable que ahí estuviera una Ginny muy ansiosa por saberlo todo así que caminaba a paso lento, no había ninguna prisa de llegar, estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que había una chica de cabello negro que la veía desde una esquina.

- ¡cuéntamelo todo! – Ginny jalo del brazo a la castaña y la llevo casi volando a su habitación

-Ginny, me lastimas –la castaña no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, prefería sumirse en sus pensamientos

- ¡vamos! Cuéntamelo… no seas mala… -Ginny imploraba

-ok, pero tranquilízate – Hermione se sentó a lado de la castaña – bueno, le pedí a Fleur que saliera conmigo

Ginny se llevo las manos a la boca y segundos después salió una gran sonrisa -¿y cuándo?

- pues… el miércoles... iremos a Hogsmeade juntas

-¿con toda la escuela viéndolo? – Ginny estaba sorprendida y Hermione se acababa de dar cuenta de ese punto, había olvidado que gran parte de sus compañeros iría a Hogsmeade y por consiguiente si ella salía con Fleur los demás lo vería y ella aun no estaba lista para dar ese gran paso. Los ojos de Hermione le dijeron a Ginny que la castaña no había pensado en eso - ¡oh por dios! No lo habías pensado

- no, realmente no –la castaña ahora está nerviosa, cancelar la "cita" a Fleur sería perderla pero salir del closet frente a toda la escuela tampoco era muy viable

- ¿entonces? – la voz de Ginny solo lograba irritar a la castaña que no sabía qué hacer

- Ginny…

- ¡Hermione estas en un aprieto! –La voz de Ginny era molesta a la cabeza de la castaña

-¡lo se Ginny! ¡Lo sé! ¡Por dios! ¡Ya! – La castaña grito sin quererlo, y al instante se arrepintió – Lo siento Ginny, perdón, en verdad lo siento, pero en verdad no se qué hacer, si le cancelo a Fleur… ella… se pondrá furiosa… soy tan estúpida.

-Ya pensaremos en algo – y abrazo a la castaña

Ambas chicas se fueron a dormir, Hermione tenía un dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Despierta! –La castaña oía a la pelirroja pero apenas veía una silueta en la obscuridad

- ¿Qué? –Dijo Hermione en un susurro -¿Qué pasa?

-¡tengo una idea! – El tono en la voz de la pelirroja era de emoción

- Ginny… ¿Qué hora es? –

-Las 2.40 a.m. pero eso no importa, ¡tengo una idea Hermione! ¡Para tu cita con Fleur!

La castaña abrió los ojos, volteo a todos lados pero aparentemente todas estaban dormidas – ¡Ginny! ¿Tengo que recordarte que aun no quiero que todo el colegio se entere? – ahora se sentaba en la cama dándole espacio a la pelirroja

-Lo siento, ahora será "F", bueno, tengo una idea -Hermione espero que hablará – no vas a tener que cancelarla, solo hacerle unos cambios –comenzó a hablar la pelirroja – Cuando estaba con Dean, él me llevo a una cita y Madam Rosmerta renta un espacio especial para este tipos de encuentros ¡es privado! ¡Podemos enviar una lechuza para rentarlo!

Hermione se sintió alegre por un momento, pero su carácter pesimista regreso después que su cabeza hiciera una breve reflexión – Pero Ginny… El miércoles vamos muchos a Hogsmeade ¿no crees que alguien ya lo haya rentado?

- Pero te dará preferencia a ti ¡Tiene su ganancia ser parte del trío que venció a Voldemort! Estoy segura que estará encantada de concederte el espacio ¡y hasta a un precio especial!

- Ginny…. ¿y qué pensará de que vaya con otra chica? Digo, alguien nos tiene que atender –La voz de Hermione mostraba desilusión

- ¡por Merlín! Nada te parece. Además creo ella debe saber muy bien de tus preferencias ¿de verdad crees que no haya leído el libro de Skeeter? Sé que en "ese" tiempo no era cierto, o no lo aceptabas, pero ahora que estas dispuesta a luchar por el amor la gente tiene que empezar a darse cuenta… lamentablemente ustedes aun después de todo y aunque pasen mil años… seguirán siendo celebridad en el mundo mágico

- Ok, Ok, tienes razón, por algo tengo que empezar, mañana antes de ir a la biblioteca le mandaré una lechuza ¿podrías prestarme la tuya?

-¡claro! No me gusta levantarme tan temprano, pero por favor despiértame para que te acompañe

Hermione sonrió – si, después de todo es tu idea

- no dejes que "F" sepa eso – y le guiño un ojo saliendo del cuarto

Hermione se volvió a acostar, está vez tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, su sueño iba a ser mucho mejor el resto de la noche.

Se levanto desde las 5.20 am, fue a despertar a Ginny y mientras se dio un baño, estaba muy ansiosa, fue mayúscula su sorpresa cuando regresar por Ginny la encontró aun dormida, con la sabana en brazos y murmurando algo que creyó era el nombre de Harry

-¡Cristo! ¡Ginny! Me iré sin ti… ¡ya son las 6 y tú aun no estás!

- ¿Qué? ¿Las 6? Hermione el desayuno es a las 8 ¿podemos esperar una horita más?

-bien, eso es todo ¡me voy sin ti!

-¡no! ¡No! ¡No! espérame que en 5 min estoy lista – y la pelirroja se paró rápidamente de su cama

Lamentablemente para Hermione, no fueron 5 min, paso 30 min esperando a que la pelirroja se apurara

- Perfecto, ya no tengo tiempo de ir a la biblioteca ¡gracias Ginny!

-No exageres Herms te hace bien no estar tanto tiempo oliendo viejas paginas

A paso rápido llegaron a la lechuzeria donde se encontraba una dormitada ave llamada "Ruka"

Hermione llevaba un pedazo de pergamino, pluma y tinta y comenzó a escribir

_Madam Rosmerta:_

_Estoy enterada que tiene un cubículo que renta en "ocasiones especiales" y estoy interesada en rentarlo para una reunión con una vieja amiga con la que hay mucho que charlar pero quisiera que fuera en privado, ¿sería posible rentarlo para este miércoles? _

_Espero su respuesta, no se preocupe por el precio._

_Se despide de usted _

_Hermione Granger_

-creo así estará bien – dijo la castaña y comenzaba a envolver el pergamino en la pata de Ruka

- insisto en que no tenias que darle explicaciones –dijo Ginny recostándose en una pared

- es mejor, así no tendrá sospechas – hablaba mientras terminaba de amarrar el pergamino a la pata – Ve con Madam Rosmerta a las tres escobas –dijo claramente a la lechuza y esta emprendió su vuelo

- a decir verdad, así tendrá más sospechas

Hermione rezongo con la cara y continuaron caminando

- ¿podemos ir a desayunar? Es muy temprano-Ginny imploraba

- ¿no vamos a esperar a los chicos?

- Ohh… tienes razón – y Ginny bajo la cabeza

- puedo enviar a levantarlos –

Ginny sonrió- adelante

Y Hermione conjuro a su patronus, una pequeña nutria – Busca a Harry Potter y dile "Ginny y yo los esperamos en el comedor ¡ahora!" y la nutria asintió con su cabeza y emprendió una carrera

- ¡oh Hermione! ¡Eres increíble!

La castaña solo respondió con una tímida sonrisa, y ambas chicas se dirigieron al comedor, la castaña no solo había accedido a desayunar temprano por benevolencia al estomago de su amiga, también lo había hecho porque sabía que en el gran comedor estaría cierta rubia que ella quería ver.

Ambas chicas llegaron al comedor y su mirada rápidamente localizó a quien buscaba, como también esperaba McGonagall mantenía una alegre platica con la rubia que al parecer está vez si le prestaba atención, tanta que incluso no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la castaña hasta que vio que sus dos amigos algo soñolientos entraban al comedor y entonces su mirada recorrió la mesa de Gryffindor y al ser muy pocos los que ahí estaban pudo identificarla rápidamente, en ese momento la castaña veía a sus dos amigos así que no pudieron intercambiar miradas.

Hermione vio a sus amigos y sonrió ampliamente

- chicas ¿Por qué desayunamos a estas horas de la madrugada? –Ron parecía más dormido que despierto

-Eres un flojo, el día es largo –dijo Ginny

- por eso mismo, si es largo hay que dormir más –dijo Ron y se sentó enfrente de las chicas, Harry tomó asiento alado de Ron pero antes le dio un pequeño beso a su novia en los labios.

- ¿Cómo les fue ayer? –Comenzó a hablar Hermione

- bien, Fleur es muy inteligente –dijo Harry

Harry continúo hablando pero al instante de escuchar el nombre, la castaña giro la cabeza para encontrar que la rubia la miraba con una sonrisa y entonces la castaña le devolvió la sonrisa en señal de saludo, olvidándose del resto del mundo.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Me estás oyendo? – Harry intentaba llamar la atención de la castaña

-perdón – dijo la castaña regresando a la conversación de sus amigos, pero girando ocasionalmente a ver a la rubia

-Te decía que nos dio un manual, pequeños hechizos básicos que debemos aprender antes de iniciar –Harry se sentía ignorado, pero aun continuaba hablando – se que no estarás con nosotros, pero al menos ¿podrías ayudarnos a practicarlos?

La castaña asentía y segundos después vio entrar a Ruka con un paqueteen las patas, por uno de los ventanales, lo que llamo la atención de los maestros y los pocos alumnos que habían en el comedor, cuando la lechuza llego frente a la castaña le tendió la pata, Ginny quiso agarrar el paquete pero Hermione le pegó en la mano y ella comenzó a abrir el paquete con manos temblorosas, adentro había una nota que comenzó a desdoblar para poder leerla. Harry y Ron miraban confundidos la escena. Hermione logro desdoblar la nota y abrió el pergamino, Ginny se pego a ella para leer y Harry y Ron se levantaron de sus asientos, inclinándose lo mayor posible, casi sobre la mesa intentando leer el pergamino que decía:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Estaré encantada de darte el espacio, pero con una condición: No acepto un pago económico por la renta del lugar y del consumo que generes ese día, en cambio quiero tomarte un par de fotos disfrutando de algún aperitivo en el bar y que dejes una recomendación del lugar, todo obviamente con motivos publicitarios. _

_Debo mencionar que me sorprendió ver llegar a una lechuza tan temprano, pero cuando leí el día que querías resulto evidente el porqué la hora. _

_Te adjunto un catalogo con el tipo de decoración que usamos en el lugar, si ninguna te convence en la totalidad, en la última hoja hay un modelo en blanco para que pongas cómo deseas que esté decorado, por el tiempo te pido que envíes la lechuza a la brevedad posible. También adjunto un catalogo de todos los tipos de comida que ofrecemos, escoge la de tu preferencia._

_Por favor hazme saber la hora de tu llegada, este espacio tiene una entrada especial, también te adjunte el croquis._

_Esperando poder complacerte lo más posible, se despide de ti, tu sincera y leal amiga:_

_Madam Rosmerta _

Hermione quería besar a Ginny, abrazarla, adorarla, hacerle un altar, esa era la mejor idea que su amiga había tenido en años pero se contuvo.

-¿y eso qué? –dijo Ron, Era evidente que ron y Harry habían logrado leer la nota pero aun no entendían a qué iba todo eso.

Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron miradas y se abrazaron fuertemente soltando pequeños gritos de alegría.

- ¿piensan decirnos? –dijo Harry

-depende –contesto Ginny, los tres amigos estaban igual de sorprendidos

-¿depende de que amor? –dijo Harry con voz amistosa

-depende si ustedes nos van a decir que se traen entre manos –Hermione sonrió, su amiga era muy inteligente – Ya nos hemos dado cuenta que andan en algo que no nos quieren contar, que es "su secreto masculino" pues nosotras tenemos "secretillos femeninos"

- muy "femeninos"-recalco Hermione con picardía

Harry y Ron se miraban sorprendidos, ninguno se esperaba ser chantajeado, "secreto por secreto", de eso se trataba

Harry torció un poco la boca –Tienes un trato – su voz esta vez era retadora – díganos ustedes primero

- No, No, No amor, ustedes primero –Dijo la pelirroja con igual tono retador

- Las damas primero –contesto Ron

-ok –Hermione habló, cediendo muy rápido y pudo captar la mirada de reproche que le hacia su amiga – Invite a salir a Fleur y necesito un lugar, así que con ayuda de Ginny encontramos un lugar en renta de Madam Rosmerta- la castaña cambio un poco la historia, sabía que decirle a Harry que Ginny estuvo ahí con Dean iba a resultar peligroso – así que hoy le enviamos una lechuza y ella nos contesto, llevaré ahí a Fleur éste miércoles

Los dos hombres se miraron, parecían satisfechos con la explicación

-Bien -comenzó a hablar Ron- Me gusta una chica y Harry me está ayudando con ella, la quiero invitar a salir

- y ¿Quién es esa chica? –Ginny preguntó curiosa

Harry y Ron se miraron nuevamente

-Cho Chang –dijo Harry

Ambas chicas se llevaron la mano a la boca, ellas veían eso de "salir con la ex de tu amigo" como alta traición, pero a ellos parecía no importarles

- Harry ¿tu estas… -Hermione no termino de hablar

-si Hermione –la voz de Harry era segura – a mi ya no me interesa, amo a Ginny –esta vez Harry giro su mirada a la pelirroja y la tomo del brazo – no me importa nadie más, además… Ron prometió darnos nuestro espacio "a Ginny y a mí"

- bueno, si tu estas bien con eso, nosotras también- finalizo Hermione y continuo con su desayuno.

* * *

La castaña no se había dado cuenta pero la rubia había mirado todo el alboroto desde la llegada de la lechuza, estaba molesta ¿acaso Hermione estaba jugando? ¿Qué tenía con esa pelirroja? Habían estado muy juntas y felices y Hermione ni siquiera se había acordado de ella, dio por terminada la plática con Minerva y salió del comedor furiosa, iba a su oficina, tenía que hacer un reporte al ministro, pero no podía quitarse el enojo que traía encima ¿Por qué Hermione?. Al llegar a su oficina cerró de golpe la puerta y se recostó sobre su silla, coloco sus manos sobre su rostro y comenzó a tallar su cabeza, aunque lo que en verdad le dolía era el pecho, con dos de sus dedos comenzó a sobarse el tabique de la nariz, era un tic de ella que denotaba enojo, pero ella lo hacía de manera inconsciente. Saco un pergamino y comenzó a redactar el documento que enviaría al ministro.

* * *

Después de las clases Hermione estaba decidida a buscar a Fleur, no la vio salir del comedor y se reprochaba a si misma por ello, tenía que informarle del cambio de planes. Tenía una hora libre de 12 a 1 así que aprovecharía para hojear los catálogos y decidir uno, le tomó más tiempo del que ella pensaba, se llevo casi toda la hora personalizando el lugar donde estarían y el resto eligió un plato francés que ella había probado durante su estancia (un par de veces) en Francia pero estaría segura que a Fleur le encantaría, el postre y vino de la misma precedencia, estaba muy emocionada y cuándo hubo terminado corrió a la lechuzeria a enviarle todo a Rosmerta, apenas le quedaba tiempo de llegar a su clase así que corrió lo mas que pudo.

Cuando estuvo libre de sus clases camino con rumbo a la oficina de Fleur y toco la puerta, cuando la melodiosa voz de la rubia le indico que pasará tomo aire y fuerzas

-Buenas tardes Fleur- la castaña trataba de hablar con tranquilidad

-Buenas tardes 'Ermione –dijo la rubia con cierto tono desconfiado- ¿a qué has venido?

Hermione se sorprendió del tono de la rubia, algo la molestaba ¿pero qué? –disculpa ¿te interrumpo? Puedo volver más tarde

-No, pero quisiera saber que haces aquí, sin tu amiga la pelirroja –Fleur había soltado lo que tanto le quemaba

Hermione sonrió ante la ocurrencia, ahora sabia porque el tono de voz

-ohh... ahora te resulto graciosa ¿acaso soy un payaso? –Fleur cada vez se irritaba más

-De ninguna manera, es solo que Ginny es mi amiga ¿lo sabías verdad? Es casi mi hermana, cuando aun no derrotábamos a Voldemort yo no era tan popular en la escuela, era burla de muchos, sinónimo de humillación, Ginny fue de las primeras chicas que me vio como una, como una chica –quiso dejar en claro la castaña- y es mi mejor amiga

Fleur se sintió culpable ante la confesión de la rubia –Claro que lo sabia -mintió- es solo que, tengo problemas con el ministerio, pero dime ¿Qué pasa?

Hermione noto que mentía pero no quiso decir nada, después de todo el motivo por el que estaba ahí no era pelear – quiero decirte que habrá un cambio de planes en la cita de mañana – Hermione vio como de nuevo la cara de Fleur volvía a ser de molestia así que se apresuro a hablar –No quiero cancelar nada, quiero que sea algo más especial

Fleur sonrió al oír la aclaración, había estado a punto de gritar a la castaña que se fuera - ¿especial?

-sí, te tengo una sorpresa – a Hermione le gustaba la cara de emoción de Fleur – ¿podríamos encontrarnos en otro lugar? A la misma hora, frente a la casa de los gritos

- ok, estoy ansiosa de ver tu sorpresa, entonces a las 5 frente a la casa de los gritos

Hermione dio por terminada su conversación asintiendo con la cabeza, el cambio de planes para la cita había sido un éxito

- se puntual 'Ermione –escucho decir a la rubia antes de salir

El día termino con la normalidad común, y al día siguiente en el comedor Hermione no podía quitar la vista de la mesa de maestros, estaba muy ansiosa y esperaba que Fleur estuviera igual de emocionada que ella.

- la desgastas Hermione –escucho decir a Ginny –hoy la verás a sola, solo… deja de verla que me desesperas

Hermione hizo caso omiso a su amiga que resoplo con enojo, la castaña solo quito la mira de encima de la rubia cuando dos lechuzas entraron al comedor, una seguida de otra, pudo distinguir que una de ellas era de Madam Rosmerta y la otra se le hizo desconocida, pero ambas se dirigían a la mesa de Gryffindor, una se detuvo frente a Hermione y la otra frente a Harry. Hermione abrió con rapidez la pequeña nota que el ave traía

_Querida Hermione:_

_Te envío esta lechuza para informarte que todo ha quedado como tú lo has pedido, está todo listo para tu arribo esta tarde a las 5 pm. _

_Espero que quedes complacida con el resultado_

_ATT. Tu gran amiga Rosmerta _

Hermione sonrió y doblo el papel, giro a ver a sus amigos

-es para nosotros –dijo Harry volteando a ver a su amiga- es de Andrómeda, quieren saber si iremos al próximo cumpleaños de nuestro ahijado

Hermione sonrío y asintió con la cabeza, estaban a febrero, por lo que faltaban dos meses para el primer cumpleaños de vida de Ted Lupin Tonks, y recordó como fue enterarse de que ella era la madrina

**_FLASBACK_**

_Había pasado unas tres semanas desde la batalla con Voldemort, ella había quedado con los Weasley que se iría la próxima semana en busca de sus padres pero ya no le parecía tan buena idea, ayer había terminado con Ron y él lo había tomado mucho mejor de lo que ella esperaba pero Molly no parecía muy contenta, estaba pensando en adelantar su viaje a Australia cuando tocaron la puerta._

_-adelante –dijo la castaña desganada_

_- Hermione te buscan abajo –dijo Ginny_

_-¿a mí? ¿Quién? Si es otro molesto periodista…_

_- no, es _Andrómeda_ Black, quiere hablar contigo_

_Hermione la miro extrañada, pero se levanto de la cama y bajo, en la sala estaba Harry sentado frente a la pareja_

_-Toma siento por favor –Dijo Andrómeda Black, era una mujer alta de cabello castaño lacio y piel muy blanca, sus ojos igual era de color castaño, su aspecto se veía demacrado, pero suponía todos se debían de ver así después de lo que habían pasado – quiero hablar con ustedes dos, Molly por favor – y Molly le entrego a un bebé que traía en brazos, Andrómeda lo acogió con amor y dándole un beso en la frente, vio a un bebe de aparente cabello castaño durmiendo tranquilamente – Harry, tu sabes que Lupin y mi hija Nymphadora – Hermione pudo notar como la voz de la señora se quebraba y como Harry apretaba sus puños – ellos… te pidieron ser el padrino de Teddy –Harry solo asintió con la cabeza – Andrómeda le entrego el bebé a Harry, quien con mucho cuidado y nerviosismo lo sostuvo – Hermione – Andrómeda miraba ahora a la castaña, quiero que leas algo – y saco un trozo de pergamino de su bolsa, y se lo tendió a la castaña, ella los sostuvo y lo abrió_

_ Hermione:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, es porque no tuvimos tiempo de decírtelo en persona y me disculpo por eso. _

_Quiero pedirte que nos complazcas siendo la madrina de Teddy, Nymphadora y yo estamos de acuerdo con esta decisión, creo te estarás preguntando ¿porqué tu? Como ya sabrás Harry es el padrino, a nuestro hijo nunca le faltará amor, pero queríamos que tuviera un buen ejemplo a quien seguir, alguien que lo encaminará por el buen camino cuando él sienta que se está desviando, alguien que lo ayude a recapacitar y vea por su futuro, su abuela (Andrómeda) no vivirá eternamente, y quiero asegúrame que cuando ella falte, tu y Harry sean el apoyo de mi hijo, Estoy seguro que Harry lo querrá como uno propio y que tu también, pero quiero asegurarme que mi hijo tenga el mejor ejemplo a seguir ¿y quién mejor que la bruja más inteligente en siglos? Podría asegurar que tú aceptarás, pero siento la necesidad de pedírtelo personalmente (aunque si estás leyendo ésta carta es porque he muerto). También le he escrito algo a Harry y probablemente ya le haya sido entregado por mi suegra._

_Hermione, quiero que te asegures que mi hijo sea amado y quiero que lo cuides y veas por él, tanto en momentos oscuros como en momentos de dicha, por favor, recuérdale que sus padres lo amaron intensamente y que siempre estarán en su corazón, que lo seguiremos y apoyaremos en cada paso que de, por favor, encárgate de que mi hijo sea feliz y ayúdale a triunfar, sé que no nos defraudarás. _

_Eres la mejor bruja que he tenido la dicha de conocer, gracias por tu apoyo y por tus mejores deseos, gracias por haber estado conmigo y Nymphadora dándonos el "ultimo adiós" y el "hasta siempre". Nosotros, en donde sea que estemos te tenemos en nuestro corazón. _

_Te ama: Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks_

_La castaña había dejado grandes gotas sobre la carta que había terminado de leer, sus ojos estaban anegados de lagrimas y sentía un nudo en la garganta, tenía tantas ganas de gritar de impotencia, de gritar de dolor, de llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte, el niño a su lado le había sido encomendado y esa era su nueva misión, una que hasta el día de su muerte llevaría a cabo, se giro para ver al niño que Harry sostenía y pudo notar que Harry también lloraba, estaba consciente que en la sala estaban todos lo Weasley y otras personas, pero no le importaba que la vieran llorar, y entonces tomo al niño de los brazos de Harry, y sintió como un cosquilleo recorría su espalda y sus ojos llenarse de mas lagrimas, sintió un nudo más grande en la garganta, el niño se movió inquieto entre sus brazos y abrió los ojos, ella pudo ver los ojos de Remus Lupin en él, el bebé le sonrío y se abrazo a su pecho en busca de calor, ella lo abrazo con amor sintiendo como ese cuerpecito se amoldaba al suyo y se calmaba, le beso la cabeza y cerró los ojos sintiendo como, aun con los ojos cerrados, las lagrimas escapaban de ellos._

_- Hola bebé – dijo la castaña con voz quebradiza alejando al niño de su pecho para que Harry también pudiera verlo, miró a Harry, quién aun lloraba – Teddy, nosotros somos tus padrinos _

_ Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y acaricio la cabeza del bebé mientras ella acariciaba una de sus mejillas._

**_Fin Flashback_**

Hermione sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar las lagrimas que caían por su mejilla, había recordado un momento especial que la hacía sentirse triste, miro a Harry y el estaba de la misma forma, entonces supo que el también había estado recordando el pasado y movió su mano para alcanzar la de Harry , quién al verlo también estiro su mano para tocar la de Hermione, cuando sus manos se juntaron sintió una sensación de apoyo y bienestar, como si fuera a estar bien y entonces le sonrió a su amigo, al instante que otras dos manos más se unieron al encuentro y los amigos a su lado los abrazaban dándoles apoyo, sin duda era un momento difícil para los 4, pero Harry y Hermione sentían una conexión especial con ese niño y con los que un día fueron sus padres y parecía que Ron y Ginny lo entendían.

-Todo estará bien- dijo la voz de Ginny

Las clases se habían dado por concluidas y Hermione se dirigía a bañar a su recamará, no quería atrasarse ni un segundo, el día había pasado con tranquilidad, pese a que las miradas curiosas y cuchicheos en el comedor se hicieron presentes al ver la reacción de los chicos después de recibir la lechuza, eran la 1.17 y aun tenía tiempo, pero prefería adelantarse a tener que estar corriendo.

- ¿puedes esperarme? – dijo Ginny mientras corría detrás de ella

-eres muy lenta y tengo prisa

- he podido notarlo en el ultimo kilometro que corría tras de ti – dijo Ginny – entonces ¿te aparecerás?

-sí, hoy por ser día de visita tenemos permitida la aparición hasta las 11.59 pm y los que no sepan hacerla siempre están los carruajes

- ¿crees que me puedas aparecer en frente a Zonko? –Ginny aun no aprobaba la prueba de aparición pero Hermione pensó que iría en carruaje o con Harry

- creí que ibas con Harry

- vamos juntos peros separados, tú me entiendes, como tú y Fleur –dijo mientras reía y levantaba un ceja

- si sigues haciendo comentarios así, te tendrás que ir en carruaje, me voy antes de las 5, así que te quiero a las 4.30 en la sala común, si no estás, me voy

-uyyy ¡claro! Como vas a ver a tu princesa, no hay margen de retraso –Ginny capto la mirada de la castaña y enseguida se retracto – ok, ok, 4.30, nos vemos y cada chica se retiro a su cuarto.

Hermione ya había pensado que ponerse, llevaría un vestido blanco asimétrico de lado izquierdo(**N/A**: vestido que no tiene una manga) que le llegaba apenas por encima de las rodillas, unos zapatos "peep Toes" de color dorado (N/A: zapatillas altas que muestran los dedos del pie), alaciaría su cabello para hacer una trenza dejando intencionalmente escapar unos mechones, así como su fleco de lado y solo se pondría un ligero labial rosa en los labios.

Cuando termino de arreglarse bajo a la sala común, 4.25 decía su reloj, lo vio durante 4 min más y en ese momento bajo Ginny

- que desesperada eres amiga, bueno, ya estoy lista – Ginny traía un vestido rojo por encima de las rodillas

- te ves bonita – dijo Hermione

- ¡uyyy! Cuidado que Harry es celoso y nos puede descubrir – decía Ginny mientras le sostenía la mano y le guiñaba el ojo

La castaña rio – lo siento, no eres mi tipo, tengo otros planes –

Ginny también río –creo que Fleur se desmayará al verte, vas hermosa –esta vez la voz de Ginny reflejaba cariño

-¿lista?- preguntó Hermione antes de cerrar los ojos, y lo siguiente que se escucho fue un "clok"

Cuando Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos vio claramente a Zonko, y a varios estudiantes entrando y saliendo que en cuanto vieron a las dos bellas muchachas les dedicaron varias miradas y grandes suspiros

- te ves hermosa –Hermione pudo identificar la voz de su amigo, pero también sabía que ese cumplido iba dirigido hacia su amiga

-gracias amor – contesto la pelirroja y Hermione pudo ver como ambos enamorados se besaban

- Hermione, estas divina –dijo Harry cuando se pudo separar de Ginny

- gracias Harry – Hermione miro su reloj, aunque lo hacía más para dejar a sus amigos solos – me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego

Y se despidió de ellos, caminaba sintiendo las miradas de los que pasaban, repasaba mentalmente el croquis, llego a su destino, se apoyo sobre la barda que daba frente a la casa de los gritos y la vio, ese lugar le encantaba y suspiro, un largo suspiro

- estoy celosa de la barda por tocarte y de la casa por robarte un suspiro –una voz hablo de tras de la castaña, ella sabia quien era y lentamente se giro

Fleur llevaba unos pantalones pegados azul marino, unos botines cafés, con una blusa con escote tipo Halter de café oscuro y un saco abierto de color gris y el cabello suelto, no llevaba maquillaje pero se veía hermosa.

- tú me robas más de un suspiro –Hermione le sonrió – te ves absolutamente hermosa

Fleur se sonrojo, se sentía tan bien el tener a Hermione totalmente absorta en ella, pudo sentir como la maldición que tenía en su cuerpo le hacía cosquillas, no dolía, veía a Hermione y le parecía la chicas más linda sobre el mundo- tu eres aún más hermosa

- no mientas, el universo no puede tener una belleza superior que no seas tú – Hermione le ofreció su brazo- ¿nos vamos?

Fleur asintió con la cabeza y tomo del brazo a la castaña, cuando sus brazos hicieron contacto, Fleur pudo sentir vibrar su cuerpo, era una hermosa sensación, se dedico a sonreír y disfrutar de esa sensación.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Fleur, ya no estaba nerviosa o insegura, alado de Hermione se sentía fuerte y tranquila

- ya lo verás –dijo la castaña sonriéndole

* * *

Caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a una cabaña, antes de llegar un hombre vestido muy elegantes les abrió la puerta y les hizo un ademan de entrar. Fleur vio lo que parecía ser un patio con diminutas luces colgando del techo, había varias plantas de ornato que no pudo identificar, una mesa en el centro para dos, esa debía ser su mesa, tenía un mantel blanco y en el centro un florero con una Lilia blanca, la pudo identificar por ser su flor favorita, pudo notar que en el fondo había una fuente de tres niveles con lirios acuáticos, de música de fondo una canción muy conocida por ella

- ¿love me, pelase, love me? – preguntó Fleur intentando ver si era casualidad o conocimiento de la castaña el poner esa canción, la castaña solo sonrió

-Michel Polnareff, veo que lo conoces –contesto segura la castaña

-oui, demasiado, es una canción hermosa para interpretar a piano

- para mis conocimientos de piano, muy complicada – la castaña se sintió un poco avergonzada al mostrar sus pocos conocimientos sobre ciertos temas

- ¿tu escogiste esta canción?

- ¿para cuándo entráramos? Si –la castaña le recogió un mechón de pelo rubio y lo puso detrás de la oreja mientras sonreía - lo demás es una selección instrumental ¿nos sentamos?

Fleur asintió – entonces ¿tienes conocimiento de francés?

Hermione ladeo la cabeza –Comsi-Comsa (**N/A**: más o menos) –

- magnifique – dijo la rubia

- por favor, no me hagas sufrir –ambas chicas rieron

- ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

-¡oh! Excelente pregunta – e hizo un ademan al hombre que asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta

- vaya que te has esforzado –Fleur se sentía flotar en ese ambiente, de nuevo sintió un cosquilleo en donde debía estar su maldición

El hombre, que ahora sabia era el mesero traía un vino que destapo y sirvió en ambas copas

-Shafer Relentless 2008 del Valle de Napa – dijo Hermione

Fleur alzo una ceja - ¿conocimiento? ¿O simple acierto?

Hermione rio – Mi padre es un dentista muggle amante del vino, en parte por eso he ido a Francia-

- cada vez me sorprendes más Hermione Granger… y me encanta – la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de la rubia que al ver la reacción río con fuerza, el mesero regreso trayendo dos platos hondos consigo.

-Vichyssoise –dijo Fleur reconociendo el plato rápidamente (**N/A**: es crema de puerro, cebolla, patata, leche y nata, se sirve fría en un plato hondo, Es una sopa)

- bueno… eso… fue un acierto, no sabía si te gustaría – la voz de la castaña mostraba evidente preocupación por la reacción que pudiera tener Fleur

- es maravilloso – aunque no era la favorita de Fleur, quería hacer sentir cómoda a la castaña – entonces Rita Skeeter estaba en lo cierto al decir que tus padres son unos dentistas

Hermione ladeo la cabeza – bueno… Supongo, no he leído toda "mi historia" según el punto de vista de Skeeter

- Si te paso mi copia ¿me la autografías? –Ambas chicas rieron a carcajadas - ¿eso es un sí?

- ¿en serio leíste eso? Y peor aun ¿tienes uno? – Hermione estaba sorprendida pero reía

- a mi me parece más verídico "la panadería", mmm… aunque no sé si te dé los suficientes meritos en el capitulo donde tienes sexo desenfrenado con Ginny Weasley

Hermione abrió los ojos y la boca ella había escuchado por burlas que tenía varios capítulos con Ginny en ese libro de chismeríos pero jamás se había enterado de una escena sexual- ¡No! ¿Enserio?

Fleur estalló en carcajadas al ver la cara de la castaña

-¡Ya! Dime ¿enserio hay eso? – Fleur asintió ante la pregunta de la castaña, Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca - ¡vieja chismosa! –la voz de la castaña sonaba indignada

- bueno, dejemos a Skeeter de lado, cuéntame de ti – Fleur había parada de reír y veía a la castaña mientras comenzaba a comer su sopa

- ¿de mi? Bueno, soy hija única, siempre he vivido una vida privilegiada y sin carencias, me gusta el verde y leer – Hermione no sabía que más decir – en verdad soy muy tediosa, mejor cuéntame de ti

Fleur rio y detuvo su alimento- bueno, vivo en Francia con mis padres y dos hermanas, soy de una familia muy amplia y matriarcal por se Veelas, una abuela "extraña" – Fleur soltó una risa – No sé que más decir

- ¿es difícil ser Veela? – Hermione tenía muchas ganas de saber todo sobre ella y había estado esperando para poder hacer esa pregunta – bueno, no hay libros que hablen sobre su cultura, solo hacen pequeñas menciones

- Supongo que sabes lo esencial, nos alimentamos de la lujuria, solemos tener varias parejas sexuales porque ninguna nos satisface – Fleur estaba dudosa de lo que decía, pero quería que la castaña la conociera lo más posible y eso implicaba revelarle al verdadero ser que residía en ella – No me malentiendas, son parejas sexuales en las que nosotras no tenemos ningún sentimiento y nos enamoramos una sola vez en la vida y es para siempre, una vez que nos hemos enamorado hemos firmado un pacto infinito –Hermione permanecía atenta a cada palabra – rara vez nos enfermamos – Fleur hizo una pausa al recordar la maldición que tenia – porque nos revitaliza la energía de otro

- ¿y cuando se enamoran? – Hermione había estado esperando por hacer esa pregunta

Fleur tomo aire y suspiro – Primero debes aceptar que estamos enamoradas y si la otra persona de la que estamos enamoradas también lo acepta entonces estamos destinados a vivir una vida plena

- ¿y si no? –

- Si no somos correspondidas… bueno, eso es más complicado. Comamos o se hará demasiado tarde – Fleur temía contar la parte de esclavizarla por miedo a que la castaña se alejará

Hermione continuo comiendo, sabía que algo le ocultaba pero no quería presionarla, todo a su tiempo, esa chica de verdad le estaba gustando.

El resto de la velada continuo tranquila, hablaron de sus ocupaciones de Fleur en el ministerio y de los planes de Hermione para su futuro, de lo que quería y soñaba con cambiar. El postre fue un Clafouti de Arándanos, no hubo muchas confesiones, solo anécdotas del transcurso de su vida, de sus amigos y familiares, ambas chicas se sentían muy a gusto la una con la otra, no había tiempo ni espacio, solo ellas dos conociendo la vida de la otra.

Madam Rosmerta quien no había aparecido, decidió ir a ver cómo estaban sus invitadas pero las vio platicando tan ameno que no quiso interrumpirlas.

Fleur fue la primera en notar la hora –'Ermione, son las 9.27, deberíamos irnos

Hermione también miro la hora asombrada –La he pasado muy bien Fleur, no me había fijado de la hora, Fleur, yo… Me siento bien a tu lado y no sé lo que siento y tengo miedo, porque sé que para ti esto no es un juego y te aseguro que para mí tampoco, a tu lado siento cosas que no puedo explicar y me hacen querer correr para verte sonreír una vez más, me aterra lo que siento…

- se que tienes miedo, sé que mi condición no apoya este sentimiento que crece en mi pecho- Fleur había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos- se que el mar es infinito y nosotras solo somos dos navegantes sin rumbo, pero déjame, dame la oportunidad de ser quien te guie en la tormenta, 'Ermione Me he enamorado de ti, mucho antes de lo que tu tengas conocimiento, mucho antes de lo que yo quiera aceptarlo-Fleur pudo ver una ligera sorpresa en la cara de la castaña- yo solo tengo un camino y ese eres tú, no importa si espero una vida y no soy correspondida, solo necesito saber que tu aún brillas en la inmensidad de la noche, porque yo ya no puedo sonreír si tú no estás ahí

- Fleur, yo no tengo que darte la oportunidad de nada, tengo miedo –la castaña se paró de su asiento y fue a inclinarse a un lado de la rubia, tomando su mano entre las suyas – Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasa y de lo que no, pero a tu lado me siento con fuerzas, yo no te daré la oportunidad, Yo… Me daré la oportunidad de explorar este sentimiento que tanto me aterra y tanto me gusta, porque sé que ahora mi vida no es la misma sin ti – y al decir lo ultimo la castaña acerco la palma de la mano de la rubia a sus labio y los beso lentamente para después posar la mano de la rubia en su mejilla y cerrar los ojos para disfrutar la sensación.

Fleur estaba sin habla, no podía expresar lo que su corazón estaba gritando, esta tan feliz, era tan dichosa, Hermione le había abierto la puerta a su corazón y ella no iba a desaprovecharlo, Fleur estaba completamente enamorada de la castaña pero a Hermione aun le quedaba camino por recorrer y ella estaba dispuesta a esperarla. Pasaron varios minutos en esa posición hasta que la castaña se levantó.

-Fleur, deberíamos irnos –La castaña le extendió la mano para que Fleur la tomará- apareceremos en la entrada del castillo, esta velada se ha acabado, pero aun nos quedan muchas más

Fleur sonrió en señal de estar de acuerdo y tomo la mano, cerró los ojos y sintió unas cosquillas, cuando abrió los ojos ambas estaban en la entrada del castillo

- es tarde –hablo Fleur –deberíamos ir a nuestras habitaciones. Buenas noches 'Ermione. Ha sido una noche hermosa.

Fleur le dio un beso en la mejilla a la castaña y comenzó a caminar, estuvo atenta a los sonidos, pero todo parecía indicar que la castaña estuvo inmóvil mientras ella avanzaba.

Esa noche ambas chicas durmieron entre suspiros.

La mañana llego y Fleur se sorprendió al ver lo tarde que era, se baño rápidamente y se dirigió a tomar el desayuno, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que minutos después de que ella llegará, su castaña corría a sentarse, tal parece que ambas se habían quedado dormidas. Pudo ver hablaba con sus amigos, intentaba descifrar que decían, pero de pronto una lechuza que no identifico llego a su lado, los profesores se giraron a verla expectante, con un poco de intriga ella desenvolvió el trozo de pergamino que el ave traía, volvió a ver al ave y éste la miraba, parecía que esperaba una respuesta, así que se decidió a leerla

_He visto a la mañana en plena gloria_

_los aves halagarte con su mirada,_

_pintar de oro las praderas verdes_

_y dorar con su alquimia arroyos pálidos,_

_Así brilló mi sol, un día, al alba,_

_sobre mi frente, con triunfal belleza_

_aparece mi musa frente al alma mia_

_att. Tu navegante_

_Pd. Hoy estas hermosa_

Fleur no pudo evitar sonreír y cuando levanto la mirada, ahí estaba, viéndola aquella castaña que acababa de robarle día, porque ahora sería inevitable que la sacarla de su mente, le estaba sonriendo complacida. Miro al ave una vez más, y saco una pluma de su bulto y comenzó a escribir, varias veces levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con aquella castaña que aun la miraba con una sonrisa y cuando estuvo contenta con el resultado amarró el pergamino a la pata del ave que viajo hacia la mesa de los leones y se poso enfrente de la castaña que la miraba complacida, todos en el comedor miraban a una y otra dama, no entendían bien que pasaba.

* * *

La castaña se había quedado dormida, pero antes de llegar al comedor se le ocurrió una idea realmente esplendida y corrió a la lechuzeria, escribió un par de versos y los envío, esperaba que la rubia le respondiera algo y así fue, vio como amarraba un trozo de pergamino al ave y éste regresaba a ella, muy emocionada abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer

_El Amado no se haya en el Amante_

_ Ni el Amante recae en el Amado,_

_ Llora el Amor en su navío errante_

_ Y a la tormenta libra su cuidado,_

_ Porque son dos: Amante desterrado_

_ Y Amado con perfil de navegante._

_ Si fuesen uno, Amor, no existiría_

_Con todo mi ser enamorado de ti..._

_Mi dulce navegante, mi amor en estos verso te entrego._

_Att. Tu lucero _

Hermione sonrio enormemente y vio a Fleur que la miraba con la misma emoción, algo estaba creciendo en el pecho de la castaña, algo quizás llamado amor…

**_ Adelanto:_**

_La música sonó, y la castaña sonrió_

_- ¿me concede esta pieza dulce dama? – dijo la castaña mientras le tendía la mano a la rubia, quién la acepto complacida._

_Ambas chicas estaban de pie, Hermione no sabía qué papel tomar, pero como si sus manos fueran imanes se colgaron sobre los hombros de Fleur, además la diferencia de altura (que aunque no era mucha) ayudaba a cada una tomar su papel, Fleur por su parte coloco sus manos sobre la cintura de la castaña y comenzaron a bailar a un ritmo muy lento, la castaña coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia, enloqueciéndose por su aroma, sintiendo flotar por la sensación de tener sus cuerpos juntos._

Ese ha sido el capítulo de hoy, me quedo más largo de lo que creí. ¿A que me merezco un premio? XD

So… ¿Qué dicen? ¿beso en el siguiente?

Dejen sus comentarios!

:( intentaré dejar esta historia de lado y enfocarme a estudiar… aunque creo que como va mi cabeza… subiré el prox capitulo pronto


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

_**Agradecimientos**_:

Contadora: Supuse al no ver tu comentario del 5 cap que no habías entrado, y pues ¿Qué decirte? Si leer tus comentarios siempre es un placer. Gracias por lo aplausos y me ha encantado que te haya gustado los dos capítulos anteriores, ahora hago mis capítulos más largos (en parte por ti pero !shh¡ es un secreto!)

Nara375: Mira que me ha dado por complacerte xD Ya prontito vas a enterarte que pasa con esa maldición, un par de capítulos más quizás

ANI: gracias por tu comentario, ya ves, te di un 2x1 xD me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, te agradezco mucho que sigas esta historia y que te guste.

Allen-walker: jajajaja morí con tu comentario xD ¿Qué me vas a dar? Ya me dijiste muy explícitamente que me darás algo ¿eres mujer/hombre de palabra? …. Hasta un besote me mandaste y es recibido con todo gusto *no, ese beso no cuenta como premio* y pues ¿Qué más? Siempre me gusta leer tus comentarios. Gracias por seguir la historia.

Qua: Gracias por tus buenos deseos, me alegra que te haya gustado mi "eterna enamorada del amor" (es literal el "mi" no vaya a ser que venga alguien a armarme bronca porque tienes pareja) Xd

Freya: me he enamorado de ti :# absolutamente! ¿y porque? ¡Sabes francés¡ aunque no se si poco o mucho :/ … tu reconocimiento es más que gratificante para mi así que no hay problema. Siempre me fascina leer tu comentario, espero el tuyo en este también eh!

Darkari, MoOnZiiTa, Thirty-two009, dayla859, karean, minxi-san y veintitrés Gracias por agregarme a favoritos, estoy realmente complacida por ello.

Greenerm, Jenny Hatake(pregunta indiscreta ¿asi te llamas "Jenny"? *perdón por chismosa), Silverke, Thestral212, dayla859, inugami18, kotomae y minxi-san (minxi :3!) gracias por agregarme a follower, es muy agradable saber que están interesados

* * *

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Este es un relato en 3 persona omnisciente_

_ "los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K Rowling , ésta es una historia paralela donde he tomado prestado los personajes pero no recibo ninguna compensación económica por ella, soy más pobre que los Weasleys"._

_Gracias a todititas por sus buenos deseos en la Uni (aunque sentí regaños por parte del algunas :( ) pero les aseguro que solo necesito un par de horas para memorizar y pasar el examen, así que ¡aquí estoy de nuevo! xD ya siento el "deberías estudiar" de algunas pero no importa… me encanta que se preocupen :3_

_Perdón por las faltas de ortografía _

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: ¿Me concedes esta pieza?**_

- Me he perdido de algo –dijo Harry sacando a la castaña de su emoción

- De demasiado nos hemos perdido –agregó Ginny – si tan solo… Hermione pudiera aclararnos algunas cosas

Los tres chicos veían a la castaña que aun miraba a la rubia, sonriéndole y la rubia le devolvía la misma mirada, gran parte del comedor estallaba en cuchicheos, todos tenían su propia historia acerca de lo que pasaba.

- ¿están dispuestos a saltarse una clase para que puedas contarles a detalle lo que paso ayer? – Hermione por fin hablo. Los tres chicos miraron con cara de asombro a su amiga ¿acaso habían escuchado bien? ¿Hermione saltándose una clase? Todo era fuera de lo común, pero Harry fue el primero en asentir con la cabeza y los otros dos lo imitaron.

Hermione no contestó la nota, era mejor dejarlo así. Había mucho más tiempo. Solo se limitó a sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza antes de salir del comedor seguida de sus tres amigos, la castaña sentía volar, era una sensación tan hermosa, nunca la había experimentado, se dirigió a la biblioteca que era el lugar más seguro para ella.

Se sentó en su mesa favorita y sin que ninguno de sus amigos hablara, ella comenzó a relatar a detalle lo ocurrido la tarde-noche pasada con Fleur, todos la miraban, era una Hermione muy diferente a la que ellos conocían, nunca habían escuchado a hablar a la castaña de una forma tan apasionada.

Y después de quedarme ahí unos 10 min ¡aun completamente ida por el beso en la mejilla! Pues… después me fui a mi dormitorio – La castaña terminaba de relatar la historia

- ¿y lo de esta mañana que fue? – Preguntó Harry

- bueno... quise mandarle una nota diciéndole algo bonito y ella me lo respondió, fueron… solo unos pequeños versos – Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro

- ¡caray! Hermione, me alegro mucho por ti, enserio –Ginny aun procesaba parte de la información que su amiga había contado - ¿Cuándo se volverán a ver?

- aún no hemos hablado de eso –Hermione se encogió de hombros

- pero la verás este viernes – el comentario de Ginny hizo sonreír a la castaña

- sí, la veré mañana -

- bueno ¡qué bien! –fue el primer y único comentario de el pelirrojo

Hermione no había accedido a quedarse ni un minuto más en la biblioteca, así que después de la charla cada quien se fue a la clase que le correspondía a esperar su clase, Hermione iba caminando a la torre de aritmancia pero una voz la detuvo

- así que la asquerosa sangre sucia pudo conseguir novia ¡bravo! – Decía una voz y al mismo tiempo daba secos aplausos

- Pansy, déjame en paz – la castaña le dedico una mirada de aburrimiento

- uyyy, pero si el noviazgo te ha dado valor Granger –

- con permiso Pansy, tengo cosas Importantes –dijo la castaña haciendo remarcar las palabras – que hacer

- y no te conseguiste a cualquiera, también a una asquerosa y mugrienta criatura, peor que tu pestilente sangre

Y fue lo último que la pelinegra pudo decir, lo siguiente que supo fue una fuerza que la impactó sobre la pared y sintió un dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo, pero lo que más la alarmo fue el sentir la varita de la castaña presionar su cuello

- te lo advierto Pansy Parkinson, no estás tratando con cualquiera y no te tengo miedo, no te metas con Fleur o te va a costar muy caro – Hermione la mirada con rabia – si te atreves a hablar así de ella, no me voy a tentar la conciencia para hacerte tragar cada una de las palabras que salen de tu asquerosa boca. Estas advertida.

Y al alejar su varita y darse media vuelta para continuar su camino, oyó como un cuerpo caía al piso, seguramente a causa del dolor y el susto que la castaña le había otorgado, Hermione caminaba sonriente a su destino, había defendido a Fleur y había puesto en su lugar a esa víbora ponzoñosa y pensar que algún día considero que le gustaba ¡vaya barbaridad había estado en su cabeza!

* * *

Fleur vio cómo su amada salía del comedor seguida por sus amigos, sintió la mirada desaprobatoria de la profesora McGonagall y otras muchas miradas más curiosas, pero ella las ignoro, disfruto su desayuno como nunca creyó capaz, descubriendo sabores que le parecían nunca habían estado en los alimentos.

Estaba recostada en su oficina, acababa de mandar por Luna, esa chica rara se había convertido en una buena cómplice y ¿por qué no? En una amiga. Fleur escuchó sonar la puerta

-Adelante –Grito Fleur desde la comodidad de su asiento

- Buenos días Fleur – Luna entraba con una sonrisa – ¿me has mandado a llamar?

- si Luna, eres lo más cercano que tengo a un amigo aquí y quiero… contarte ciertas cosas, si tú estás de acuerdo – Fleur pedía la aprobación de luna aunque conocía la respuesta

- Ohh, claro, siempre me han gustado oír historias de amor – Fleur rió ante el comentario de la rubia

La rubia le comento lo que había pasado, metiendo muchas veces cometarios propios acerca de la velada.

-parece que realmente le agradas a Hermione – Luna respondió cuando Fleur terminó de hablar

-Luna, se supone que tengo reunión con ella este viernes, pero… quiero utilizarlo para volver a salir con ella, quiero hacerla sentir especial como ella hizo conmigo

- así que también me trajiste aquí para eso, quieres que te ayude –

- si – a Fleur le impactaba lo perspicaz que podía ser esa niña

- ¿vas a llevarla a algún lado?

- eso es un poco complicado, ella aun es una alumna y en periodo escolar no puede salir del castillo, a menos que sus padres firmen un permiso especial o que este planeada una visita.

- ¿quieres que falsifique la firma de sus padres? –

Fleur rió ante la ocurrencia de luna y negó con la cabeza – No, Quiero que me des ideas para poder decorar un salón de aquí, o un lugar algo privado para poder estar.

- necesitamos un salón vacío ¿por qué no lo haces aquí? –

- no me termina de agradar, pero supongo que es una idea lógica

- Ohh… quizás – luna se quedó pensativa

-¿quizás qué? – Fleur estaba intrigada

- antes –comenzó a hablar luna – había un salón, le decíamos "el salón de los requerimientos" pedias lo que querías, pasabas tres veces y él te lo concedía, justo como lo habías pedido, se adaptaba a tus deseos

- suena genial –Fleur se había entusiasmado

- solo hay un problema –la cara de Fleur cambio – durante la batalla muchos salones fueron destruidos y tiempo después la mayoría fueron restaurados, pero dudo que los agentes del ministerio supieran de su existencia, así que es muy probable que haya sido destruido

Se le fue toda la emoción a Fleur, otra vez, volvía a la idea original de usar ese viejo salón donde estaba

- pero podemos averiguar si aún sirve – Luna intentaba animar a su amiga y Fleur acepto por cortesía pero lo último que quería era seguir ilusionándose para acabar en el aula donde estaban, así que camino junto a luna por varios pasillos, no intento memorizar la llegada porque aún había una gran posibilidad que dicho cuarto no existiera.

- aquí es – dijo una soñadora Luna, aunque Fleur solo veía una pared vieja y común como las demás – tienes que pedir lo que deseas, piensa en algo, el lugar que más quieras ver en estos momentos, donde te gustaría estar y cierra los ojos – A Fleur le parecía una niñada, pero ahí estaba, con los ojos cerrados pensando en el lugar donde más cómoda se sentía, sintió que Luna le jaló el brazo, le pareció que dieron un par de vueltas sobre el mismo lugar

- abre tus ojos Fleur – dijo Luna

Cuando Fleur abrió los ojos pudo ver una puerta que antes no había estado ahí, miro a luna quién le indicó con la mirada que abriera la puerta. Al no estar muy lejos de la puerta, apenas y camino unos pasos, tomo el picaporte viejo y giro de él, con mucho cuidado comenzó a abrir la puerta y cuando la termino de abrir se sorprendió de ver lo que ahí había, era una réplica exacta de su habitación en Francia, sonrió incrédula y comenzó a recorrer la habitación, se sentó sobre su cama y se inclinó sobre la mesa de noche que estaba a un lado, abrió el cajón y miro un álbum de fotos idéntico al de Francia

- aun sirve – dijo Luna, Fleur había olvidado que la pequeña rubia estaba acompañándola

- evidentemente – comento Fleur - ¿tú podrías… enseñarme a usar esto? ¿Antes de mañana?

- Ohh… no tiene mucha ciencia, pero con gusto lo haré –

Fleur aun miraba su cuarto, todo estaba como ella lo recordaba, el resto del día lo dedicaría a aprender a usar esa habitación, estaba segura que era un lugar muy apropiado.

El resto del día jueves, Fleur tuvo retenida a Luna para que la ayudará, se había dado cuenta que tenía que pedir las cosas muy específicamente y después había estado memorizando el camino que tenía que seguir para llegar al cuarto.

* * *

Hermione, por su parte, estuvo ayudando a sus amigos a realizar hechizos sencillos que Fleur les había dejado de tarea, por lo que el resto del día no se vieron, ni a la hora de la comida porque Fleur y luna comieron en el cuarto de los requerimientos.

El viernes Hermione amaneció con energías renovadas, hoy vería a Fleur y eso la hacía muy feliz, se dirigió al comedor con Ginny y ahí vio a su musa, estaba desayunando, McGonagall la miro así que bajo su mirada y camino al comedor en silencio, no se atrevió a volver a levantar la mirada, si algo no soportaba era el desapruebo de la profesora y estaba segura que después de lo evidentes que fueron Fleur y ella, la directora iba a estar muy atenta a ellas dos.

- ¿nos vamos? – pregunto Ginny cuando acabo de desayunar, sabía que su amiga no se encontraba muy cómoda

- por favor – dijo la castaña y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo en silencio- nos vemos después de clase

Ginny iba a contestar pero entonces se quedó viendo un punto detrás de la castaña y sonriendo con picardía - Con permiso Hermione, Con permiso Srita Delacour- dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga y se dio media vuelta, Hermione al oír el nombre giro sobre sus pies para mirar si era cierto, y lo era, ahí estaba esa hermosa chica de cabellos dorados.

-Fleur –dijo una Hermione muy entusiasmada

Fleur se carraspeo la garganta – Srita. Granger, hoy tenemos una reunión pero no podrá llevarse a cabo, tengo asuntos pendientes que realizar, haga el favor de contestar este sencillo cuestionario y me lo entrega la próxima semana que nos veamos – Fleur le tendió la mano y ahí había un pequeño trozo de pergamino –adelante, tómelo –le animo la rubia, Hermione lo tomo, estaba un poco desilusionada, al ver que Fleur no tenía el mismo interés que ella para encontrarse – hasta la próxima semana Srita Granger

Y extrañamente Fleur le dedico una sonrisa a la castaña y le guiño un ojo para seguir su camino, cuando Hermione reacciono vio que muchos alumnos la veían, ellas solo guardo el pedazo de pergamino en su túnica y continuo su camino al salón.

Las clases duraron siglos, no tenía ánimos de estar ahí, estaba tan confundida ¿Qué le hice a Fleur? Se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿acaso la había molestado? Fruncía el ceño constantemente pero no era consciente, y entonces recordó el papel que le habían dado, con cuidado lo saco de su túnica y lo abrió

_ Querido navegante:_

_Quiero poder devolverte lo hermoso de la velada pasada, por lo que te pido que hoy tengamos nuestra segunda cita, esta vez, corre por mi cuenta, te veo frente a los baños de segundo piso a las 7 pm (se puntual), ten cuidado que no te vean, he tenido que armar un teatro para que no seamos tan obvias y no levantemos sospechas, además que prefiero estar a solas contigo y sin ningún entrometido._

_Atte. Tu lucero_

_Pd. Lleva algo elegante_

Hermione sonrió ¿así que por eso su actitud?, bueno… ahora tenía que pensar que ponerse, así que apenas termino la clase se retiró a su habitación a buscar algo acorde a la ocasión que se avecinaba. Cuando Hermione le contó a Ginny, ambas caminaban de un lado a otro de la habitación pensando en el mejor vestuario, Ginny había aprovechado mientras la castaña se bañaba para ir a pedirle a Harry su capa de invisibilidad y le había dicho que más tarde le explicaba, y ahí estaban las dos en la habitación, vueltas locas dialogando acerca del peinado y maquillaje,

- Hermione, quizás ese vestido deba ir más corto –decía Ginny – debes verte más sexy

- Ginny, no soy una mujerzuela

- sexy no es mujerzuela –sentenció la pelirroja – ahora, si me permites, quizás tu cabello con

- ¡Ginny! No, así está bien

Hermione se había recogido el cabello dejando pequeños mechones rizados que caían y una pequeña trenza a modo de diadema, un peinado un poco hippie (a criterio de Ginny), llevaba un vestido rojo que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas (muy monja a criterio de Ginny), con un escote en V en el cuello y sin mangas (muy común a criterio de Ginny), con unos Tacones Luis XV plateados (muy sexys a criterio de Ginny), se había puesto un ligero rubor y brillo labial rosa (muy aniñado a criterio de Ginny)

- Ginny… Creí que dijiste que me ayudarías, no que me criticarías –Hermione estaba ligeramente irritada

- y eso hago, mira – y le mostro la capa a la castaña

- ¡Ginny! ¡Eres fantástica! –

Tomo la capa y se la puso encima, iba detrás de Ginny, muy pegada a ella, Ginny caminaba lento y con rumbo indefinido, solo era para que Hermione pudiera salir de la torre sin ser vista.

* * *

Por su parte Fleur se había recogido todo el pelo, se había puesto un vestido gris sin mangas tipo straple, unos tacones no muy altos del mismo color y ligeramente maquillada, esperaba a la castaña, aún era temprano pero ya la estaba esperando, escuchó unos pasos y giró para ver de donde provenían pero no pudo ver nada.

- te ves hermosa – si Fleur no hubiese reconocido la voz que la halago quizás le hubiese dado un infarto ahí mismo, pero la reconoció enseguida, se giró y no vio a nadie, pero ya sabía que la dueña de la voz debía estar bajo algún hechizo de invisibilidad

- ¿lista? – dijo Fleur aun sin poder ver a la castaña

- si – contesto una voz a su derecha, Fleur no pudo evitar reír

- entonces sígueme – dijo Fleur y comenzaron a caminar

Iba remembrando mentalmente las instrucciones para llegar y de pronto pudo ver el lugar a donde se dirigían.

- ¿la sala de los requerimientos? – Inquirió la castaña quitándose la capa – ahora me pregunto ¿Qué irás a pedir?

Fleur sonrió, estaba bastante nerviosa - ¿no ves que ya lo pedí?

Hermione no se había puesto a reflexionar porque la puerta ya estaba ahí, levanto la ceja en modo de duda y se giró a ver a su acompañante

- vamos – fue lo único que le contestó Fleur y poco a poco giró el picaporte.

Apenas entraron Hermione sintió un olor dulce, algo se estaba cocinando, vio lo que parecía un pequeño departamento, al fondo estaba la cocina, en el centro un pequeño comedor preparado para dos, de lado derecho había una puerta cerrada, y de lado izquierdo un poco alejado del comedor un tocadiscos algo antiguo. Hermione giró a ver a su acompañante y le sonrió – es hermoso – y le sujeto la palma de la mano

- bueno, creo que es hora de irme –

Ambas chicas giraron a ver, Hermione se asustó al ver a Luna ahí, y de pronto comprendió, alguien tenía que quedarse en la sala para que se conserve intacta y Luna se había quedado en lo que Fleur iba a su encuentro, le sonrió a Luna como agradecimiento. Luna comenzó a caminar a la salida y le pareció escuchar casi en un susurro "gracias" por parte de Fleur.

- ¿Qué huele así? – pregunto la castaña al oír cerrar la puerta

- es Ratatouille - Fleur sonrió y camino a la cocina - ¿lo has probado?

- no – la castaña camino siguiendo a su acompañante - ¿tú lo has preparado? – Pregunto desconcertada al ver que Fleur maniobraba con varios platos y utensilios, Fleur asintió con la cabeza - ¡Wow! Cada vez me sorprendes más

Fleur rió – puedes sentarte, lo serviré en un segundo –

Hermione negó con la cabeza – quiero ayudarte

Fleur lo dudo pero al ver la decisión de la castaña le sonrió – bien, puedes abrir y servir el vino, está en la nevera.

Hermione camino a la nevera y al abrirla ahí estaba una botella y leyó "Château Mouton Rothschild 1945" se sorprendió al ver el vino tan fino que estaba a punto de tomar con la rubia, camino al pequeño comedor y lo destapo, sirvió un poco en las copas que ya estaban colocadas y el resto lo puso a reposar en una cubeta de hielo, estaba a punto de ir a buscar a la rubia cuando la oyó venir, coloco los dos platos sobre la mesa, Hermione pareció notar que era un platillo vegetariano.

Estaba a punto de sentarse pero Fleur camino a su encuentro y le corrió la silla, fue un gesto muy caballeroso de su parte por lo que la castaña se sonrojo. Fleur también tomo asiento.

- espero que te guste – dijo la rubia y comenzó a comer

La castaña la imitó, al meterse el primer bocado a la boca sintió el sabor de berenjenas, tomate, cebolla y varias verduras más, realmente le gustaba ese sabor (ella nunca fue muy afecta a las carnes)

- esta… espectacular – confesó Hermione, Fleur sonrió complacida

- me alegra que te guste, sé que no te gustan mucho las carnes

- y ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Hermione volvía a meterse otro bocado a la boca

- porque me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo – Fleur la miro esperando su reacción y Hermione la miro un poco sorprendida

- ¿Cuánto?

- solo un poco, com años – dijo Fleur

Hermione se sorprendió – ¿Desde el…? -

- Des el torneo – Fleur tomo su copa, le dio un par de vueltas en su mano y tomo un gran sorbo- Me gustaste después de saber que estaría en el torneo y antes de la primera prueba, aunque no lo acepte en ese momento

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? – la castaña intentaba inútilmente formar oraciones

- ¿Cómo? La primera vez que me llamaste la atención fue en el comedor, me sorprendió que supieras que era un platillo francés y su nombre, pero creo que en verdad fue una día en la biblioteca, después de que me entere que enfrentaría a un dragón fui en busca de algo que pudiera ser útil y –tomo otro sorbo- ahí estabas tú, la única persona de la escuela que me veía intentando descifrarme, quizás te preguntabas que hacia ahí – la rubia rió- Pero no me veías juzgándome con lo haría otra chica, o quizás deseándome como lo haría un chico – comenzó a pasar el dedo por su copa- No, tú me mirabas intentando descubrir quién soy en realidad, intentando valorarme – dejo de jugar con la copa y se recostó sobre su asiento- nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan bien como ese día –ahora la rubia miraba a la castaña a los ojos – nunca me había sentido como una verdadera persona

- Yo… Fleur… No se…

-y ¿Por qué? – La rubia la interrumpió - ¿Por qué nunca te lo dije? Quizá esa era tu pregunta, Hermione, ¡tenia 17! Era la chica más deseada y envidiada de tres escuelas juntas, Hermione, era muy tonta, no quería reconocer que me gustaba una chica y no cualquiera ¡la chica Potter-Krum!-Fleur se rio ante su propio comentario – No, supongo no estaba lista para confesártelo ni mucho menos aceptarlo, además en ese tiempo jamás me hubieses aceptado

- Yo…-Fleur de nuevo la interrumpió – no tienes que decir nada, Yo no estaba lista para aceptar que me gustabas y tu ni te fijabas en mí, supongo que cada cosa tiene su tiempo.

- ¿tú me amas? – Hermione temía hacer esa pregunta

- ¿Tienes miedo de mi condición de Veela? ¿No es así? –Hermione asintió ante la pregunta de la rubia –Corresponderme no es tu obligación, Yo he hecho mi elección, te amo Hermione, más que a nadie, más que a mí misma, pero enamorarte de mí es tu elección, no tienes que sentir presión

- ¿Qué pasa si no te correspondo?

Fleur sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda, no quería imaginarse esa situación –No pasa nada –mintió

Hermione sonrió – No me gusta que me mientas – Hermione se inclinó – Yo… creo que me estoy sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ti – Fleur sonrió – Yo no puedo asegurarte nada, yo aún no tengo claro nada, pero yo de verdad quiero intentar algo serio y hermoso contigo y no vamos a empezar a base de mentiras, así que te pregunto una vez más ¿Qué pasa si no te correspondo?

Fleur volvió a tomar un sorbo de vino – Buen vino – pero al ver la mirada de Hermione continuó – Yo, como Veela tengo dos opciones, mi sangre no es pura, así que quizás solo tenga una opción – tomó una bocanada de aire- Puedo dejarte ir y condenarme, puedo… si tu no me amas, lo haré… dejaré que seas feliz con alguien más…

- ¿Qué pasará contigo?

- Me debilitaré... hasta… hasta morir – Fleur mantenía la mirada fija en sus zapatos- te dije antes que nos alimentamos de la energía de otros, las Veelas enamoradas son menos poderosas para atraer energía de otros, por lo tanto más débiles

La cabeza de la castaña daba mil vueltas ¿y así decía que no debía preocuparse? ¿Qué no era su obligación? ¡Tenía la vida de Fleur en sus manos! Ahora sentía una gran carga sobre sus hombros, tenía que enamorarse de Fleur, después de todo ella fue la que insistió en conocer la verdad, esa verdad que ahora la presionaba. Fleur le había dicho que tenía elección, pero no era así ¿Cómo iba a elegir matar a alguien?

- Por favor no... – Fleur hablaba pero aun miraba sus zapatos

- dijiste que había una segunda opción – inquirió la castaña - ¿cuál es?

La rubia tragó en seco – Yo… no estoy segura que funcione, no soy completamente Veela, solo la mitad.

- aun así quiero saberla –

Fleur respiro hondo – Yo… esclavizarte –

Hermione abrió los ojos, sabía que las Veelas eran criaturas poderosas pero no sabía mucho de sus poderes- ¿cómo puedes hacer eso?

- Yo… Las Veelas de la familia organizan un pequeño ritual… donde la "necesitada" adquiere su forma original y absorbe toda la capacidad de elección del individuo al que ama – Fleur tomo otro sorbo de vino- lo deja vacío por dentro, dejándolo… incapacitado de amar a alguien más o sentir afecto por otra persona, esa persona… nunca va a poder vivir sin la Veela al que fue atado, sin embargo… no la ama, nunca va a conocer el sentimiento del amor, solo el de la necesidad y el deseo.

Hermione estaba helada, se había echado un poco hacia atrás al descubrir lo que Fleur podía hacer

- pero ya te dije que soy solo mitad Veela, incluso podría morir si alguna vez intentará hacer eso a mí elegido – Fleur vio como Hermione se asustó más al escuchar eso- Pero no, jamás te haría eso… ya te lo dije… yo no sería capaz de hacerte eso.

- ¿elegido?

- en mi caso Elegida, "my choice", así suelen denominar a la persona de la que estamos enamorados.

Hermione ahora estaba nerviosa, sentía miedo por el dichoso ritual y temor de asesinar a Fleur, porque eso sería, un asesinato, ella podía salvar a Fleur e ignorarlo sería un asesinato.

- 'Ermione… Yo… Te amo –Fleur ahora la miraba – Esa es mi elección, amarte, y amar significa desear la felicidad del otro por sobretodo, te amo… y no me importa si este sentimiento me mata, porque habré podido experimentar el sentimiento más hermoso sobre la tierra.

Hermione sonrió, esa había sido una declaración hermosa, sin querer su mirada se desvió hacia la izquierda de Fleur y vio el viejo tocadiscos, se paró de su silla sin decir una palabra, Fleur la miro, sintió su corazón detenerse, pensó que aquella castaña se marcharía y no querría saber más de ella. Pero no fue así, vio a la castaña sacar su varita y lanzar un hechizo sobre el tocadiscos que empezó a entonar levemente una melodía muy conocida para ambas.

Hermione pensó en alguna música significativa apunto su varita, La música sonó, y la castaña sonrió

- ¿me concede esta pieza dulce dama? – dijo la castaña mientras le tendía la mano a la rubia, quién la acepto complacida.

Ambas chicas estaban de pie, Hermione no sabía qué papel tomar, pero como si sus manos fueran imanes se colgaron sobre los hombros de Fleur, además la diferencia de altura (que aunque no era mucha) ayudaba a cada una tomar su papel, Fleur por su parte coloco sus manos sobre la cintura de la castaña y comenzaron a bailar a un ritmo muy lento, la castaña coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia, enloqueciéndose por su aroma, sintiendo flotar por la sensación de tener sus cuerpos juntos.

_"love me please love me (ámame, por favor, ámame) _

_Je suis fou de vous (estoy loco por ti)_

Fleur sentía temblar sus manos en la cintura de la castaña, podía oler el aroma a frambuesa del pelo de su acompañante, sentir el calor de la respiración de la otra sobre su hombro, esa sensación la hacía volar

_Si j'en crois votre silense (si yo creo en tu silencio)_

_Vos yeux pleins d'ennui (tus ojos llenos de lágrimas)_

_Nul espoir n'est permis (ninguna esperanza está permitida)_

Hermione fue levantando lentamente su cabeza del pecho de la rubia, y la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa, Fleur la veía con ojos tiernos, Hermione no pudo evitar mirar los labios de su acompañante que pedían a gritos se probados, sin darse cuenta la castaña mordió su labio inferior, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia que lo tomó como una invitación a probarlos, y lentamente, temerosas, ambos rostros se fueron acercando, olvidándose de todo, de bailar, de donde estaban, solo teniendo en mente a la otra.

Ambos rostros se fueron acercando cada vez más, la rubia podía sentir la respiración de su acompañante, Hermione podía oler el aliento de la rubia, sus labios se rozaron, alejándose un poco al primer roce, sintiendo una descarga de adrenalina recorrer por su cuerpo, sintiendo como cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba ante la sensación, no era igual que la primera vez, esta vez ambas sabían que lo deseaban, no era inesperado, era por mucho… deseado.

Después del ligero alejamiento del primer roce volvieron a acercarse, esta vez con más seguridad y deseo, ambos labios se juntaron, encajaron como si hubiesen sido diseñados el uno para el otro, Hermione sintió la suavidad de esos labios rosas, Fleur también exploraba la textura, ambas estaban inmersas en las sensaciones, con los ojos cerrados, y el beso fue haciéndose un poco más necesitado, fue la castaña que en un impulso de valentía abrió ligeramente los labios, dejando salir una pequeña parte de su lengua, pidiendo una invitación, acto que tomo por sorpresa a la rubia pero no dudo en dejar el paso libre a su invitado, Hermione toco con su lengua los labios de Fleur y poco después sintió la lengua de Fleur unírsele, era la primera vez de Hermione que sentía una sensación así, causaba cosquillas en su columna, sentía sus piernas débiles, una mano comenzó a jugar con el pelo rubio de la nuca que tocaba, la otra acariciaba en un vaivén el cuello terso, éste tacto adjunto a la sensación de sus lenguas unirse le estaba costando a Fleur mantenerse en éste mundo, sus manos agarraron con más fuerza la cintura de la castaña y la pegó aún más a su cuerpo, coloco sus manos por detrás de la cintura de la castaña, causando que ésta se estremeciera, Hermione estaba sintiendo su cuerpo quemar, su cuerpo pedía más contacto, la rubia pareció darse cuenta y fue calmando el ritmo del beso, haciéndolo más lento hasta que detuvo sus labios y mordió el labio inferior de la castaña, era algo que siempre había deseado y ahora tenía su oportunidad, con esa leve mordida ambas se alejaron respirando fuertemente, casi habían olvidado la necesidad de respirar

_Pourtant, je veux jouer ma chance (pero yo quiero jugar mi oportunidad)_

_Mme si, mme si (incluso si, incluso si)_

_Je devais y brler ma vie (tuve que quemar mi vida)_

_Love me, please, love me (ámame, por favor, ámame)_

Ambas comenzaron a reír al recordar que bailaban y la castaña pegó su rostro al hombro de la rubia, quien comenzó levemente a besar su cabeza. Entonces fue que Hermione comprendió, no tenía que enamorarse de la rubia, ella quería enamorarse de la rubia, porque sí tenía elección, tenía la elección entre el deber y el querer y su corazón ya la había hecho, ella quería amarla e incluso sin darse cuenta estaba empezando a hacerlo, esa rubia se estaba ganado a pulso el amor de la castaña y sonrió porque sabía que era libre de querer y lo estaba haciendo porque así lo indicaba sus sentimientos.

- ¿quieres postre? –Fleur pregunto y ambas rieron – es Bavarois casero de Frambuesas

- sería maravilloso – Hermione aspiro el aroma de la rubia intentando que se quedase en su nariz por horas y cuando la rubia se separó y comenzó a caminar a la cocina la castaña la sujeto por la muñeca - Fleur – le dijo y comenzó a acercarse y le dio un beso rápido en los labio – te quiero – y le otorgo otro beso más

Esta vez fue la castaña quien se separó y comenzó a caminar a la cocina. Fleur sonrió, todo estaba bien, estaba viviendo un sueño y estaba disfrutándolo como nunca imagino.

* * *

**Adelanto:**

- _bien – dijo Armelle – entonces preséntamela, quiero conocerla, las fotos no me muestran en verdad como es_

_- es complicado – contesto Fleur- solemos vernos en la noche porque es cuando tiene libre_

_- ¡perfecto! –Armelle comenzó a caminar a la salida – invítala a cenar este sábado, así podremos conocerla todos_

_Y sin darle tiempo a Fleur de replicar se fue, dejando a Fleur completamente aterrada ante la propuesta de su abuela._

* * *

Ya ven xD aquí estoy de nuevo, dándoles un capítulo más cortito del que ya les había acostumbrado pero quiero creer que les gusto. ¡Dioooos! Describir lo último fue… ahh… necesito a alguien a quien abrazar T*T

Ahora sí, nos vemos hasta el próximo fin (digooooo yo… pero no me crean mucho xD ya ven que mi mente es traviesa)

Me dejan en sus reviews o PM lo que les pareció, yo entro a cada rato xD en mi cel a ver que me han dejado y en parte es lo que me anima a éste ritmo tan desquiciado que estoy llevando.

Ahora si… ¡besos! ¡Gracias por sus ánimos!

this is it... for now :3


	8. Chapter 8: Los Delacour

Agradecimientos:

**_ANI_**:¡WOW! ¿Soy responsable de eso? Ahora si me has alagado, mira que mi ego aumento 3 eso xDjajajaja eres bien mala ¡claro que le dedico tiempo al estudio! Hmm mala xP ¿vas a estar siempre que quiera un abrazo? Mira que soy bien empalagosa xDjajajajantp! Me encantan los comentarios largos y más si vienen de personas tan agradables como tú. Creo yo igual me alargo bastante en mis agradecimientos xD Gracias por seguir la historia, espero tu comentario en este capítulo. Besos.

**_Freya_**: ¡OHG! Eres una encantadora cajita de sorpresas ¡pues si! Eres una poetisa, espero que el poemita haya sido para mí y aunque no lo haya sido ¡ya me lo quede! Publique un pedacito de él en mi Facebook y obvio te enganche que es tuyo. Aún estoy sorprendida por tu legajo poético y debo decir que envidio al que posea tu inspiración porque tu poesía es ¡maravillosa! ¿Así que va a haber otro? Lo espero con ansias, igual he escrito este capítulo rápido para poder publicarlo y leer tu próximo pedacito de arte. Lo espero con ansias, gracias por continuar al tanto de esta historia.

**_Qua:_**o.O enserio no me había dado cuenta que faltaron palabras ¡fue peeves! xD ¡lo juro! xD anduvo jugando con mi ordenador xD ok, muchas gracias "mi enamorada del amor" (ahora que puedo decirlo sin malinterpretaciones) tendré más en cuenta la redacción, muchismuchisgratxis por leer mi historia y ayudarme a mejorar.

**_Allen-walker: _**x/D jajajajamori con tu conciencia xDjajajajasí, soy mujer y autora de una trama 100000% Lesbi ¿Qué más dice tu conciencia? x/D jajajajaja te juro que me encanta leer tus comentarios. xD eres reeeeemalota conmigo xD ¡me dices cursi! xDhahaha haber… dime qué quieres que te arme? Un capitulo así bien lemon y sado? Pues te lo armo! No más dime que numero de capitulo lo quieres. Mira que te daré el poder de controlar mi mente e ideas xD y soy una digna Ravenclaw, así que ni te preocupes por mis notas, estoy mejor aquí muriendo de la risa contigo. No, No, No señorita… usted me dijo que me iba a dar algo… así que ahora me cumple como toda una mujer ._. *en el buen sentido*… aunque pensándolo bien podrías empezar reparando la tardanza que te estás llevando en mi premio diciéndome tu nombre:Dx/D ¡oye! Mira como me he alargado contigo xD ya, ya ya o parecerá que traigo preferencias x/D (sshh!). Acabaré diciendo: gracias por leer la historia (aunque me digas cursi :P) y tus comentarios siempre son más que bien recibidos. Besos y hasta pronto.

**_Gardenia_**: gracias por comentar, siempre es un placer recibir comentarios que me animan a continuar, gracias por seguir la historia! :)

**_Nara375_**: no ¡como crees que me voy a molestar? Al contrario, me alaga mucho, mucho, mucho que te preocupes por mi (incluso más que yo). Te he preparado una sorpresita para eso de la esclavitud xD dudo que te guste pero tú comentario recreo un sinfín de historias en mi memoria, en el siguiente capítulo leerás de que se trata.

**_Minxi-san_**: xD me dio mucha gracia tu comentario, porque yo también ando en clases checando mi cuenta y demás y entonces ya tengo harta a mi amiga que a cada rato ando en lo mismo xP gracias por aun seguir esta historia :)

**_Greenerm_**: ¿en proyectos en la facultad? ¡wow! Me deja muy alagada saber que aun así te das un tiempito de entrar a leer la actualización, me alegra mucho que te guste y espero que esta continuación también sea de tu agrado, gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia, eso me anima a actualizar tan rápido como lo hago.

**_SoDamnBeautiful1:_** me alegra que sea de tu agrado y que me lo hayas hecho saber, mientras haya gente interesada yo seguiré actualizando y si eres nueva no has de saber o quizás lo has de intuir pero en verdad llevo esta historia a un ritmo loco locoxD Gracias por seguir mi pequeña imaginación expuesta en esta página :) y gracias por agregar a favoritos! Eso me elogia muchísimo.

**_Madridcc:_** Gracias por comentar :) xD creo eres de los pocos al que le agrada xD bueno, después de leer ésta continuación veremos si aún te gusta xP Gracias por seguir la historia.

**_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y a los que leen (también veo el trafico), me siento muy alagada al ver que la historia tiene gran demanda y eso me anima a seguir con este ritmo de actualización. Gracias a todos por desearme suerte en mis exámenes de la Uni (como podrán notar mis actualizaciones se han demorado más de lo habitual y es porque ya estoy en la hoguera) pero aun así siempre me tomo un rato del día para estructurar mis ideas y plasmarlas (aunque sea un pedacito) aquí. _**

**_¿Es mi imaginación o me he ido alargando en mis agradecimientos conforme el avance de la historia? Gracias a todos_**

* * *

**_Aclaraciones: _**

_Este es un relato en 3 persona omnisciente_

_ "los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K Rowling , ésta es una historia paralela donde he tomado prestado los personajes pero no recibo ninguna compensación económica por ella, soy más pobre que los Weasleys"._

_Mis más humildes disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía y redacción _

* * *

**_Capítulo 8: Los Delacour parte 1_**

Ninguna de las dos chicas habló durante el postre solo compartían miradas y sonrisas, no hubo ninguna palabra, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era un silencio cómplice.

- debería irme – comentó Hermione

-deberías –le contestó Fleur

Hermione alzó una ceja - ¿debería?

- deber y querer… dos situaciones abismales – Fleur sonreía a la castaña

Hermione se paró y se acercó a ella - ¿insinúas que no quiero irme?

Fleur dejo salir una risa traviesa –Yo no insinuó nada, la puerta está abierta – Fleur reía

Hermione acercó más su rostro al de la rubia, haciendo que dejara de reír - ¿te digo un secreto? – Hermione se iba acercando más y Fleur cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza – No me quiero ir – Fleur rió ante la confesión, pero Hermione acortó la distancia y besó sus labios, fue un beso corto, Hermione pegó su frente a la de Fleur

- ¡dios sabe que no me iría de aquí nunca! – Confesó la castaña – pero tengo que hacerlo, levantaré muchas sospechas de no llegar a dormir

Fleur abrió los ojos y habló- ¿un último?

No necesito decir más, la castaña entendió a la perfección acerca de que hablaba y de nuevo besó los labios de la chica, esta vez fue más largo, lento, intentando guardarlo en la memoria y lentamente se separaron

- pórtate bien – dijo Fleur al ver que la castaña se iba alejando caminando de espaldas.

- siempre – contestó la castaña – te voy a extrañar

- yo también – confesó la rubia – pórtate bien

Hermione rió ante la petición repetitiva – hasta mañana – y la castaña salió del cuarto, Fleur caminó por el lugar y le dio una última mirada antes de salir, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar lo que ahí había ocurrido.

* * *

- ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! – Hermione oía a Ginny gritar y brincar sobre su cama- ¡ya! ¡Despierta!

- Ginny, pareces un bebé, déjame dormir – Hermione se giró y se tapó el rostro con la almohada

- ¡Vamos! No puedes ser tan mala ¡debes contarme! – Ginny movía de un lado a otro el cuerpo de la castaña

- ¡ya! ¡Basta! – Hermione no tuvo más remedio que levantarse de la cama - ¡esto es tan infantil!

Ginny levantó una ceja - ¿me vas a contar?

La castaña la miró enojada y salió de la recamara y se dispuso a darse una ducha

- ¿Hoy hay partido? – Hermione salía de darse una ducha, aún tenía el cabello mojado

- si –contesto Ginny - ¡cuéntamelo!

- vamos al comedor y se lo cuento a todos – Hermione se amarró el pelo aún mojado y ambas chicas salieron al comedor, Hermione pudo ver a Fleur que al parecer comía melón en trozos, la rubia le sonrió y le dirigió una mirada cómplice que Hermione le devolvió y comenzó a caminar a la mesa, Hermione seguía mirándola, y Fleur la miraba por ratos.

- ¡por Merlín! Con esa mujer en la misma habitación que tú jamás nos vas a prestar atención – Ginny se dedicó a desayunar, Harry y Ron que ya habían estado ahí solo se rieron y continuaron su desayuno, Hermione no podía apartar la mirada de la rubia. Vio que una lechuza llegaba y le entregaba un sobre a Fleur, la rubia se giró a mirarla pero Hermione negó con la cabeza, la castaña vio la confusión de Fleur quién al abrir la carta puso una cara un poco más seria y se disculpó de la mesa, le dirigió una última mirada y una sonrisa a su castaña, Hermione entendió que la estaba tranquilizando, seguramente era cosa de trabajo pensó la castaña así que comenzó a desayunar.

- ya se fue – comenzó a hablar Ginny - ¡cuéntanos!

Hermione resopló y comenzó a relatarles a sus amigos lo que había ocurrido

* * *

Fleur caminaba rumbo a su oficina, su abuela había decidido mandar una carta y conociendo a Armelle sabía que si no contestaba a la brevedad armaría un alboroto, llegó a su oficina, de uno de los cajones sacó un pedazo de pergamino, mojó una pluma y comenzó a escribir

_Tati:_

_Todo va bien, mucho mejor de lo esperado, he estado muy ocupada con mi trabajo en el ministerio pero sin duda todo está a pedir de boca. Gracias por preocuparte y saludos, te envió una carta más adelante con un informe de los hechos, por ahora mees imposible comentártelo._

_Besos, te quiere Fleur_

Fleur rogó porque eso calmará de momento a su abuela, McGonagall la había invitado a presenciar el partido de esta tarde con ella así que iba a aprovechar para ver a Hermione en un ambiente que seguramente le era grato. Sonrió ante lo que se avecinaba, por ahora tenía que armar su informe al ministro ¡rayos! Había olvidado hablar con Hermione acerca de su futuro trabajo, le contestaría al ministro para ganar tiempo que aún estaba indecisa, mientras, escribiría un informe de los otros chicos.

Después de terminar su informe se dirigió a su cuarto, se daría un baño antes de ir al partido. La ducha resultó muy refrescante, salió del baño y comenzó a caminar por su cuarto en toalla, siempre solía colocar su ropa sobre la cama así que caminaba hasta ahí en toalla (**N/A: **éste dato curioso tiene importancia en un par de capítulos), se quitó la toalla y por inercia se giró al espejo y vio su maldición, esa mancha que ahora parecía un moretón grave pero era nada comparado a lo que estuvo hace un par de meses atrás, ni siquiera tenía esas protuberantes venas que le causaban repulsión y entonces sonrió, eso significaba que la castaña se estaba enamorando, dejó escapar un gran suspiro, aún quedaba un gran paso a dar pero comparado a lo que había avanzado con la castaña, era mínimo, lo más difícil era tener que confesarle a la castaña como obtuvo esa maldición y aún no estaba preparada así que esperaría un poco más, había esperado muchos años, esperar un par de semanas o meses más definitivamente no la iban a matar, recordó que estaba desnuda y comenzó a vestirse.

* * *

-Mucha suerte chicos – comento la castaña a sus tres amigos – Luna y yo estaremos en las gradas apoyándolos.

Harry dio su usual platica dirigida a dar ánimos al equipo, Hermione vio como todos se animaban unos a otros y vio a Ginny decirle algo muy cerca del oído a Harry que de inmediato se sonrojo hasta las orejas ante el comentario, Hermione quedo intrigada pero no hizo ningún comentario y se dirigió a su lugar con Luna hablándole de algunos astrofares o algo por el estilo, aunque el partido era Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, luna apoyaba abiertamente a Gryffindor y con una mano ondeaba una mini banderita de Ravenclaw, cosa que le causo gracia a la castaña que a pesar de no ser muy apegada al Quidditch gritaba animando a sus amigos y abucheaba a los de Ravenclaw, Hermione noto que Harry andaba bastante distraído, había esquivado de milagro dos Bludgers y eso no era normal en él, aun así ella continuaba gritando apoyando a su amigo y repente lo que de milagro no había ocurrido sucedió.

Una bludger alcanzó el brazo que Harry (desafortunadamente) había levantado, ocasionando un fuerte grito de dolor por parte del niño que vivió y haciendo que cayera descontroladamente de su escoba, Hermione sin darse cuenta levantó su varita y lanzo un hechizo para que el pelinegro pudiera caer sin dolor, el chico al llegar al suelo se retorció de dolor sujetando fuertemente su muñeca, Hermione de inmediato intento bajar las gradas lo más rápido posible pero el amontonamiento se lo impedía, ya había pasado mucho tiempo cuando la castaña logró bajar las gradas por lo que emprendió una carrera a la enfermería, cuando llegó ahí estaba Harry sólo con Madam Pomfrey que se quejaba una y otra vez del juego, Hermione se acercó al chico que aún tenía mueca de dolor.

- Harry – murmuró la castaña, que sólo tuvo valor de tocar la cabeza de su amigo

- Potter ¿Cómo esta Potter? – McGonagall había llegado

- tiene la muñeca completamente destrozada, me llevará varias horas y tendrá que dejar en reposo esa muñeca varios días –contesto Pomfrey

- me alegra mucho que aun este vivo Potter-confeso McGonagall

- 'Ermione te salvo de una dolorosa y quizás mortal caída – dijo una voz detrás

Hermione aún no volteo pero ¿'Ermione? Era tan obvio con quién venía acompañada McGonagall, pero ella solo se limitó a sonreír

-agradecería que dejarán solo a Potter, necesita descansar, éste chico parece que no sabe alejarse de las lesiones – Madam Pomfrey parecía bastante enojada

- Potter, Weasley vendrá apenas acabe el partido y tal parece que será pronto – confesó minerva

- ¿le molestaría si me quedo en lo que llega Ginny? – Preguntó Hermione – No me gustaría dejar sin compañía a Harry, es mi mejor Amigo – diciendo lo último para Fleur

Y en ese momento se giró a verla, quiso evitar sonreír pero le fue imposible, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo ante la presencia de la rubia, quien también le devolvió la sonrisa

- ¿nos vamos Fleur? – McGonagall inquirió

Fleur sonrió y ambas caminaron fuera de la enfermería, Hermione notó que la Directora llamaba por su nombre a Fleur, lo cual se le hizo raro, ya que siendo la directora era muy propia de evitar nombres de pila.

Hermione estuvo alrededor de media hora más viendo dormir a Harry cuando entró Ginny corriendo con la frente aperlada de sudor y a un paso más lento, pero igual de cansado llegó Ron.

Madam Pomfrey carraspeo su garganta, Hermione y Ron entendieron que estaban de sobra, así que Ron palmeo levemente el hombro de su amigo y salió acompañado de Hermione que besó la frente de su amigo.

El domingo quiso hablar con Fleur pero se enteró que McGonagall la tenía totalmente acaparada, así que lo dio por perdido y dedicó su día a estudiar en la biblioteca, todo había estado de maravilla hasta que una lechuza ya conocida llegó y le entregó una nota, Hermione suspiró resignada y comenzó a leer

_Querida Hermione:_

_Te envió esta notita para preguntarte si es posible concretar la sesión de fotos publicitarias de mi local para mañana, le comenté a tu directora y me respondió que tienes permiso para aparecer y desaparecer en la tarde en su oficina, ¿será posible a las 6? Para aprovechar la puesta de sol, ven vestida normal, aquí ya te tengo una selección de atuendo._

_Me confirmas si es posible_

_Atte. Tú amiga Rosmerta_

Hermione no tenía más opción, así se quitaba ese "deber" de encima de una vez, así que se apresuró a escribirle que estaba bien y enviársela de regreso. El resto del domingo fue en paz, visitó unas dos veces a Harry y regresaba a la biblioteca.

El lunes llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, hoy darían de alta a Harry pero aun así no podía realizar hechizos por los siguientes días, ella les comentó acerca de su "sección" con Madam Rosmerta, pero nadie le prestó gran atención porque Ginny estaba inmersa en cuidar de Harry y Ron, por lo que ella creía, ya había dado un avance con Cho.

Al terminar las clases Hermione iba rumbo a la oficina de McGonagall para aparecerse en las tres escobas cuando vio a una muy conocida rubia tratando de recoger unos papeles del suelo, Hermione tomó uno que estaba un poco alejado y con paso silencioso se acercó

- ¿es de usted hermosa dama? – preguntó la castaña

Fleur sonrió al oírla – es tan amable de su parte

- no es amabilidad, es que usted en verdad es hermosa –

Fleur se sonrojó– me refería a entregarme el papel

- ¡oh! Eso, bueno, no es ningún problema ayudar a una damisela en problemas – Hermione le entregó otra hoja, pero esta vez se aseguró de rozar la palma de la mano de la rubia con su dedo

Fleur levanto una ceja entretenida - ¿estás tratando de seducirme?

- ¿Qué te parece? – contestó la castaña

Fleur acomodó todos sus papeles en su carpeta y se giró a ver en todas direcciones y se aseguró que no había nadie, Hermione supo lo que seguía. Ambas chicas se levantaron quedando una frente a otra, Fleur comenzó a caminar hacia la castaña haciéndola retroceder hasta que su espalda tocó con la pared.

- no empiece algo que no piensa terminar Srita Granger

- ¿yo? Pero si yo no he hecho nada – Hermione estaba divertidísima con la situación que estaban representando

Fleur la empujo contra la pared y la besó, esta vez con un poco de deseo, Hermione colocó sus manos sobre la cadera de la rubia, Fleur quería un poco más, así que comenzó a usar su lengua y se pegó de golpe a la castaña, éste movimiento hizo que las manos de Hermione se deslizarán sobre el trasero de la francesa, lo que le provocó un gemido ahogado, Hermione gozó de esa sensación y con un poco más de seguridad comenzó a rozar la superficie qué se le presentaba, nunca había hecho eso pero lo estaba gozando, Fleur comenzó a tocar la cintura de la castaña y a subir lentamente sus manos, un poco temerosa, Hermione sintió arder su cuerpo, su cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritos ser tocado por la rubia, Fleur sintió un calor agradable en sus costillas y supo lo que significaba, Hermione la estaba deseando, sabía que su alma Veela se estaba alimentando de la lujuria que la castaña le propinaba, decidió que era mejor parar, ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar, la primera vez con la mujer que amaba no iba a ser tan repentina.

Hermione sintió duda en los besos de Fleur y después se separó de ella, pensó que había estado mal lo que había hecho

- perdón, yo no quise… perdón si te ofendí, Fleur… no era…

- no es eso – contestó la rubia con la respiración agitada – solo que éste no es el lugar apropiado

Hermione  
entonces comprendió y en sus adentros agradeció que Fleur mantuviera la cabeza firme, porque ella se hubiese atrevido a hacerlo ahí mismo aunque después se hubiese lamentado.

- yo… tengo que irme – dijo la castaña

- yo también – contesto la rubia – hasta luego, te amo – y le dió un beso a la castaña

Hermione al sentir el beso, agarró a Fleur de la nuca y la obligó a hacer el beso más profundo, después de un momento, se separó – me gustas tanto – confesó, a lo que Fleur sonrió muy alegre – hasta luego

Y dicho esto cada una se alejó de ese pasillo intentando alegar sus pensamientos.

* * *

Fleur caminaba con una sonrisa en la cara, hace muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía así, quizás años.

Llego a su oficina y cerró los ojos, se apoyó sobre la puerta y dejó escapar un gran suspiro

- te amo tanto – dijo para la castaña que se apoderaba de sus pensamientos

De pronto oyó un ruido de la silla que la hizo abrir los ojos abruptamente y vio al chico Weasley que la miraba con ojos de deseo, ella se miró y se dio cuenta que tenía abierto un botón de más, que debió abrirse al contacto con su amada.

- Fuera de aquí – dijo Fleur con todo el coraje que pudo y mientras se abotonaba – la sesión de hoy se ha cancelado.

Pero el chico Weasley continuaba en la misma posición con la boca abierta, Fleur se sintió temerosa, ese chico no parecía querer irse, pero era amigo de su amada, no podía atreverse a dañarla.

- Weasley – dijo con tono nervioso la rubia

Pero el apellido del chico causó todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba, el chico caminó seguro hacia ella, Fleur quiso retroceder pero su espalda ya estaba contra la puerta, quiso abrir la puerta y salir corriendo pero sintió la mano del pelirrojo impedírselo

- eres tan hermosa – dijo el chico con voz ronca- me gustas tanto

Y se pegó al cuerpo de la rubia, Fleur comenzaba a llorar de desesperación, sintió el asqueroso cuerpo del chico pegándosele, así como la protuberancia del genital masculino que se pegaba a su pierna, ella quería gritar y salir corriendo pero el miedo se había apoderado de ella.

El chico comenzó a oler su cabello, comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, comenzó a besar su cuello, Fleur intentaba alejarlo pero su fuerza física era menor, sentía la saliva del chico, quería vomitar, entonces el chico dirigió una de sus manos al trasero de Fleur lo que la hizo llorar aún más y el chico pareció encenderse con eso, así que dirigió sus manos a su pantalón, parecía que iba a saciar su deseo de una forma rápida.

Fleur comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y sollozar - no, por favor, déjame – Fleur lloraba y era casi inaudible sus súplicas – por favor, déjame – Fleur sentía escapar sus últimas bocanadas de aire – no… Hermione… por favor… no…

El chico se alejó al instante de ella y sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, Fleur se dejó caer al piso aún llorando y se arrastró como pudo detrás de la mesa, buscó su varita con manos temblorosas y la apunto sin fuerza al chico, que aún estaba en la misma posición, parecía no entender lo que había ocurrido

- yo… - comenzó a decir el pelirrojo

- aléjate – dijo la rubia en un sollozo - ¡te lo advierto! – esta vez la rubia gritó con furia

El pelirrojo al ver la reacción de la rubia salió corriendo de la habitación. Fleur continúo llorando en el piso e invocó un patronus mandando a llamar a su única amiga en el castillo.

* * *

Hermione se apareció afuera de las tres escobas y apenas llegó Madam Rosmerta la recibió con gritos de euforia, la puso un par de ropas (cortas a su parecer) y pasó un par de horas entre foto y foto. El único momento alegre fue cuando se despidió de Madam Rosmerta y volvió a aparecer en el castillo. Llegó a su sala común y cómo era de esperarse estaba Ginny cuidando de Harry

- ¿has visto a Ron? – preguntó Harry

- no – respondió Hermione – vengo llegando de las tres escobas ¿Por qué?

- no, solo creo se ha alargado la sesión con Fleur

- debería ir a ver – contestó Hermione ya dirigiéndose a la salida

- no creo que sea conveniente Herms – dijo Ginny – quizás ron anda vagando con Cho

Hermione sonrió, era verdad, a Fleur no le agradaba ron así que era muy probable que el pelirrojo se hubiese ido ya hace bastante rato – me voy a dormir – dijo la castaña – estoy bastante cansada

Y se fue a la cama sin la menor idea de lo que en verdad había ocurrido

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione fue como de costumbre a la biblioteca y después al comedor, pero Fleur no estaba ahí, Hermione vio llegar a Harry y Ginny

- ¿y ron? – preguntó la castaña, que empezaba a intuir algo

- dijo que aún tenía sueño, que vendría al rato, ayer llegó muy tarde y no lo pude ver – contestó Harry

Hermione levantó una ceja, por más cansado que estuviese Ron, él no se perdería el desayuno. Y Fleur ¿Dónde estaba? Hermione se levantó de la mesa sin decir una palabra y escuchó como sus amigos gritaban su nombre, algo estaba mal, tenía una sensación extraña que sólo se aliviaría al ver a Fleur.

Abrió sin pedir permiso la puerta y vio la oficina algo desarreglada pero sin ninguna rubia ahí, entonces ¿Dónde estaba? Ella no sabía dónde quedaba su dormitorio y como un milagro vio a sir Nicolás andando por el pasillo

- sir Nicolás – gritó - ¿usted sabe dónde duerme Fleur Delacour?

- eso es información clasificada –contestó y se disponía a continuar su camino pero la castaña se paró frente a él

- ¡alto! Es urgente, de vida o muerte – mintió la castaña- por favor – imploró

- En la segunda torre de lado este, en el 3 piso de lado derecho

Hermione corrió sin esperar nada más, no supo cuánto tiempo se demoró pero cuando llegó, abrió rápidamente y vio a Fleur sollozando en brazos de Luna

- aléjate de ella – dijo la castaña

Ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas por la repentina llegada de la castaña

- 'Ermione

- ¡que te alejes! – grito la castaña con furia a Luna que comenzó a separarse de su amiga

- ¡'Ermione! – Fleur sonaba indignada – ella es mi amiga, me está apoyando

Hermione se sintió un poco avergonzada, Fleur tenía razón Luna jamás haría algo para dañar a una amiga.

- lo siento luna – dijo la castaña y corrió a lado de la rubia – Fleur…. – y la abrazó, la rubia no pudo evitar llorar – Fleur… por favor… ¿Qué te pasa? – la castaña miró a luna que sólo estaba de espectadora

- Fleur – dijo Luna – Es la persona que amas, cuéntale

Fleur aun sollozaba pero asintió con la mirada – Pro… Prométeme que no harás una locura – Hermione sólo sintió más temor, pero asintió – Yo… 'Ermione… Ayer… Weasley…

Hermione miró a luna

-Ron – dijo Luna

- ¿Qué tiene? – Pregunto la castaña evidentemente molesta - ¡Fleur! ¿Qué tiene?

- Él… -Fleur comenzó a llorar más, Hermione había entendido

- Fleur mírame – Hermione levantó la cara de Fleur - ¿él te hizo algo? Él…. Él… ¿se propasó contigo?

Fleur lloró, Hermione entendió eso como un si

- Fleur… Él…. –Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta- Él… ¿abuso de ti?

- Él… - Fleur tomó aire – él casi lo hace

Hermione se sintió mareada, su mirada se nubló, soltó a Fleur y se levantó de la cama

- 'Ermione ¿A dónde vas? 'Ermione ¡lo prometiste! – gritaba Fleur

Pero Hermione estaba demasiado molesta para escuchar de razones, algo en su interior gritaba, algo en su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, caminaba de prisa, tenía su varita aferrada a su mano con fuerza, caminó y caminó, bajó escaleras, atravesó pasillos, le gente fue apareciendo, la miraban pero ella no miraba a nadie y entonces vio a Ron, ese infeliz estaba como si nada, a un lado estaba Harry y Ginny con cara de susto

- Hermione – escuchó decir a Harry

- ¡infeliz! – gritó a toda voz la castaña mientras levantaba la varita en dirección al pelirrojo que de inmediato cambio su cara a una de total espanto

- ¡Hermione! – Gritó Harry que también había sacado su varita pero le apuntaba a ella - ¡piensa lo que haces!

Todo el corredor estaba en silencio, algunos estaban escondidos detrás de las paredes y otros estaban demasiado pasmados como para mover un dedo, Hermione aún mantenía su varita aferrada con fuerza

- ¿lo sabes? ¡Joder Harry! ¡¿Lo sabes?! Y defiendes a esta sabandija – Hermione sentía su cara roja de furia, Ginny no se movía – Harry te haré pedazos ese brazo si decides interferir – la voz de Hermione mostraba completa decisión – adelante agarra tu varita infeliz – su voz mostraba odio- veamos que puedes hacer

- Hermione- Ginny había hablado – es mi hermano

- ¡es una rata! –

- por favor – suplicó Ginny – nadie aquí podría detenerte, incluso si lo intentamos todos juntos, Hermione… es un bastardo – Ginny comenzaba a caminar en dirección a Hermione lentamente e hizo que Harry bajará su varita- pero piensa en ella

- ¡no te atrevas a nombrarla! ¡No enfrente de éste desgraciado! – Hermione movió ligeramente su varita lo que hizo temblar a Ron

- Hermione… si le haces algo a Ron… te alejarán de aquí… ¿lo merece? ¿Vas a dejar que este estúpido te dañe aún más? – Hermione por primera vez dudo- ve con ella, apóyala.

Hermione comenzó a bajar la varita, por primera vez su mirada se dirigió a Ginny

- Hermione…. Yo – comenzó a decir el pelirrojo

Pero no le dio tiempo de decir más, la furia se apoderó de nuevo de la castaña al oír su voz y en un rápido movimiento lo acorraló contra la pared y su varita estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro

- Te odio – dijo la castaña y su mirada reforzaba sus palabras –eres una basura, te rompería cada hueso de tu cuerpo ahora mismo, haría que rogarás porque tu dolor terminará… - Hermione se alejó de él – pero no tendrás tanta suerte, no hoy- Hermione siguió retrocediendo manteniendo su mirada en él- si te acercas a ella… si nombras siquiera su nombre… te juro… ¡te juro! Que va a hacer lo último que hagas – la castaña dió media vuelta y caminó de prisa, era tonto dirigirse a su habitación o a la de la rubia, así que fue al baño a lavarse la cara y despejarse, el arranque le iba a costar, la directora se iba enterar en cualquier momento, estaba segura.

Caminó de regreso a la habitación de Fleur

-'Ermione – Fleur se levantó de la cama y corrió a abrazarla - ¿Qué hiciste 'Ermione?

Hermione negó con la cabeza – nada, pero estuve a punto… yo… lo siento

- Srita Granger – era la voz de McGonagall

- Yo puedo explicarlo – hablo Fleur – necesito hablar con usted en privado

McGonagall la miró y asintió – afuera Granger y Lovegood

Hermione y Luna permanecieron en silencio mientras estaban afuera, la profesora llamó a Luna, que giró a sonreír a Hermione y entró a la recamará, después de un rato Hermione oyó su nombre

- ¿me hablo señora? – dijo Hermione mientras asomaba la cabeza

- estoy al tanto de lo acontecido, pero quiero dejarle muy en claro que lo que pasó no puede volver a repetirse, el señor Weasley no será castigado por petición de Fleur – Hermione quiso hablar pero la directora lo impidió- así como de igual forma usted no será castigada por su comportamiento. Sólo espero que tenga más cuidado con sus emociones Hermione – la castaña sintió raro al oír su nombre en boca de la directora- retírese a su clase, de inmediato, usted también señorita Lovegood. Hermione miró a Fleur que asintió con la cabeza y entonces se fue de la habitación.

Los días siguientes Hermione visito a la rubia a su habitación, el miércoles de la siguiente semana no había rastro de la triste Fleur que había estado presente, Hermione no escuchó de razones cuando Harry quiso intervenir a favor de Ron, tampoco quiso escuchar a Ginny y mucho menos se atrevía a mirar a Ron por miedo a no contenerse, él ahora se sentaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw junto a Cho, los rumores de la pelea de los tres amigos había corrido como pólvora, la versión más sonada era que Hermione amaba a Ron y él había decidido por "otra" y que también había jugado con esta "otra", ninguno de los amigos lo desmintió, ni siquiera Hermione, era mejor que pensarán eso. Después del incidente Hermione intentó estar lo más normal posible pero los cuchicheos no la dejaban.

* * *

Fleur había podido explicar a la directora lo sucedido y de milagro había tenido clemencia sobre la castaña aunque eso implicará perdonar a ese chico. Luna y Hermione se habían encargado de hacerla olvidar ese acontecimiento, había revivido lo que había pasado la última vez, todo volvió a su cabeza a partir de lo que el chico Weasley intentó y eso era lo que la había puesto en ese estado de depresión, pero Hermione a cada momento se esforzaba por sacarle una sonrisa. Ya era jueves y todo parecía volver a la normalidad, nadie parecía saber la verdad de lo ocurrido aunque veía que Hermione no lo llevaba tan bien y se sentía en parte culpable por ello.

Quería poder compensárselo a la castaña, estaba en su oficina intentando pensar en algo cuando oyó la puerta sonar.

-adelante – dijo Fleur alzando la mirada para ver quién era - ¡abuela!

-¡vaya! Veo que te acuerdas de mi – dijo la señora mientras se sentaba – y ¿bien?

- ¿Qué? – Fleur se hacia la desentendida

- ¿Cómo que "qué"? por favor Fleur, no me hagas perder el tiempo –

- abuela, creo que ella se está enamorando de mi – Fleur se mostraba muy feliz

- bien – dijo Armelle – entonces preséntamela, quiero conocerla, las fotos no me muestran en verdad como es

- es complicado – contesto Fleur- solemos vernos en la noche porque es cuando tiene libre

- ¡perfecto! –Armelle comenzó a caminar a la salida – invítala a cenar este sábado, así podremos conocerla todos

Y sin darle tiempo a Fleur de replicar se fue, dejando a Fleur completamente aterrada ante la propuesta de su abuela. Fleur tenía la boca seca, no esperaba eso, pero su abuela ya lo había dicho y llevarle la contraria sería armar un caos. Solo le quedaba invitar a Hermione y esperar que no se asustara.

* * *

Era viernes por la noche y Hermione como de costumbre había ido a visitar a Fleur

-'Ermione – Fleur comenzó a hablar

- mande – dijo mientras colocaba una pieza del puzle que armaban

- ¿tienes planes para el sábado en la noche?

Hermione se giró a verla – no, ¿tienes algo planeado? -

- yo no – confesó Fleur – mi… - se aclaró la garganta – mi abuela nos invitó a una cena

Hermione la miro sorprendida -¿nos invitó?

- bueno… ella sabe que me gustas desde hace mucho – Fleur estaba bastante nerviosa

- ok ¿a qué horas? – Hermione le sonrió – no me perdería esto por nada

Fleur sonrió, no esperaba esa reacción tan natural de su castaña, aunque aún no sabía lo que le esperaba – a las 6

- bien, entonces aquí estaré y nos vamos juntas - Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa por la invitación pero sabía disimularlo bien, si eso hacía feliz a Fleur… ella estaba dispuesta a soportar la ronda de preguntas que seguramente caería sobre ella ese día

Fleur dejó escapar un suspiro, estaba aliviada, su abuela no la reñiría y su castaña estaba tranquila con la cena programada.

* * *

Hoy era el gran día, eran las 5. 57 pm y Hermione aun no llegaba, Fleur se estaba impacientando

- lo siento –Hermione abrió la puerta – Tuve… un… inconveniente

Fleur sonrió – te ves hermosa – y era cierto, la castaña llevaba un vestido rojo apenas por encima de la rodilla, esta vez había elegido maquillarse y dejar su cabello suelto.

Hermione se acercó y beso los labios de la rubia, acerco su boca al oído de su acompañante – tu más – dijo casi en un susurro

- ¿nos vamos? – dijo Fleur extendiéndole la mano a su acompañante

Hermione frunció el ceño extrañada - ¿McGonagall te dio permiso para aparecer?

Fleur sonrió - ¿celosa?

Hermione rió - ¡no! Sólo… es raro…

- somos amigas – Fleur movió su mano aún extendida - ¿nos vamos?

Hermione tocó la suave mano de la rubia y ambas desaparecieron.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos estaban frente a una mansión de dos pisos de color blanco, con flores de ornato por doquier, podía sentir el olor tan característico al jazmín y rosas, giraba en todas direcciones intentando captar hasta el último detalle de esa casa. Fleur sonrió al ver a su acompañante

- Mi madre es la encargada de las flores – Fleur sonrió, aunque la castaña pudo notar algo de tristeza en la mirada de la rubia

- son hermosas – contestó la castaña

- ¿quieres decírselo tu misma? – Fleur le estaba haciendo una clara invitación a pasar a su casa

Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, comenzaba a subir un escalón, dos escalones y sintió la mano suave de la rubia detenerla

- espera – y la rubia besó a su acompañante mientras la sujetaba de la cintura, y poco a poco se fue separando – ahora si

Y ambas tomadas de la mano subieron los otros dos escalones que llevaban a la puerta de esa mansión, Fleur tocó la puerta, podía entrar pero eligió el método tradicional.

Hermione sintió su frente y manos sudar al escuchar que unos pasos se aproximaban a la puerta, agarró con más fuerza las manos de la rubia, Fleur sonrió.

Y por fin, la puerta se abrió, para gusto de Hermione, ella conocía a esa niña, la había visto hace años atrás, era Gabrielle, una niña (ahora no tan niña) de ojos azules y pelo rubio igual que su hermana, una pequeña representación de Fleur con diferencias notorias en el rostro y facciones, pero de resto era la copia de su hermana

- ¡Fleur! – grito la niña abalanzándose a los brazos de su hermana, por lo que la rubia se vio forzada a soltar la mano de la castaña, Hermione sintió su fuerza desvanecerse cuando ya no tuvo la mano de Fleur entre la suya.

- ¡Fleur! – grito otra voz femenina y también se abalanzó a los brazos de Fleur, Hermione vio que su cabello era ligeramente más oscuro que las otras dos rubias, su tez era la misma, pudo ver que su nariz era más chata que las otras dos, y cuando Fleur separó un poco a ambas niñas, Hermione vio que el color de ojos era azul y no hubo más duda: era la hermana de Fleur.

- ¿Qué es este alboroto? – Y la castaña pudo ver como unos pasos más pesados se aproximaban a ellas, y vislumbró a una mujer mayor, de pelos canosos, ya tenía arrugas en el rostro, pero tenía un porte de autosuficiencia digno de su edad - ¡Oh! Fleur, querida – la señora abrazó a la rubia y se separó casi al instante - ¡pero que descortesía! –esta vez la señora la miró, Hermione tragó en seco – Mucho gusto, soy Armelle, la abuela de Fleur – la sonrisa de la señora era enorme

Hermione intento sonreír lo más sincero posible – Hermione, Hermione Granger – la castaña estaba levantando su mano, pero la abuela de Fleur la abrazo tan fuerte que pudo sentir como se le escapaba el aire

- un gusto conocerte señorita, eres más hermosa en persona – y la abuela le guiño el ojo, Hermione dejo escapar una risa nerviosa – Pero pasa por favor

Todas las chicas comenzaron a pasar a la sala, Hermione vio que era bastante amplia, con varios muebles de color crema y una mesa de centro de vidrio

- ¡oh! – La abuela sacó a Hermione de su inspección - ¡pero que descuidadas! Hermione, estas son mis dos nietas Gabrielle y Emilie – Hermione le sonrió a ambas chicas – Son mellizas – aclaró la abuela

Hermione se sorprendió, Fleur había omitido ese detalle ¿Qué más se le habría pasado a la rubia?

- Conozco a Gabrielle – Hermione se animó a hablar – en el torneo

- Gabrielle estudiaba en la misma escuela que yo, no en el caso de Emilie, por lo que no pudo ir – Fleur le intentaba aclarar las cosas a su castaña

Hermione oyó unos pasos de la escalera, sin duda eran tacones de mujer ¿acaso en esta casa todos eran mujeres?

- buenas noches – dijo una mujer alta, un poco más alta que Fleur pero de ojos azules y cabello azabache- Mucho gusto, Soy Regina Delacour

- Hermione Granger – Hermione estaba sorprendida por la belleza de aquella mujer

- es un gusto conocerte al fin 'Ermione – la castaña se rió al escuchar la misma pronunciación que madre e hija hacían con su nombre- Mi hija te estima mucho

- mucho más que estima según sé – comentó Armelle, Fleur y Hermione se pusieron rojas

- madre – comenzó a hablar Regina- Por favor, contén tus comentarios incomodos

- Mamá – Fleur comenzó a hablar al percibir una posible pelea – estoy feliz de verte

Madre e hija se abrazaron.

- ¡Vamos! ¿No piensas llamar a tu esposo Regina? – cuestionó Armelle

Todas las demás mujeres se miraron algo nerviosas, en especial Fleur, Hermione se sintió confundida

- claro madre – dijo Regina- ¡Alfonso!

Y Hermione escuchó unos pasos en algún lugar de la casa, y de pronto una puerta a su derecha se abrió

- Dime amor mío – Era un hombre de la misma estatura, cabello rubio y ojos azules, de tez blanca y una barba bien recortada, fue directo hacia su esposa, rodeo su cintura con los brazos y comenzó a besarla por todo el cuello, Hermione se ruborizó al ver la escena.

Regina carraspeó la garganta – Tenemos a una invitada – Regina le indicó con la mirada al hombre que mirará.

- Mucho Gusto Señorita Alfonso Iturbide – y el hombre le extendió su brazo

- Hermione Granger – la castaña sentía la necesidad de ponerse una cintilla que dijera su nombre para evitar la tan repetitiva presentación.

Ambos estrecharon sus brazos y al alejarse el hombre volvió a su posición inicial con su mujer, otra vez intento besar su cuello

-Alfonso – dijo Regina – Ahora no – y la mujer se alejó de él.

- 'Ermione – Fleur se movió para estar alado de la castaña- Ésta es mi familia

Hermione sonrió como respuesta, sin duda alguna los Delacours eran algo "excepcional", esta sería una larga velada, y no se equivocaba.

- ¡por favor tomemos asiento! – Armelle parecía muy interesada en la castaña

Todas las mujeres de la casa y el único hombre tomaron asiento, Fleur se sentó junto a su castaña y la tomó de la mano, acción que fue percibida por la mujer más grande de la casa.

- ¿entonces ustedes son pareja? – Armelle las veía fijamente

- No, No, No, No vas a empezar con tu interrogatorio abuela – Fleur se había puesto a la defensiva

- ¡por favor hija! – Está vez Regina había hablado- solo queremos saber si esta chica siente algo por ti

- si – Hermione se adelantó a Fleur al reconocer que no habría forma de escapar de eso– Fleur me gusta mucho – Hermione sintió que no fue la respuesta apropiada al notar la cara de los familiares

- ¿te gusta mucho? – La voz de Armelle sonaba irónica - ¡por favor! Al menos 50 chicos han venido a la casa diciendo que mi nieta les gusta mucho ¡es obvio! Es una chica hermosa, nosotras queremos saber si vas enserio porque mi nieta está enamorada de ti y no pareces saber lo que eso significa

- Lo sé – Hermione sintió un arranque de valor – Lo sé perfectamente, su hija, hermana y nieta – dijo dirigiéndose a todos los presentes-confía en mí y yo en ella. Sé lo que significa que esté enamorada de mí pero no me gusta que me presionen con mis sentimientos, algo se está dando entre Fleur y yo y les suplico que no interfieran en ello.

Fleur sonrió ampliamente, Hermione había dejado a toda su familia callada, había logrado lo que ella nunca pudo, dejar sin objeción a su abuela, sin duda alguna: la castaña era la mujer idónea para ella.

- ¿confía en ti? – Armelle miro a Fleur - ¿dime hermosa…. Que tanto confías en ella?

Hermione se sintió olvidada, miró a Fleur y su rostro mostraba tensión, nervios, no sabía cómo descífrala.

- si abuela- Fleur se giró a ver a Hermione y la tomó de las manos- no te había comentado esto antes porque es familiar, pero ahora que estamos todos juntos, te contaré un pequeño secreto familiar.

Hermione se sintió asustada.

- Hermione, prométeme que no nos juzgaras y que me escucharás hasta el último momento, pero esta vez… promételo enserio-

Hermione recordó su última promesa fallida, la familia Delacour parecía no entender, pero ambas chicas seguían en su complicidad

- si Fleur – contestó la castaña – estoy dispuesta a hacerlo

- Bien ¡Carmen! ¿Puedes traernos algo de beber? – Armelle llamó a una mujer que parecía ser la empleada – ésta será una larga charla – y Armelle le dedico una sonrisa malévola a la castaña, que logro asustarla.

Definitivamente, esta sería una larga velada…

* * *

**_Adelanto:_**

_- ¿Tú? – Hermione aún se mantenía de pie y señalo a Regina – Eso… es… Yo… - Hermione sintió su voz temblar, en verdad estaba aterrada, sintió sus piernas temblar_

_- 'Ermione – Fleur se levantó intentando calmar a la castaña y la intentó tocar_

_- ¡No! ¡Fleur!… eso no es humano… ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? – Hermione miraba acusadoramente a Regina_

_Armelle se levantó y miro de frente a la castaña, primero con mirada sería pero fue cambiando a una maléfica, Hermione se sintió cohibida – Niña, Nosotras no somos humanas – dijo Armelle soltando una ligera risa._

* * *

_Sentí que tarde una eternidad en este capítulo, pero en verdad he actualizado bastante rato en comparación a mi tiempo libre.Éste capítulo ¿está mediano? xD ni largo, ni corto, es un término medio xD_

_Bueno, actualizar… veamos… ¿quizás en dos días? El próximo será algo corto o mediano… no se… depende de mi ánimo *changuitos* _

_En el próximo vamos a conocer un oscuro secreto mujajajaja._

_Ahora me daré a desear xD depende de los reviews si actualizo antes del 25, Y pues si no… uff… ni modos… esperen… que recordé que tengo exámenes xDmuajaja disfruto siendo mala _

_Nos vemos hasta el próximo que… Depende de ustedes si será pronto porque no tengo exámenes los próximos días :D _

_Pd. Subí este capítulo en medio de mi clase xD_

_This is it… for now _


	9. Chapter 9: Los Delacours Parte 2

**_Agradecimientos:_**

**_Karean:_**_ Lamento no haberte podido contestar en el capítulo anterior pero cuando vi tu comentario acababa de subir la continuación :7 perdón! Mil disculpas! Pero aquí aprovecho para agradecerte doblemente que comentarás y me hicieras saber que te gusta la historia._

**_Minxi-san: _**_Me sorprendió la rapidez de tu respuesta xD Me alegró mucho ver qué esperas con ansias la continuación y me animó a llegar ese día a mi casa a continuar el capítulo. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia desde sus comienzos, te tengo muy en cuenta. Hasta el próximo._

**_Allen-Walker: _**_xD ¡holy shit! & ¡mother of god! Tu si sabes ponerme en aprietos X/D mira que preguntar eso ¡aquí! Dónde por lo menos varios pueden leer. x/D OK, OK, pues… yo lo dije (*escribí*) INOCENTEMENTE, pero lo leí y para que negar lo obvio? Si pensé en "el mal sentido de la frase" y pensé que quizás tú lo hacías y te ofendías (aunque me inclinaba más al hecho que lo mal pensarás y te rieras) pero lo puse para aclarar, si pasaron varias… ideas… pero ésto será público, so… i can´t say that x/D Además, no me puedes cumplir como Mujer, eres una niña XP ¡ja! xD ¡Aún me debes algo! y morí, morí, reviví y volví a morir de risa con tu comentario xD. No sé… ¿por dónde empezar? xD oye! Eres menor que yo… ¿15?... y ¿cómo sabes que tengo 19?si yo soy vieja tú eres un bebé… Ni en cuenta que lo decía mi perfil xD… oye… son 4 añitos… es… algo… bueno… mi limite so (*¡wtf! Are you flirting with this girl?* stop! You gonna scare her!*) ¿sabes inglés? Ruego que no xD oye! Te leíste todo mi perfil y me contaste tu vida (interesante por cierto) pero ¡te pregunté tu nombre! Y aún con tu testamento no me lo dijiste (Pd. Me encantan tus testamentos) xD y ahora por tu doble retraso ¡me debes tu nombre y de dónde eres! ;D eres bien malota y yo bien sado porque me gusta x/D, bueno xD sí que me revisaste xD y me da… algo(?) x/D saber que tienes gustos afines a los míos. Mira como me alargo contigo! ¿Sabes que me haces tipear a velocidad luz para actualizar y leer tu futuro comentario? x/D Me da.. en parte tristeza xD porque el sig capitulo será bastante extenso y pues… tardaré en actualizar, sinónimo de no "hablar" con vos, pero pues… así :/ es tu culpa! xD ¡God! Ok, ya ésto está mega largo y lo pueden malinterpretar. Espero tu comentario! Y lo que me debes! Aurevoir~ , Gracias por seguir la historia xD_

**_ANI:_**_ me quemaste el capítulo! xD eres bien malota! xD cuando leí tu comentario mi quijada llegó al suelo x/D que exagerada soy xD sólo porque me pediste que no las separé cambie esa parte xD te pasaaaaas… me quemas la historia xD naa~ eso es bueno :) _

_Vamos a ver si comentas éste (eso me hará saber si en verdad entras diario) xD aunque… apenas te conozco, si confío en tu palabra. ¿1 abrazo? Mmm~ ¿Qué parte de que soy empalagosa no entendiste? x/D y si a ti no te importa que me haga adicta, a mi menos :3 Si, subiste mi ego x3, es más, te comentó que antes de mi examen del día que subí la actualización (ayer) me leí los comentarios, en especial el tuyo y el de allen, es que me animan mucho y me hacen sentir super super x/D agradesco que te intereses en la historia y en parte (creo) en esta vaga autora. Gracias y nos vemos en el próximo _

**_Nara 375: x_**_D estoy en época de exámenes (si, hay voy a aclarártelo sin que me lo pidas xP), pero he logrado no tener que presentar algunos por ser tan Ravenclaw (xD cosas escolares), pero si estoy en la semana de evaluación, tengo libres algunos días y otros a morir, espero me hayas entendido :)_

_No pues! Todos me queman este capítulo! xD hahaha me alegro que le presten atención a las pequeñas pistas que pongo y digo (a veces demás)y pues el resultado: me han quemado este capítulo xD pero me alegro de tener gente como tú que está atenta a esta humilde autora y a su historia. Gracias. _

**_Thestral212:_**_ xD morí cuando me dijiste que era por la condición, aun así muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado._

**_soDamnBeautiful1:_**_ xD hahaha la gente esta agarrando la costumbre de decirme mala xD ya me lo estoy creyendo gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este capítulo, muchas gracias por comentar._

**_Freya: _**_XD mujer! Estaba apunto de subir el siguiente capitulo y en eso veo tu review y tuve que hacer una vuelta para que aparecieras en este x/D no entendí tu comentario muy bien por que te comiste unas palabras pero aun así… Me encanta, me encanta y me encanta, de tu boca salen palabras hermosas, me gusta lo que dices y cómo lo diez, gracias por darme otro pedacito de tu arte. Besos y hasta pronto_

**_Contadora_**_: ¿Dónde estás? xD te he perdido. _

* * *

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Este es un relato en 3 persona omnisciente_

_ "los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K Rowling , ésta es una historia paralela donde he tomado prestado los personajes pero no recibo ninguna compensación económica por ella, soy más pobre que los Weasleys"._

_Este capítulo es un poco más corto de lo ya acostumbrado, aun así preserva la esencia y lo más importante, subí este capítulo rápido porque ya estaba acabado al ser tan pequeño y porque varias señoritas muy inteligentes (ANI y Nara375 *presuntas responsables*) me han quemado el capítulo XD (bien Ravenclaw las niñas que han acertado) y tengo una conversación vía comentarios con una señorita que es muy mala conmigo y me restriega que soy cursi (*tu sabes quién eres*) y pues así; pero en general espero que les guste._

_Les aseguró que el siguiente es bastante extenso :/ así que probablemente con la escuela en el medio, actualice hasta el fin de semana o después (aunque terminan siendo suposiciones falsas porque siempre actualizó antes, por lo que quiero preguntar ¿quieren que divida el siguiente capitlo en dos? ¿o lo dejo extenso? Me avisan en sus reviews_

_Mis más humildes disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía y redacción _

**_Capítulo 9: Los Delacour parte 2_**

Todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que la mujer aparentemente llamada "Carmen" llegó con unas copas y algo de vino. Hermione miró impaciente a Fleur

- 'Ermione – Fleur empezó a hablar

-Desde el principio más próximo querida – dijo Armelle – Me refiero a mí – y la señora sonrió a la castaña- Vamos a darte un breve preámbulo a nuestra cultura querida.

- Tati – dijo Fleur – me gustaría ser yo quién le hablará a 'Ermione de nosotras – la abuela asintió y se recostó en el sofá – Muy bien, 'Ermione, Las Veelas son mujeres…

- hermosas con poderes de atracción sobre los hombres – terminó la castaña

Fleur asintió - ¿me permites hablar? – Hermione se sonrojó y asintió – Somos criaturas que poseemos el cuerpo de una mujer, pero nuestra naturaleza es otra y se conocen muy pocos casos en las que nos mostramos como tal.

- las Veelas también pueden ser hombres – comentó Emilie - ¿me permites? – Preguntó a su hermana mayor y Fleur le sonrió – pueden ser hombres, no poseen ningún poder, son muy comunes, quizás hasta tengas muchos amigos con la sangre, y es común porque las Veelas somos criaturas que vivimos de la lujuria, seres carnales- a Hermione le sorprendió como esa niña lo decía todo tan suelto- claro, apenas se aparean con una mujer que no es Veela y el enlace se rompe, cuando una mujer Veela da a luz a un hombre, éste es abandonado, no nos interesan los varones, al fin y al cabo no nos sirven de nada

Hermione miró a Fleur que intento sonreírle

- pero cuándo un hombre nacido de un enlace puro se aparea con una mujer Veela, dan inicio a una nueva familia – Gabrielle había comenzado a hablar y le sonrió amablemente a la castaña – nosotras nos enteramos de ésto desde temprana edad, tenemos que aprender a controlarnos

- ¿Ustedes…? – Hermione temía preguntar

Fleur negó con la cabeza- nosotras fuimos todas mujeres, mi madre no dio a luz a ningún varón

Hermione se sintió aliviada

-Ahora – comentó Armelle – Yo tuve la fortuna de enamorarme de un hombre excelente, Ronald – Armelle sonrió y Hermione se sintió incomoda al oír ese nombre – Él no lo sabía pero era un hombre con sangre Veela, nos casamos y pues… como es usual nos aparemos – Hermione se sintió incomoda, no quería conocer tantos detalles- y tuvimos a 3 niños, dos mujeres y un hombre – Hermione eligió no preguntar el destino de ese niño – una de ellas es Regina y la otra Miranda, no está aquí, así que la omitiremos. Como sea… ¿tú sabes que Fleur tiene dos opciones si tú no le correspondes?

- sí – contestó la castaña – ninguna es muy agradable

Armelle rió – no para ti, pero… ¿te has preguntado cómo son para ella? – Hermione se sintió culpable, no había pensado en lo que esas dos opciones significaban para Fleur.- eso pensé – dijo Armelle- ¿Por qué crees que estamos tan preocupadas por tus sentimientos? Fleur es la primera de mis nietas que queda enamorada y su panorama no es nada alentador, tenerla viva o verla morir, para ninguna de las aquí presente, a excepción de Fleur, representa una difícil decisión.

- Hermione, amamos a Fleur y créeme… créeme… - decía Emilie – que tenemos puestas todas nuestras esperanzas en ti, en que le correspondas – Hermione sintió la mirada de todas posarse sobre ella

- yo también deseo eso – Hermione miró a Fleur que había estado callada

- 'Ermione, yo jamás te obligaría a nada – confesó Fleur y le tocó la mejilla

- el punto es que, si tú no le correspondes, Fleur morirá… esa es la opción 1….

- conozco la opción 2 – dijo tajantemente la castaña

- esclavizarte – Armelle la miraba fijamente – Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente con ello

- pero yo si – Regina habló – es mi hija, y yo decido si esa opción debe llevarse a cabo y si Fleur no la quiere, no se hará –

Hermione sintió miedo, apenas un poco de lo que le esperaba

-Fleur apretó la mano de la castaña tratando de infundirle confianza

- yo no quiero que mi hija viva una vida infeliz con alguien que no ama – Regina miraba al suelo – El ritual de…

- conozco sus efectos – dijo Hermione

- ¿los reconocerías? – le preguntó Armelle

- ¿a alguien sin voluntad? Por supuesto – contestó la castaña

- adelante – le dijo la mujer mayor a Regina

Hermione las miraba expectante y casi pudo ver asomar una lágrima por el rostro de Regina

- Alfonso – habló Regina – Salta en un pie y mueve los brazos

El hombre al escuchar la voz de la mujer hizo lo que le indicó, Hermione la miró con los ojos abiertos

- detente – pidió Regina y el hombre lo hizo

Hermione se levantó de su asiento cómo resorte y miró a todas las mujeres que permanecían con la cara abajo, pero le dedicó una mirada especial a ese hombre, era por eso que él no podía ocultar su deseo por aquella mujer, lo miró más a fondo y no pudo notar ninguna emoción en él, ese hombre estaba vacío, esas mujeres lo habían dejado como un hielo.

- ¿Tú? – Hermione aún se mantenía de pie y señaló a Regina – Eso… es… Yo… - Hermione sintió su voz temblar, en verdad estaba aterrada, sintió sus piernas temblar-

- 'Ermione – Fleur se levantó intentando calmar a la castaña y la intentó tocar-

-¡No! ¡Fleur!… eso no es humano… ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? – Hermione miraba acusadoramente a Regina

Armelle se levantó y miro de frente a la castaña, primero con mirada sería pero fue cambiando a una maléfica, Hermione se sintió cohibida

– Niña, Nosotras no somos humanas – dijo Armelle soltando una ligera risa.

- ¡Tati! – Fleur estaba nerviosa - ¿no ves que la asustas? 'Ermione… Yo

-Ustedes ¡todas! ¿Cómo permiten ésto? ¡Fleur! – Hermione estaba exasperada pero Fleur no se inmutaba, no parecía tener la misma contrariedad de sentimientos que la castaña estaba experimentando

– siéntate y escucha el resto de la historia –ordenó Armelle mientras tomaba asiento

Pero la castaña permanecía en su misma posición

-Por favor 'Ermione – la castaña oyó la voz de Fleur, era una súplica, un sollozo y fue entonces que la castaña se sentó

- éste hombre no amaba a mi hija y yo no iba a dejar a mi hija morir, hice lo que tenía que hacer niña – Armelle sonaba alterada – protegí a los que amo

- Fleur – la voz de la castaña era suave - ¿cómo puedes permitir ésto? Es tu padre

- No hay vuelta atrás una vez que el ritual se ha hecho, la persona que fue esclavizada jamás podrá volver a tener voluntad propia, es un títere, tú lo has visto 'Ermione – la castaña vio salir una lágrima de la rubia – y él no es mi padre 'Ermione

- nosotras nunca hemos conocido lo que es tener padre – la voz de Gabrielle se quebraba – Alfonso sólo vive para mi madre

- Él no hace nada que mi madre no le ordene – Emilie parecía ser la más fuerte después de Armelle hablando de "esa" situación- sólo vive para ella, aunque mi madre le ordene fingir ser un padre.

Hermione abrazó a la rubia, la pegó contra su pecho y sintió que la rubia se desahogaba en sus brazos, la abrazo y se olvidó del resto de esa familia, a pesar de sentir todas las miradas sobre ellas no supo cuánto tiempo pasó cuando al fin Fleur se separó de ella.

- 'Ermione, mi madre… ella no sabía que ésto sería así – Fleur intentaba justificar a su madre

- No amor – Regina habló – aunque yo no me imaginaba la magnitud, sabía muy bien lo que hacía, fui muy egoísta, lo quería solo para mí – Regina se levantó y se aproximó a su hija- tú eres diferente – y la abrazó – porque la tienes a ella – dijo mirando a la castaña que se sintió incómoda- Porque aunque tú no te has dado cuenta – decía la mujer mirando a la castaña- Tienes sentimientos muy fuertes por mi hija

Hermione se sintió nerviosa, Fleur negó con la cabeza

- por favor, dejen la presión – suplicó Fleur

Regina sonrió – será como ustedes quieran – y se alejó de ambas.

Hermione tomó una de las copas que se encontraban en la mesa y le dio un buen trago

- ¿Cómo…? –

- ¿El ritual? – Inquirió Emilie – Eso… es algo bastante secreto, ni siquiera nosotras sabemos muy bien de ello, solo aquellas que lo han efectuado saben su procedimiento

Hermione dirigió su mirada a las dos mujeres mayores de la casa pero ninguna mostró interés en contestar a la castaña.

- ¿puedo conocer tu cuarto? – Hermione decidió cambiar el tema abruptamente para sorpresa de todas, no estaba interesada en conocer más barbaridades de esa familia y sus terroríficas opciones.

Las mujeres giraron a ver a Fleur, que se sonrojó ante la proposición de la castaña.

- ¡adelante niña! – Armelle animaba a la rubia

Fleur se levantó del sillón - ¿vienes? – le preguntó a la castaña

- con permiso – dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba y la seguía, comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

Hermione giraba en todas las direcciones, quería que su vista disfrutara de la elegancia que el lugar desbordaba

- ¿te gusta?– preguntó Fleur – A mi me parece muy acogedor-

- a mi me parece muy elegante – contestó la castaña, subían las escaleras – parece un hotel

Fleur sonrió – por aquí – le indicó a su acompañante que girase a la derecha, caminaron por un pasillo.

Fleur se detuvo enfrente de una habitación y tomó el picaporte – Quiero que sepas, que no esperaba visitantes, por lo que – su voz mostraba timidez – por lo que está un poco desordenado, nadie tiene permitido mover mis cosas, sólo la muchacha de la limpieza

Hermione rió ante la disculpa, seguramente infundamentada, de la rubia – no te preocupes, si vieras mi habitación querrías salir corriendo de ahí –

- ¡no es cierto! – Fleur se reía - ¡'Ermione Granger desordenada! ¡Imposible! –

- ¡vamos! No me desvíes de mi objetivo – Hermione tomó el picaporte sobre la mano de la rubia – veamos que hay aquí

Fleur respiró hondo y giró el pomo de la puerta en compañía de su amada castaña.

Hermione sintió la puerta abrirse, era una habitación color azul pastel, una cama con dosel de lado derecho y aun lado una mesa de noche, del lado izquierdo un tocador, con un gran espejo y varios cajones, en el fondo del cuarto de lado derecho había una puerta que supuso era el baño y a un lado un guardarropas enorme (al parecer de la castaña), todo se veía en perfecto orden.

- Me gusta – dijo Hermione mientras comenzó a recorrer la habitación, Fleur se quedó recostada sobre el marco de la puerta- Huele a – Hermione hizo una gran aspiración – a ti –y la castaña giró a ver a su acompañante.

Fleur sonrió complacida- ¿a mí? ¿Cómo es eso?- Fleur caminó lentamente acercándose sensualmente a su acompañante

- huele a… –Hermione volvió a aspirar- a dulzura… a elegancia… a tranquilidad… a belleza… a amabilidad… -

Fleur soltó una gran carcajada - ¿a todo eso? ¡Vaya olfato!

Hermione rió – Huele a vainilla – confesó al fin la castaña

Fleur se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura, giró a ver la puerta abierta, lo pensó por un momento y pegó el cuerpo de la castaña al suyo, sentía la respiración caliente de la otra y la besó, sus labios se unieron, se besaban con pasión y pronto sus lenguas se encontraron, Hermione sujetó la cabeza de la rubia y comenzó a despeinar su cabello, Fleur mordió el labio inferior de la castaña y Hermione sin querer dejó escapar un gemido, la rubia al oír ese pequeño gemido se dirigió al cuello de la castaña y comenzó a llenarlo de besos y lamidas, de pronto se dio cuenta que en algún momento ambas chicas habían retrocedido haciendo que Hermione se pegará contra el gran tocador, Fleur se veía así misma a través del espejo dominando a la castaña y su pasión fue en aumento, comenzó a morder el cuello de su amada. Hermione sentía vibrar todo su cuerpo, ella quería más, necesitaba más, el placer que Fleur le propinaba era sobrenatural, pero también deseaba besar a la rubia, así que con un movimiento un poco tosco hizo que Fleur levantará la cara, dejando su cuello al descubierto para la boca de la Gryffindor, quién no dudó ni un segundo en aferrarse a él, sentía a Fleur respirar cada vez con mayor dificultad. La castaña tomó la cintura de la rubia y comenzó a subir sus manos, su boca cada vez iba bajando más hacia sus pechos, Fleur parecía no poner ninguna resistencia.

- Buenas noches – dijo una voz que provenía de la puerta

Hermione y Fleur se separaron al instante, quedaron a metros de distancia, Fleur se acomodaba la ropa lo más que podía y trataba de secar la saliva que aún le quemaba en el pecho.

Hermione permaneció inmóvil en su lugar

La chica, que ahora habían reconocido como Emilie sonreía descaradamente ante la escena que acababa de ver

- Fleur – comenzó a hablar la niña – no intentes cubrir algo obvio – Pude sentir este aura a metros, estoy segura que todas en la casa lo sintieron, pero creo yo soy la única que no quiere sentir a su hermana entregarse a alguien que no sabe si la ama – Emilie miro a la castaña y se acercó a ella, le acomodo unos mechones de pelo y le sonrió – Lindo chupetón – le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se daba media vuelta – ya casi vamos a cenar – dijo antes de salir

Hermione se había tocado el cuello intentando descifrar dónde estaba ese chupetón y recordó el espejo de a lado, se giró a verse y vio una mancha bastante roja en su cuello, que seguramente no tardaría en ponerse violeta.

Fleur comenzó a reír al ver que lo dicho por su hermana menor era cierto, Hermione la volteo a ver y levantó una ceja un poco molesta – amor, te ves divina

Fleur dijo esa palabra inconscientemente pero Hermione se estremeció al escucharla. La castaña se olvidó de la mancha en su cuello y se fue a sentar en la cama, Fleur se sentó junto a ella

- Fleur – Hermione comenzó a hablar - ¿cómo es que tu hermana lo sintió?

- nosotras, las Veelas nos alimentamos de la lujuria –Fleur se sonrojo – cuando… cuando dos personas se desean mutuamente expiden un gran aura de lujuria, imperceptible para el humano, pero no para las Veelas – Fleur hizo una pequeña pausa- Pero… cuando una Veela siente deseo expide un gran aura, eso… es más perceptible para lo humanos

Hermione se sintió nerviosa – entonces… ¿todas lo saben? – Hermione se tapó la cara avergonzada

Fleur se rió – tranquila, no dejaré que nos molesten –

Hermione se destapó la cara un poco dudosa – Fleur… cuando una Veela está feliz ¿los otros lo pueden sentir?

Fleur no entendía a qué venía la pregunta - ¿te refieres a los humanos? – Hermione asintió – sí, cuando una Veela está feliz su capacidad de hacerse desear es mayor

- o sea que… -Hermione parecía pensar – mientras más feliz estés, eres más capaz de hacer que los demás te deseen

- si- confirmó la rubia

- Fleur –Hermione se sonrojó- ¿y si tienes deseos de… tú sabes… lujuriosos… que pasa con los demás?

Fleur también sintió subírsele los colores- pues… supongo que afecta más a los humanos –

- ¡entonces! – Hermione parecía tener una gran primicia- ¿Ron pudo atacarte por… por… por lo que pasó en los corredores? Tú... Yo creo… creo que tu tenías esos deseos

A Fleur no le agradó recordar eso, pero sabía que era una explicación bastante razonable – Si, es… lógico… Ese día yo estaba bastante plena y… ese chico… siempre ha parecido sensible a mis encantos

Hermione sonrió, quizás no debía, pero esa era la prueba que ella había rebuscado en su mente tanto tiempo, Ron no era un idiota, bueno, junto a Fleur lo era, pero era su amigo, estaba decidida, escucharía su versión.

Fleur vio la cara de la castaña pasar por varias facetas y se decidió a besarla suavemente en los labios, Hermione respondió al beso pero fue la primera en separase

- Fleur… estuvimos… tú sabes… - Hermione aún se sentía avergonzada

- lo lamento – respondió la rubia – trataré de… de contenerme… te respetaré…

Hermione no sabía si sentirse alagada o ponerse a llorar- Fleur, me gustas mucho

- y tú a mí – contestó Fleur

- Yo no te quiero sólo por tu físico, eres hermosa, pero me gustas por lo que eres, Fleur, quizás… -Hermione se sintió palidecer, y la fuerza de su voz parecía disminuir- Quizás … a ti… tal vez te gustaría… a mí me gustaría –Hermione se secó las manos en el vestido – Fleur – la castaña se dio cuenta que no iba a ser muy "especial" pero ya había empezado y dar marcha atrás sería un suicidio, así que sacó su varita para intentar hacerlo por lo menos un poco más romántico, conjuro un hechizo y una hermosa Lilia blanca pareció en su mano, Hermione se acercó a Fleur y le tomó una mano.

Fleur sintió el piso moverse, quizás era que estaba teniendo un infarto, su alma entera estaba deseando que fuera lo que ella estaba pensando pero su corazón estaba aterrado de ilusionarse en falso.

Hermione carraspeo la garganta – Fleur… -la castaña tomó todo el aire y fuerza que pudo- Fleur… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Si, Fleur había escuchado bien, la castaña dijo "Novia" … N-O-V-I-A … era el mejor de sus sueños, sintió que varias lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Hermione volvió a carraspear la garganta.

Fleur se abalanzo a sus labio y la beso con fuerza, no había deseo, pero si mucha ilusión, ganas de transmitirle todo su amor, se alejó apenas unos centímetros de la castaña – Si – murmuró- Si quiero ser tu novia – y volvió a besarla y fue en ese segundo beso que la rubia reaccionó que aún tenía la Lilia en su mano y se separó de la castaña sonriéndole como nunca.

- mi amor – dijo Fleur aún sin creérselo

Hermione sonrió y la volvió a besar

Alguien tocó la puerta

- Fleur ¿puedo pasar' – parecía la voz de Gabrielle

- si – dijo Fleur aun con una sonrisa

- ¿estas vestida? – preguntó inocentemente la niña a lo que ambas chicas comenzaron a reír, Gabrielle se dio cuenta que su hermana y su acompañante debían de estarlo así que entró.

- claro que si tontita – dijo Fleur sacándole la lengua

Gabrielle la miró extrañada y luego vio la flor que sostenía, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que el aura tan fuerte que salía de la habitación no era pasión, sino amor – es hora de cenar

Fleur asintió y le extendió la mano a su ahora novia sonriéndole ampliamente.

Bajaron las escaleras agarradas de la mano, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a ningún miembro Delacour.

- muy buena la visita al cuarto ¿eh? – comentó Armelle mientras veía que ambas chicas tomaban asiento juntas

- sí, tiene un cuarto muy bonito su nieta, señora –Hermione trataba de ser lo más amable que su paciencia diera

- a mí me parece que te ha gustado mucho más que el cuarto de mi nieta –

Hermione le sonrió, no quería mantener una conversación con esa mujer pero tampoco quería ser descortés

- ¿Fleur le has mostrado a tu novia toda la casa? O me equivoco al pensar que solo han hecho una introspección – Armelle parecía no querer detener la bombardeada de preguntas

- 'Ermione –contestó Fleur – solo ha visto mi cuarto

- ¿es tu último año escolar 'Ermione? –preguntó Regina

Hermione asintió con la cabeza

- ¡vamos muchacha! ¡No querrás quedar mal con tu suegra! – Hermione se ruborizó- ¿o es que mi nieta te ha dejado la lengua entumida?

- ¡abuela! – Fleur gritó y se paró de su asiento - ¡por favor!

La señora levantó una ceja- ¿me vas a decir que lo que trae en el cuello es una picada de mosquito?

Armelle desarmó por completo a ambas chicas que se habían olvidado del chupetón en el cuello de la castaña, Hermione intentó inútilmente cubrirlo con un mechón de cabello

- Fleur y yo somos pareja – confirmó la castaña, ahora era ella la que sorprendió a Armelle - Se lo he pedido en su habitación

- Mi nieta es muy fogosa ¿eh? Esa marca no se te quitará en días – Armelle intentó inútilmente ser quién dominará, pero estaba claro que la declaración de la castaña la había dejado asombrada, Hermione era consciente que la abuela de la rubia no la consideraba digna de su nieta

- ¡madre! – Intervino Regina - ¡por favor! –Regina dirigió su mirada a ambas chicas – Estoy muy feliz por ustedes y quiero que sepan que cuentan conmigo ¿de acuerdo 'Ermione? – Hermione sonrió por cortesía.

Ella no sentía una gran afección por esa familia, pero esa noche, haría su mejor esfuerzo.

* * *

**_Adelanto:_**

**_Capítulo 10: la maldición _**

**_*creo que con eso cubro las dudas generales acerca de lo que va el siguiente capítulo, sí, en el próximo capítulo sabremos de esa maldición*_**

* * *

_Viéndolo bien, no fue tan corto, espero haya sido de su agrado, como ya dije el próximo será extenso, así que… Váyanse preparando mentalmente… Gracias a todos por sus comentarios alentadores y déjenme saber su opinión acerca de este nuevo capitulo _

_quiero vover a preguntar ¿quieren que divida el siguiente capitulo en dos? ¿o lo dejo extenso? Me avisan en sus reviews_

_This is it… for now_


	10. Chapter 10: La Maldición

**_Agradecimientos:_**

**_Qua: _**_¡mi vida! ¡Mi amor! Perdón, lo siento tanto, perdón, te pido mil disculpas, te juro que no sé qué me pasó u.u Perdón, que bueno que me hiciste ver mi gran falta, te pido dieciochomilchorromil disculpas D:! Perdón. Gracias por seguir esta historia y me alegro que te guste, no sé cómo compensarte por mi falta, te debo una, te dedicaré éste capítulo, esperando reparar un poquito mi error, de nuevo: Perdón._

**_Freya: _**_no, yo no sobrevaloro tu poesía, a mí me parece que es hermoso, quizás soy muy cursi o qué sé yo, pero me gustan mucho esas cosa ¿te he dicho que me enamorado de ti? xD, me gusta tanto tu arte y te aprecio tanto que más adelante verás una sorpresita. _

**_SoDamnBeautiful1: _**_jajaja gracias por seguir la historia, veo que en verdad te gusta e intento no defraudarte. Gracias de nuevo, espero ésta continuación sea de tu agrado y me dejes saber lo que opinas._

**_Allen-Walker: _**_i can´t say many things here because… here! Is a public web! And… maybe not many people read your review, but… this history… well… well… do you know (believe me… i hope anyone else understand, but… I know... is impossible) … I like Colombia, are you grow up in Colombia? Or USA? ¡My love! ¡you Don´t like i say "baby or little girl" ¡oh! But you tell me old! It isn´t just! I'm outraged! OMG! I´m too interesting in you! And i even know you! What do you show me? And who you show me that? Omg! I´m crazy, there isn´t any bad thing about flirting with a girl, i love that, but… I even know you… only know (and I think) your name. hey! Do you try to angry me? Because you are very good! Don´t call me "cursilona" is.. .! if you aren't a baby, I'm not a "cursilona" ok? , ahh! Ya! Tu comentario me confunde mucho, no sé si intentas hacer amistad y/o "algo" conmigo o molestarme… xD (en mi mente lo digo en inglés) pero ya! Si no se verá AUN más sospechoso, te estas MEGA tardando en hacer tu cuenta y por un momento me sentí alagada hasta el "no sólo por ti" aunque igual y mi cabeza está demasiado aireada y debo bajarla…porque tal parece por allá no va el asunto, aunque como… god! Ya! La gente leerá esto (algunas… varias). Curiosa pregunta… Amo los videojuegos (en especial Resident Evil) y también soy muy buena en ellos aunque no creó llegar a tu nivel, pero… últimamente (como un año) mi interés en ellos decreció… Amo la lectura, las películas, anime, juegos mecánicos ¿Por qué te cuento mis intereses? No sé, mejor aquí lo corto. Gracias por comentar. _

**_ANI: _**_¡obvio que la necesitas! Estaría el día entero contigo en PM xD eres muchisisisimo muy agradable :) en verdad. Jajaja claro que soy complaciente, tu dime lo que quieres y yo te cumplo ;D (en serio)._

_xD mi vida! Entras a todas horas xD usualmente actualizo entre las 3pm y 6pm (entre semana) hora México, y de 1pm a 3pm (fines de semana) Tengo mis razones para hacerlo a esas horas (y si algún día platicamos en privado te puedo contar, claro, si quieres) xD intento hacértelo más fácil, si tuvieras cuenta… bueno… sería una charla infinita, me avisas si llegas a tenerla. Si saldrán nuevamente, y especialmente Emilie que tiene…algo por ahí preparado (top secret) y supongo que no te lo esperabas pero me gusta dar grandes sorpresas xD No te preocupes, amo leer tus biblias xD y cómo ya viste, también te respondo una xD y mis resultados… xD… me subestimas mucho xD… te llevarías una grata y gran sorpresa… aún no los tengo pero si me gustaría exponertelos. Siempre es muy grato leer tu review, besos y hasta pronto._

**_Nara375: _**_No, tu comentario es recibido a cualquier hora, además cuando me levantó para mis labores diarias, checó la página y el ver tu comentario ahí es muy muy grato. Sus hermanas... siempre me han llamado la atención los gemelos/mellizos y me pareció una buena idea hacerlas polos opuestos, ya sabes, toda la vida juntas y aun así tan diferentes. Todas las mujeres Delacour tienen sus motivos para actuar, ya te los iré exponiendo poco a poco y espero que sepan perdonar y amarlas por las cosas que hacen y dicen, porque al fin y al cabo son unos algodoncitos por dentro:3 Gracias por comentar, es un placer leerte. _

**_Lunazul22: _**_Me alaga mucho mucho que te guste y te agrade el carácter que les he asignado a mis personajes, espero que te siga gustando y me lo dejes saber, ésta continuación es un poco "triste" pero espero que te guste y aún sigas ésta historia._

**_Aclaraciones:_**

_Este es un relato en 3 persona omnisciente_

_ "los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K Rowling, ésta es una historia paralela dónde he tomado prestado los personajes pero no recibo ninguna compensación económica por ella, soy más pobre que los Weasleys"._

**_ADVERTENCIA: el siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de tipo violento y sexual, así como una alta dosis de sufrimiento a las personas amantes de Fleur, por lo que si no es de su agrado… eviten la parte que marcaré más adelante, aunque dudo que la incertidumbre los dejé saltarse esa parte. _**

**_Ésta vez no diré que espero sea de su agrado (porque algunas partes no lo serán) pero espero les siga gustando la historia y a partir de aquí logren entender muchas cosas._**

**_A pesar de que ya tenía gran parte de éste capítulo escrito, me ha costado mucho concluirlo, lo he dejado largo para que no mueran de incertidumbre. _**

_Mis más humildes disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía y redacción _

* * *

_"El esfuerzo de éste capítulo está especialmente dedicado a __**Qua**__, a quien le debo una gran disculpa pero en especial un gran agradecimiento por seguir esta historia desde sus inicios"_

**_Capítulo 10: La maldición _**

-¿te vas? – Fleur ponía carita de niña buena

- no me pongas cara de borrego a medio morir que no lo soporto – replicó la castaña

Fleur rió ante la frase de la castaña

- un dicho muggle

- lo conozco – le respondió Fleur- ¿te vas? – volvió a preguntar poniendo la misma cara, pero esta vez acercándose a ella y rozando ambas narices, vio a su novia cerrar los ojos y reír

- Fleur, la idea de dormir contigo es… -Fleur volvió a rozar las narices, lo que ocasionó que la castaña hiciera una pausa- .. Es… tentador, pero con tu abuela… prefiero que sea en otra ocasión

- como quieras-dijo Fleur haciéndose la indignada y dando la media vuelta caminando lejos de su amor, movía las caderas muy provocadoramente, tentando a propósito a su acompañante

- Fleur –Hermione la llamó, la rubia sonreía complacida – Fleur –volvió a llamar la castaña.

Pero esta vez la castaña no volvió a llamar, corrió detrás de su _novia _y la sujetó por atrás, pegándola lo más posible a su cuerpo, Fleur tuvo que morder su labio para no caer ante la sensación que su novia le propiciaba

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Hermione muy cerca del cuello de la rubia

Pero Fleur no respondió, dio media vuelta y la besó, sujetó las caderas de la castaña y la pegó a su cuerpo. El beso se profundizó, Fleur sintió a "su víctima" caer en sus encantos, y entonces… se separó

- Buenas noches –dijo Fleur caminando lejos de ella – mi amor - terminó de decir

Hermione se agarró la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo, la rubia había jugado con ella y se había salido con la suya, vio a Fleur cerrar su habitación, cerró los ojos y un "Clok" se escuchó.

* * *

Hermione acababa de regresar al castillo, la abuela de Fleur había querido retenerla ahí, incluso meterla a dormir en la misma habitación que la rubia, pero definitivamente ella no iba aceptar, era demasiado pronto para eso. Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón se despidió de su novia ¿novia? Qué raro sonaba eso, era raro y excitante a la vez. Caminaba a su recámara y pensaba en como amaba tener los labios de Fleur sobre los suyos, era suaves y sabían exquisitos. Una sonrisa escapaba de su rostro, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba loca, pero en definitiva eso era lo más acertado a su estado ¡completamente loca! ¿De qué otra manera se podría describir a una chica que ama estar con otra y además con una familia desquiciada? Porque si algo era obvio era la locura de las mujeres mayores Delacour, aunque en parte, Hermione sentía pena por Regina, amar para toda la vida a alguien que jamás será capaz de corresponderte porque tú misma le quitaste la capacidad de sentir, eso… no debía ser fácil de sobrellevar y menos con tres hijas ¡y para rematar! Esa Señora, Armelle, completamente chiflada; la castaña debía admitir que esa mujer le daba escalofríos cuando decidía jugar a ser la mala, porque en el fondo, la castaña sabía que si esa mujer hacia tales cosas era por el gran amor que profesaba a los suyos, malas elecciones pero con buenas intenciones.

Hermione continuó caminando hasta llegar a su sala común, ahí estaban sus tres amigos, incluido el pelirrojo, sentía ganas de odiarlo, pero ciertamente no podía.

Ron notó su presencia y todo quedó en silencio

- Con permiso, me tengo que ir – se disculpó Ron

- ¡Ron! –Gritó Hermione, ella pudo notar cierto aire de temor en el chico

- Hermione – dijo él pelirrojo cabizbajo

- ¿podemos hablar? – Hermione vio como sus amigos la miraban extrañados y asustados – a solas – terminó de decir

Ron había levantado la cabeza de la sorpresa y asintió con la cabeza

- Ven – dijo Hermione saliendo de nuevo de la sala común pero ahora con el pelirrojo tras de ella

Caminaron por varios pasillos, era tarde pero conocían tan bien el castillo que no era probable que los agarrasen, llegaron hasta unas escaleras y la castaña se sentó en unos escalones

- Intentaste algo con la chica que me gusta – Hermione comenzó a hablar, su voz temblaba – la lastimaste

Ron la miró y algo temeroso se sentó junto a ella – Hermione… Te juró que no sé qué me paso

- eres un cobarde – Hermione pareció ignorarlo, las lágrimas comenzaban a asomar por su rostro- me dijiste… - su voz era entrecortada – me dijiste que no te interesaba, me hiciste creer que yo estaba bien con ella, que tú me apoyabas y… me traicionaste – Hermione se secó varias lagrimas- eres mi amigo ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?

- Hermione… No tengo perdón, yo… lo siento tanto… te juro que no estaba pensando – Ron también tenía su voz temblorosa – tú… no sabes cuánto me arrepiento cada segundo de lo que hice, sé que defraude nuestra amistad pero te juro que jamás fue mi intención

- cuéntamelo – Hermione lo miraba, el chico parecía no entender de que hablaba – cuéntame tu versión de los hechos.

Ron tragó en seco, pensó que si hacía eso, le daría una buena oportunidad a Hermione de odiarlo más y terminarlo ahí mismo, sin embargo, comenzó a hablar – Yo, fui a su oficina, se supone que teníamos una sesión, pero ella no estaba así que la espere – Ron hizo una pausa- Ella llegó y… Hermione… te juro que no sé qué paso… Yo… la desee… mucho… jamás en mi vida me había sentido así, yo… - pero se detuvo al ver que la castaña se incomodaba e incluso enojaba- yo… yo me acerque a ella –Ron estaba nervioso, veía como Hermione cerraba el puño- Yo la ataque, Hermione yo no era consciente, Yo… yo no sabía qué hacía, hasta que ella dijo tu nombre y entonces reaccione –Hermione se giró a verlo- Ella dijo tu nombre y yo regresé en mí, me di cuenta y me separé de ella

Hermione aún no había escuchado la versión de Fleur, no quería presionarla a revivirlo, pero ahora que había escuchado la versión de Ron, tenía unas ganas incontenibles de conocer lo sucedido, aunque ella confiaba en que el pelirrojo le decía la verdad.

- Te metiste con la chica que amo – Hermione se oyó a sí misma. Amar, ¿eso era? ¿Amor?

- Te juro que ella no me interesa

- y te creo – le confesó la castaña- pero te atrae, te gusta… y eso no lo puedes evitar- Hermione lo miró a los ojos- Quiero pedirte que te alejes de ella

Ron la miró y asintió- eso ya lo había decidido –

Hermione sonrió, su amigo en verdad estaba arrepentido – Aun estoy sentida contigo, pero creo que no tienes tanta culpa como parece, ella es irresistible –Hermione rió y Ron también – digo, por su condición de Veela -la cara de la castaña retomo seriedad- aléjate de ella Ron -dijo casi en voz de súplica- si en verdad me valoras.

- Lo haré Hermione, te lo prometo

- Más te vale, si le haces algo a mi novia no respondo Ronald

Ron la miró con una sonrisa- ¿novia? – ambos rieron y Hermione le dio un empujón a ron con su hombro, lo que causó más risa, Ron paso un brazo por los hombros de Hermione- Me alegro tanto, les deseo lo mejor -Hermione sonrió – vámonos a la cama -dijo la castaña y se paró- tengo sueño

Ron la siguió y ambos se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

El domingo por la mañana fue épico, la quijada de varios alumnos se desencajo, nadie podía decir en qué momento el trio dorado se volvió a integrar y cómo si nada hubiese pasado, Ron se encargó de contarle a sus amigos la plática que había tenido con la castaña y Hermione les contó a sus amigos su relación con Fleur y también de la familia de ésta.

- vaya familia – dijo Harry mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza-

-Ya conoces el dicho –dijo Ginny- te casas con la persona, no con la familia

Hermione se asustó al oír la palabra casar, ciertamente ella le tenía miedo a dar grandes pasos, miedo a equivocarse y estropear todo.

-¡vamos Hermione! ¡No pongas esa cara! Si te la pasas chupando lengua con ella- dijo la pelirroja

-¡Ginny!

-¿Qué? –Dijo la pelirroja- ¿me vas a decir que el tremendo chupetón que te mal maquillaste, es una picadura?

Hermione se rió fuertemente al recordar palabras similares de boca de la terrorífica abuela de Fleur

-¿pero hoy la verás? –Preguntó Ron

-Eso creo – dijo la castaña- quedó en mandarme una…

-lechuza –completó Ginny señalándole uno de los ventanales, de ahí iba llegando una lechuza

Todos continuaron desayunando en tranquilidad, Hermione desató el pergamino a la lechuza y leyó:

_Amor:_

_Amor, que raro suena esa palabra, una palabra llena de emociones encontradas, de amor contenido, de sueños realizados y esperanzas puestas en esa persona. Me siento talmente Cursi hoy, pido perdón si te inoportuno, pero te has llevado cada suspiro de mi día y no hago más que pensar en ti._

_Te amo hermosa, Hoy regresaré al castillo (dudo mucho que quieras regresar con mi familia, no, no te preocupes, te comprendo), te parece bien si nos vemos. Quizás en el salón de los requerimientos, responde qué necesito saber de ti._

_Atte. Tu lucero_

Hermione sonrió al ver que Fleur aun ponía su sobrenombre en sus cartas, por suerte la castaña no perdonaba los domingos, así que también iba a la biblioteca con todas sus cosas, por lo que sacó un trozo de pergamino nuevo, una pluma que remojó en tinta.

-Hermione – le dijo Ginny, la castaña por suerte no había comenzado a escribir porque corría el riesgo de perder la inspiración- no me malentiendas -Ginny rió- se te ve sexy el chupetón, pero cuando termines con tu cartita ¿dejarías que te lo maquille una experta? -Ginny le guiñó el ojo

Hermione rió y asintió, ¿una experta? Tenía que hacerle varias preguntas a su amiga, pero más adelante, por el momento comenzó a redactar el mensaje a _Su Novia_

* * *

Fleur dejó escapar un suspiró antes de meterse a la boca un pedazo de manzana

- uyyy… te vas a quedar sin aire – Gabrielle y Emilie se miraron y comenzaron a reír

- No molesten a su hermana- comentó Regina

- No es molestia mamá –Fleur se metió ahora un pedazo de papaya

- esa chica de verdad te tiene en las nubes- confesó Armelle

- la amo Tati, eso ya es de conocimiento público-

- No creo que esa chica sea capaz de soportar las adversidades, se ve muy débil –Armelle miraba expectante a su nieta, pero ésta sólo le sonrió

- Ella es fuerte – Fleur tomó un sorbo de su jugo

- ¿Cuándo le dirás de tu "problemita"? – Armelle parecía decidida a arruinar la felicidad de Fleur, pero no sabía que nadie podía arruinarla, por lo menos esté día

- pronto, hoy le escribí una nota para vernos, espero respuesta – Fleur mostraba una radiante sonrisa a toda su familia- Ella está lista para saberlo y yo para contárselo, ambas lo superaremos – eso es lo que la rubia se repetía a cada rato, tenía miedo de la reacción de la castaña pero en el fondo quería creer que ella la apoyaría.

Armelle la miró con recelo, esa niña no parecía suficiente para su nieta, así como Alfonso no fue digno de su hija, su nieta necesitaba fortaleza, necesitaba vida, y esa niña a duras penas iba a poder otorgársela. Algún día Fleur se daría cuenta., sólo esperaba poder hacerle ver a su nieta la realidad antes que fuese demasiado tarde.

Fleur oyó unas alas revolotear, vio a la lechuza asomarse en el cielo y se paró enseguida, corriendo hacia la ventana, derramando jugo y alimento sobre los demás miembros de su familia.

-¡Fleur!- gritaron varias mujeres al empaparse de jugo y mancharse las ropas.

Pero la rubia no oyó de razones, su sonrisa era brillante y la dichosa lechuza no volaba más rápido, necesitaba una lechuza más rápida. Cuando al fin (después de una eternidad, al parecer de Fleur) la lechuza se paró en la ventana, Fleur desenvolvía el pedazo de pergamino que traía la lechuza

_Mi Amor:_

_Perdida y desolada iba surcando los mares del amor, angustiada navegaba, en círculos, sin meta, sin rumbo, flotando cuál casarón de nuez, esperando que una pequeña ola acabara con mi amado navío._

_Mi amor, de repente, un momento mágico se hizo presente frente a mis ojos, una luz, una señal, un brillante lucero se posó en mi horizonte; En ese momento supe a dónde ir, supe que esa luz sería el motivo de mi vivir._

_¿El amor es una locura? ¡Pues que nos lleven a azkaban! Porque mi amado lucero… Creo que estoy enamorada de ti._

_Nos vemos a las 6 frente a la sala de los requerimientos, no llegues tarde._

_Atte. Tu  
navegante._

**(N/A**: poema original de Freya, adaptado ligeramente a ésta situación**) **

Fleur sintió unas lágrimas caer por su rostro, pero estaba sonriendo, estaba feliz, se pegó la carta al pecho y se sintió libre de llorar, comenzó a llorar mientras sonreía, dejando a su familia completamente anonadada.

- Fleur – Emilie se levantó y se acercó con cuidado a su hermana mayor, con miedo - ¿estás bien?

Fleur se giró a ver a su familia y entonces entendieron que no eran lágrimas de dolor, eran lágrimas de amor - ¿Fleur? – dijo Regina intentando conseguir una explicación

Fleur soltó una carcajada aún con lágrimas en las mejillas y le extendió la carta a su familia para que pudieran leerla, Fleur no se molestó en ver su reacción, estaba demasiado ilusionada con las palabras de _Su Castaña _

- Pff – soltó Emilie alejándose de la carta – es una cursilada de grandes dimensiones

- Es hermoso – comentó Gabrielle con mirada ilusionada- ojala yo me enamorará de alguien así

- Me encanta esta chica Fleur – dijo Regina

- A mí me parece patético – y su mirada también expresaba lo mismo, no era del agrado de Armelle- Esa chica es débil y también tú ¿acaso ya solucionaste la porquería que llevas en las entrañas?

Todas miraron con resentimiento a Armelle y después miraron expectantes a Fleur, que después de todo, si había perdido su felicidad

- Casi – contestó la rubia – Voy muy bien

Y sin decir más la rubia tomó la carta de su novia y subió a su habitación, se echó en la cama a sonreír y oyó tocar la puerta. Esta rogando que no fuese su abuela, la amaba pero no la aguantaba cuándo decidía ponerse en un plan cómo el de hoy.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Fleur vio asomar dos cabelleras y rió

- pasen – dijo la rubia mayor abriendo los brazos para cobijar a sus dos hermanas menores

Ambas rubias caminaron a la cama de su hermana dejándose caer una a cada costado de la mayor.

Emilie besó la mejilla de su hermana

- ¿cuándo te vas? – Preguntó Gabrielle

- ¿me estás corriendo? – preguntó Fleur riendo

Las tres chicas rieron, pero Gabrielle negó con la cabeza

- ¿vas a estar en nuestro cumpleaños verdad? – Inquirió Emilie

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo – contestó Fleur – Ya no son unas niñas –dijo con mirada melancólica-

-Tenemos un año menos que tu novia – Gabrielle esperaba la respuesta de la rubia, que solo atinó a reírse – Ella también pude venir a la fiesta ¿no es así Emilie?

Emilie se quedó callada, lo pensó un momento- Supongo – contestó no muy convencida

Fleur sonrió- Me gustaría que hicieras un esfuerzo por apreciarla –dijo Fleur a la niña- la amo, mucho, no me gustaría que los más grandes amores de mi vida no congeniaran

Emilie sonrió – Ok, lo intentaré, de todos modos, siempre me aburro, las niñas que vendrán son unas envidiosas y los niños unos babosos.

Gabrielle rió- a mí me caen bien

- es que tus estándares de amistad son bajos –comentó Emilie

-Basta Emilie –Fleur intentaba controlar a sus pequeñas- es sólo que eres más amigable Gabrielle

Su hermana sonrió y la otra resopló

- ¡oh! – A Fleur se le había ocurrido una idea- He conocido algunos amigos en Hogwarts y 'Ermione también tiene varios que soy muy amigables y buenas personas

Las rubias más pequeñas aún no entendían.

- ¿Quieren que los traiga? – preguntó Fleur

-¡Harry! –gritó Gabrielle emocionada- y ¡Ron! ¿Ellos vendrán?

- naturalmente, son los mejores amigos de Hermione –Fleur había sentido su estómago revolver al oír el segundo nombre-

Emile estaba callada, se sentía excluida

- Emilie – dijo Fleur- ¿Quieres conocerlos? Te amarán apenas te vean – Logró hacer que Emilie sonriera- Serás la primera en conocer a mi amiga Luna

Emilie levantó una ceja - ¿Enserio? Gabi conoce a Harry Potter y a mí me vas a presentar a una tal Luna, cuyo nombre es más común que una "coca-cola" muggle ¿es enserio?

Fleur y Gabrielle rieron ante la ocurrencia de su hermana

- Aunque no te guste, se las voy a presentar –

Emilie resopló resignada

- Eres una pesada Emi –dijo Gabrielle- a mi encantaría conocer a tus amigos Fleur y a mi si me agrada mucho Hermione

Fleur sonrió, amaba escuchar ese nombre- Me alegro, por qué de ser posible, me gustaría compartir mi vida con ella.

- Lo harás –dijo Emilie- Aunque no sea de mi agrado, puedo sentir que realmente le gustas y…-Emilie volvió a resoplar- Yo no creo que sea débil, Debes confiarle tu dolor a ella

Fleur se quedó inmóvil, realmente quería hablarle con la verdad a su novia pero no sabía si era lo correcto.

- A mi me pareces muy hermosa –Emilie continuó hablando- Lo que te pasó –Emilie parecía fría pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza- Lo que te pasó no te quita lo hermosa y valiosa

- Tengo miedo –Fleur le confesó a sus hermanas- La verdad tengo miedo –una lagrima salió por el ojo azul de la rubia- Tengo miedo de que no me considere digna, de que vea sucia y repugnante, de que no sea capaz de…. De aceptarme… lo que soy… los pedazos que quedaron

Emilie se levantó y miró a su hermana y sonrió- Vamos Fleur, eso no es cierto, ella te amará y por el contrario amará más tu capacidad de renacer entre las cenizas, no tienes que temer.

-El amor –empezó a hablar Gabrielle- puede ser el sentimiento más aterrador que un humano pueda atravesar, pero es el más gratificante, tienes que arriesgar para ganar, tú has arriesgado y dado demasiado, ella te aceptará, ella lo aceptará.

- sólo tienes que confiar –Emilie se volvió a recostar sobre la cama- confiar, tienes que volver a hacerlo, si quieres que lo de ustedes funcione, confía en ella, estoy segura que no te defraudará.

Fleur abrazo a sus hermanas y les besó la frente, realmente estaba agradecida por tener a su familia.

Después de comer, la rubia procedió a despedirse de todos, incluso le dio un beso a su "padre"

- Nos vemos en 3 semanas – dijo Fleur

- Quiero un regalo del tamaño de mi habitación – comentó Emilie

Fleur rió pero negó con la cabeza- ¿y cómo lo meterás a tu habitación?

Emile la miró confundida, no había pensado en ello.

Fleur volvió a reír – nos vemos- dio una última mirada a su familia, cerró los ojos y "Clok". Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en la oficina de McGonagall

- Fleur – dijo la directora- Creí que llegarías hasta mañana

- No pasa nada, solo quise venir antes, tengo unas cosas que ver

McGonagall la miró de nuevo - ¿cosas? ¿O persona? Sabes bien mi opinión respecto a Hermione

Fleur la miró tranquilamente- Sé que la amas cómo a tu hija, que aparentas ser demasiado dura pero amas a esa niña, te aseguro -Fleur sonrió- que yo también la amo

McGonagall sonrió- Valora lo que te ha sido entregado

Fleur rió- Hasta mañana – y salió de la oficina

Caminaba hacia su habitación, Fleur suspiró, las bases del amor: valorar, amar, respetar, confiar… confiar… tenía que empezar a confiar, era probable que no saliera en tonos rosas cómo ella quería creer, pero tenía que hacerlo, la castaña estaba entregándole su amor, Fleur tenía que entregarle su confianza, por muy difícil que fuese hacerlo, por muy doloroso que resultara recordarlo, por complicado que fuera relatarlo, tenía que hacerlo, Ella realmente tenía que valorar lo que le estaba siendo entregado.

* * *

Hermione había logrado retirar a Ginny de Harry y se la había llevado a los baños para que pudiera ayudarla a esconder "su manchita"

- Ya casi – dijo la pelirroja mientras aplicaba un poco de maquillaje

- Ginny –comentó la castaña mientras mantenía el cuello elevado para que la pelirroja pudiera trabajar- ¿cómo aprendiste a hacer esto? –Hermione vio cono la pelirroja se coloraba hasta las orejas y se tapó la boca- ¡por dios! Ginny ¿tú… y Harry?

Ginny negó con la cabeza –Aún –

Hermione soltó una gran carcajada -¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

- no es que tenga mucho tiempo – confesó Ginny- La primera vez fue antes del partido de Quidditch, en el que Harry se lastimó y pues todos tuvimos varios conflictos después de eso y era difícil confesarte algo así mientras nuestra amistad pendía de un hilo

Hermione se sintió culpable de abandonar su amistad - ¿Por eso Harry se lastimó? ¿Le dijiste algo?

Ginny se volvió a colorar- Yo… lo lamentó, ya le he pedido muchas disculpas

- ¿puedo saber que le dijiste? – Hermione sentía una gran curiosidad

Ginny negó con su cabeza

-¡vamos Gin! Yo te cuento de mis cosas con Fleur-reclamó la castaña

- es diferente, tú y ella… aún no llegan a eso

- te juro que cuando lleguemos –Hermione se sonrojó- bueno, cuando se dé el momento, te lo contaré

Ginny la miró dudosa- Harry y yo habíamos estado a punto de… hacerlo… pero él se detuvo porque ambos queremos que fuera especial, tú sabes, la primera vez –Ginny se veía un poco incómoda- Antes del partido le dije que… que había otras formas de darnos… placer… sin perder la virginidad

Hermione se arrepintió de haber pedido una confesión, ciertamente eso era muy íntimo.

- Oh, me alegro que las cosas vayan bien entre tú y Harry ¿cómo está quedando? – Hermione cambió radicalmente el tema

Ginny recordó su maquillaje y le dio un par de retoques -¡listo!- Hermione se miró en el espejo y quedo complacida, parecía no estar ahí.

- Muchas gracias – Hermione comenzó a agarrar sus cosas- ¿Nos vemos en la tarde?

Ginny asintió, la castaña comenzó a caminar - ¡Hermione! –Gritó Ginny- Me prometiste que me contarías cuando sucediera– y le sonrió muy pícaramente

Hermione se puso un poco roja pero asintió y salió del baño con rumbo a la biblioteca

A las 6 pm Hermione estaba parada enfrente del salón de los requerimientos y estaba extrañada de aún no ver a Fleur.

-Mi amor –dijo Fleur que llegaba por atrás

Hermione sonrió – Hola – dijo con una sonrisa- Se te hizo tarde

Fleur ladeo la cabeza- evidentemente – y se acercó a besar a la castaña

- intentando de nuevo seducirme – comentó la castaña bastante divertida

Fleur rió - ¿Yo a ti?

- no te culpo – dijo la castaña- soy tan irresistible

Fleur soltó una carcajada- ¡Vaya que lo eres!

Hermione le guiñó el ojo a Fleur y le mando un beso volado de manera coqueta, Fleur se sorprendió bastante. Ambas chicas rieron.

- ¿vamos? – preguntó Hermione volviendo a su misma actitud

Fleur tragó en seco y asintió- Yo… lo elijo-

Y así fue, Fleur trató de alejar el miedo, las expectativas, las esperanzas, y pensó en lo que deseaba, una puerta apareció enfrente de ellas.

Hermione sonrió- ¿puedo?

Y sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta con emoción, pero lo que encontró no fue la escena romántica que ella estaba esperando.

- ¿la oficina de McGonagall? –preguntó la castaña entrando y confirmando el lugar

- si – contestó Fleur que se había quedado rezagada

Hermione la giró a ver extrañada - ¿esto no es muy romántico que digamos Fleur? – Hermione intento reír –pero si ésta es tu idea, me parece bien.

Fleur la miró y se acercó a ella- Hermione… -comenzó a hablar la rubia- Ésto no es una cita romántica

Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido

- Yo… tengo que contarte varias cosas que he omitido –Fleur sentía las palabras salir con dificultad- No he sido del todo sincera contigo… aún… tengo varios secretos

- creí que confiabas en mi – la castaña estaba un poco resentida

- por eso estamos aquí –Fleur intentaba tranquilizar sus nervios ante la expectativa de la respuesta de la castaña- Yo… no soy capaz de contarte… pero quiero que lo sepas… así que te lo mostraré

Hermione frunció aún más el ceño

Fleur caminó a un lado de la oficina, abrió una puerta y un cáliz con un líquido en su interior fue desplazándose

- ¿un pensadero? – Hermione intentaba comprender

- Quiero que sepas todo – confesó la rubia- y yo omitiría relatarte un gran número de cosas… si tú… en verdad quieres conocerlas… deberías mirarlas – la voz de la rubia se hacía entrecortada- ¿quieres?

Hermione vio a una frágil Fleur que derramaba un par de lágrimas y las secaba con rapidez, tenía duda si quería saber lo que su novia ocultaba pero debía conocerlo, algo en su interior lo gritaba. Hermione al fin asintió con la cabeza- Muéstramelas -

Fleur dejó escapar un gran suspiro, sentía temblar sus piernas, quizás no era tan buena idea cómo en un inicio pensó, pero debía hacerlo, debía sincerarse, derramó una lágrima y con la punta de su varita la recogió y la depositó en el pensadero

Hermione echo una última mirada a Fleur, quién derramó más lágrimas, la castaña sintió un poco de temor y con un nudo en la garganta entró al pensadero

**(N/A: Escenas delicadas)**

Fleur estaba en medio del bosque, agitada, temerosa, con su varita en mano, dispuesta a atacar

- ¡ven aquí perra! – gritó una voz masculina y áspera

Fleur que estaba recostada sobre un árbol, cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza, sus oídos se agudizaron, oyendo como unas pisadas estaban más cerca que otras, los volvió a abrir con rapidez y se giró encarando a su atacante, le dio de lleno en el pecho, cayó lejos haciendo ruido, llamando la atención de los otros pero dándole el tiempo suficiente para emprender otra carrera, veía la luna asomarse por la copa de los enormes árboles, sentía las ramas golpearle la cara y los brazos, sentía cómo algunas piedras se clavaban en sus pies

Y sintió pasos acercarse cada vez más rápidos, aun corriendo Fleur giró en todas direcciones intentando vislumbrar un lugar dónde esconderse y hacer otro ataque, no podía irse aún, su trabajo aún no estaba terminado, tenía que matar a todos esos hombres, debía hacerlo, sintió una mano alcanzarla, tomarla por el brazo, intento zafarse pero la diferencia de fuerza era muy grande, cayó al piso y aquél hombre cayó sobre ella, ambos forcejeaban y luchaban por dominar al otro. El hombre le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a la rubia, haciendo que su nariz sangrara bastante, el golpe desorientó a la rubia, pero aún daba batalla, con sus uñas (ya bastante rotas) intentó arañar al hombre y se le ocurrió una idea, contuvo todas sus fuerzas y en un rápido movimiento clavó varias uñas en los ojos de su atacante, éste se alejó al instante, sollozando, Fleur de inmediato cogió su varita y le apuntó, el hombre también cayó al suelo. Fleur apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar, porque oyó más pasos acercarse, así que se levantó como resorte y emprendió otra carrera, pero esta vez, apenas correr unos metros vio un puño en su rostro y después, todo se volvió oscuro.

Fleur se removió en el piso, se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna atadura así que intentó levantarse pero nuevamente sintió un golpe sobre su rostro

- perra infeliz – gruñó un hombre bastante grande- mataste a 4 de mis hombres – y aquel grandulón pateó sin piedad las costillas de la rubia que se retorció de dolor- Pero esto no se va a quedar así

- mátala de una vez Grogsy – dijo otro hombre menos melenudo pero igual de desarreglado –

- no la tendrá tan fácil – dijo Grogsy, el hombre cuyo nombre ahora era conocido y odiado – antes tendrá que sufrir lo suficiente para implorar la muerte y aprender con quién está tratando

Otro hombre fornido se acercó y escupió sobre el cuerpo de la rubia- ¡Asquerosa puta! ¿Sabes con quién tratas? Pronto seremos lo aliados más cercanos a Nuestro Señor, Potter y todos esos imbéciles caerán

Vio como todos los hombres reían

- ahora ¿Qué haremos contigo? – el hombre que había escupido le jaló el rubio cabello haciendo que levantará la cabeza

- ¡púdrete! – espetó la rubia, pero sólo causó risas

- Viennan – dijo un hombre de atrás, ahora sabía que ese era el nombre del hombre que acababa de jalar los cabellos de oro de Fleur – dijiste que es una puta

Todos los presentes sonrieron

- eres una puta –dijo Viennan- y te trataremos cómo tal –varios hombres aullaron de placer- pero no te será tan fácil, no lo disfrutarás… en definitiva – el hombre se alejó de ella, Fleur veía un poco borroso, sus ojos estaban hinchados por los golpes que había recibido.

El hombre grito y comenzó a dar movimientos espasmódicos, Fleur y la castaña (que solo podía ver como un espectador) veían como aquel hombre se hacía aún más grande, cómo los brazos, piernas y dorso se agrandaban y cubrían de pelos, su cara se alargaba pero aun poseía esa mirada que llenaba de horror, sus extremidades se agrandaron.

Varios hombres aplaudieron y vitoreaban al, ahora formado, hombre lobo

El hombre caminó hacia Fleur y la pateó de nuevo en las costillas, Fleur sintió salir todo el aliento que tenía, así como varias lágrimas derramarse a causa del dolor, ahora el hombre la levantó del piso apretándole el cuello y haciendo que la rubia se recostara parada sobre un árbol.

- Grogsy ¿me haces los honores? – la voz del hombre era apenas entendible

Grogsy se acercó a la rubia que ahora temblaba de miedo y el hombre con sus manos rompió la blusa de la rubia, después siguió su pantalón, y aunque la castaña intentó detenerlo, sólo consiguió otro par de bofetadas y puñetazos.

Ahora estaba sólo en interiores, comenzaba a llorar con fuerza.

- ahora vas a aprender a respetar – dijo Viennan

Y se acercó a ella en cuestión de segundos, los segundos más largo en la vida de la rubia, el saber qué es lo que está por suceder y no poder impedirlo, la impotencia, la rabia, el coraje, la rubia intentó alejar al hombre, que le otorgó un puñetazo en el estómago y la giró, arrancó su ropa interior de golpe, Fleur sintió su intimidad al descubierto, los hombres que seguían expectantes miraban emocionados, Hermione que sólo miraba la escena de frente, sintió una gran impotencia, quería llorar, quería gritar, pelear, pero ella… sólo podía mirar.

El hombre lobo se relamió los labios y se acercó a ella con su miembro muy elevado, al estar en su condición de hombre lobo, su genital era de descomunales proporciones, bien lo había dicho el hombre, Fleur no lo iba a disfrutar.

El hombre se acercó más y más, Fleur lo sintió rozar su cuerpo, su aliento fétido la provocaba, y sin previo aviso, el hombre insertó de lleno su miembro en Fleur, Fleur gritó de dolor, de impotencia, de agonía, quería detenerlo pero estaba sometida, lo único que podía hacer era clavar sus uñas sobre la corteza del árbol. El hombre lo sacó y lo volvió a meter, repitió la operación cada vez con embestidas más fuertes, arañando la espalda de la rubia, Fleur sentía desgarrarse su intimidad, 32 infernales embestidas, en un lapso de casi tres siglos (tiempo Fleur), por fin el hombre se hubo satisfecho y la rubia sólo cayó al piso sollozando, sintiendo quemar su intimidad, rodeándose con sus brazos, intentando cubrir su cuerpo, sus sollozos se habían convertido en gritos de dolor y horro, quería irse de ahí, quería estar en casa.

Pero cuando la rubia recobró la conciencia de dónde estaba, fue demasiado tarde, un segundo hombre lobo, Grogsy, la pateó, Fleur ya no podía más, se sentía desmayar

- aún no – dijo el hombre y le lamió una mejilla, bajó a su pecho y mordió ferozmente uno de sus pezones, Fleur creyó que sentir que se lo había arrancado, el aliento de aquél hombre era igual o peor de fétido que el de él anterior- vamos mi amor, coopera – decía el hombre mientras lamía el cuerpo de la rubia, estaba a punto de vomitar, se sentía asqueada, sucia, intento golpear, alejar a él invasor, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano porque solo conseguía más golpes.

El hombre también la levantó del piso bruscamente y la puso de espaldas, pero esta vez, por más terror que la rubia tenía, no vio venir lo que a continuación ocurrió.

El hombre agarró su miembro entre manos y lo insertó sin cuidado o aviso sobre el ano de la rubia, Fleur soltó un grito muy fuerte, su voz rompía cualquier esquema, su grito, su dolor hecho sonido era el ruido más espeluznante que la castaña hubiese escuchado.

Fleur quiso librarse del hombre, pero también fue sometida con un par de golpes, el hombre la sostuvo por los hombros, clavando sus garras sobre la blanca piel de la francesa, Fleur estaba, comparado con sus fuerzas, poniendo demasiada resistencia al ataque de éste segundo hombre lobo, oyó crujir su hombro, pero el dolor de ser penetrada en un sitio tan especial era mayor al de un hombro romperse, también sintió como gotas resbalaban por su espalda, creyó que quizás llovía, pero estaba equivocada era su sangre derramarse, Fleur clavaba sus uñas con demasiada fuerza, sintió sus dedos arder, intentaba librarse del ataque, pero el hombre volvió a meter su miembro en Fleur, en el mismo agujero sagrado, Fleur volvió a gritar, intentando zafarse, el hombre repitió la acción unas 4 veces más pero la rubia estaba demasiado inquieta cómo para dejarlo complacerse, el hombre furioso la tiró al piso y comenzó a golpearla una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez, Fleur ya no sentía dolor, su cuerpo entero estaba anestesiado, veía borroso, escuchaba voces y risas a lo lejos y entonces la rubia se desmayó.

Hermione vio ponerse oscura toda la escena y volverse de nuevo visible. Lo primero que vio fue a una rubia destrozada, su hombro tenía un extraño ángulo, seguramente estaría roto, en su espalda habían partes coaguladas de sangre, otros estaban a carne viva, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y raspones, aún tenía el líquido de esos hombres sobre ella, imaginarse lo que había pasado cuando Fleur se desmayó causaba escalofríos, incontenibles ganas de echarse a llorar.

Fleur comenzó a abrir los ojos, estaba tirada en el piso, desnuda, indefensa, sentía el alma quebrársele en mil pedazos y su cuerpo, su cuerpo que fue su santuario, su cuerpo virgen, fue violado sin piedad, humillada, atacada, destrozada. Poco después sintió su cara arder, estaba empezando a sentir el dolor físico, quiso tocarse la cara pero apenas sus dedos rozaron gimió de dolor, miró su mano y vio que tenía varias uñas levantadas y ensangrentadas, seguramente el resto de su cuerpo no estaba mejor. Sin preverlo la rubia comenzó a vomitar a un lado, cuando por fin acabo vio sus piernas, sus muslos arañados y adolorido por el esfuerzo, y al recordarlo, de nuevo comenzó a llorar tratando de cubrir su fragmentado cuerpo y alma.

Hermione salió del pensadero, Fleur había querido que la escena acabara ahí, la castaña no sabía cómo mirarla y sintió sus mejillas mojadas, estaba llorando y al ver a su acompañante se dio cuenta que ella también lo hacía.

- Fleur – Hermione apenas podía articular palabra

- aún no ha acabado – dijo la rubia- aún falta… los resultados de… de esa noche – Fleur hacia un gran esfuerzo por no sollozar- estaba demasiado débil para aparecerme o mandar un patronus – Fleur soltó varias lágrimas- me encontraron tres días después

Fleur tocó una de sus lágrimas con la varita y la colocó sobre el pensadero, Hermione la miró una última vez y se introdujo de nuevo en los recuerdos de Fleur.

Pudo ver un cuarto que reconoció enseguida, tenía sus paredes de ese característico azul pastel

Vio como Armelle entraba y acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia que aún estaba inconsciente y muy golpeada. Fleur se movió, Armelle volvió a tocar su mejilla y la rubia al sentir el contacto despertó enseguida, alejándose lo más posible de ese contacto.

- está bien amor, estas bien – Armelle intentaba sonar tranquila – estas en casa

Fleur miró en todas direcciones y tocó varias veces su cama, como si estuviera asegurándose

-Tati – dijo la rubia y comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente, Armelle se acercó a ella y la abrazo, Hermione vio como varías lágrimas y sollozos salían de la mayor de los Delacour, intentando acallar su dolor y poder propinarle un poco se seguridad a su nieta. Regina entró en ese momento y también corrió al encuentro de su hija, las tres mujeres estaban fundidas en un abrazo y las lágrimas corrían por las tres, Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta, no importaba la locura de esa familia, entendió que lo desquiciada de la abuela era porqué amaba demasiado a su familia para verlas sufrir.

La imagen se hizo borrosa y apareció de nuevo Fleur en un cuarto que la castaña no reconoció, daba vueltas sin parar, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, moviendo sus manos con fervor, sus ojos estaban dilatados. Sólo pasó un momento y Regina y Armelle entraron a la habitación

- ¿y bien? – respondió Fleur

Regina comenzó a llorar y Armelle parecía mucho más fría, muy diferente a la mujer que lloró por su nieta en la imagen pasada, Fleur se tambaleó sobre si y cayó al piso, con los ojos muy abiertos y apenas pudiendo tragar o respirar, Hermione veía la quijada de la rubia temblar.

Armelle se sentó en el borde de la cama y Regina lloraba en su mismo lugar.

- ¿Qué haremos? – Dijo con voz fría Armelle

- No lo quiero – se apresuró a decir Fleur

- Eso no es tan simple amor – Armelle hablaba, Regina parecía incapaz de dejar de llorar- El producto de un hombre lobo es casi imposible de eliminar

- ¡no quiero a esta aberración! – Fleur estaba alterada- Yo… - Fleur ahora lloraba- Yo no quiero un bebé

Hermione sintió el mundo moverse ¿bebé? Hermione se sintió mareada, pero necesitaba observar más, saber más.

- Era luna llena- sentenció Armelle – Los hombre lobo… -Las palabras de Armelle salían con dificultad – Es su día especial para aparearse y nadie, ninguna mujer común podría evitar quedar embarazada y por más métodos que se utilicen, ninguno da efecto para abortar al producto

La cara de Fleur era de completo terror y las lágrimas parecían no tener fin, se tapó la boca con su mano temblorosa

- Pero tú no eres ninguna mujer común – la voz de Armelle retomaba su frialdad- Eres una Veela y tenemos una capacidad extraordinaria para regenerar desde cortadas… hasta… ésto…

- ¿cómo? – por primera vez la voz de Fleur mostraba un poco de esperanza

- Lo que tienes en el dorso no es un moretón o una herida residual, son los genes lobo luchando por quedarse en ti-

Fleur la miró asqueada y se tocó el estómago y de inmediato retiró su brazo - ¿ésto… es… un bebé?

Armelle negó con la cabeza- No, nunca lo ha sido, es un producto, no se concebirá nada hasta que tus fuerzas Veela sean tan débiles que tu cuerpo no pueda defenderse del invasor, y dudo mucho lo puedas concebir, porque si tu cuerpo llega a tal punto de debilidad… morirás… incluso antes que el producto pueda concebirse.

Fleur abrió aún más los ojos, Regina soltó un alarido y continuó en su llanto.

- eso se alimenta de ti cuando tu cuerpo está débil y pierde fuerza cuando estas completa

Fleur estaba entendiendo - ¿y cómo lo quito?

Armelle sonrió – Fleur… Fleur… ¿Cómo se alimenta una Veela?

Fleur lo entendió y negó con la cabeza- no podría, no… no… aún no supero ésto

-ya pasaron meses, necesitas salir de tu depresión o eso-dijo señalando el dorso de su nieta- te matará

Otra vez todo se volvió borroso y Hermione vio a toda la familia Delacour reunida en la sala en silencio

Fleur miraba acusadoramente a su abuela - ¿Por qué demonios no disminuye?

Armelle le dirigió una mirada seria – No estas poniendo empeño

- ¡lo estoy haciendo! – Fleur no podía evitar gritar, sus hermanas parecían muy asustadas y ambas lloraban.

- ¡no es cierto! – Armelle también había levantado la voz- ¡piensa Fleur! ¡Piensa! ¿Qué estás haciendo mal?

- Amor – dijo Gabrielle casi en un susurro pero todas pudieron oírlo

Todas se miraron las unas a otras varios minutos

- Creí que dijiste que había sido un capricho – Dijo Emilie

- ¿Disculpen? – Armelle se notaba furiosa

- ¡dijiste que fue un capricho! – Emilie se había levantado de su lugar

Fleur no podía articular palabra

Regina carraspeó la garganta

- Fleur está enamorada de una chica – dijo Gabrielle

Regina y Armelle se miraron mutuamente

- ¿desde cuándo? – inquirió Regina

Fleur negaba con la cabeza pero no decía una palabra

- desde el torneo –Gabrielle habló- la conoció en esa escuela Hofwars

- Hogwarts – corrigió Fleur y consiguió que todas la miraran acusadoramente

- No está funcionando porque estas enamorada- Armelle tenía la mirada perdida- es obvio

- Necesitas a esa chica, esa chica es tu cura- Regina la miraba

Fleur negó con la cabeza- imposible

Armelle levantó la ceja- ¿por qué?

Fleur tragó en seco – ella no me ama

- ¡al diablo eso! –Armelle estaba alterada- ¡hay otras opciones!

Fleur volvió a negar con la cabeza- jamás haría eso – la mirada a su abuela era retadora

- deber y querer… estúpidas definiciones – espetó Armelle- necesitas buscarla y absorberle hasta lo último de su pasión

- me temó que estamos jodidas – comentó Emilie

-¡Emilie! ¡Cuida tu vocabulario jovencita! – Regina la miraba mientras hablaba

- deja esas estupideces ahora –Armelle se había impuesto- ¿Por qué dices que lo estamos?

- Porque ESA chica, no es cualquier chica – Emilie se notaba enojada- Es amiga de Potter, muy amiga –diciendo lo último intentando dejarlo en claro- y encima es hija de muggles ¿creen que aún este viva?- Fleur la miró horrorizada- y en tal caso ¿Cuánto tiempo durará viva? O peor aún ¿es posible encontrarla?

Todas se miraron con terror

- Y además dudo mucho la viabilidad de tu plan – Emilie continuaba hablando, logrando aterrorizar más a todas- Fleur sabía de rumores que esa chica y Potter estaban en los bosques ¿Recuerdan por qué fue Fleur a ese bosque? ¡No a hacer de éste un mundo mejor! ¡No!- Emilie le gritaba con enojo a su hermana, Fleur mantenía la vista a un lado con lágrimas- ¡fue al bosque con intención de dejarlo libre para su amor! ¡Fue al bosque para intentar verla por lo menos una vez más! ¡Aunque murieras en ello! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida? – Emilie esta considerablemente alterada, Gabrielle parecía estar de acuerdo con su hermana pero no quería exteriorizarlo y Regina y Armelle estaban intentando procesar la nueva información- ¡te amamos! Y tú das la vida por una…

- ¡basta! – Fleur la había encarado – Basta

Emilie rió - ¿la defiendes?

- Con mi vida- contestó la rubia- Mis acciones no tienen vuelta atrás y mucho menos… -Fleur tragó – mucho menos lo que pasó.

- pero si lo que harás –Armelle la miró- irás en su búsqueda y harás lo que debas hacer, ésta vez pensarás en tu bien.

- Yo no soy un monstruo – Fleur sonaba indignada y señalo a su padre que estaba sentado- Yo no le haré eso a la persona que amo

La escena se tornó borrosa de nuevo y apareció de nuevo en el cuarto de la rubia

- ¡suficiente! – la voz de Armelle asustó a la recién llegada- ¡suficiente de estúpidos amoríos! Te vas a Hogwarts a buscar hasta en las piedras a esa niña

Fleur se veía pálida, ojerosa y bastante cansada.

- ¿te has visto? En cualquier momento morirás – Armelle giró a ver a Regina

- ya lo hemos arreglado- empezó a hablar su madre – te vas a Hogwarts pasado mañana, ella estará ahí

Fleur asintió

- Repite que harás – le ordenó Regina

- Voy a – Fleur se tocó la cabeza- voy a hacer las cosas bien

- Vas a conseguir a esa chiquilla, ese es el plan – sentenció Armelle

Hermione sintió un tirón y salió del pensadero, de nuevo estaba en aquella oficina, Fleur la miraba expectante

-Tú… - comenzó a decir la castaña, su voz se quebraba y las lágrimas se asomaban por su mirada- Tú… llegaste aquí dispuesta a utilizarme… cómo un objeto… cómo una medicina…

El temor de Fleur había hecho presencia y Hermione estaba muy confundida por toda la información que le había sido entregada.

Hermione caminó dando vueltas por la oficina, hasta que se recostó sobre una pared y se sentó, Fleur se acercó a ella y la imitó.

- Yo… -Fleur hablaba sin atreverse a mirar a su acompañante- Puedo comprender que no quieras acercarte a mi… Que no sea digna de ti… -Fleur estaba hablando con dificultad por el llanto que amenazaba con salir- Que estoy manchada y sucia… Yo… No soy digna de nadie- Fleur estaba llorando

Hermione la abrazo al instante

-Fleur… Fleur… -Hermione intentaba llamar la atención de Fleur- Fleur… -la rubia al fina levantó la cara- Fleur… Tú no eres ninguna de esas cosas… Tu eres una guerrera, eres fuerte, soportaste todo eso –las palabras de la castaña parecían darle consuelo a su acompañante- Eres toda una guerrera, estoy muy, muy orgullosa de ti, por soportar todo eso, por aferrarte a la vida aunque implicará un dolor aún mayor. Fleur… eres valiente… y te admiro… Para mí no hay cosa más pura que tú…

Fleur comprendió que todos sus temores eran falsos, la castaña realmente la estaba entendiendo y apoyando, parecía que no todo estaba perdido, que después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar tenía esperanza, tenía a alguien justo enfrente de ella que estaba dispuesta a ayudarla y amarla aun con todos los fantasmas que la horrorizaban.

Hermione miró a Fleur- ¿Podemos… hablar de esto? –la castaña no sabía si era buena idea hablar y recordarle a Fleur su tormentoso pasado

- Eso es lo que más deseo –contestó Fleur- 'Ermione… Yo… No soy feliz recordando el pasado –la rubia se secó una lagrima- Pero quiero, deseo, que puedas entenderme y comprender por qué las cosas se dieron de la manera en que lo hicieron- ambas chicas quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos- ¿quieres preguntar? ¿Desde el principio?

Hermione la miró y asintió, Fleur hizo un ademán con la mano para que la castaña empezara a cuestionar.

- Bien –comenzó la castaña- Desde el inicio… ¿Tú fuiste al bosque? ¿Por mí?

Fleur sonrió, no imaginó que esa fuera la primera pregunta- Si

Hermione levanto una ceja cuestionándola

- Hermione, Muchos decían que ustedes se habían separado, que habían huido, Pero los más sensatos sabíamos que eso era una mentira, tú y tus amigos habían demostrado más agallas que la orden completa, era obvio que algo traían entre manos. Después de poco tiempo… Había rumores y uno de ellos es que algunos carroñeros habían creído sentirlos en el bosque, Yo… pensé que era verdad

- Lo era - confesó Hermione- Sólo que… nadie nos encontró

- Habían enviado hombres lobo por ustedes –La mirada de Fleur se desvió a un lado- Yo pensé que no era seguro para ustedes… para ti… creí que… quizás… Fui una tonta

Fleur de nuevo comenzó a llorar, Hermione la abrazó, acariciaba su cabeza y le daba pequeños besos en el hombro, Fleur tardó un rato en calmarse, después se separó de la castaña, Hermione la vio y pasó una de sus manos por su mejilla limpiándole las lágrimas, la castaña le sonrió y Fleur intentó devolverle la mirada

- En fin –Fleur continuó hablando con un poco de dificultad, Hermione entrelazo su mano con la de ella, intentando darle apoyo- Me encontraron unas tres días más tarde, yo me reportaba a diario a mi familia… tú sabes… eran tiempos difíciles y cuándo no lo hice se preocuparon, me buscaron por todos lados y cuándo me encontraron estaba tan débil que no reconocía a nadie. Desperté unos 8 días después en mi casa, yo… Aún me aterran las noches de luna llena.

Hermione se sintió mal, sintió como un frio recorrió su cuerpo, ella había tenido que pasar muchas tempestades con sus amigos, pero lo que había pasado Fleur era algo que no deseaba que le ocurriera a alguien, era algo indescriptible, ella no podía comprender a Fleur por más que lo deseara.

- Fleur –Hermione había tomado la palabra- No debiste ir, lo siento tanto, yo no sabía nada

- exacto –la rubia la interrumpió- Tú no sabías nada, fue mi decisión, una mala elección pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo –Fleur tragó en seco- Lo lamento cada mañana.

Hermione no supo que hacer, solo atinó a apretar la mano que ambas chicas tenían entrelazadas

- de cualquier forma, si me mantuve viva durante todo ese tiempo fue por ti- Esta vez Fleur le sonrió sinceramente a su novia- Me estaba dejando morir, no comía, no bebía, no hacía nada para vivir… Pero después… Supe que estabas viva, mi madre me contó de la caída de Voldemort y que estabas viva, eso me dio alegría, saber que estabas bien y viva, recupere la esperanza –Fleur comenzó a reír fuertemente ante la mirada atónita de la castaña que no entendía que pasaba- Yo… - Fleur apenas podía hablar de la risa, Hermione también comenzó a reír contagiada por la rubia- yo… - pero ninguna de las dos podía dejar de reír, pasó unos minutos para que pudieran calmarse.

- Yo… leí tu biografía lésbica de Rita –Fleur aún soltó unas carcajadas

A Hermione no le hacía gracia que Fleur leyera eso, pero había logrado que Fleur tuviera un ataque de risa, así que por ahora… estaba bien. Y también rió

Fleur rió una vez más- Era taaan… ridícula –Fleur reía- Nada… Nada que... ver contigo… Pero algo en mí me hizo creer que quizás… que quizás tu si pudieras corresponderme y empecé a tener ganas de vivir -Fleur había parado de reír

- ¿cómo obtuviste semejante libro? –Hermione tenía una sonrisa dibujada

- Eso –Fleur rió- Fue Gabrielle-, Creyó que me ayudaría

Hermione pareció comprender

- ¿Qué paso con esos tipos? –preguntó la castaña haciendo alusión a los agresores de su novia

-Creo fueron capturados, la verdad no tengo idea, mi abuela sólo me dijo que ya habían pagado por lo que hicieron… yo no… quiero –Fleur comenzaba a titubear

-ok, no hablaremos de eso –le aseguró la castaña y Fleur sonrió ligeramente

- ¿cuándo decidiste utilizarme? –Hermione había cambiado su expresión

Fleur negó con la cabeza- yo jamás llegue con esa intención

- Tú dijiste…

- yo dije –Fleur interrumpió a la castaña- que iba a hacer las cosas bien

Hermione pareció comprender

- Yo quería enamórate –dijo la rubia y Hermione la miró con ternura- No lo que mi abuela planeaba, yo nunca vine aquí con intención de esclavizarte, yo quería ganarme tú corazón

Hermione estuvo un momento pensando – Tu abuela dijo… tu dijiste… ¿Qué tienes en el dorso? – Hermione había tocado un tema sensible y se dio cuenta de ello por la reacción de la rubia

- ahora es muy pequeño –Fleur se acercó a la castaña y la besó en los labios

- ¿puedo verlo? – Hermione no quería incomodar a su novia pero debía conocer los residuos del ataque.

Fleur abrió los ojos ante la petición y pensó en varias réplicas, pero tenía que confiar, esa era la clave: confiar en la persona que tenía su corazón. Fleur se paró y miró a la castaña, sus manos comenzaron a bajar temblorosa y espasmódicamente, llegó al borde de la blusa que traía, jugó con el borde varias veces y comenzó, lenta y temblorosamente a levantarlo, su quijada estaba temblando y sus ojos comenzaban a desbordar lágrimas.

Hermione pudo ver muy temerosa a Fleur, estaba asustada, y la castaña también lo estaba, no sabía que esperar, conforme Fleur iba levantando la blusa pudo ir vislumbrando que de lado derecho de la rubia había una mancha morada, muy parecido a un moretón pero con apariencia más intimidante, Hermione lo miraba atentamente hasta que reacciono y giró a ver a su novia que ya estaba bastante descontrolada, lloraba y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Hermione se paró y abrazó a la rubia, Fleur se volcó por completo en el hombro de la castaña y lloro sin control, deseando que todo el dolor se fuera con las lágrimas, abrazaba con fuerza a la castaña, clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de su acompañante, cómo si intentará fundirse con la otra.

Hermione sintió su hombro humedecerse, su espalda siento lastimada, pero eso no le preocupaba, sentía temblar, sollozar, vibrar el cuerpo de la rubia, cómo sus pulmones hacían un esfuerzo por aspirar aire, Hermione soltó varias lágrimas, le hubiese gustado tanto que las cosas fueran diferentes, le hubiese gustado tanto que la rubia no pasará por eso, le hubiese gustado tanto borrar el dolor de su amada.

Fleur tardó mucho más tiempo en calmarse, aún aspiraba con dificultad, pero se fue separando de Hermione, había dejado el hombro de la castaña completamente empapado, Fleur miraba hacia el suelo, Hermione tomo su barbilla con sus manos haciendo que la rubia levantará la mirada y Hermione le regalo la mejor sonrisa que pudo, tratando de transmitirle apoyo, seguridad, confianza, amor…

- Todo estará bien –Hermione hablaba y la miraba directamente a los ojos- Ahora todo está bien, no puedo pedirte que lo olvides, eso es imposible, pero yo te ayudaré a superarlo, lo haremos juntas, Yo estaré a tu lado, cada que te sientas débil yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, para sostenerte… Porque te amo Fleur –Los ojos de Fleur mostraron asombro y a la vez alegría- Te Amo –Hermione se acercó y besó los labios de su novia, quedaron apoyadas por su frente, sus narices se rozaban y podían sentir el aliento de la otra- Te amo, vamos a superar esto

Hermione volvió a abrazar a Fleur, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez Fleur sentía que era verdad, que por fin todo parecía estar bien, no quería que ese momento acabe, no quería soltar a Hermione y que todo fuera un sueño, quería con toda su alma, vivir ese momento eternamente.

* * *

**_Adelanto: _**

_Hermione y Fleur miraron con gran asombro como Emilie se sonrojaba considerablemente, Fleur jamás en toda su vida había visto a su hermana sonrojarse de tal manera, ni en los momentos más incómodos, Hermione por su parte estaba asombrada, no tenía palabras para lo que estaba sucediendo._

_- Es muy hermoso –comentó Emilie_

_El comentario había hecho que Fleur sintiera descolocarse su quijada ¡vaya! Esa sí que era una sorpresa_

* * *

Pff~ nunca me doy desear XD Siempre terminó más rápido de lo que digo

_Jod*r! ¡Que me ha costado un ovario escribir éste capítulo! Es un poco delicado y muy complicado plasmar las emociones de algo cómo lo qué le paso a Fleur, no es nada sencillo, tuve que repasar esa escena al menos unas 5 veces para que me convenciera y espero que haya logrado transmitirlo. _

_Sé que quizás me quieran ahorcar por hacerle eso a la preciosa rubia, pero todos tenemos fantasmas, unos más que otros, y el punto clave en mi historia es aprender a superarlos. _

_Gracias por leer esta historia y ya me comentarán que tal lo hice ésta vez y si desean algo háganmelo saber (mis seguidoras usuales lo saben) soy muy complaciente con los lectores (obviamente sin cambiar el punto focal de mi historia). Espero sus comentarios._

_This is it… for now _


	11. Chapter 11: Feliz Feliz Cumpleaños

**_Agradecimientos:_**

**_Alexia Potterhead:_**_ no te preocupes, me alegra que te des un espacio para leer este fic, tienes razón, el pasado servirá para fortalecer su relación, gracias por seguir ésta historia (entre la Uni...) y espero leer otro review tuyo pronto :) _

**_Thestral212:_**_o.o ¡No pues! xD todas me dicen cursi xD ok ok… pero bueno, ya se verá un cambio en éstos capí y otra vez ¡otra más! Que me dice mala xD hahahahabuee~ eso si lo disfruto. Bueno..aquí te traigo la fiesta que tanto querias :D_

**_Lunaazul22:_**_ ¡Amiga! ¿Qué decirte? Lamento no poder cumplir tu petición, pero pues… ya había hecho el "amor" de Luna así que… me iba a ser complicadísimo reestructurar las relaciones que ya tenía en mi cabeza, perdón, pero la petición del bebé… la tengo muy en cuenta. Te lo aseguro. Bueno, has sido la primera en saber la relación que esta por avecinarse xD ¡te he dado preferencia! Gracias por seguir éste capítulo y espero tu review de ésta continuación _

**_ANI_**_: x/D me hiciste sonrojar x/D pero si ¡soy un encanto! xD Bueno, por mi encantada de pasarte mis redes sociales… pero… espero comprendas que no puedo poner mi redes sociales aquí, porqué no es el mismo caso con todos los lectores (que en tu caso, ya te he agarrado confianza y me caes muy bien), por eso te comentaba lo de la cuenta, por PM te mandaría mis redes, Yo no puedo ponerte mi cuenta aquí, pero si tú quieres pónmela y yo te agrego (de preferencia Facebook) y sino… hay que idear algo xD Lo siento, espero me comprendas, no soy de dejar mis cuentas para la revisión de cualquiera. Hahahagraciassss! Me costó muchísimo hacer la redacción de esa escena y eres la primera que me dice que fue buena *u* xD aunque no agradable :/ xD naa! Deja tus expectativas, me gusta saber las conjeturas de los demás :P ¡No! ¡No me basto! ¡abachooos! o(*u*)o …. Pd. Ya tengo alguna de mis notas XD_

**_Qua:_**_ ¿Qué decirte? Si te debo aún mucho :( xD ¡no! A mí no me molestan los comentarios (malos o buenos), siento que me ayudan a mejorar, así que por eso ni te preocupes… Mi eterna enamorada del amor :) me alegra ver que sigues la historia, si, tampoco fue de mi agrado describir la escena pero… necesaria. Gracias por seguir aquí! Y por el abrazo! Uno a ti también!_

**_Nara375:_**_ xD hahaha no, respira, no es Ron, aquí sabrás quien es… quizás sea una buena sorpresa. Espero que sí, a mí me gusta mucho la pareja. Lo sé, bastante cruel el tormento de Fleur, pero… bueno..ni que decir :c hahaha siempre, siempre, me es un placer leerte, gracias por seguir ésta historia, espero éste capítulo te agrade C:_

**_Darkari:_**_ xD hahaha tu comentario me ha gustado mucho, primero porque me causa gracia que saques a relucir que tengo mi lado "cursi" (lo sé, lo tengo xD) pero eso ya irá cambiando, es que lo voy llevando por etapas :9 y pues lo de RonxEmilie ya te enteraras aquí xD Muchas gracias, en verdad me costó muchiiiisimo escribir el capítulo anterior, mis ideas, emociones, capacidad estructural y demás estuvieron al máximo y saber que no sueles escribir comentarios pero lo has hecho porque sentías que el capítulo merecía uno me hace inmensamente feliz, en verdad, me siento valorada, muchas gracias. Y pues… debo admitir que sí, te espie un poquito xD ntc! No, es "coincidencia". Bueno, Espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado._

**_Freya:_**_ ¿enserio te he hecho llorar? Estoy muy agradecida por brindarme un par de lágrimas tuyas, en verdad, Siento que el monumental esfuerzo del capítulo anterior ha valido la pena, porque mi intención era esa, poder plasmar sentimientos y gracias por hacerme ver que lo he logrado. Muchas gracias. Yo… pues me enamoré de ti, ¿Qué decir? Eres magnifica y cada vez me lo haces ver más :) xD RonxEmilie xD pues… vivo para hacerte feliz… sí que ya verás xD. Gracias por seguir esta historia desde sus comienzos y espero te siga gustando._

**_Anon:_**_ xD hahaha ya, ya me acostumbre a que me digan cursi xD después me dirán mala. Te agradezco mucho que me dejes un review y me hagas saber lo que opinas, ya irá cambiando más adelante, me alegro mucho que te guste la historia y espero no defraudarte con éste episodio. _

**_Karean:_**_ x'D hahaha ok, ok, pensaré lo del final MUY feliz. Gracias por comentar, espero te guste ésta continuación y me dejes saber tu opinión _

_**KAILLIN:**__ me alegra ver que te gusta mi historia, relamente me motiva a continuar, también es mi pareja favorita, un día simplemente estaba leyendo fics y se me ocurrió buscar de fleurxHermione y me encanto, al principio me creí loca, es una pareja tan rara, pero es simplemente: hermosa. Gracias por animarme en tu comentario, espero no defraudarte en éste capítulo, y espero me digas que te pareció. _

**_Laura: _**_¿para qué te tomaste la molestia de abrir una cuenta si no piensas usarla? Raro~ Ya sé, Ya sé, estas en el móvil, hay algo abajo que dice "regular site" sirve para algo ;D Bueeeno. Ya, te dejo en paz. Eres una lujuriosa, ya casi llegó a esa parte pero no me apures xD Gracias por seguir leyendo mis "cursis" capítulos._

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

_Este es un relato en 3 persona omnisciente_

_ "los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K Rowling, ésta es una historia paralela dónde he tomado prestado los personajes pero no recibo ninguna compensación económica por ella, soy más pobre que los Weasleys"._

_El adelanto causó gran expectación xD ¿RonxEmilie? Ya veremos xD _

_Ahora vamos a hacer la transición de "te amo cosita, mi vida, mi cielo, mi todo, etc." a "hoy te ves bien, eres linda, que sexy, etc." Ya sé, Ya sé, ha sido un poco cursi (¡sí! Un poco xD), pero mi intención es ir presentando las facetas del amor, para aquellos que se hayan enamorado, ya sabrán (lo cursi, lo pasional, los pleitos, la reconciliación, y al final llegar a: lo serio o quizás ruptura) y así iré llevando esta historia, justo como una relación real, nos llevamos mucho en lo dulce (pero a mi experiencia), el inicio del amor siempre suele ser miel sobre hojuelas, ya les iré presentando más facetas. Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Mis más humildes disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía y redacción _

* * *

_**Capítulo 11: Feliz Feliz Cumpleaños**_

Fleur se separó ligeramente de la castaña y la besó en los labios y después fue bajando ligeramente hasta llegar a su cuello y depositar pequeños besos en él

- Dios Fleur… -comentó la castaña

Fleur se alejó riendo- ¿Qué?

- ¡¿Qué?! – Hermione rió sarcásticamente- Fleur… es demasiado pronto para eso

Fleur la miró con los ojos abiertos y rió fuertemente- ¡mírenla! ¡'Ermione Granger hablando de tener sexo! –Fleur volvió a reír- Yo también creo que es pronto, sólo… me gusta provocarte- dijo la rubia mordiéndose el labio inferior

Hermione escuchaba y miraba la escena atónita, realmente estaba sorprendida por la declaración de la rubia- ¿tu juegas con mis emociones?

- no –declaró la rubia- con tu cuerpo

Hermione rió- después de todo si eres una Veela consumada

Fleur la miro coquetamente- No, soy TODA una mujer

Hermione se acercó a ella y la besó- Me encantas –Hermione la abrazó y besó el hombro de la rubia

- y tú a mí-Fleur se alejó- Es bastante tarde ¿nos vamos?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, tomó de la mano a su novia y salieron del cuarto

-hasta mañana –dijo Fleur. Hermione sonrió y le dio un beso

- Hermione –la rubia habló antes de alejarse

- Mande –dijo la castaña

- ¿Cómo será a partir de ahora? Es decir, tú estudias aquí pero yo estoy de paso… solo vine aquí por ti y ahora no sé cómo debo actuar

Fue la primera vez que Hermione pensó en ello –Yo... En verdad no sé…

Fleur la miró interesadamente- ¿Entonces?

Hermione ladeo la cabeza- ¿podemos… actuar como si nada? …Sólo mientras aclaramos esto

Fleur la miró y asintió- El tiempo que necesites

Hermione le sonrió- Hasta mañana mi amor- y la castaña se acercó a besarla

* * *

Hermione se levantó, se bañó y vistió, se dirigía al comedor, se estaba convirtiendo en su actividad favorita, porqué ahí podía ver a la rubia, Hermione caminaba sonriente al gran comedor.

Llegó pero su sonrisa se borró al instante, la rubia no estaba

-¡vaya desilusión eh! –Ginny había comenzado su rutina de "molestar a Hermione" – aún no ha llegado, pero podemos esperar

Hermione la miró enojada y se sentó en la mesa.

-Buenos días –dijo Ron- ¿Qué tal anoche? Has de haber llegado muy tarde.

Hermione dudó por un momento acerca de contarles la verdad del pasado de la rubia - Estuve con Fleur hablando de… muchas cosas ayer y se nos hizo tarde –la castaña eligió no contar el secreto de su novia, después de todo, ella no tenía ese derecho

-Ok –dijo Harry- ¿Sabes si se va a quedar más tiempo? Yo no tengo por qué tomar las lecciones de Fleur, son un poco básicas y tú… creo nunca las has tomado enserio

Hermione se sonrojó, ciertamente nunca había tomado una sesión educativa u orientativa con su novia- No sé –contestó la castaña- intentamos hablar de eso, pero no llegamos a nada… Yo no sé… no sé si quiera que todos se enteren… gritarlo al mundo

-Hermione… la quieres, ella te quiere… Las personas que te queremos lo sabemos… ¡al diablo los demás! –Ginny intentaba apoyar la relación de su amiga

Hermione sonrió- Gracias

- Yo también te apoyo, creo que deberías exponer tu relación, creo a Fleur le gustaría –Comentó el pelirrojo, pero su comentario causó risa a sus amigos, era evidente que trataba de quedar bien con su amiga, realmente se estaba esforzando por compensar su error.

Hermione se detuvo de reír cuando vio a una radiante rubia entrar al comedor, al parecer se disculpaba con la directora y se sentaba a su lado, Hermione sonrió al instante, Fleur se giró a verla y le devolvió una gran sonrisa.

- buenísimos días- comentó Ginny bastante alegre, Hermione otra vez la vio con enojo y continuó con su alimento.

Después de clases la castaña se dirigió bastante alegre a la oficina de su novia y tocó la puerta, escuchó una voz permitirle la entrada.

- mi amor- dijo la castaña cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y se acercó, Fleur levantó la mirada sonriendo

-sabía que eres tu –dijo la rubia besando a su novia

Hermione levanto la ceja intrigada- ¿y cómo sabias eso?

-cuando caminas rápido arrastras los pies –Fleur sonrió

Hermione se mostró sorprendida- ¿puedo sentarme? –Fleur asintió y estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando sintió el peso de Hermione sobre ella, la castaña se carcajeó al sentir el desconcierto de su acompañante. Fleur la miró intrigada, la castaña pasó uno de sus brazos sobre el cuello de su novia y la besó, Fleur estaba sorprendida pero bastante cómoda con esa situación.

- Me encanta –comentó Fleur volviendo a besar a su novia

Hermione se separó a causa de la risa y Fleur gruñó al sentir a la castaña separarse.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y entró una segunda rubia

-¡ohh! – Dijo Luna- Son tan lindas

Hermione quiso levantarse, pero Fleur la tomoó de las caderas y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo

- Hola Luna –dijo Fleur

-hola, hola Hermione –luna tomó asiento enfrente de ambas muy naturalmente

Hermione se sintió incómoda al principio pero después recordó la simple palabra "amiga" y toda alerta se apagó, pero aún persistía una ligera incomodidad.

- ¡oh! –Comenzó a hablar Fleur- ¡Luna! Qué bueno que te veo, quería invitarte al cumpleaños de mis hermanas, me gustaría mucho que las conocieras

Luna sonrió complacida- ¿enserio? Para mí sería un placer

- sí, será el próximo 22

- ¡oh! Qué lindo, Abril 22, una linda fecha para nacer ¿Qué crees que le pueda regalar?

-Son mellizas, son dos y en realidad no tienes que regalarles nada, tú presencia es más que suficiente –la rubia mintió sabiendo que una de sus hermanas haría un escándalo por la falta de obsequio.

- ¡oh no! A mí me gustaría que en mi cumpleaños alguien me regalará algo, ya pensaré en qué puedo darles.

Fleur le sonrió agradeciendo en sus adentros que fuese a llevar algo.

- ¿irá Hermione? –Preguntó Luna, mirando a la castaña que hasta ahora había permanecido expectante - ¡oh! Pero qué digo, es tu novia.

Hermione sonrió un poco sonrojada, aún no se acostumbraba a ese "titulo" y menos dicho de boca de terceros- En realidad, creo será mejor que no vaya, además que no he sido invitada –confesó la castaña haciendo que Luna mirará con los ojos muy abiertos a su amiga en señal de reproche

Fleur negó con la cabeza- Es obvio que tú irás mi amor ¿acaso piensas abandonarme? – Fleur se aferró a la cintura de la castaña

Hermione sonrió- a mí no me ha llegado ninguna invitación

- ¿es qué acaso la necesitas? Mi familia te ama, estará complacida verte

Hermione rió sarcásticamente- ¡corrección! Gabrielle me ama, Tu madre… Quizás, pero Emilie y Armelle no me tragan.

- ideas tuyas –

- que mal mientes

Fleur soltó una carcajada y beso la mejilla de su novia

-creo que es hora de irme –habló Luna para hacerse notar, dado que evidentemente se habían olvidado de su presencia- Entonces hay doble fiesta el 22

Fleur asintió- Si pudieras hacerme el honor de ir –dijo galantemente

Luna sonrió- Nos vemos Fleur, adiós Hermione

La castaña asintió y vio como la rubia cerraba la puerta y se giró a ver a su novia y la besó en los labios, una vez, dos veces y una tercera vez - ¿Así que hay fiesta el 22? ¿Qué debería comprar?

Fleur negó pero sus adentros gritaban que la castaña debía de comprar algo para complacer a sus hermanas e intentar agradar- Tú no tienes que darles nada

Hermione rió sarcásticamente- Vamos hermosa, estás hablando conmigo –Hermione soltó una gran bocanada de aire- Sabes que debo ganar puntos por lo menos con Emilie, son tus hermanas y sé cuán importantes son ellas para ti y a pesar de conocer poco a Emilie, sé que si no llevó un obsequio me querrá colgar

Fleur sonrió- Bien, Emilie ama los caballos, dragones, unicornios y pegasos, Gabrielle ama la literatura, la pintura, las artes

Hermione asintió- Bien, entendido, entonces… tendré que hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva –Hermione rió- pero mientras… -la castaña hizo una pausa para besar a su novia, esta vez sus lenguas se unieron, las manos de Fleur recorrían la cintura y cadera de la castaña

- Nos pueden ver –confesó la castaña, alejándose levemente para poder hablar

- Eso me hace recordar el tema de" ¿y ahora qué?" y me refiero a lo nuestro –Fleur la miraba seria, se había separado lo suficiente para mirarla.

Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa

- Me voy de aquí –confesó la rubia, Hermione abrió los ojos un poco asustada lo que causó una ligera risa de la rubia- No, no te voy a dejar ¡Merlín! He pasado por tanto para tenerte como te tengo ahora para irme por qué tú no estás lista para sincerarte, ¡no!, esperaré lo que sea necesario por ti –Hermione sonrió alegre ante la confesión- Me voy de Hogwarts, estuve hablando con el ministro, él requiere que "deje de perder tiempo" aquí y me ponga a hacer otras cosas –Fleur rió- sí él supiera que no he perdido ni un segundo de mi tiempo aquí

-¿Entonces? –inquirió la castaña

- Creo que tendrás un tiempo lejos de mí, para pensar en lo que debes de hacer, me voy la próxima semana.

Hermione abrió sus ojos ligeramente asustada, había empezado a experimentar esa sensación tan hermosa y ahora la persona causante de ello estaba por irse.

-Yo…

-está bien- Fleur interrumpió a la castaña- Te extrañaré muchísimo, pero aún nos mandaremos cartas, y podremos vernos los fines de semana, además a ti sólo te faltan 2 meses y terminas la escuela. Tienes tiempo de pensar acerca de nosotras –Fleur dio un pequeño beso en los labios de la castaña- yo ya lo tengo muy bien definido, te quiero a ti 'Ermione –Fleur le sonrió- Sólo tienes que pensar un poco en el "nosotras" del futuro y decidir si estas dispuesta a luchar por ello.

Fleur sonrió, su novia era una digna leona, sabía que al final decidiría contarle al mundo su amor, aún no estaba lista, pero algún día lo estaría y Fleur estaría ahí. Sabía que alejándose un poco, lograría que la castaña notara la importancia de ese sentimiento mutuo, era una estrategia que le costaba mucho más de lo que la rubia demostraba pero era para bien.

Hermione le sonrió y la volvió a besar –Entonces vendré diario a verte hasta que te vayas

Fleur rió- No señorita, tienes estudios aún

Hermione sonrió- No importa, no iré a la biblioteca, me quita muchas horas contigo

Fleur la miró sorprendida aunque en realidad se sentía enormemente alagada, le sonrió y comenzó a besarla de nuevo.

* * *

A partir de ese día la castaña visitó a diario a su novia, apenas se le veía en la biblioteca y sólo era para terminar sus deberes, muchos alumnos estaban sorprendidos, habían empezado muchas clases de rumores pero ninguno lograba acertar, Fleur había estado emocionada por la recurrente visita de su amada y al final de todo, si habían podido hablar del futuro de la castaña en el ministerio.

La fecha de partida de la rubia había sido marcada como el día _8 de abril_, lamentablemente para ambas, ese día llegó. Fleur se encontraba en la oficina de McGonagall esperando a su novia para despedirse y finalmente irse, hasta que por fin, la vio entrando

- ¡hey! – dijo la rubia sosteniéndola en sus brazos

Hermione comenzó a besar a Fleur sin control, a abrazarla y aferrarla a su cuerpo lo más posible, La rubia pudo identificar por sus mejillas frías que su novia estaba llorando y lo que hacía era un gesto desesperado de dolor por la partida, era notorio que no quería que partiera, quería permanecer con ella.

Fleur abrazó con más fuerza a la castaña y la besó levemente en los labios- Te extrañare tanto –dijo la rubia apenas separándose de ella.

- y yo a ti –contestó la castaña- uno último de despedida

Fleur la besó y la sostuvo de la cintura, haciendo que se elevará ligeramente del piso, Hermione se aferró al cuello de la castaña, el beso se intensifico, ahora ambas lenguas jugueteaban por controlar a la otra, las manos de Fleur se habían animado a acariciar la espalda de su amada,Fleur se alejo ligeramente respirando entrecortadamente

- eso fue por los días que no te veré –Fleur sentía ganas de llorar, de abandonar todo y quedarse, de tener ese cuerpo a diario.

Hermione sonrió forzadamente- A mi me parece que fue poco

- es que si no te suelto, dudo pueda tener el valor de hacerlo –La cara de Fleur mostraba tristeza

- ¿me vas a enviar lechuzas? –la voz de la castaña se hacía entrecortada, poco le faltaba para llorar, pero no quería que lo último que Fleur recordara de ella fuera su debilidad.

- todos los días – contestó la rubia y se alejo, tomo una maleta que estaba sobre el piso y con ella en la mano se acercó de nuevo a la castaña y dirigiéndose directo a su cuello la besó, aspiró su aroma a fresas, le daba pequeños besitos por toda la clavícula y cuello, la castaña sonreía complacida, la tristeza había dejado paso al placer.

Fleur se separó, ésta vez su sonrisa era sincera- Hasta pronto amor – y tras darle un pico a su novia, echó un último vistazo a la oficina y cerró los ojos, dándole libertad a una lágrima para que escapase por su mejilla.

Hermione estaba sola en la oficina, hace varios minutos que Fleur había desaparecido y ella aún no se movía, tenía un sentimiento de tristeza y vacio, sentía varias lágrimas rodar por su rostros, sentía la boca seca y un sentimiento de vacío la invadía… pero la vida seguía o eso debía pretender. Caminó fuera de la oficina sin rumbo fijo, quería despejar un poco su mente, después de todo, Fleur tenía razón, un par de meses y sería libre para reunirse con ella en cualquier momento.

* * *

**_22 de Abril _**

Hermione tomaba su jugo tranquilamente, todo indicaba que después de la partida de Fleur la castaña le dedicaría más tiempo al estudio, pero era todo lo contrario, la extrañaba tanto que cada libro, cada página y frase le recordaba a su amada. Hermione sonrió al recordar la nota que su novia le había enviado el día anterior

_Querido Navegante: _

_Quería informarte que tú y tus amigos tienen permiso para salir después de clases, usarán un traslador a mi casa, aquí los esperaremos ansiosos, le avise a Luna, reúnanse con ella por favor. La partida será a las 3 pm, por lo que estén antes._

_Debo quejarme ¿por qué has omitido la mejor parte de tu sueño? Si la protagonista era yo, no hay excusa que valga, lo quiero saber todo ¡y a detalle!, ¿acaso estas lista para ir mar adentro? Me gustaría, me encantaría, ver tu reacción en esa posición ¡oh! Mejor quiero verte en todas las posiciones *guiño* jajajaja._

_Nos vemos mañana preciosa, eres hermosa, pero usa algo especialmente lindo para que pueda presumirte a cabalidad. _

_Te amo, quiero y sueño _

Hermione reía cada que leía esa carta, la había aprendido de memoria y aún así la releía cada que tenía oportunidad

- ¿a qué hora? – comentó Ginny

- a las 2.50 Gin –contestó Harry

- Aún creo que me sentiré bastante incómoda- volvió a replicar Ginny

- ¿y cómo crees que me siento yo? –Contestó Ron- Dudo que sea bienvenido

- por milésima vez Ron, la familia de Fleur no sabe nada del "incidente" –Hermione echó otro sorbo de su jugo- Además quiero que vayan, necesito un soporte y son mis amigos ¿o no?

Todos sonrieron a la castaña, tenían una ligera idea de cómo se sentía, dentro de un par de horas sería presentada como la "novia" a la familia entera Delacour y a los amigos de la rubia, quizás no era la presentación más formal, pero por lo menos ahora la familia sabría y conocería a la chica que había robado el corazón de la rubia, Hermione no era afecta a dar grandes pasos, por lo que la tarde que se avecinaba implicaba un gran reto.

- además Luna también va –continuó hablando Hermione-

Ginny le echó una mirada recelosa a la castaña- Luna no se incómoda con nada

- Mejor –comentó Harry- Ahora vamos a clase y por la tarde nos vemos en la sala común y nos encontraremos con luna en la oficina de McGonagall ¿ok?

Todos asintieron

Después de clase Hermione estaba arreglándose junto con Ginny, había aceptado un par de consejos de la pelirroja, usaría una falda roja corta y tacones beige, con un una blusa 3/4 blanca con cuello en "V", abotonada por el frente y finalmente el cabello suelto con un broche a un lado. Se maquilló muy naturalmente, Incluso le sobró tiempo para darle otra leída más a su carta.

- ¡listo! –comentó Ginny

Hermione le sonrió en aprobación, y ambas bajaron a la sala común dónde ya esperaban sus amigos

- ¿Por qué tardan años? –inquirió el pelirrojo, que evidentemente estaba sudando, quizás de nervios.

- a mí me parece que ha valido la espera –dijo Harry abrazando a Ginny

- Estas hermosa Hermione –Confesó el pelirrojo

-Gracias Ron –la castaña sólo le sonrió muy secamente- ¿nos vamos?

- ¿traes los regalos Hermione? –preguntó Harry, que llevaba sus dos bolsitas de "HappyBirthday" en mano

La castaña sonrió- Claro Harry, están en mi bolsa –dijo señalando una pequeña bolsa de mano, de apenas unos centímetros

- vaya que le agarraste gusto –comentó el pelirrojo riendo

Los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a la oficina de McGonagall, ahí ya estaba luna esperando con un vestido azul entallado y zapatillas blancas con un collar de conchas, tenía dos bolsas en mano, una más pequeña que otra.

- ¡hola! –Dijo Luna muy sonriente- Estoy muy impaciente

-Yo también –confesó la castaña

Los chicos se pararon frente al traslador, cuando faltaban unos segundos para la hora, todos lo tocaron y en unos instantes aparecieron en la sala de la familia Delacour

- Es la sala –aclaró a sus amigos la castaña

- sabía que Fleur tenía dinero y buen gusto, pero esto me ha sorprendido –dijo Ginny.

Todos miraban a su alrededor, menos la castaña, rió al pensar que ella debió tener la misma cara, pero ahora estaba demasiado nerviosa para preocuparse por la apariencia de la casa.

- ¡Querida! –Hermione reconoció enseguida la voz de Regina que se aparecía por una de las entradas

- ¡Buenas tardes Sra.! –contestó amablemente la castaña

- ¡nada de señora! –mientras hablaba, Regina le daba dos besos en cada mejilla a la castaña

- ellos son mis amigos –Hermione señalaba a todos.

- Mucho gusto, Ginny Weasley –mientras la saludaba de mano

- es un placer, Regina Delacour -

- Mucho gusto, Ron –el imitó a su hermana

-Mucho gusto, Harry

- Potter –terminó Regina, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

-Mucho gusto, Luna, su casa es muy hermosa

Regina sonrió ante el alago- muchas gracias Luna –y también le dio un beso en la mejilla

- perdona a mi hija, cariño –Hermione se sonrojó al oír que Regina la llamaba "cariño"- Se demora tanto, es una grosería ¿quisieras conocer a la familia antes?

Hermione tragó en seco, ciertamente temía a ese momento pero le aterraba hacerlo sin Fleur de apoyo.

- Mi amor – todos giraron a la izquierda para ver a la rubia con un vestido gris muy pegado que delineaba su figura, Hermione sonrió enseguida y ambas chicas corrieron para alcanzarse y abrazarse, Hermione no lo tenía planeado pero la rubia la besó en los labios, Hermione se sintió apenada, pero cuando sintió la lengua de su amada se olvidó del mundo, después de todo, extrañaba esa sensación, la añoró desde el momento en que la perdió, ahora se sentía plena, segura, amada. Ambas chicas estuvieron unos minutos así.

Regina carraspeo la garganta- tus amigos Fleur-

La rubia se alejó de su novia y la tomó de la mano, se acomodó el cabello con la mano que tenía libre y caminó hacia sus amigos, Hermione se sonrojó al darse cuenta de las miradas y sonrió un poco bajando un poco la cabeza.

- ¡Luna! Me alegro tanto de verte- confesó Fleur besando con fuerza a la pequeña

-Hola Harry, Ginny y Ron –Fleur les sonrió pero fue un poco obvio su animadversión hacia el último chico.

- vamos hija, llévalos al jardín, que conozcan a tus hermanas-Regina les hizo un ademán para que caminaran, los jóvenes comenzaron a avanzar pero detuvo a la castaña- ¡tú! Cariño, deberías conocer a la familia

- después –comentó Fleur sonriéndole a su madre, intentando poner una barrera entre ella y su novia- Ahora, vamos a ver a mi hermanas, seguramente mi novia querrá felicitar a las cumpleañeras

- después –comentó la castaña intentando calmar a Regina- después conoceré a quién quiera

Fleur sujetó del brazo a su novia dirigiéndola al jardín, caminó lento a conciencia, separándose un poco del resto.

- te ves terriblemente sexy –confesó Fleur hablando sobre la oreja de la castaña y pegándose a su cuerpo

Hermione sintió erizarse- Tú no te quedas atrás, no empieces, por favor – Hermione tenía una sonrisa, dándole a entender a su novia que estaba jugando

- Yo no pretendo empezar nada –Fleur e mordió el labio- Mi intención es terminarlo –y guiño un ojo a su novia - Ambas chicas rieron, por lo que los demás se giraron a verlas, dando fin a su charla.

Hermione había pasado por un largo pasillo, ahora se asomaba por lo que parecía la cocina, la atravesaron bastante rápido por lo que no pudo fijarse en nada, de pronto el sol le dio en la cara indicándole que ya se encontraban afuera. Lo primero que vio fue la orilla de un lago a varios metros de distancia, varios árboles frondosos, había una carpa con varias mesas largas, dos mesas en el centro con dos pasteles bastante grandes, dos mesas a los lados dónde iban los regalos y varias personas. Hermione buscaba a ambas chicas, primero vio a Gabrielle que llevaba un vestido bastante pomposo en color rosa pastel, Hermione recordó a las princesas, Gabrielle se parecía bastante e incluso tenía una tiara con piedras en la cabeza, su cabello muy ondulado y jugaba con otra niña. Siguió buscando a la otra niña y ahí estaba, en un perfecto contraste con su hermana, intentando sacar a relucir todos sus atributos, tenía un vestido straple negro con blanco y unas zapatillas negras altas, su cabello muy liso y para gracia de la castaña, también tenía una pequeña tiara en la cabeza, y por el contrario ella miraba aburrida e intentando sonreír.

Fleur hizo ademanes con su mano, Gabrielle fue la primera en verla y la saludó a lo lejos, hizo un gesto para indicar que ya iba, Hermione vio cómo se despedía de la niña e iba por su hermana que estaba parada observando solamente con desgano.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a Fleur, Hermione las vio acercarse

- ¡Ron! –Gabrielle se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo que le devolvió el abrazo un poco menos efusivo- ¡Harry!- De nuevo Gabrielle se arrojó a sus brazos

Fleur carraspeó al ver cómo Emilie se molestaba por sentirse excluida- Emilie te presento a los amigos de Hermione

- Soy Harry Potter, estas muy linda –Harry había sido entrenado días antes por Hermione para alagar a la otra hermana de Fleur, Emilie sonrió de gusto

-Ginny Weasley- las chicas se saludaron de beso, Gabrielle qué tampoco la conocía también la saludo

- Ronald Weasley – el chico lo saludó de mano, pero Emilie mostró un gesto de desagrado que sólo Fleur pudo reconocer

- y ella es mi amiga –Fleur mostró a Luna

-Luna Lovegood- dijo la rubia besando la mejilla de Emilie

Hermione y Fleur miraron con gran asombro cómo Emilie se sonrojaba considerablemente, Fleur jamás en toda su vida había visto a su hermana sonrojarse de tal manera, ni en los momentos más incómodos, Hermione por su parte estaba asombrada, no tenía palabras para lo que estaba sucediendo.

- es muy hermoso –comentó Emilie

El comentario había hecho que Fleur sintiera descolocarse su quijada ¡vaya! Eso sí que era una sorpresa.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Luna sonriente

- Tu nombre, es muy hermoso –contestó Emilie aún más sonrojada

Y en ese momento Fleur no pudo más, se soltó a reír en carcajadas para asombro de todos, Fleur se tocaba el estómago que le dolía por tanta risa, y soltó un par de lágrimas, pasó unos momentos para que se calmara, los demás la observaban en silencio, menos Luna y Emilie que se miraban mutuamente, Luna sonreía, Emilie la miraba ilusionada.

- perdón –Fleur intentaba disculparse- es que… -Fleur necesito tomar aire- es que me acorde del gusto de Emilie por la "coca-cola", una bebida muggle

Emilie miró con los ojos bastante grandes a Fleur en reproche pero con la cara roja cómo un tomate.

- oh! – Dijo Hermione abriendo su bolso e intentando cambiar de tema- ¡esto es para ti! –Le dio una caja a Emilie- y esto otro para ti –Gabrielle lo tomó en brazos –Hermione se acercó a abrazar a ambas chicas- ¡feliz cumpleaños! ¡A ambas!

Para asombro de Fleur, Emilie abrazo efusivamente a la castaña y la besó en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento.

Ron se iba a acercar a darle su regalo a Emilie, pero la chica lo detuvo- Por favor, pueden dejarlo sobre la mesa, tienen nuestros nombres –El chico dio un paso atrás y asintió con una leve sonrisa

- ¡oh! –Emilie intentaba parecer casual- ¡que linda cajita! –dijo mientras señalaba una cajita que traía Luna

Luna le sonrió- ¿te gusta? Es tuyo-

Emilie sonrió aún más ampliamente - ¿puedo?

-¡claro! –Dijo Luna mientras se lo entregaba- es que creí lo querías en la mesa ¡feliz cumpleaños! –Luna se lanzó a los brazos de Emilie que inmediatamente se sonrojó pero respondió al abrazo

Luna se separó y Emilie comenzó a destapar su regalo, sacó un collar de pequeños caracolitos con una piedra en el centro que estaba de múltiples colores

- Es… muy hermoso –Emilie sonaba sincera

Fleur y Gabrielle sentían estar en otra dimensión, ciertamente era bonito pero no extravagante, lujoso o costoso, que eran los estándares de Emilie.

- Tiene una historia muy interesante –Luna parecía emocionada

Hermione ya estaba entendiendo a qué iba la cosa, también entendía la mirada y sonrisa cómplice de Fleur y Gabrielle.

- ¿puedes contármela? –Emilie aún tenía ese ligero tono de casualidad forzada

- ¡claro! –Luna estaba evidentemente alagada y alegre

- ¡Ven! – Dijo Emilie- cuéntamelo en otro lado

- ¡claro!-Luna estaba evidentemente feliz, tomó a Emilie del brazo y la jaló hasta llegar debajo de un árbol alado del lago

Fleur y Gabrielle se miraron y comenzaron a reír, Hermione las miró y también rió, Harry y Ginny se miraron y sonrieron ligeramente, también habían entendido, Ron… él estaba excluido._ (__**N/A:**__ él nunca ha sido de mi agrado)_.

Fleur separó un poco a la castaña del resto

- increíble –comentó Hermione mientras aún miraba a las dos rubias a lo lejos

Fleur esbozo una sonrisa – te seré sincera, me gustaría que mi hermana se enamorara de Luna y que Luna pudiera corresponderle

- ¿crees que Emilie este enamorada?

- quizás –Fleur miraba a ambas rubias platicando muy amenamente bajo el árbol, Luna estaba hablando y Emilie la miraba con gran interés- nunca había visto a Emilie así, además, enamorarse es complicado

Ambas permanecieron viéndolas, parecían compaginar, después de todo, parecía que Luna también tenía interés en la otra.

Hermione rió - ¿qué es eso de la coca-cola?

Fleur rió aún más- Es curioso, te lo contaré luego ¿lista para conocer a mi familia? Nos están viendo desde hace rato

Hermione suspiro y asintió con la cabeza

Fleur sonrió, también estaba un poco nerviosa, pero la opinión de su familia no era muy importante para ella, sólo iba a ser por cortesía.

Hermione se dirigió caminando como si cargara grilletes en los pies, llegó a una de las mesas, había varias personas conversando que se detuvieron al ver la cercanía de ambas chicas.

- Buenas tardes –Fleur habló y sonrió a todos- ¿Cómo la están pasando?

Hermione vio que la gran mayoría de ellos sonreía y algunos contestaban afirmativamente

- Ella es mi novia –Fleur lo soltó de golpe, Hermione tragó nerviosa

- Buenas tardes, Hermione Granger –la castaña se dirigió al grupo que estaba enfrente

La mayoría la miró de pies a cabeza, escaneándola, Hermione echó un vistazo rápido, una mujer la miró y giró su vista a otra dirección, un par de jovencitas le sonrieron, un hombre mayor la miraba sin expresión alguna, otra mujer la miraba lujuriosamente sin ningún tapujo, había una mujer mayor que le sonreía abiertamente.

- Bienvenida Hermione, soy Juliette, la prima de Fleur –una de las jóvenes se levantó y le dio la mano- Ella es mi madre, Miranda -La mujer que había girado su mirada la volteo a ver y le sonrió desganadamente.

-Es un gran gusto conocerte linda, Soy Helena –comentó la mujer, devorándola con la mirada, Hermione le sonrió

-Vaya sorpresita Fleur –dijo un hombre, pero la castaña no le prestó atención

- ¿llevan mucho tiempo? –inquirió Juliette

- Sólo un poco –respondió Hermione, vio la mirada, aún más, desaprobadora de algunos- Pero nos amamos

- Estoy segura –la joven miraba a Fleur retadoramente

- ¡Querida! –La mujer mayor habló- Espero que mi hermana Armelle no te haga sentir incómoda –Hermione sonrió intentando parecer amigable- Me alegro tanto que por fin Fleur siente cabeza, pareces una buena elección, dime ¿van esperar mucho para formar familia?

Hermione sintió colorarse, Fleur miró a la mujer- Camille, por favor. –La voz de Fleur era de reproche

- Estas envejeciendo Fleur, estás en edad optima para procrear, no quieres que tus hijos te llamen abuela ¿o sí? –Comentó Miranda, ahora miraba a la castaña con desdén- Digo, es mejor esto a nada –evidentemente la señora se dirigía a Hermione, que sintió irritarse

- Me tengo que ir –Fleur enredó su brazo al de la castaña- y ella conmigo, me ha dado el mismo placer de siempre volver a verlos –la voz de Fleur era sarcástica- Con permiso, me retiro

Ambas chicas caminaron lejos, esta vez Hermione se movía como teniendo un motor de propulsión.

Fleur una vez comprobado que estaban un poco lejos, abrazo a la castaña y comenzó a besarla

- Fleur –Hermione se separó de ella mirando a todos lados- Tu familia

- ¿te molesta que nos vean juntas? ¿Después de tanto tiempo separadas? –Fleur sonaba un poco irritada y comenzaba a fruncir el ceño

Hermione vio los problemas asomarse y la besó en respuesta, ésta vez el beso fue más intenso, la tomó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar, sentía un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo, un cosquilleo muy placentero, le gustaba estar así.

Fleur sentía calentar su cuerpo, ansiaba tanto ese contacto, el calor de los cuerpos, deseaba profundizar más, la quería sólo para ella, quería demostrarle cuánto tiempo había estado deseándola, soñándola, la amaba y quería demostrárselo a plenitud.

Gabrielle carraspeó la garganta enfrente de ambas chicas

Fleur se separó a regañadientes y miró con reproche a su hermana menor- ¿Qué es tan importante Gabrielle? –su tono no era muy amigable, Hermione se limpiaba los labios mirando hacia otro lado

-Vamos a comer –Gabrielle sonaba un poco intimidada- Tú y Emilie me han gritado en mi cumpleaños, no es justo.

- no fue grito –Fleur estaba más relajada

-Bueno, pero ambas me han mirado feo -Gabrielle sonaba ligeramente indignada y triste

- Pero vamos a comer –Hermione intervino- ¿Has visto a mis amigos?

- ¡Oh! Están contando la historia del señor oscuro y su caída a la familia

Hermione imaginó lo incómodos que debían de estar, a excepción de su amigo pelirrojo. Fleur la miró indicándole que caminaran, se fueron acercando a la carpa y ahí estaba Emilie aún platicando animadamente con Luna.

- Sabes, tener a tanta familia me confunde, pero creo que varias aquí están un poco… emocionadas –comentó Fleur mirando a Gabrielle

-Yo siento a Emilie –Gabrielle sonrió- y… a otras, pero no las reconozco

Hermione entendió que el aura "Veela" o algo así debía de ser, ella no sentía nada, pero veía que Luna en verdad estaba feliz con su nueva amiga e incluso podía ver a Emilie muy alegre.

Hermione se sentó en una mesa con Fleur, Luna, Emilie, Gabrielle, dos niñas desconocidas, y sus tres amigos, la comida fue bastante amena, cada quién platicaba con la persona que le interesaba (**N/A:** entiéndase las parejitas… Ron… sigue rezagado**) **

- ¡Vengan las cumpleañeras! –Dijo Armelle, afortunadamente no le había dado ganas de dirigirle palabra a los invitados de su nieta- ¡a partir el pastel!

Gabrielle se paró muy ilusionada, Emilie parecía molesta de tener que dejar a su acompañante, ambas chicas se colocaron en la mesa que les correspondían y todos comenzaron a acercarse a la mesa y cantarle la tradicional canción de cumpleaños, Fleur animó a los chicos a acercarse a la mesa de sus hermanas, Luna caminó muy animada, el resto fue un poco más tímido.

- ¡vamos a desearles un feliz cumpleaños a las chicas! –Habló Regina

- Feliz Feliz cumpleaños –Dijo Luna, su comentario fue oído por todos debido a que estaban en silencio cuándo ella habló, Luna se dio cuenta que todos la miraban- Es que son dos y además es muy feliz.

Emilie sonrió muy alegre- ¡Feliz Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Me encanta! –Ambas chicas se miraban

La mayoría de los familiares se acerco a abrazar a las cumpleañeras, Fleur se separó de su novia para abrazar a sus hermanas, Hermione observaba

- Muy feliz- comentó Juliette en el oído de la castaña, Hermione se giró asustada- Lo siento, no quería asustarte ¡vaya! Aún asustada eres hermosa

Hermione se sintió muy rara ante esa declaración, le sonrió por cortesía y caminó a reencontrarse con Fleur, las chicas Delacour parecían no saciarse, sólo esperaba que su familia no fuera otro obstáculo, demasiado ya tenía con la abuela, Hermione llegó con su novia y la llamó, la rubia la recibió con una abrazo y un pequeño beso, Hermione empezaba a perder la sensación de incomodidad, parecía que estaba lista, sus amigos la aceptaban y tenía a la persona que amaba justo en sus brazos, sus padres serían un caso complicado, pero estaba casi segura que la seguirían amando, no había porque ocultar las cosas, no había nada que ocultar, el amor no es una cosa que pueda ocultarse, el verdadero amor no lo es.

* * *

**_Adelanto:_**

**_Capitulo 12: Conociendo a mis suegros_**

_Fleur la miró un poco asombrada, no se lo esperaba, sin embargo, lo había deseado desde que llegó, quería conocer lo que el acto implicaba, conocer las sensaciones que le provocaría, sentir el calor de la otra, Fleur se dejó caer sobre la cama y aspiró con todas sus fuerzas la almohada, podía sentir el olor su novia._

_Hermione la miró, sabía que no era correcto, pero quería hacerlo, ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo esa misma noche, instintivamente se mordió el labio inferior al ver a Fleur caer sobre su cama, la rubia le extendió el brazo invitándola a hacerle compañía._

* * *

_**¿Me extrañaron?**__ xD _

_Perdón pero tuve unos problemas virulientos que casi me hacen deprimirme T*T pero hubo solución y pude salvar éste capítulo que ya estaba casi en su totalidad y pues, ya pude actualizar._

_¿Adivinen? ¡Buenas noticias! Salí muy bien en la Uni ;D y tendré tiempo libre, así que mis actualizaciones se harán tan rápido como antes o más rápido. Lo malo: estoy pensando en terminar con ésta trama pronto :/ _

_¡Gracias Diosas del Universo! Agradezco a todas las que me desearon suerte en la Uni y me animan capítulo a capítulo a seguir. _

_Como antes ya dije, Ahora va a haber el cambio de lo cursi a sensual/sexy ¡Y!... ya es hora de escenas para mayores… Sólo un poco más :D_

_Gracias por leer y comentar. Si desean algo en especial pueden pedirlo, suelo ser muy complaciente, déjenlo en su review y trataré de cumplirlo (si no cambia mi punto focal de la historia). De nuevo, muchas gracias. _

**_This is it... For now_**


	12. Chapter 12: Amándonos

**_Agradecimientos:_**

**_AlexiaPotterhead: _**_Gracias por la sincera felicitación, me alaga mucho que el capítulo haya sido merecedor de un par de tus lágrimas, en verdad me esfuerzo mucho por intentar plasmar las emociones y el saber que he logrado mi cometido me emociona y anima a seguir. Muchas gracias! Gracias por seguir ésta historia, me es un placer leer tu review siempre._

**_ANI:_**_Gracias por siempre dejarme saber tu sincera opinión, eres una chica muy agradable y me lo has dejado muy claro, siempre es un placer leer tu review y poder contestarte. Te agradezco infinitamente por tus palabras de aliento y apoyo para mi persona, me es un verdadero placer poder hablar contigo y conocerte. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocerte y descubrir la infinidad de la belleza reflejada en un ser humano, eres única e incomparable (nadie te es una competencia). Gracias por esperar y continuar el hilo de esta historia, por ser quién eres, Gracias. _

**_Gardenia:_**_ gracias por dejarme saber que te ha gustado y espero no defraudarte con ésta continuación, muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones :')_

**_Nara375:_**_ me alegro que te haya gustado la parejita xD. Si, todas son Veelas, si recuerdas Armelle le aclaró a la castaña que únicamente conservaban a las niñas, así que toda la familia es Veela. Gracias por tus felicitaciones y siempre es un placer ver que la historia continua gustándote. Muchas gracias, te tengo muy en cuenta _

**_Qua:_**_ ¡mi enamorada del amor! Confieso que dude mucho en pasar a otra etapa por ti, te aprecio mucho y te tengo muy en cuenta en ésta historia. Gracias, muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones :) me haces muy feliz y gracias por dar tu crítica constructiva de todo, espero recibir una en ésta y también que sea de tu agrado._

**_Lunazul22:_**_ gracias por todo tu apoyo e ideas, eres de gran importancia para mí, muchas gracias, y pues Ron nunca ha sido de mi agrado xD suelo rezagarlo. Gracias por permitirme conocerte y por seguir esta historia :)_

**_Darkari:_**_Gracias, me alaga mucho saber que fui merecedora de tus lágrimas, me hace sentir que en verdad logro plasmar emociones. xD tu cabecita Xd dile que no me ande quemando capítulos! xD Gracias por tus felicitaciones, son muy bien recibidas :)_

**_Thestral212_**_: jajajajamás me tomaría a mal ningún comentario (excepto que sea en extremo ofensivo). Morí de risa cuando dijiste lo del horno y el pan xD jajajajajajaja. No fue tu impresión, le "tiraba los perros". Me alegro que te haya gustado el EmiliexLuna. xD me sonroje cuando dijiste que ya estabas esperando que escribiera para adultos xD jajajaja. Espero no decepcionarte :). Gracias por seguir esta historia y me alegro que te guste mucho, espero con ansias tu comentario acerca de éste capítulo._

**_Anon_**_: xD realmente me impresione con tu comentario (te cuento que Gaby nació el 21 de Abril a las 23.59pm y Emilie el 22 a las 00.07am xD) y más cuando me dijiste "me quería matar" D:! debe ser muy mala tú experiencia, pero la vida sigue xP y me alegro que sigas aquí leyendo y que te agrade la historia. Ojala no te decepcione con esta continuación._

**_C.K:_**_ me has alagado x/D gracias, yo también siento que he mejorado mucho con el transcurso de esta historia, muchas gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión, me has animado mucho (y mira que lo necesite) y me has hecho sonreír. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero te guste esta continuación y que me dejes saber tu opinión, muchas gracias!_

**_MalexAlex_**_: xD jajajaja me gusta saber que aún causa gracias los títulos de Skeeter, Gracias por dejar tu comentario, espero la historia aún sea de tu agrado. _

**_KAILLIN_**_: x/D cómo me sonroje con el inicio de tu comentario x/D muchas gracias, me has animado mucho y me alegro que te guste. Gracias por animarme y por "comprenderme" xD. Me motiva leer comentario como los tuyos. Espero leer pronto tu opinión. _

**_Freya_**_: ¡te habías perdido!Mira que por tu culpa no podía actualizar, me faltaba la inspiración que me brindas xD jajaja no es cierto xD. ¡Wow! Que me ha encantado lo que me escribiste, de verdad, me alaga mucho ser merecedora de un pedacito de arte y de tu inspiración, te agradezco mucho tus palabras, me x/D me sonroje cuando dijiste "ver tu lado sexy y sensual" x/D jajajaja me encanto y espero que mi lado sexy y sensual no te defraude y que te guste. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, hasta pronto. _

**_Nilenka1_**_: Muchas gracias por comentar y animarme a seguir. Espero no defraudarte con esta continuación y que me dejes seguir sabiendo tu opinión respecto al capítulo. _

Allen-Walker:** Te has desaparecido, pero sé que esta parte será de tu agrado, espero lo disfrutes cuándo la leas, gracias por seguir la historia.**

* * *

**_Aclaraciones: _**

_Este es un relato en 3 persona omniciente_

_"Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling, ésta es una historia paralela dónde he tomado prestado los personajes pero no recibo ninguna compensación económica por ello, soy más pobre que los Weasleys"_

_Los siento, les mentí y me mentí a mí misma al decir que "el problema viruliento" ya estaba resuelto. No lo estaba y me comió todos (todos) mis archivos, incluyendo este capítulo y el otro que ya estaba a la mitad; Por lo que me he visto en la necesidad de reescribir éste capítulo (y déjenme decir que es más difícil reescribir a escribir), he tenido que juntar todos los ánimos mandados por ustedes, sus motivaciones y palabras de aliento para reponerme de la perdida de mis amados archivos (por lo menos no se perdieron mis Mangas *w*). Originalmente éste capítulo no era así, era un capítulo donde había conflicto y sufrimiento, pero cómo considere que ya los había hecho sufrir demasiado en la espera xD decidí recompensar la espera con un capítulo cargadito de "acción" y algo largo. _

_´Por el motivo antes comentado y los hechos que ya les he establecido, vi necesario cambiar el nombre del capítulo a uno más acorde a la situación, no creoque cause molestias pero quizás sí, confusiones y por ello lo suelo dedicar mis capítulos, a excepción de casos importantes, como éste caso._

Advertencia: Éste capítulo contiene escenas de índole sexual y contenido "explicito" descrito que involucra relaciones sexuales entre dos mujeres, por lo que si no es de tu agrado (lo dudo, no leerías esto) te invito a saltarte esa parte, así como si eres menor de edad o mentalidad y no estás preparado para leer estas situaciones (también lo dudo, los niños ya son precoces). Aunque dudo que muchos le haga caso a estas "advertencias" son necesarias para aquellos pocos que no gustan de ellas.

_Mis más humildes disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía y redacción_

* * *

**_Capítulo 12:Amándonos _**

_Este capítulo está dedicado a: __**AlexiaPotterhead, Gardenia, Nara375, Qua, Lunazul22, Darkari, Thestral212, Anon, C.K, MalexAlex, Freya, KAILLIN y Nilenka1**__, porque fue por ellos que me anime a seguir y __**en especial a ANI, **__gracias por apoyarme y motivarme a seguir a diario._

**_Advertencia: Capítulo con alto contenido sexual explícito. _**

Hermione había pasado el resto de latarde con su novia, separada del resto de los invitados, sin embargo Armelle les había tenido la vista muy fija durante toda la fiesta.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se habían retirado de la fiesta desde hace rato debido a la incomodidad del pelirrojo, Hermione sin embargo decidió permanecer más tiempo con su novia, Luna también había decidido quedarse a hacerle compañía a la castaña.

- ¡Fleur! ¡Ya es tarde! –Armelle quería que ambas chicas se fueran de su casa pero sus nietas parecían haber perdido la cordura, Armelle giró a ver a Luna y Emilie que reían del otro lado, Armelle dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la castaña y la rubia y las vio besarse apasionadamente- ¡Fleur! –Armelle vio como Fleur se separaba rezongando y decía algo a la castaña que le causo gracia, Armelle entrecerró los ojos para intentar observar más a detalle a ambas chicas, era cierto que a ella no le agradaba la noviecita de su nieta, pero, después de todo parecía que si estaban enamoradas, aunque aún estaba el hecho de que esa chica era muy débil para estar con su nieta, giró a los lados a buscar a su otra nieta que aunque no le gustaba admitir, era su favorita, incluso por sobre Fleur, pero hoy había perdido la razón, se había amistado con esa otra rubia que se notaba que estaba más loca que ella, las buscó por los alrededores pero no las identifico, giró de nuevo a ver a la otra parejita - ¡Fleur! –

* * *

Fleur se separó de mala gana de su novia -¡Ya vamos!-Fleur resopló un poco molesta – Antes me mandaba a buscarte al fin del mundo y ahora no quiere verme cerca de ti

-Curioso –dijo la castaña mientras quitaba un mecho de pelo rubia de la cara de su amada- Por lo menos ahora sé que no soy la única rechazada en la gran familia Delacour

Fleur rió- sabes que por mi te haría quedar aquí el resto de tu vida, pero creo que tiene algo de razón, es tarde y no me gustaría que te llamaran la atención

Hermione sonrió y besó los labios rosas de la rubia, se separó y se levantó del césped extendiéndole la mano a Fleur- Creo que debemos ir a buscar a Luna, aunque dudo le haga gracia a Emilie

Ambas chicas rieron y comenzaron a caminar por el jardín en busca de las dos pequeñas rubias, pero no las encontraron, por lo que comenzaron a buscar en el interior de la casa, pero tampoco las hallaron, Fleur se comenzaba a impacientar.

-¿quizás salieron a algún sitio?-sugirió Hermione

- No, quizás la llevo a conocer su habitación y mostrarle sus cosas ¿quieres ir a ver?

Hermione asintió y ambas comenzaron a subir las escaleras, Hermione se dio cuenta que era el mismo recorrido para el cuarto de Fleur y en efecto, Hermione vio pasar la puerta del cuarto de la rubia, continuaron caminado más al fondo del pasillo y entonces la rubia se detuvo en seco, Hermione esperó un momento pero vio que Fleur seguía inmóvil con la mirada fija y un poco consternada.

- ¿todo bien? –preguntó la castaña

Fleur aún mantenía su mirada fija – Es que no estoy segura que mi hermana este en una situación muy agradable

- ¡Oh! –Hermione entendió a qué se refería, debía ser eso de "el aura Veela" o "el sexto sentido" o alguna cosa similar que ella no podía identificar pero su novia sí.

- ¿Quieres entrar? -Preguntó Fleur aún con la mirada fija

- Pues… Pues… supongo –Hermione no estaba muy segura, pero lo que a continuación sucedió no era lo que tenía en mente, Fleur caminó a paso veloz y de golpe abrió la puerta del cuarto, Hermione pensó que esa no era la manera de interrumpir lo que fuese que estuviesen haciendo ambas rubias. Todo quedo claro cuando la puerta se abrió. Ambas rubias estaban dándose un beso bastante cariñoso sentadas en la cama, al darse cuenta de la abrupta interrupción se separaron.

Hermione pudo reconocer el mismo gesto de enojo que hacia Fleur en la cara de la pequeña, ambas arrugaban el labio superior en señal de furia, Hermione sintió que la pequeña podía matar con su mirada, pero al girar a ver a Fleur se dio cuenta que también le devolvía la misma mirada.

-¿Interrumpo? –la voz de Fleur sonaba molesta

- Sí, a decir verdad sí –Emilie parecía no tener ningún pudor por la manera en la que había sido hallada, por el contrario parecía defender con uñas y dientes la invasión de su hermana

- A mí no me parece el hecho de que utilices…

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que a mí me importa lo que pienses? ES MI CUARTO –Emilie la miró con furia

- ¡Oh! Yo te creía más decente –

Emilie rió sarcásticamente- ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

Fleur la miró aún más enojada- Eres… -Pero Fleur detuvo su discurso al ver como Luna se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba en dirección a Emilie, Luna miró a Fleur y Hermione y les sonrió, regresó su mirada a Emilie e inesperadamente la besó, Hermione vio como las mejillas de Emilie se tornaban rojizas para luego cerrar los ojos y dedicarse al beso que le estaba siendo otorgado, la castaña vio como Fleur agrandaba los ojos y estuvo a punto de gritar pero Hermione decidió imitar a Luna y la besó, también vio como las mejillas de Fleur se tornaban rojas para posteriormente cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! –La voz furiosa de Armelle retumbaba en todo el cuarto, Hermione la vio de pie en el marco de la puerta- ¿Qué hacen con… con… -

-¿sus novias? –Completó Luna- No se preocupe Abuela, ya nos vamos –Luna se acercó a Emilie y le dio un beso en los labios.

Hermione observo a Armelle enrojecersehasta las orejas, ponerse como un tomate de enojo, no sabía si su furia era porque Luna decidió llamarle Abuela o porqué había besado a su nieta frente a ella, pero la castaña estaba gozando por completo esa escena.

- nos vemos amor –Luna beso más castamente a su novia y le dedicó una sonrisa a Fleur, se acercó a Armelle y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Hermione hizo un monumental esfuerzo por contener la risa, Armelle abrió enormemente los ojos y su quijada se tensó, Hermione pensó que si la señora seguía apretando los puños de esa manera se lastimaría así misma, estaba mucho más que demasiado furiosa. Hermione apretaba sus labios para no dejar salir una carcajada, estaba disfrutando mucho ver cómo Luna lograba poner en ese estado a Armelle con tan sólo unos minutos y pocas palabras.

-¿Te vas Hermione? –Preguntó inocentemente Luna

La castaña asintió y se acercó a Fleur, la besó en los labios sin pudor y se alejó rápidamente de ahí, tomó a Luna del brazo y cerró los ojos, segundos después aparecieron en la oficina de McGonagall, apenas la castaña abrió los ojos se echó a reír a carcajadas sosteniendo su estómago con las manos por la risa, Luna sólo esbozo una ligera sonrisa. La castaña debía recordar pedirle consejos a Luna y tomar nota de ellos.

En la casa Delacour Armelle había salido echando humo por las orejas dejando a sus dos nietas bastante sonrientes por lo ocurrido.

Fleur dejo de reír y miró a Emilie, recordó lo que había presenciado y le dedicó una mirada inquisidora- Aún no olvido lo de hace rato

Emilie suspiró soñadoramente- Yo tampoco –pero la expresión de Emilie era de ilusión, contraria a la de Fleur que era de reproche

- ¿No crees que vas demasiado rápido? Apenas la conociste hoy

- Me gusta, le gusto, nos gustamos. No veo qué tengo que esperar –

- Nuestra condición es diferente, no podemos tomarnos las cosas tan a la ligera

Emilie sonrió- Ella sabe de mi condición de Veela y dice que en verdad le gusto y yo le creo… y ella de verdad, de verdad, de verdad que si me gusta ¡y mucho! –Fleur la miró dudosa, Emile captó su mirada- Yo jamás me había sentido de ésta manera… verla, oírla, sentirla… es tan… tan…

-extasiante – Fleur terminó la frase, ella se sentía de la misma manera con Hermione, así que podía entenderla-

Emilie sonrió- Sí, algo así, me lleva a otro mundo, me hace olvidar todo. Sé que enamórame puede ser muy peligroso, que es algo muy importante, pero… Realmente estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo… y no vamos rápido… lo que pasa es que tú y la intelectual avanzan como un anciano con artritis severa…

Fleur se sintió un poco ofendida e incluso celosa… ¿celosa?... si, celosa, envidiaba la manera en la que las cosas se le estaban presentado a su hermana, celosa de no haber tenido el valor de enfrentar sus miedos cómo esa pequeña lo estaba haciendo. Sonrió falsamente porque sus adentros gritaban un y mil reproches de "tú hubieras… y así te evitabas tanto dolor", estaba feliz por su hermana, por su valor, pero estaba triste por ella.

* * *

Pasaron varios días desde la fiesta en casa de las Delacour, Luna y Hermione escribían con frecuencia a sus respectivas rubias, varios alumnos comenzaban a darse cuenta del cambio de ambas chicas, pero ninguno se atrevía a cuestionar a la castaña, por el contrario Luna fue interrogada varias veces y cuándo ella respondía que estaba de novia con Emilie Delacour se burlaban de ella, pero a Luna parecía (como siempre) no importarle.

Por los motivo del 2 de mayo se llevó a cabo varias ceremonias en la escuela, dónde la directora y el ministro dirigieron el homenaje, Harry, Hermione y Ron, a excepción del último, fueron obligados a pasar al frente durante la ceremonia (ya que a pesar de no ser los únicos que pelaron en la batalla, el mundo mágico entero parecía solo recordar sus nombres), incluso Ron accedió a dar un breve discurso, Hermione cambió su postura al ver a lo lejos a Fleur que iba dentro del comité del ministro, ambas sostuvieron miradas y sonrisas cómplices durante la ceremonia, Harry solía codear a su amiga para sacarla de su trance y en parte para molestarla.

Cuando la ceremonia hubo terminado la castaña no dudó en correr al encuentro de su novia y se lanzó a sus brazos, no le importó que el pasillo estuviera lleno de estudiantes, invitados y agentes del ministerio, sólo le importo que la mujer que amaba y añoraba tanto estaba frente a ella, Fleur la sostuvo en sus brazos, bastante alegre de ver que los temores de la castaña se iban disipando.

Hermione dudó un segundo pero unió sus labios a los de Fleur, al principio sus sentidos estaban al máximo, pudo oír e identificar varias voces que cuchicheaban acerca de ellas, quejas e incluso risas de varias personas a sus lados, pero poco después, fue dejándose llevar por ese beso y soltándose únicamente a la sensación de placer.

Fleur se sintió aún más plena, estaba muy emocionada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, realmente la distancia estaba ayudando a que la castaña estableciera sus prioridades, sin duda alguna ella quería dar el siguiente paso en la relación pero aún no sabía si la castaña también lo deseaba.

-Me voy en el expreso de esta tarde -Comentó la castaña

Por motivos de la batalla, habían concedido la semana de 3 al 10 de mayo libres en el mundo mágico, por lo que Hermione había decidido ir a visitar a sus padres y se lo había comentado a Fleur, quién estaba un poco triste porque inicialmente pretendía pasar esos días con ella pero sabía cuán importante eran sus padres para la castaña así que había cambiado su estrategia a una que estaba a punto de proponer, esperando que le diera resultado.

- Yo quiero verte –Fleur estaba siguiendo el guión que sus hermanas y ella habían preparado

Hermione se rascó detrás de la oreja- Trataré de regresar antes y así poder verte

- Llévame contigo –Fleur sintió una gran dificultad al soltar las palabras, había querido sacarlas desde hace mucho pero le costaba mucho trabajo exteriorizarlas por miedo al rechazo.

Hermione se sintió muy nerviosa, no sabía que contestar, mil excusas pasaron por su cabeza, pero una idea se debatió en su cabeza ¿ya era hora? Amaba a sus padres y no quería defraudarlos, pero también amaba a la rubia y quería poder gritarlo al mundo sin temor ¿era el momento adecuado? Ciertamente el miedo la hacía temblar pero la sonrisa de la rubia le daba seguridad

- ¿Estarás ahí para apoyarme? Cuando se los confiese –Hermione estaba aún un poco dudosa

Fleur sonrió en sus adentros, su alma estaba armando un fiesta de juegos pirotécnicos- Si, ahí estaré – le costó mucho trabajo hablar sin expresar la felicidad contenida -¿Cuándo?

Hermione le sonrió – Creo que… quizás el 5, yo… quiero decirles… pero quiero "tantear" el terreno antes

- no te preocupes, todo estará bien –Fleur le sonrió y volvió a besarla.

* * *

_5 de abril _

Fleur daba vueltas en la sala en la sala de su casa, su abuela había entrado varias veces a quejarse, sus hermanas le habían brindado su apoyo y Regina le daba consejos de todo tipo, pero ciertamente Fleur aún tenía ese sentimiento de nerviosismo, era cierto que era muy importante dar ese paso pero quizás su novia estaba exagerando respecto a la reacción de sus padres, cualquiera que fuera la situación Hermione le había pegado ese manojo de nervios que tenía ahora mismo. Intentaba estar tranquila a las expectativas pero mil y un ideas se formaban en su cabeza gritándole toda clase de situaciones. Fleur suspiró, observó su reloj y eran las 5.58, creo que era buena hora, había quedado que sería a las 6 y utilizaría la aparición, aún no era ni tarde ni temprano para su arribo, suspiró de nuevo, ya era hora, hoy conocería a las dos personas más importantes para su novia.

Cerró los ojos y apareció en una sala, pudo ver a Hermione de inmediato, se sentía un poco mareada, no sabía si por el viaje o por los nervios pero no tuvo tiempo para averiguarlo

- Mucho gusto –dijo un hombre bonachón y un poco más alto que la castaña, de cabello castaño y piel blanca, tenía ojos marrones, Fleur estrechó su mano, el hombre parecía agradable- Eduardo Granger –comentó el hombre dejándole ver su brillante sonrisa.

- Fleur Delacour –comentó la rubia devolviéndole la sonrisa- Es un placer conocerlo –Fleur se giró a ver a la mujer que aún permanecía sentada bastante intrigada, parecía estar meditando- Fleur Delacour –Fleur extendió su brazo a la mujer de cabellos negros enmarañados, ojos verdes y tez morena, su nariz era idéntica a la de su hija, Fleur sonrió.

- Mónica –comentó la mujer aún bastante intrigada y con una ligera sonrisa

Hermione le sonrió a Fleur un poco temerosa, se notaba sus nervios.

- Toma asiento Fleur, por favor –Decía el hombre bonachón mientras se sentaba

Fleur caminó al sofá e intentó observar lo más que pudiera, parecía una pequeña casa hogareña, había muchos marcos colgados en una pared pero no pudo distinguir ninguno de los recuadros por su lejanía, se limitó a observar la casa.

- Jean nos comentó que quería que conociéramos a alguien – La mujer habló sacando a Fleur de su análisis, la rubia pudo notar que la mujer la estaba examinando y no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el segundo nombre de su castaña que aunque le era conocido le era extraño al oído- Debo confesar que creí que se refería a un chico, a un novio quizás –Regina le sonrió falsamente- pero veo que es sólo una amiga

- Estamos encantados de conocer a las amigas de mi hija –comentó el señor Granger

Fleur sintió una ola de emociones recorrer su cabeza, todo lo que había hecho para que terminará siendo encasillada bajo el título de "amiga" por los padres de la castaña, ella no quería ese título, no lo merecía, no era su lugar, debía aclarar "ese punto" antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

- En realidad – el orgullo de Fleur había hablado- Creó que hay algo que quisiéramos que ustedes supiesen – Fleur tomó la mano de la castaña entre la suya, Hermione brincó un poco en su asiento por el acto.

Eduardo aún no entendía pero la madre de la castaña parecía haber sospechado desde la llegada de la rubia y ahora parecía entenderlo todo a la perfección.

- Yo… -Hermione estaba haciendo un colosal esfuerzo para poder expresar las cosas en palabras- Yo… Mamá… Papá…

- su hija y yo estamos saliendo… Estamos… en una relación –las últimas palabras le costaron más trabajo del que creía a la rubia, la mirada de los señores la había acobardado, el señor Granger estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entreabierta era evidente que no se esperaba esa declaración y por el contrario, Mónica estaba con los ojos entrecerrados, cómo si intentara enfocar, su ceño se frunció y parecía respirar con dificultad.

- Jean… Tú… tú… eres… -El padre aún no comprendía.

- Lo siento… Yo… amo a Fleur –la voz de Hermione se estaba quebrando, su padre pareció al fin comprender, Fleur permanecía expectante y Mónica aún parecía analizar la situación.

El señor Granger se levantó de su asiento y camino por la chimenea de enfrente rascándose la cabeza –Inesperado, simplemente… inesperado –murmuraba el hombre mientras caminaba en círculos

- Lo siento… Yo nunca he querido defraudarlos- Hermione dejaba escapar varias lágrimas- Yo… amo a Fleur… -Hermione nunca pensó que decir esas palabras pudieran costar tanto- y los amo a ustedes… por favor… -Hermione comenzaba a llorar descontroladamente- Por favor… no me hagan elegir… Yo… los amo

Fleur sintió un nudo en la garganta, no le era agradable ver llorar a la persona que amaba, pero también sentía esa sensación desconocida en el estómago, siempre había pensado que Hermione exageraba al preocuparse tanto, después de todo enamorarse de una chica nunca fue problema en su familia, pero ahora podía comprender que era un tema delicado y que la principal preocupación de su novia era defraudar a sus padres

- Tú... –Mónica se dirigía a Fleur con una mirada de cierto reproche

- Yo… Amo a su hija –El orgullo de Fleur la había abandonado y ahora sólo quedaba la voz sincera de sus sentimientos- y creo que su hija es demasiado perfecta, incluso para mí… Yo la amo, incluso más que a mi vida misma –las palabras de Fleur eran verdaderas, incluso lo había demostrado, su cruento pasado daba testimonio, pero eso aún no era de conocimiento de los padres de la castaña- Yo soy una buena persona, y jamás haría algo que la dañará, la amo sinceramente… demasiado… ¿No es eso lo que deseaban para ella? –El sentimiento había invadido a Fleur, su voz se comenzaba a quebrar- ¿No deseaban que su hija estuviera con alguien que la amará y valorara? ¿No es eso lo idóneo?

El señor permaneció parado, recostado sobre la chimenea, Mónica tenía la mirada fija y un poco vidriosa, Hermione continuaba sollozando

- Perdón… nunca quise… fallarles –Hermione estaba incontrolable

Mónica negó con la cabeza y se acercó a abrazar a su hija- Tú nunca nos defraudarías Jean, te amamos, es…

- Inesperado –terminó el señor Granger que sólo estaba observando

- Inesperado –repitió Mónica- es inesperado, es decir… Teníamos una vida planeada para ti… Pero… sólo habrá que hacer unos cambios –los tres Granger sonrieron- Eres lo mejor que nos pudo pasar, te esperábamos aún sin concebirte, te amamos desde antes de nacer, Lo mejor de nosotros está en ti y mucho mejor reflejado, jamás me avergonzaría o defraudaría de ti. Te amo, eres mi hija, no importa lo que los demás digan… Te amo –Mónica no pudo evitar llorar en su última frase. Ambas mujeres estaban abrazadas sollozando. El padre caminó hacia Fleur, la rubia sintió una ola de nerviosismo.

- Bienvenida Fleur –comentó el hombre abrazando inesperadamente a Fleur que se sintió sonrojar y sonrió, al abrazo duró muy poco, el hombre también se acercó a formar parte del abrazo, Fleur los miraba contenta, eran muy diferentes a su familia pero había algo que hacía iguales a ambas familias: El amor de sus integrantes. Era diferente la manera de demostrarlo, pero Fleur podía ver lo mucho que se amaba esa pequeña familia. Estaba feliz, por fin las cosas podrían ser claras, por fin podría avanzar sin miedo.

El hombre se separó del abrazo limpiándose un par de lágrimas y esbozando una falsa sonrisa, poco después Mónica lo hizo y limpió un par de lágrimas de la mejilla de su hija. Hermione sonrió y se mostró un poco avergonzada que Fleur los hubiese estado observando.

Fleur se acercó un poco temerosa y le sostuvo la mano cariñosamente, Mónica pareció un poco incómoda pero Eduardo Granger sonrió.

El resto de la velada el señor Granger estuvo inquiriendo a Fleur acerca de sus aspiraciones y su trabajo actual, acerca de su familia (un punto donde Fleur decidió saltar varias aclaraciones), Fleur pudo conocer a los padres de la castaña durante la cena, el señor Granger hablaba muy cómodamente acerca de su vida y Mónica parecía un poco más tímida pero parecía estar perdiendo la incomodidad inicial.

Ya era tarde pero al padre de Hermione se le ocurrió una partida de scrabble para el final, Fleur perdió abismalmente dado que no se permitían palabras mágicas (según el Señor Granger era trampa) y ella aún iba entendiendo el juego cuando se dio cuenta que jamás alcanzaría a los demás, Mónica se dio por vencida poco después, pero Eduardo Granger y Hermione Granger están enfrascados en una batalla a muerte, ambos estaban muy concentrados en el juego.

- Me alegro de conocer a alguien que juegue peor que yo esta cosa –Mónica había decidió entablar un poco de charla

Fleur sonrió – Entonces no perdí del todo –Fleur y Mónica rieron

Mónica converso amenamente con la rubia acerca de Francia, parecía que Fleur había encontrado el punto dónde podía ganarse a la madre de su novia, Mónica estaba encantada cuándo Fleur le platicaba de lugares dónde podía pasar sus vacaciones, se emocionaba cuándo le describía platillos y costumbres, Hermione se giraba en ocasiones al ver a las dos mujeres y le sonreía a Fleur animadamente, le agradaba ver que su madre estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por que las cosas fueran bien y le agradaba ver que Fleur también hacía un esfuerzo por agradar, por fin todo había tomado un buen rumbo.

- Ya es tarde –comentó Mónica cuándo por fin hubo ganado Eduardo Granger, para asombro de Fleur que creía en la victoria de su novia- Creo será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir amor

Eduardo sonrió y se levantó – Bueno, Fleur, fue un gusto conocerte, espero verte más seguido por aquí, eres bien recibida, nosotros las dejamos para que se despidan. Buenas noches –Fleur recibió un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió un poco sonrojada

- Buenas noches Fleur, espero verte pronto – Mónica estrechó su mano con la rubia y comenzó a subir las escalera- ¡OH! –dijo cuándo apenas había subido unos escalones- Por favor ¿podrías recordar traerme la próxima vez la receta?

Fleur sonrió y asintió –Encantada

Mónica sonrió complacida- Jean no tardes

Hermione sonrió y ambas chicas vieron como los padres de la castaña desaparecían en el segundo piso. Hermione sonrió a la rubia y la besó en los labios mientras enredaba sus manos en su cuello. Fleur estaba feliz por la situación en la que estaban.

- Me alegra ver que te estas llevando bien con mi madre –Hermione se separó y se fue a sentar al sillón e invitó a la rubia a imitarla

Fleur se acercó y se recostó en las piernas de la castaña- Es muy agradable – Hermione comenzó a jugar con los cabellos rubios

- Tu casa es muy linda –comentó Fleur mirando a la castaña

- Mi madre la ha decorado y arreglado

- ¿Todo?

- Todo, la sala, la cocina, el jardín, las habitaciones

- ¿incluso la tuya? –Fleur preguntó muy divertida

Hermione rió un poco avergonzada y asintió

- Me gustaría verla – la petición tomó desprevenida a la castaña, perdería todo lo ganado con sus padres si fueran descubiertas, pero eso era muy poco probable y ella también quería llevar a Fleur a un ambiente más íntimo y acogedor, era peligroso pero quería hacerlo.

- vamos – contestó Hermione aún un poco dudosa pero bastante emocionada por la sensación de peligro, Fleur no dudó ni un segundo. Ambas comenzaron a subir las escaleras con cautela, Fleur seguía a la castaña con discreción, pasaron por un cuarto donde había ruidos, Fleur supuso que era el cuarto de los padres de la castaña. Siguieron avanzando hasta que Hermione se detuvo frente a una puerta y lentamente, casi milimétricamente giró el pomo de la puerta, la abrió sólo un poco y le indicó a Fleur que pasará, Hermione se quedó en el marco de la puerta.

- quédate aquí –comentó en un susurro la castaña- iré abajo a fingir que te vas y por amor de dios no hagas ruidos.

Fleur sonrió y vio cómo, de la misma manera, la puerta se iba cerrando, Fleur echó un vistazo y pudo ver un cuarto muy rosa pastel, destacaba un librero de madera bastante grande y repletó de libros, había una cama del mismo color que el cuarto, al fondo una puerta que supuso era el baño, vio un ropero de madera, una mesa con un una computadora y otro aparto el cuál ignoraba, sobre la mesa de noche parecía haber un álbum de fotos y varios objetos personales, Fleur se fue a sentar en la cama con el álbum en manos y comenzó a hojearlo, pudo identificar en la página inicial a la castaña en medio de sus dos amigos, sonriendo ampliamente, parecía muy feliz y los otros chicos también se veían muy alegres, Fleur sintió un poco de envidia, giró la página, Hermione y sus padres, giró la página, Hermione y un bebé en brazos… Fleur se quedó contemplando esa imagen, le causó mucha ilusión, se veía feliz, protectora… Fleur esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a tocar la superficie de la imagen con la yema de sus dedos, giró la hoja, Hermione en algún parque con personas desconocidas, giró la hoja, Hermione en alguna playa con personas sin importancia, su mirada se fijó en la castaña en traje de baño y sus cabellos húmedos, estaba sonriendo un poco avergonzada, lo notó por las mejillas algo coloradas, estaba algo tostada por el sol del lugar, Fleur recorrió con sus dedos el cuerpo de su novia, parecía perfecto, bien tonificado, Fleur se mordió el labio, se veía hermosa, escuchó que Hermione hablaba con alguien, cerró de golpe el álbum y lo regreso a su lugar, se quedó parada en la puerta, escuchó los pasos de su novia y la puerta se abrió y cerró rápidamente haciendo algo de ruido. Hermione entró y sonrió a la rubia

- Mis padres creen que te has ido y que voy a dormir ahora –Hermione hablaba un poco nerviosa, se notaba que le había costado mentir- Así que sería adecuado que te si vas a dormir aquí te fueras temprano.

Fleur levantó una ceja asombrada pero alegre- ¿Me vas a dejar quedarme a dormir?

Hermione se sonrojo- Si… si quieres… Me gustaría que te quedes

Fleur la miró un poco asombrada, no se lo esperaba, sin embargo, lo había deseado desde que llegó, quería conocer lo que el acto implicaba, conocer las sensaciones que le provocaría, sentir el calor de la otra. Fleur se dejó caer sobre la almohada, podía sentir el olor de su novia.

Hermione la miró, sabía que aquello no era correcto, pero quería hacerlo, instintivamente se mordió el labio inferior al ver a Fleur caer sobre la cama, la rubia le extendió el brazo invitándola a hacerle compañía.

Hermione caminó lentamente a ella, estaba un poco nerviosa, aún no sabía en que desembocaría la decisión que acababa de tomar, recordó y tomó su varita, lanzó un hechizo bloqueador a la puerta y otro silenciador, dejo su varita en la mesa de noche y se acostó a lado de Fleur, mirando al techo, bastante nerviosa

Fleur la miró y rió- ¿Por qué estas nerviosa? ¡Vamos! Te voy a quitar ese estrés

_(__**N/A:**__ parte sexual EXPLICITA, si no gustas de ello, sólo imagina que tuvieron sexo y pasa al último párrafo del capítulo)_

Fleur se sentó sobre el cuerpo de la castaña, quién se sonrojó mucho al darse cuenta, Fleur estaba disfrutando por completo tener así a su novia, se acercó y la besó en los labios tímidamente. La rubia también se había acobardado al sentir la posición comprometedora que tenían, pero no le dio tiempo de meditarlo, Hermione la tomo de la cintura, Fleur se sobresaltó ante el toque pero se dejó tocar, el besó comenzó a profundizarse, Fleur sintió que la respiración se le acababa, así que se separó un poco pero su sorpresa fue mayor al sentir a la castaña comenzar a besar con pasión su cuello, Hermione lamia la clavícula de la rubia y subía, rozando el lóbulo de su oreja con la punta de su lengua, Hermione mordió el cuello de Fleur, Fleur tuvo que apretar con fuerza sus manos a la almohada para evitar emitir un sonido, la sensación había sido muy placentera, había echó cosquillear sus piernas y temblar su espalda, Hermione sonrió al darse cuenta, le estaba gustando y mucho, adoptar la posición dominadora. Coló sus manos por debajo de la ropa de Fleur, sus manos por fin tocaban su piel.

Fleur sintió frías las manos pero luego se fueron acoplando a su temperatura, la sensación de placer de tenerla en su cuello y tocando su piel la estaba sobrepasando, sintió la mano de la castaña llegar al punto donde su sujetador cerraba, se sintió nerviosa ¿cómo habían llegado a este punto? ¿Hasta dónde iban a llegar? Fleur se separó de la castaña, retomó su posición inicial y miró a los ojos, la castaña tenía un brillo que Fleur no pudo descifrar

- Deseo esto tanto –Fleur respiraba entrecortadamente – pero… necesito que estés segura

Hermione sonrió y se mordió el labio- Lo deseo, realmente lo deseo.

Eso fue todo lo que Fleur necesito oír, se inclinó y comenzó a besar el cuello de la castaña con avidez, las manos de Hermione retomaron su labor, pero esta vez eran más atrevidas, comenzó a bajar, colando sus manos por debajo del pantalón de la rubia apenas rozando los glúteos de la rubia, Fleur sentía quemar su cuerpo, comenzó a bajar los besos, la blusa de la castaña era abotonada, así que fue fácil abrirla, ya con el paso libre, Fleur colocó sus manos a los costado de la cintura de Hermione y con timidez fue bajando, el sujetador de Hermione era negro, Fleur besó el inicio de sus pechos, dejo una marca de saliva y mordiópor encima del sujetador dónde creía que se hallaban los pezones de la castaña, Hermione arqueó la espalda dando a notar que Fleur había acertado a su objetivo.

- por favor –susurró Hermione

Fleur se dio cuenta que las manos de la castaña estaban luchando con su blusa, intentando sacarla, Fleur sonrió, mordió sobre el sujetador el otro pecho de la castaña, ocasionando otro arqueó y se levantó, tomo los bordes de su blusa con sus manos, vio que Hermione la miraba ansiosa, Fleur tenía un poco de miedo por la marca que aún tenía sobre el abdomen, sus manos temblaron y se resbalaron dando a entender su inseguridad, Hermione levantó la mitad de su cuerpo, haciendo que Fleur se hiciera un poco atrás, pero continuando en su posición, Hermione la miró y sonrió, tomó los bordes de su blusa y lentamente comenzó a levantarla, sin dejar de mirar a la rubia, la blusa de Fleur ya estaba sobre sus pechos, Fleur decidió dejar los miedos y ella misma sacó la blusa por sobre sus hombros, Hermione aprovechó el movimiento para acercarse a la rubia y besar el costado donde estaba la mancha, suavemente lo beso y después lo dibujó con su lengua, fue subiendo los besos, el sujetador de Fleur era también negro, Hermione rió ante la similitud, y con sus manos comenzó a masajear ambos pechos, no sabía muy bien que hacer o cómo hacerlo pero las reacciones de la francesa le estaban indicando lo que debía hacer, sustituyó una mano por su boca, imitó lo que Fleur había hecho, mordió sobre el sujetador, Fleur echó la cabeza hacia atrás, Hermione llevó sus manos atrás y sorpresivamente logró desabrochar el sujetador de la rubia en el primer intento, Fleur se sonrojó al sentir que el sujetador caía, Hermione tragó y se mordió el labio, los pechos de Fleur eran blancos como su piel, de perfecto tamaño, sus pezones rozados y duros, invitándola a probarlos, Hermione no dudó mucho y se metió uno a la boca, Fleur soltó un gemido ante la sensación. Hermione comenzó lamiéndolo, para después morderlo, las caderas de Fleur comenzaban a moverse sin que ésta fuera consciente. Fleur necesitaba tener algo de piel de la castaña, llevó sus manos a la espalda de su novia aprovechando la posición y desabrochó el sujetador, pero este no cayó, así que poniendo fuerza la obligó a volver a recostarse, Fleur quedó nuevamente sobre ella y comenzó a besarla en los labios, se separó y continuó besando el cuello, fue bajando dando besos a su hombro, acariciando su abdomen, con dos dedos fue deslizando la tira del sujetador dando pequeños besos a la piel que quedaba expuesta, por fin pudo deshacerse de la prenda, se emocionó de tener los pechos desnudos de Hermione, era un poco más grande que los de ella, bien formados y los pezones de un tono más oscuro, le parecieron encantadores, lamió dos de sus dedos y con ellos comenzó a jugar con los pezones, Hermione sentía contraerse su estómago, dejó escapar un par de gemidos, Fleur gozó con ese sonido y decidió aumentar la pasión, dio varios mordiscos sobre el pezón de la castaña, lo succionó, intentaba hacer lo mismo con su mano en el otro pezón.

- Hmm.. – Hermione se mordía el labio y soltaba ya varios sonidos similares

Fleur comenzó a bajar sus besos, el vientre de Hermione estaba bien formado, mucho mejor que en la foto que momentos antes había disfrutado, Fleur gozaba pegar sus labios a su estómago, fue deslizándose hacia abajo mientras continuaba masajeando los pechos de su novia, llegó al punto donde el pantalón se abotonaba, miró a Hermione una vez más

- Estoy segura –contestó Hermione captando la mirada de su novia- … Por favor…

Fleur mordió el pantalón, a Hermione le pareció muy sexy, Fleur desabotonó el pantalón y comenzó a deslizarlo mientras iba besando la piel que se le ofrecía, las manos de Fleur acariciaban de arriba abajo los muslos de Hermione, Fleur por fin pudo deshacerse del pantalón y lo aventó lejos, la ropa íntima de Hermione era de igual color negro y de encaje, Fleur sintió una oleada de deseo recorrer su cuerpo.

La castaña sentía cosquillear su entrepierna, jamás pensó que fuera tan placentero, de haberlo sabido no lo hubiese pensado tanto, quería sentir a Fleur, quería ser poseída, pero también deseaba tener a Fleur, demostrarle a su piel quien era su dueña.

- Los tuyos –comentó la castaña- Quítatelos –esta vez fue una orden, Fleur se mostró bastante contenta al ver la necesidad de Hermione y obedeció, Hermione se sentó en la cama, Fleur se colocó de pie a la cama y comenzó a contonear sus caderas a manera de baile, llevó sus manos a su pantalón y desabrochó un botón, desabrochó dos, desabrochó el tercero, Hermione odio que Fleur llevara ropa con tantos botones. Fleur bajó el pequeño cierre de su pantalón y miró una vez más con diversión a su impaciente novia, lentamente dejó caer el pantalón sin dejar de mirarla, vio cómo se mordía el labio, Fleur comenzó a caminar hacia la cama pero Hermione levantó la mano en señal de que se detuviera

- Quítatelos –La voz de Hermione era autoritaria- Quiero verte

- Yo también –Fleur no supo por qué decidió pelear justo en ese momento, corría el riesgo de matar el ambiente pero las palabras simplemente se escaparon de su boca.

- y lo harás, pero ahora te quiero ver –Hermione se relamió los labios para terminar mordiéndoselos.

Todo pensamiento se fue de la cabeza de Fleur y obedeció, metió sus pulgares por debajo de su ropa interior de color gris y los deslizo, la ropa cayó rápidamente al suelo, Fleur se sonrojó al estar completamente desnuda frente a la otra, pero Hermione estaba disfrutando de la vista

- ¿depilación definitiva? –el comentario de Hermione hizo sonrojar mucho más a la rubia, había olvidado por completo el estado en el que se encontraba su intimidad. Fleur no supo que decir, Hermione rió y se levantó de la cama, se acercó y besó el cuello de su amada, aspiró en su cuello y expiró sobre su oreja

- Me… encanta… -la boca de Hermione estaba demasiado cerca del oído de la rubia por lo que fue casi un susurró pero logró encender a la francesa.

Fleur tomó la cara de Hermione entre sus manos y la besó, la castaña colocó sus manos en la cintura, sus cuerpos se acercaron, sus pezones se rozaron, Fleur se tuvo que alejar para soltar un gemido y Hermione sintió su piel erizarse ante el contacto, Fleur retomó el beso, la castaña comenzó a bajar sus manos hacía el trasero de su novia, primero tímidamente pero cobrando fuerza los sostuvo con firmeza, pegando más a Fleur, sus pechos y vientre estaban completamente pegados, Fleur sentía la ropa de la castaña estorbar en el contacto.

- Vamos –Fleur le habló al oído a su castaña mientras besaba su oreja- Quítatelo, se te ve muy sexy pero no me hagas destrozarlo

Hermione entendió, con un poco de molestia al separar sus manos de los glúteos de su amada, comenzó a deslizar la ropa, cayó al piso, Hermione levanto sus piernas para librarse de ellos por completo. Por la posición Fleur no pudo ver lo que tanto añoraba pero la besó con pasión, uniendo nuevamente sus cuerpos, sintiendo el cuerpo desnudo de la otra, la piel caliente y suave que se fundía a la suya.

Ya no podía soportar más el deseo, le estaba quemando cada poro de su piel, exigía hacerla suya, la rubia empujó levemente hacia atrás a la castaña, Hermione retrocedió varios pasos atrás hasta que sintió chocar con la cama, Fleur la empujó levemente de nuevo, Hermione entendió y se sentó en la cama con las piernas abiertas, Fleur se arrodilló en el piso colocándose entre las piernas de la otra quedando a su altura y retomó el beso, sus manos comenzaron a masajear los pechos de la otra, estaba preparándola para lo que en unos momentos iba a acontecer, Hermione sostenía la cara de Fleur y acariciaba su cuello, sentía mojarse su intimidad, la sentía contraer, realizaba movimientos esporádicos a manera de tratar de calmar el contacto que estaba pidiendo.

Fleur se separó, comenzó a bajar, besó sus pechos, mordió un par de veces los pezones, dejó a sus manos jugando con ellos, sus labios fueron bajando buscando otro objetivo, besó el vientre de la castaña, metió su lengua en el ombligo de la otra, lo que le causó un poco de risa, siguió bajando, dejó los pechos y con sus manos comenzó a abrir un poco más las piernas de la otra y pudo ver lo que tanto buscaba, había un pequeño triangulo de pelo castaño bien recortado y las partes aledañas sin rastro de vello, Fleur sonrió al darse cuenta que la castaña también depilaba, en menor medida, su intimidad dejándola en perfecto estado para futuros invitados.

- ¿Fleur? –Hermione estaba incómoda al sentir por bastante tiempo la mirada de la otra

Fleur reaccionó, debía regresar a su labor o corría el riesgo que la otra perdiera el deseo. Fleur acercó su cara, beso la parte interna del muslo de la otra, Hermione se sobresaltó un poco, pero enseguida sintió sus piernas temblar, le gustó mucho el contacto.

Fleur pasaba su lengua de arriba abajo, no necesitó utilizar sus manos, las piernas de la castaña se abrían solas, Fleur fue adentrándose, dirigió su mirada a la cara de la castaña, parecía disfrutarlo, el vello bien recortado dejaba al descubierto el centro de la castaña, lo cual fue un apoyo para la rubia. Acercó su boca y con su lengua paso de arriba abajo en la intimidad de la otra, probando los jugos que salían de ella, eran algo dulces, le gustó el sabor y volvió a pasar sólo la lengua.

Hermione dio un pequeño brinco ante el primer contacto, fue una sensación tan placentera, una que jamás había experimentado y deseaba sentir más.

Fleur con más confianza, utilizó sus dedos para separar lo labios de la intimidad de la castaña, por la humedad se resbalaban y ocasionaban más gemidos a la castaña, Fleur sonrió, su lengua tocó el clítoris de la otra, acercó más su lengua y lo succiono un poco, temiendo ocasionar daño, pero Hermione comenzó a soltar gemidos más fuertes de placer.

Fleur echó un vistazo a la castaña, sostenía la sobrecama con fuerza entre sus manos, Fleur se sintió encantada, succionó un poco más fuerte, esta vez usando levemente los dientes para darle minúsculos mordiscos, Hermione se mordía los labios con fiereza intentando ahogar gemidos. Fleur abandonó la posición y subió, besó los labios de su amada.

Hermione probó sus propios jugos de los labios de la otra, se preguntaba a qué sabría Fleur.

Fleur se separó y la miro, Hermione asintió, Fleur llevó dos de sus dedos a su boca y los lamió, volvió a besar a la castaña y dirigió su mano abajo, Hermione podía imaginarse lo que seguía, tenía un poco de temor pero su cuerpo ansiaba ese toque. Fleur sintió sus dedos rozar su entrada, estaba bastante húmeda, lentamente los fue metiendo, sintió un ligero tope en su avance y los volvió a sacar, temiendo que le doliera a la otra comenzó a besar su cuello, mordiéndolo y succionándolo, Hermione estaba gozando, Fleur aspiró y metió de nuevo los dedos, esta vez con un poco de fuerza, sintió vencer al tope, Hermione se hizo hacia atrás pero Fleur atrapó uno de sus pezones con su boca, la castaña inmediatamente olvidó el ligero dolor que le había sido propiciado, Fleur dejó sus dedos en esa posición, esperando a que se adaptara, sintió que las caderas de la castaña se movían ligeramente lo que le indicó que ya estaba lista, sacó de nuevo los dedos, echó un vistazo y observó un ligero hilo de sangre en ellos, su cuerpo se erizó, había tomado la virginidad de la otra, era la primera y sería la última, ella se encargaría de eso, Fleur sentía su cuerpo arder, en verdad se sentía muy energética.

Hermione había sentido un ligero ardor pero todo dolor se había disipado, ahora sólo sentía placer, sintió salir los dedos de Fleur, lo sintió entrar de nuevo, salir, entrar, salir, entrar, Hermione se estaba volviendo loca, le encantaba, echó su cabeza atrás, ya no hacían ningún intento por ahogar sus gemidos, no le importaba gritar, después de todo ella había echado un hechizo y era imposible que saliera un sonido de esa habitación, sintió que Fleur ingresaba un tercer dedo, fue la gloria, sentía reventar su cuerpo, entrar, salir, entrar, ese movimiento la estaba llevando a sensaciones desconocidas, sintió a Fleur lamer su intimidad y fue la culminación del placer, sintió una descarga que recorrió cada poro de su piel, arqueo la espalda y dejo escapar un gran gemido, apretó fuertemente la cama, la sensación se iba desvaneciendo para dejar pasó a una gran sonrisa y una sensación de paz y relajación, lo mejor que la castaña había experimentado en su vida.

Fleur sintió los jugos de la castaña en su boca, lo dudó un segundo, pero terminó lamiéndolos, le gustaba su sabor y la sensación de haber satisfecho a su novia. Subió para besar a la otra, ambas estaban sonriendo, Hermione abrió los ojos y sonrió aún más al ver a la otra.

- Te amo –susurró Fleur y le besó tiernamente en los labios

- También te amo -Hermione sonrió, podía oler y probar sus jugos del rostro de la rubia- Y ahora me toca demostrártelo

Hermione se levantó y cambio posiciones con la rubia, Fleur se había olvidado de lo mojado que estaba su intimidad hasta que Hermione separó sus piernas para colocarse entre ellas, no se sonrojó pues sabía que lo estaba deseando mucho.

Hermione la besó en los labios, dejó a sus lenguas jugar un rato mientras sus manos apretaban sus muslos, sus manos comenzaron a subir, la respiración de Fleur era evidente, Hermione se dirigió a la oreja de la otra, beso el lóbulo y exhaló en su oreja, había descubierto que eso provocaba a la rubia y pensaba aprovecharlo, la punta de su lengua dibujó la superficie de la oreja. La castaña comenzó a bajar, besando todo a su paso, usando su lengua y sus dientes. Llegó a los pechos y con la punta de la lengua dibujó el borde, Fleur estaba emitiendo varios gemidos, Hermione paso rozando el pezón, un leve toque, sólo para provocar a la otra, Fleur estaba bastante exasperada, necesitaba más caricias, más profundidad en los toques

- 'Ermi… one... -La voz de Fleur era entre cortada e intercalada por pequeños gemidos- Por… favor…

La castaña estaba complacida, no se dio a rogar más y metió un pezón a su boca, lo mordió con un poco de fuerza pero a Fleur pareció no importarle, lo volvió a hacer, Fleur gemía, esta vez lo lamió y succionó levantándolo ligeramente, pasó con el otro e hizo lo mismo. Fue bajando los besos, mordió un poco el vientre de la rubia, y otro gemido, siguió bajando, estaba muy nerviosa por no saber qué hacer, intentó recordar e imitar lo que Fleur le había hecho, la intimidad de Fleur estaba depilada, así que fue dando besos, Fleur se movía espasmódicamente, Hermione tuvo que sostenerla de la cadera, fue bajando, aspiraba el olor de la otra, tenía tantas ganas de probar lo desconocido, así que sin meditarlo mucho bajó y lamió la intimidad de Fleur, le gustó y acercó más su boca, la besó en todo su esplendor, besó sus labios vaginales y se atrevió a morder uno de ellos, Fleur soltó un gran gemido y Hermione tuvo que poner más fuerza para que la rubia no su moviera, fue subiendo y encontró el centro de placer de la francesa, lo besó ligeramente para luego atraparlo entre sus labios y juguetear con él, le daba unos pocos mordiscos, echó un vistazo a Fleur que estaba extasiada, gemía y apretaba las manos, Hermione siguió, soltó el clítoris y regreso a besar los labios, por mera ocurrencia metió su lengua en la entrada de Fleur, pero al ver la reacción de la rubia lo volvió a hacer, lo repitió, otra vez más, y otra, y otra, su lengua entraba y salía de Fleur.

La rubia jamás pensó que a Hermione se le ocurriera hacer eso pero le encantó que lo hiciera, estaba disfrutando como nunca, movía sus caderas para intentar una penetración más profunda, estaba necesitando más, quería acabar, le urgía hacerlo.

- Por… favor… 'Er… mio… ne… Hazlo…

Hermione entendió, se retiró de su posición y lamió dos dedos, los metió, Fleur soltó un gemido, los sacó y volvió a meter

- Más… -la voz de Fleur sonaba a súplica

Hermione metió otro dedo, pensó que aún quedaba algo de espacio y se animó a meter un cuarto, sintió que encajaba perfecto, Fleur creyó estar en el cielo pero su placer creció cuando la castaña aumentó la velocidad y además succionaba uno de sus pezones, Fleur necesitaba tener algo, con fuerza agarró del cabello a Hermione ocasionándole un poco de daño y la atrajo hacia sí, le besó, sus lenguas danzaban y la mano de Hermione continuaba embistiéndola. Fleur se separó de Hermione y dejó escapar un largo gemido, sintió sus dedos y pie tensarse fuertemente, sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Hermione y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la otra. Hermione se separó lentamente, Fleur se movió hacia arriba, acostándose en la cama, Hermione rodeo la cama y se acostó a un lado, la abrazó por la espalda, sus manos se entrelazaron en el vientre de Fleur, Hermione le dio pequeños besos en el hombro.

Fleur comenzó a reir –Fue maravilloso –y era verdad, nunca había experimentado una sensación como esa, desde su tragedia nunca había tenido interés en una relación sexual, pero Hermione lo cambió, la hizo desear hacerlo y ahora, a partir de lo que acaba de ocurrir, deseaba repetirlo el resto de su vida.

Hermione besó nuevamente su hombro y sonrió- Realmente lo fue –

Fleur se giró para quedar cara a cara, dibujó con sus dedos el borde de los labios de la castaña y la besó amorosamente, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro,

Hermione también cerró los ojos; Esa noche había sido simplemente algo indescriptible, algo que ansiaba repetir junto a la otra, el amor: un proceso largo e incluso doloroso, hacer el amor: la cúspide de las sensaciones y emociones, el derroche de pasión; Quería continuar de esa manera, amándose hasta que la vida le quitara el aliento.

* * *

**_Adelanto:_**

Capítulo 13: Preámbulo a la culminación de "nosotras"

_- Por favor, déjame en paz –Contestó _Hermione_ - No me interesas_

_-Sabes que lo deseas Granger –Pansy pegó a la castaña a la pared- Ya que te has dado cuenta de que la rubia no lo vale, Te haré sentir lo que jamás en tu vida has experimentado y te aseguro que querrás repetir y a mí me encantará dártelo, El calor y amor de una verdadera mujer_

_Hermione sonrió maliciosamente- ¿Quieres sentir algo que en verdad nunca has sentido? –Hermione dejó de oponer fuerza y sonrió abiertamente- Te puedo dar a conocer lo que es sentir el verdadero amor y calor de una mujer –Pansy levantó una ceja bastante alegre y Hermione rió._

* * *

_Lo siento, paso mucho tiempo :( pero espero me comprendan _

_¡Dioooosss! Necesito un abrazo~ T.T ¡La que me he armado! X'/D¡Meeeerliiiin! Me ha costado escribirlo y reescribirlo, enserio que sí, me he llevado mucho reescribiéndolo y revisándolo, para que quedara bien (a mi parecer)_

_No jugaba cuándo dije "Explicita"; Suficientes advertencias dejé sobre el capítulo, así que la persona que lo leyó y le pareció demasiado "fuerte" fue por su voluntad, que yo cumplí con advertir._

Les informo que ésta trama esta próxima a acabar, dos capítulos más y acabará. Trataré de subir pronto los siguientes capítulos, pero no aseguro nada (porque me ocurren cada cosaaaaaa).

Gracias a todos!_Espero que les haya gustado, necesite mucha… inspiración… x/D para las escenas xD y espero me dejen saber en sus reviews que tal lo hice. _

This is it… fornow 


	13. Chapter 13: Prémbulo a la culminación

_**Agradecimientos**_ _**Karean:**__ jajajaja me alegra que tú espera hay válido la pena xD y pues… si xD ya se le hizo a Fleur. Gracias por el review, muchas Gracias y me alegro que te haya gustado._ _**AlexiaPotterhead:**__ x/D gracias, quizás no perfecto cómo tú dices pero yo también siento que me quedó muy bien, x/D me halaga saber que es uno de los mejores que has leído, en verdad me anima mucho. Y me anima más ver tu review presente en cada comentario, siguiendo el transcurso de la historia y haciéndote parte de ella. Gracias_ _**Qua:**__ xD gracias, fíjate que lo revise en repetidas ocasiones y nunca me di cuenta que puse mal la fecha xD si, fue un error mío y me alegro lo hayas notado, lástima que ya no lo pueda cambiar, bueno, supongo que a todos nos pasa XD aunque a mí muy seguido jajajaja. Me gusta saber tus expectativas, me pongo ligeramente melancólica de leer estos últimos reviews tuyos en esta trama y de responderlos, pero todo sigue un curso ¡así que a seguirle! ¿Hacer algo? ¡Mi vida! Tú ya haces más que suficiente al permitirme conocer tu opinión y ayudarme a mejorar pero sobretodo nunca sin dejar de animarme capítulo a capítulo. X/D gracias, me subes mucho el ánimo, en verdad estaba muy insegura del capítulo y me alegra demasiado que haya gustado .x/D y gracias por creer que mi memoria es excelente (lo es xD) xD jajajaja. Muchas gracias, como te podrás dar cuenta yo también me extiendo pero es porque me siento a gusto contigo. Muchas gracias. Hasta pronto._ _**KAILLIN:**__ tu manera muy formal de redactar me hace sentir muy halagada, incluso importante jajajaja. Gracias, ya tengo antivirus, todo surgió por un USB infectado (máquinas de la escuela) y que lamentablemente trascendió, pero en fin… ya está resuelto. Realmente te agradezco mucho tus halagos que me haces y que gustes de mi manera de escribir, tus comentarios me inspiran a continuar y mejoran mi ánimo. Gracias._ _**ANI:**__ x/D espero entiendas; Tus abrazos siempre son bien recibidos y sabes que me apoyan en momentos claves de inspiración, Me alegra ver los diferentes gustos de mis amados lectores, en tu caso la comedia, mi próxima historia fleurmione con cerdos verdes y el chachachá xD. Me alegro que te haya agradado la redacción de la escena (tú mejor que todos, sabes cuánto me costó). Y me motiva ver que te alegro por lo menos una noche, tu biblia siempre es bien recibida. Gracias por estar paso a paso en el avance de la historia y aguantarme en todo momento xP_ _**SoDamnBeatuful1**__: xD gracias por el mini comentario, me alegra saber que te gusta y me motiva a continuar, me inspira. Gracias por hacer de mi conocimiento tu gusto por este pedacito de imaginación._ _**Nana-M:**__ x/D como me sonrojé con tu comentario… y ¿Cómo te contesto a eso? No me hagas ponerme en aprietos x/D XD Y pues… feliz de que… pues… causarte… xD emociones x/D Ha sido de los mejores comentarios que he leído xD y pues todo lo que inicia tiene un fin, desgraciadamente éste trama esta por acabar. X/D jajajaja gracias… infinitas gracias por dejarme tu comentario, lo he disfrutado mucho!_ _**Allen-Walker:**__ Haber… por ¿Dónde empezar? Hay bastante xD. Inicialmente ¿sabías que hay algo en tu cel que dice "regular site"? abajo en la pagina… sirve para algo ;D. XD para que veas que soy buena adivina, a puesto que hay un par de quinceañeras por aquí ;D xD. Y para terminar O.O? yo no puse que debían darme algo, sí dije que era difícil pero nunca dije que debían darme algo O,O son tus ganas de darme algo xD y morí de risa con "algo sano" xD repito "niños precoces". XD bueno, gracias por pasar a leer. Hasta pronto._ _**Anon:**__ muchas gracias xD me esfuerzo por lograrlo y realmente me hacen sentir que lo logro. Gracias por motivarme a seguir._ _**Nara375:**__ Gracias, realmente esta indecisa, no sabía cómo había quedado, la primera vez que lo escribí me gusto pero reescribirlo fue un reto pues no sabía si quedó bien o no, pero por los comentarios me siento realmente bien de saber que ha quedado muy bien. Me encanta tus suposiciones y sobretodo que seas la única que ha notado la pequeña frase que dice Pansy de Fleur, definitivamente, a horas de la madrugada aún eres bastante consciente. Gracias por seguir leyendo éstos últimos capítulos._ _**Freya:**__ ¡Ves! Esperando tu comentario y así poder actualizar :) para que veas que no es broma xD x/D "candente" x/D me alegra ver que no te ha defraudado mi sexysensual parte x/D Me entristece saber que son los últimos (en ésta trama) que podré comentar así que espero comentes antes de mi actualización. Mi querido navegante… estoy en espera de su respuesta y su sincera opinión. Hasta pronto~_ _**ImCc:**__ xD jajajaja ¡metiche! Ntc! Sabes que te adoro~ y me sonroja saber que lees esto (de vez en cuando) tu petición será… emm… satisfecha (¿?)… en lo que te comente… lo cual tienes la primicia xD. Nos vemos… al rato xD (aunque dudo veas esto antes). See you cosha~_ _**Denise:**__ xD ya sabrás… he muerto de risa con tus comentarios, estoy muy alagada que mi historia haya sido de tu agrado y que estés interesada en ella a pesar de que la pareja no es tu favorita. Ya es de tu conocimiento el que me caes muy bien por múltiples motivos y cada vez me caes mejor. Muchas gracias por seguir lo último de ésta trama.__Aclaraciones: _ _Este es un relato en 3 persona omnisciente_ _"Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling, ésta es una historia paralela dónde he tomado prestado los personajes pero no recibo ninguna compensación económica por ello, soy más pobre que los Weasleys"_ _Advertencia: Éste capítulo también contiene escenas de índole sexual entre dos mujeres (en menor medida que el anterior, pero sigue siendo sexo lésbico). Así que les hago (nuevamente) un atento llamado a las personas a no leer lo que no les interesa._

_Mis más humildes disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía y redacción_

* * *

Capítulo 13: Preámbulo a la culminación de "nosotras"

Hermione sintió una molestia en los ojos, de mala gana se movió y comenzó a abrirlos pero un rayo de luz que daba directo en su cara se lo impidió, giró un poco hacia el otro lado y comenzó a abrirlos nuevamente, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a Fleur durmiendo plácidamente del otro lado de la cama, instintivamente giró a ver la hora, 7.17am marcaba, sus padres ya estarían levantados pero el desayuno era a las 8 así que se relajó, aún tenía un poco de tiempo.

Regresó a ver a la rubia que respiraba pausadamente, parecía un ángel, no quería despertarla pero era lo indicado, imaginaba que en su casa la debían de estar esperando. Se acercó y aspiró sobre su cuello, Fleur se movió ligeramente, Hermione sonrió, se acercó de nuevo y besó su hombro, Fleur de nuevo se movió ligeramente, Hermione volvió a sonreír y se dedicó a mirar el cuerpo desnudo de la otra, apenas cubierto de la cadera hacia abajo con una sábana rosa, Hermione comenzó a deslizar la sábana con el dedo, lentamente se iba deslizando dejando aún más al descubierto las partes de la rubia. Fleur sonrió ampliamente, ya se había despertado pero aún no abría los ojos, cogió la sábana y se tapó hasta los hombros, Hermione sonrió.

- Buenos días –dijo Hermione y se acercó a besar los labios de la otra

Fleur le correspondió el beso- Por dios, es muy tarde –comentó al darse cuenta de que había sol

- sólo un poco – Hermione continuó mirando a Fleur

La rubia sonrió- Me vas a desgastar –

- No creo que eso sea posible –y nuevamente la besó

Fleur se separó un poco, aún tapada con la sábana y observó que Hermione tampoco tenía nada de ropa, habían dormido juntas y desnudas, una gran emoción se formó en su interior – Te ves hermosa así

Hermione se giró a ver y observó que no tenía ropa, se sonrojó un poco y cogió una almohada para cubrirse, Fleur soltó una carcajada.

- Ya es tarde –Hermione odiaba recordar el hecho

Fleur hizo un puchero- ¿y si decimos que vine a desayunar?

- ¿Con la misma ropa? –la castaña levantó una ceja

-¿Y a comer? –

Hermione negó con la cabeza –Vamos a visitar a mi abuela

Fleur hizo otro puchero

- ¿te parece en la noche? ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

Fleur se alegró y besó a la castaña, esa era una mejor idea de la que tenía en mente- Te esperare con ansias Fleur rozó sus narices- Ahora… creo que debería vestirme

Hermione fingió una cara de preocupación y se tapó la boca con la mano, Fleur se rió de nuevo y la besó. Pasaron un tiempo así y la rubia se separó- Ahora… -Fleur giró a los lados- ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Hermione echó una carcajada- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Búscala!

Fleur tomo su cabello y enrollándolo lo pasó a un lado, enrolló la sábana entre su cuerpo y se levantó

-¡Buuu! –Gritó Hermione desde la cama

Fleur rió al ver la cara de decepción de la castaña, quién pensaba que buscaría la ropa desnuda, Su ropa interior y pantalón estaban en el mismo sitio, trataba de encontrar su blusa y sostén, caminó a un lado de la cama y encontró su blusa, la colocó junto a sus otras prendas, miró debajo de la cama pero no estaba sus sostén, torció un poco la boca.

Hermione carraspeó la garganta- ¿Buscabas… esto? – Preguntó la castaña elevando con su mano un sostén de color negro mientras elevaba una ceja y sonreía bastante divertida

- ¿Me lo das? –Fleur sabía que eso iba a llevar a un juego, pero ella quería jugar

Hermione negó con la cabeza- Verás… yo tengo una prenda tuya… y tu… tienes una mía… ¿trueque?

Fleur no entendió, ladeó un poco la cabeza

- Tienes mi sábana, la quiero, tela por tela

Fleur se echó a reír sarcásticamente- ¿ese pedacito de tela por estos metros de tela? ¿No te parece injusto?

-Tal vez debas portar prendas con mayor cantidad de tela

Fleur asintió mientras reviraba los ojos- entonces… ¿no te gustaría verme con uno más pequeño puesto?

A la castaña le brillaron los ojos- ¡oh! Claro… me en...

- pero no hablamos de eso –Fleur la interrumpió apropósito- ¿quieres esto? –Fleur señaló la sábana y Hermione asintió mordiéndose el labio- Ok – y seguidamente Fleur dejó resbalar la sábana al piso, Hermione sonrió ante la vista que se le presentaba, Fleur se agachó dándole una excelente vista a la otra, recogió la sábana y se la tiró, Hermione hizo la sábana a un lado y seguía observando el cuerpo de su amada- Me debes algo –Fleur estaba esperando sus prendas, Hermione sonrió y le lanzó la ropa, la rubia con gran habilidad atrapó la ropa. Comenzó a vestirse lentamente, asegurándose de darle el tiempo suficiente a la castaña para guardar las imágenes en su memoria, Fleur sonreía muy complacida. Cuando se hubo puesto la blusa se acercó a su novia y la besó, Hermione se aferró a su cuello y el peso las hizo caer una sobre otra, quedando la rubia arriba.

- Te voy a extrañar – comentó Hermione abrazando a la otra

- Yo más… no tienes idea… - Fleur besó una mejilla de su novia- Pero por ahora me tengo que ir

Hermione asintió y soltó su cuello. Fleur se separó lentamente hasta pararse y le sonrió

- Linda vista –dijo Fleur y le guiñó un ojo

Hermione se miró y vio que estaba desnuda y muy expuesta, inmediatamente buscó la almohada

- Hasta la noche – dijo Fleur, le mandó un beso y cerró los ojos.

Hermione la vio desaparecer y se tiró sobre la cama. Suspiró enormemente y sonrió, dio un par de vueltas en la cama, apenas podía creer que fuera realidad lo que había pasado, todo parecía un perfecto sueño.

Se levantó a la cama y buscó algo de ropa limpia, estaba por entrar al baño pero le dirigió una última mirada al cuarto aún desordenado y sonrió, le hubiese gustando tanto que Fleur se quedará a "la hora del baño" pero no lo pensó antes y ahora tendría que bañarse sola, miró de nuevo el cuarto que había sido testigo de su amor y entró muy feliz a ducharse.

* * *

Fleur apareció en su sala aun sonriendo, cuándo abrió los ojos toda su familia estaba sentada viéndola, Fleur intentó poner cara seria pero la sonrisa no se iba de su rostro.

- Bien, no te han asesinado cómo aquí las exageradas suponían –Comentó Emilie levantándose del sofá

- ¿asesinado? –Fleur se mostró extrañada pero aún sonreía

- Pensamos que algo malo te pudo haber pasado, estábamos preocupadas –Comentó Regina- No te dignaste a avisar que te quedarías… celebrando… con Hermione

Fleur intentó más que nada poner cara de seriedad, pero su sonrisa solo aumentó y todas se le quedaron mirando

- Vaya –Emilie habló- Felicidades… estuvo bueno ¿eh? Mira la cara de boba que traes

Fleur negó intentando poner cara de seriedad pero otra vez falló

Gaby estaba bastante risueña y Regina también se notaba feliz pero algo sonrojada

- ¿Entonces es cierto? – Armelle había hablado- ¿Te acostaste con ella?

Fleur negó con la cabeza y se tapó la boca con la mano para impedir que su sonrisa la delatara pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso

- Con permiso –dijo Fleur intentando alejarse y hacer su celebración en su cuarto, a solas.

Armelle quería impedirle que se fuera antes de hablar- Si te acostaste con ella… quizás…

- Eso… -Gaby había hablado- Es muy privado abuela… -Gaby le sonrió a Fleur- Creo que no deberíamos meternos… Es obvio que Fleur es feliz… No importa la razón…

Fleur le sonrió a modo de gratificación a Gaby

- Nos vemos en el desayuno –Comentó Regina mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al comedor

Fleur agradeció con toda su alma a Gaby y subió las escaleras rápidamente, tenía mucha energía acumulada, sacó sus ropas y las colocó como de costumbre en la cama, se metió a bañar, disfrutó el agua como nunca, sentía pesar de saber que las huellas de la noche anterior estaban siendo lavadas por el agua y el jabón pero sentía mucha ilusión de saber que esas eran solo las primeras de muchas, cuándo terminó de bañarse caminó desnuda a su cama, pero algo la detuvo, se quedó inmóvil frente al espejo y no vio nada… se miró nuevamente pero por más que enfocó la mirada y se estiró la piel, no había nada… nada… por mucho tiempo había estado una horrible marca que le manchaba toda la existencia, le destruía el alma… pero ya no estaba, se había ido, había sido borrada… Recorrió su piel con la yema de sus dedos y sintió su piel suave, tersa y fresca… Se acercó más al espejo y tocó su reflejo en él, sonrió, se veía hermosa, linda, le gustaba lo que veía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía bella, plena, incluso completa. Se miró de perfil y detrás, se vio en muchos ángulos y se seguía gustando, pensó que quizás le hacía falta un recorte a su cabello, pero de resto… era prefecta… ya no era sucia, ni indigna, era simplemente: amada… era muy amada… Lanzó un beso al espejo y se rió de sí misma por ello… siguió su camino, aún tenía que vestirse y su familia debía estar impaciente.

Cuándo terminó de arreglarse bajó las escaleras, sus hermanas golpeaban la mesa con la mano, Regina se miraba las uñas y Armelle miraba a todas con enojo, cuando vieron asomarse a Fleur suspiraron de alivio, la muchacha de servicio vio entrar a Fleur y se giró a la cocina por el desayuno.

- Buenos días –comentó Fleur

Armelle resopló

- Entonces ¿cómo son los padres de Hermione? –Regina se mostraba muy curiosa

- Son muy amables, lo han aceptado y tomado bien, incluso creo que les caigo bien –Fleur estaba feliz

- debes caerles muy bien para dejar que te acuestes con su hija en su casa –comentó Armelle

Fleur sintió algo de enojo pero su sonrisa no se borró, empezaba a sentir adolorida sus mejillas por estar sonriendo todo el día- Debe ser Tati –comentó Fleur y le sonrió a su abuela, Emilie y Gaby se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron.

Regina vio entrar a la muchacha de servicio y aplaudió en tono de felicidad- Me alegro mucho que te lleves bien con los padres de Hermione

Fleur asintió y poco después todas comenzaron a comer, para sorpresa de todas, Fleur comió dos raciones de fruta, lo cual era inusual dado que solo comía una. Estaba a punto de terminarse la segunda cuando Emilie interrumpió

- Vaya… ¿entonces si es cansado? –Emilie se refería al acto sexual y Fleur lo entendió de inmediato pero sólo sonrió y giró sus ojos

- ¡Oh! –Dijo Fleur dejando un pedazo de melón de nuevo en el plato, las demás la miraron- 'Ermione viene esta noche.

Regina sonrió y aplaudió en aprobación- Que bien, me gusta hablar con ella

- Quizás sólo esté un rato, tiene visita a su familia y aún no sé a qué hora llegue

- ¿Crees que pueda ayudarme con un par de hechizos? Se me complican mucho y ella es muy buena –Comentó Gaby, Fleur sonrió

- Quieren intimidad Gaby, una hermana alado no es buena idea –Comentó Emilie- Más tarde Fleur nos puede ayudar

Fleur sonrió- Como gusten – pero en realidad prefería que sus hermanas recurrieran a ella en la tarde libre, no quería ser interrumpida cuando estaba con su novia, quizás era demasiado egoísta o posesiva pero quería pasar tiempo a solas, sin nadie, sola con Hermione.

Y así fue, Fleur ocupó el resto de la tarde en apoyar a sus hermanas, todo le parecía gracioso, quería ocultar su sonrisa y guardar los recuerdos de la noche anterior solo para ella pero su sonrisa traicionera estaba presente, delatándola.

* * *

Hermione y sus padres había ido al centro comercial a comprar unas ropas para su abuela.

- Jean –Mónica habló- ¿Puedes ir un poco más lento? Yo no sé qué traía el desayuno pero estas… hiperactiva

Hermione se sonrojó un poco y rió nerviosamente pero ninguno de sus padres se percató de ello, Hermione iba más adelantada a sus padres, observaba todos los escaparates y uno en especial llamó su atención, giró hacia atrás y vio que sus padres aún estaban bastante lejos, devolvió su vista al aparador, miró el precio y torció un poco la boca, se rascó detrás de la oreja, giró de nuevo a ver a sus padres entretenidos con una lámpara, tomó aire y entró a la tienda.

- ¡Jean! – Llamó su padre al ver que la castaña salía de la tienda- pensábamos que te habías perdido

Hermione negó con la cabeza- no soy un bebé, no me voy a "perder"… ¿buscaron algo?

-¡Oh! Sí – Mónica sacó un par de prendas y se las mostró, Hermione sonrió a modo de aprobación- ¿Tú que buscabas aquí?

Hermione tragó en seco – Oh… sólo veía –mintió- ¿seguimos?

Sus padres asintieron y comenzaron a seguir buscando más ropa.

El resto de la tarde de la castaña fue bastante tediosa, constantemente miraba el reloj, su madre la miraba con reproche

- ¿Quieres dejar de mirar la hora? No ha pasado ni 5 min –El tono de Mónica era de reproche- La vas a ver hoy, sólo espera y trata de convivir con tu abuela

Hermione suspiró resignada, quizás había sido mala idea comentarle a sus padres sus planes, quizás era mejor su idea inicial de fingir una jaqueca y escaparse pero la desechó al darse cuenta lo mucho que les llevaba mintiendo.

Ya eran las 9.15 y apenas iban llegando a su casa, odiaba a sus pesados primos, por su culpa habían estado más de lo que deberían. Apenas llegó a la casa se bajó del auto inmediatamente dejando sus cosas adentro del auto y entró corriendo a su casa, se metió rápidamente al baño y se duchó a prisa, miro su reloj 9.37 estaba por irse cuándo recordó su regalo, ¿dónde? ¿Dónde? Hermione buscaba en su cuarto y de pronto recordó ¡su bolsa! Y bajó a prisa las escaleras, buscó las llaves del coche

- ¿Buscas esto? – Inquirió Mónica

Hermione se giró a ver a su madre de pie y a su padre sentado, pero él leía un libro tranquilamente

Hermione sonrió falsamente a su madre - ¿Me lo das? Por favor

- Creí que sólo veías

- Es mi dinero, puedo hacer lo que me guste –Hermione se estaba alterando por la hora

- estoy de acuerdo –concordó Eduardo

Hermione sonrió y dio un paso adelante pero Mónica retrocedió, Hermione frunció un poco el ceño

- ¿cuánto te costó eso? – Preguntó Mónica, Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia

- un poco de mis ahorros

- ¿un poco?

- ¡por dios mamá! ¡Sí! Casi me los agotó todos y por lo mismo ¿me lo puedes devolver?

Mónica también frunció el ceño

- Mira –Hermione intentó calmarse- Llevo ahorrándolo desde que tenía 7 para algo que yo quisiera, o eso me hicieron creer y quiero gastarlo en alguien que quiero ¿tan difícil de entender es?

- No –Eduardo de nuevo habló sin despejar la vista de su libro- Perfectamente comprensible, estoy de acuerdo

Mónica se acercó furiosa a su esposo y le arrebató el libro y le pegó levemente en la cabeza con el libro, Eduardo la miro asombrado.

- se supone que me apoyes –susurró Mónica

Eduardo se levantó tallándose la barbilla, quedó de frente a Mónica y le sonrió, acto seguido: le arrebató la bolsa de las manos con un poco de forcejeo y la miró autoritariamente, se giró a ver a su hija y caminó hacia ella, le sonrió

- Si me permites… es hermoso. Me alegra ver que has heredado mis gustos tan finos –Eduardo le extendió la bolsa, Hermione la tomó muy feliz y se arrojó a sus brazos agradeciéndole infinitamente- Ahora… -dijo Eduardo mientras se separaba- Comprendo que es tarde, pero aun así… -miró su reloj- Quiero que estés aquí a las 3am más tardar, ni un minuto más Hermione Granger.

Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- Es un hecho –le sonrió a su padre y luego a su madre que aún se mostraba algo molesta.

Apareció en la sala Delacour, Emilie y Gabrielle estaban sentadas jugando algo desconocido para la castaña

- Buenas noches –comentó Hermione

- ¡Hermione! – Gaby se lanzó a sus brazos, Hermione le devolvió el abrazo

- ¡hey! –Para sorpresa de la castaña, Emilie también la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Fleur creyó que ya no vendrías

Hermione se sintió bastante nerviosa y las chicas pudieron notarlo

- Hace poco que subió a su habitación- Comentó Gaby

Emilie miró a todos lados- Mi abuela y mamá están en la cocina, si te apuras y no haces ruido puedes subir –Emilie le guiño el ojo y Hermione se sonrojó- Imagino que sabes llegar

Hermione asintió un poco sonrojada

- ¿Qué esperas? –Preguntó Gaby- Dile a Fleur que no se preocupe, que no las molestaran

Hermione se sonrojó más y comenzó a caminar bastante nerviosa, temía ser descubierta, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, subió las escaleras y ya arriba se sintió un poco más segura, recordaba el trayecto a la habitación de Fleur por lo que no le causó inconveniente llegar. Antes de abrir la puerta giró a sus lados para verificar que no hubiera nadie y cuándo estuvo segura entró, cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Vio el cuarto de la rubia pero ella no estaba, solo había ropa en la cama y la puerta de un costado se abrió, Fleur caminaba hacia la cama aún bastante mojada y desnuda, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la otra, Hermione agradeció a todas las diosas por brindarle esa imagen.

Fleur iba a agarrar su primera prenda pero se sobresaltó bastante y soltó un grito cuando vio a Hermione enfrente, Hermione sonreía

- ¡por dios me asustaste! – comentó Fleur

- y tú, por el contrario, me tienes encantada

Fleur se percató de su desnudez pero no sintió ningún pudor, por el contrario sintió una ola de deseo atravesarla

- ¿Fleur? –Armelle había llamado y ahora tocaba la puerta

Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron, Fleur corrió a la puerta bastante nerviosa miró a Hermione intentando saber si su familia sabía que ella estaba ahí pero la castaña negó, Fleur se pegó en la frente con la mano

- ¿Fleur?

Fleur se tapó la boca con la mano y restregó la palma por los labios- Mande –contestó bastante nerviosa

- ¿Estás bien? Te oí gritar

- Me pase a caer, es todo, me voy a dormir, me duele la cabeza- La rubia ponía todo su intento en sonar sincera

- Ok, si necesitas algo nos hablas. Buenas noches

- Buenas noches Tati – Fleur oyó los pasos alejarse y suspiró aliviada recostándose sobre la puerta

**_(N/A:_**_ inicio de escenas con contenido sexual explicito, sino gustas… pasa hasta la parte dónde marco el final)_

- Muy buenas –comentó Hermione encerrando a Fleur con sus manos y comenzó a besarle el cuello, Fleur sintió sus piernas temblar como fideos

- Espera… - Fleur se separó de la puerta e inconscientemente buscó su varita pero recordó que no tenía ropa, Hermione se rió al darse cuenta, Fleur la miró un poco enojada y levantó una ceja, Hermione entendió y con su varita puso los mismos hechizos de la noche anterior

- ahora si… -Hermione apenas terminó las últimas palabras se aferró al cuello de la rubia, Fleur de nuevo sintió temblar, Hermione puso sus manos sobre la cintura de la otra

- ¡Oh! –Fleur se separó rápidamente, Hermione gruño- ¡Mira! –Fleur señalaba su abdomen, primero Hermione no entendió pero después recordó la tragedia que su novia llevaba en el vientre.

- es maravilloso –comentó la castaña tocando el vientre de su novia

- es… sorprendente – Fleur estaba tan ilusionada que apenas se había dado cuenta que Hermione la tocaba, pudo darse cuenta cuándo la mano de la castaña tomo rumbos más elevados

Hermione bajó su cara y atrapó uno de los pezones de la rubia con la boca y comenzó a morderlo, Fleur emitió un gemido, Hermione subió de nuevo a besar a su novia, se pegó a su cuerpo, Fleur rió

- te estoy mojando- dijo bastante divertida Fleur

-Por supuesto… mirarte así… uff… -contestó la castaña evidentemente excitada.

Fleur rió bastante- Me refiero a que tu ropa se moja porque me acabo de bañar

- ¡Oh! eso se arregla – Hermione se levantó la blusa y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, Fleur la miraba bastante asombrada pero feliz, estaba ansiosa por repetir la noche anterior y parecía que su novia también, Fleur vio que la castaña quedara en bragas y en sujetador.

Hermione le sonrió- ¿me ayudas?

Fleur se mordió el labio inferior e hizo girar a su acompañante, besó su espalda, lamió un par de pecas, Hermione se contorsionaba, llegó al cierre del sostén y lentamente lo desabrochó, mordió la tira y la fue deslizando con sus dientes, el sostén cayó al suelo, Fleur abrazó por la espalda a Hermione.

Hermione sintió los pechos y pezones duros de Fleur contra su espalda y su cuerpo se erizó al contacto, Fleur pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de la castaña y tomó sus pechos, comenzó masajeándolos y poco después jugueteando con sus pezones. Hermione echó su cabeza hacia atrás y Fleur aprovechó la posición para besar y lamer el cuello expuesto

Fleur estaba en un conflicto interno, sabía que su familia podía saber con solo acercarse lo que ellas estaban haciendo, Hermione no parecía ser consciente de ello, Fleur lo pensó otro momento y decidió correr el riesgo, después de todo la situación lo merecía. Se separó de la castaña y fue bajando sus besos por la espalda, Hermione daba pequeños saltos por el contacto. Fleur llegó a la ropa interior y la bajó, sonrió al ver los glúteos de su novia, bastante redonditos y firmes, Fleur los mordió, Hermione se sobresaltó y rió

- a la cama – ordenó Fleur, Hermione estaba sumisa, así que obedeció y se recostó en la cama, Fleur se acostó a un lado, Hermione intentó besarla pero Fleur se alejó

- dame la espalda –Hermione estaba cada vez más extrañada pero nuevamente accedió

Fleur volvió a tomar posesión del cuello de la castaña y a masajear su pecho, Hermione pasó una de sus manos por el cuello y sujetó la cabeza de Fleur, le revolvía el pelo. La rubia solo se encendió más, comenzó a pellizcar un poco más agresivamente el pezón de la otra, Hermione sentía una mezcla de dolor y placer, su cadera se hizo hacia atrás pegando su trasero con la intimidad de la otra, Fleur gimió ante el contacto y también se pegó lo más que pudo, reforzando el contacto.

Fleur lamía el cuello y oreja de la otra- Di mi nombre –comentó Fleur con respiración  
bastante agitada

Hermione se sintió un poco desubicada

- Di mi nombre –repitió Fleur, ésta vez paró todos sus movimientos

- Fleur… -contestó bastante bajo la castaña, pero nada ocurrió, Hermione se restregaba sola con el cuerpo de Fleur, pero parecía que la rubia estaba decidida- ¡Fleur! ¡Vamos Fleur! Hazme tuya – suplicó la castaña con voz bastante audible y Fleur de inmediato reaccionó, siguió masajeando los pechos, pellizcó un pezón y bajó su mano, con un poco de dificultad paso su mano entre las piernas de la castaña, pasó uno de sus dedos por su entrada y la sintió muy húmeda, su dedo se resbalaba con facilidad y de golpe metió dos dedos en la castaña, Hermione gimió y se movió dejando más al descubierto su cuello, a pesar de haber experimentado la noche anterior, la sensación era diferente, quizás era la posición, al ángulo, la situación, no supo ni quiso averiguarlo, estaba entregada a disfrutar de las embestidas que Fleur le estaba regalando, Fleur se sintió cansada pero sabía que no podía retirarse, así que con determinación aspiró y metió otro dedo más, Hermione le indicó que iba de maravilla, Fleur siguió metiendo y sacando los dedos, Hermione con sus movimientos y las piernas bien abiertas la estaba ayudando a una mejor penetración

- Fleur… Más… rapi… rápido… -Hermione estaba aferrada a una almohada.

Fleur aspiró más hondo y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y a pesar de ser un poco incómodo besaba, lamía y mordía el cuello de la otra. Hermione estaba llegando al cielo

-Fleur… - fue lo último que la castaña dijo antes de que su cuerpo se tensará, justo como la noche anterior, y después se relajase, Fleur sacó sus manos bastante bañadas del líquido de la castaña y sin pensarlo se metió los dedos a la boca, Hermione sonrió sin ver lo que la otra hacía, dejó escapar un largo suspiro y estiró sus manos, se dio vuelta y sonrió a la rubia, le besó y de nuevo sintió su sabor en los labios de la otra, no quiso preguntar cómo, en su interior conocía la respuesta.

- Ven –dijo la castaña y subió a la rubia sobre su cuerpo, Fleur se sentó sobre ella, Hermione pudo sentir la humedad de Fleur en el vientre, Fleur sonrió.

Hermione disfruto de ver a la rubia de esa manera, su cabello caía en cascada y sus pechos se mantenían en su lugar, Hermione la llamó con un dedo y cuando la rubia se acercó se besaron, sus lenguas jugaron por algún tiempo. Hermione comenzó a pasar sus manos por toda la piel que le era posible, Fleur se empezaba a pegar contra su vientre, Hermione podía sentir la humedad de la otra aumentar.

- Levanta –dijo la castaña mientras daba una pequeña nalgada a la rubia, Fleur obedeció al instante.

Hermione coló su mano derecha por debajo de la rubia, realmente estaba muy húmedo así que apenas entrar sus dedos se deslizaron por la intimidad de la otra, Fleur gimió ante el contacto, se sentó para obtener un mejor ángulo de penetración, la mano de Hermione estaba inmóvil, Fleur era la que hacía todo el movimiento, de arriba abajo, en círculos, Hermione disfrutaba ver los gestos de placer de Fleur que tenía los ojos cerrados, Hermione sintió como Fleur ponía más fuerza en sus movimientos, su mano estaba cansada, pero siguió en esa posición sin quejarse, lamió los dedos de su otra mano y comenzó a pellizcar los pezones de la otra, Fleur estaba gozando con esa posición que hacia surgido de cierta forma de manera espontánea y le estaba haciendo gozar mucho, ella llevaba el ritmo que necesitaba, ella repetía los movimientos que más le gustaba, Hermione comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de Fleur haciendo vibrar sus adentros, Fleur dio un último movimiento y entonces Hermione sintió aún más mojado, Fleur se había venido sobre su vientre, la castaña sonrió, dejó su mano en la misma posición hasta que Fleur se levantó y se echó a su lado, dejó escapar un largo suspiró y comenzó a reír, Hermione observo su mano y estaba muy mojada, giró a ver a Fleur y la abrazó, Fleur inhalo profundo, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. _(__**N/A:**__ fin de escenas sexuales)_

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento, cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que Fleur estaba dormida, buscó su bolsa con desesperación sacó su reloj y casi grita de felicidad de ver que apenas eran las 2.17, vio a Fleur profundamente dormida y sonrió, con cautela buscó su ropa y se vistió sin hacer ruido, Fleur había abrazado una almohada, Hermione tomó su bolso y saco una pequeña bolsita de papel, la abrió y le sonrió a una cajita de color azul celeste, la abrió y un collar de color plateado resalto, Hermione lo sostuvo entre sus dedos y con gran precaución lo colgó del cuello de la mujer dormida que únicamente se movió un poco, sonrió, dejó la cajita sobre la mesa, escribió una nota rápida y echó un último vistazo antes de desaparecer del cuarto.

Apareció en su sala y subió las escaleras, iba a pasar por el cuarto de sus padres y su madre abrió la puerta de golpe

- Llegaste –comentó un poco incrédula

- Evidentemente – Hermione evitaba acercarse por aquello del "olor" que la gente solía rumorear que quedaba en la piel.

Mónica la vio una vez más- Ya es tarde, ve a dormir

Hermione sonrió y avanzó a prisa a su cuarto, apenas entró se quitó la blusa y comenzó a olerla, sintió su perfume, se llevó su mano a su nariz y sintió ese característico olor a la rubia, Hermione sonrió, intentó oler su vientre pero no alcanzó y comenzó a echar carcajadas ante sus ocurrencias, se fue a sentar a la cama, miró a todos lados y se creyó loca, nada más a ella se le ocurría hacer eso. Buscó algo de ropa cómoda en su armario y se dispuso a bañarse.

* * *

Fleur se estiró en su cama, sintió algo de frío, se giró intentando encontrar calor pero no halló nada, se vio obligada a abrir los ojos, se sentó y sintió algo frío pegar contra su pecho, se sobresaltó por el contacto y dirigió su vista al lugar dónde provenía el frío contacto, se sorprendió al hallar un pequeño dije plateado de una rosa, estaba bastante bien detallada, desde los pétalos hasta el tallo, lo giró y en la parte de atrás decía "Fleur", se tocó desde la cadena hasta el dije que tenía, sonrió ampliamente, se giró y vio sobre la mesa de noche una nota

_Hermosa: _

_Lo lamento, tenía que irme y no quise despertarte, espero que te guste el pequeño detalle, Espero que tengas un gran día, yo estaré pensando en ti. _

_ Te amo_

Fleur besó el papel y se lo pegó el cuello, vio la cajita azul y lo abrió estaba vacío y dedujo que era la caja de su collar.

Se levantó muy animada a darse un baño y empezar el día con energías renovadas.

Cuando bajó al comedor solo estaban sus dos hermanas que la miraron muy sonrientes, Fleur se sonrojó al pensar que ellas pudieron sentirlo pues tenían que pasar por la habitación de Fleur para llegar a la suya.

- Buenos días- Armelle se mostraba fría y un poco trasnochada

Fleur pensó en un y mil replicas para no dejarse sermonear por su abuela-

Armelle vio que la miraban y torció un poco la boca ¿acaso no lo sintieron?

Fleur arrugó el labio superior y estuvo a punto de pararse furiosa pero la voz de Gabrielle la interrumpió

- Si –Comentó Gaby- Mamá debe estar muy cansada

-¡Por dios! –Armelle se mostro indignada- ¡4 am! Y no se dormían, su madre y yo tendremos una plática

- ¿Cómo? –Fleur casi brincaba de alegría

- ¿No lo sentiste? –Comentó Armelle- ¡Tus padres! Vergüenza debería de darles

Fleur se rió al oír que Armelle hablaba de vergüenza y al mismo tiempo estaba armando una fiesta al percatarse que nadie (a excepción quizás de sus hermanas) se había dado cuenta de su encuentro de anoche.

Cuando terminó de desayunar salió al jardín a aprovechar un poco del soleado día, se recostó sobre el pasto y con los ojos cerrados recorría mentalmente cada una de las imágenes de la noche anterior.

- Entonces –Fleur abrió abruptamente los ojos y vio a Emilie y un poco más atrás a Gabrielle- ¿Nos vas a decir que se siente?

Fleur las miró un poco extrañada, creía saber a qué se referían pero prefería hacerse la desentendida

- No es justo, nosotras las encubrimos y tú no nos quieres comentar que paso

- Es intimo –Fleur intentaba defenderse

- Eres una Veela en casa con otras 4… Nada es íntimo –El comentario había tomado desprevenido a la rubia, torció la boca

-No les contaré detalles, solo un panorama general

- ¡No somos bebés! –Gabrielle se quejaba

- Pero si mis hermanitas… es todo lo que ofrezco… Me sentiría muy incómoda de contar detalles, sólo diré… las sensaciones generales – "muy generales" pensó la rubia

Fleur pasó el resto de la tarde comentándoles a sus hermanas y ellas la escuchaban muy atentas.

* * *

Los días feriados pasaron con rapidez, Fleur se había frecuentado a diario con la castaña, intercalando casas pero no habían podido tener otro momento a solas y Fleur comenzaba a añorarlos. Desde que decidieron avanzar su relación iba viento en popa, cada vez les era más difícil a los demás atraer la atención de una de ellas cuando la otra estaba presente. Hermione había tenido que regresar al colegio a presentar sus últimas pruebas y estar un último par de semanas en su amada escuela.

Los tres amigos estaban sentados frente a la chimenea de la sala común, todos guardando silencio y con la mirada perdida.

- Así que… -Ginny intentaba meter conversación- Felicidades –Los tres giraron a ver a Ginny- Bueno… ustedes ya tienen un futuro en el ministerio, uno asegurado, a mí todavía me queda un año.

- Ginny… te escribiré a diario –Harry intentaba consolarla

-Lo sé, es sólo que los extrañaré –Ginny intentaba mostrarse fuerte- Extrañaré nuestras platicas –dijo dirigiéndose a la castaña- Extrañaré molestarte –dijo dirigiéndose a Ron- Y te extrañaré cada segundo –Ginny soltó una lágrima al ver a Harry

El chico fue a acobijar entre sus brazos a la pelirroja y la castaña y el pelirrojo sólo sonreían.

-Somos los mejores amigos –Harry hacia un intento por evitar que el sentimiento saliera- Nos vamos a ver muy seguido, nada, nada… nos va a separar ¿Verdad? - Hermione dejó salir varias lágrimas mientras asentía, incluso Ron se vio conmovido y contestó afirmativamente.

La castaña caminaba por los pasillos pensando en lo que el futuro le tenía deparado ¿realmente todo podría seguir cómo ahora? Todos harían vidas diferentes y le dolía pensar que ella era la más alejada de ellos y que quizás se olvidarían de ella fácilmente. Su cabeza estaba generando mil y un ideas posibles y muy pocas de ellas eran gratas.

- 'Ermione –Fleur estaba de pie frente a ella muy sonriente.

-¿Fleur? ¿Qué... haces aquí? –La voz de la castaña sonaba bastante fría a causa de las emociones encontradas y la sorpresiva visita de su novia, giró a ver en varias direcciones sin saber muy bien porqué.

- Oh… -Fleur estaba dolida por la falta de entusiasmo que su visita motivo- Vine a arreglar unos asuntos y pensé en pasar a verte, pero ahora veo que no ha sido muy buena idea

- No… digo, no es eso –Hermione estaba trabándose en sus palabras y Fleur estaba tomándolo a mal- es sólo que… no te esperaba

- Ya se, es evidente… disculpa por interrumpir tu privacidad –Fleur ahora estaba resentida y todo parecía indicar un pleito

Hermione no pretendía iniciar uno, quería tranquilizarla pero no estaba en sus mejores ánimos para hacerlo- Fleur… no empieces ¿sí?

- ¡Oh! Claro, el problema aquí soy yo –La irritación de Fleur iba en aumento

Lamentablemente la paciencia de la castaña iba decreciendo- ¡Fleur! Ya, basta por favor, no es momento ni lugar, me sorprendió tu llegada… eso es todo… No estoy en el mejor momento para recibirte con fanfarrias

Fleur arrugó el labio superior, Hermione suspiro al ver que ahora estaba peor- Es verdad, tu nunca estas en condiciones para mi ¿sabes? Quizás eres demasiado niña para mí

Hermione intento decir algo pero su boca solo se abrió y cerró sin poder expresar palabra, estaba ofendida y a la vez incrédula por las palabras de la otra, negó con su cabeza varias veces antes de poder decir algo- ¿Desde cuándo me consideras niña? ¿Desde…? -Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza ahogando las palabras- ¿sabes? Olvídalo, que tengas linda tarde

Sin decir más la castaña caminó rápidamente por el pasillo, intentando alejarse de la rubia, no quería verla ni saber de ella ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de ella? ¿Acaso no la conocía lo suficiente? A veces las palabras llegan a ser más hirientes que los actos, este era un caso de esos, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, era un día muy cargado de emociones y ella ya no podía soportarlo, le dolía demasiado recibir esas palabras de la persona que más amaba.

- No llores que ella no lo merece

Hermione se giró para ver a la dueña de esa voz y resopló indignada al ver a Pansy Parkinson frente a ella ¿esa mujer no se cansaba? ¿Acaso le gustaban los desplantes? Por qué no encontraba otra mejor razón para que la siguiera e insistiera.

- Ven, yo puedo consolarte –Pansy se acercó a ella, más de lo que Hermione podía soportar

- Por favor, déjame en paz –Contestó Hermione - No me interesa

-Sabes que lo deseas Granger –Pansy pegó a la castaña a la pared- Ya que te has dado cuenta de que la rubia no lo vale, Te haré sentir lo que jamás en tu vida has experimentado y te aseguro que querrás repetir y a mí me encantará dártelo, El calor y amor de una verdadera mujer

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente- ¿Quieres sentir algo que en verdad nunca has sentido? –Hermione dejó de oponer fuerza y sonrió abiertamente- Te puedo dar a conocer lo que es sentir el verdadero amor y calor de una mujer –Pansy levantó una ceja bastante alegre y Hermione rió.

- Me encantaría –contestó la pelinegra- ¿Aquí? Te gusta la adrenalina ¿eh?

Hermione sonrió y levanto una ceja- A mí no mucho, pero a ella si –Hermione señaló con sus ojos a una figura detrás de la Slytherin, Pansy se giró pero no pudo reconocer a nadie por el abrupto golpe que resonó en su mejilla, el golpe la hizo caer al piso.

- Ella es mi mujer –Fleur estaba furiosa- y te aseguro que ella siente eso y más a mi lado

Hermione, a pesar de estar en contra de la violencia, estaba bastante divertida con la escena, sonreía abiertamente, incluso su estómago cosquilleaba al ver a Fleur de una manera bastante posesiva.

Fleur se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de Pansy- ¿Tú no entiendes? Ella es mía y yo soy de ella… Tu no entras en ningún lado –La mirada de Fleur era de temer, Pansy solo se limitaba a verla y tallar su mejilla- Y no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar ¿tu diminuto cerebro alcanza a entender eso? –Fleur tomó violentamente del pelo a la chica

- ¡Suéltame! Tú no puedes hacer esto –Pansy intentaba soltarse del agarre

Fleur la soltó violentamente haciendo que se estampará contra una pared- Te sorprendería todo lo que te puedo hacer… -La mirada cohibió a Pansy que decidió huir de ahí a prisa- ¡No te le acerques! –gritaba Fleur a la figura, ya lejana, de la chica.

Fleur exhaló y se talló la frente con la mano- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –Fleur se dirigía a la castaña, cuyo humor ya estaba bastante cambiado- Eres tan linda… ¡Mira lo que provocas! -El tono de Fleur hacia que no se le pudiera tomar enserio.

Hermione sonrió y se mordió el labio, se fue acercando a ella seductoramente- Gracias –susurró en el oído de la otra y comenzó a posesionarse de su cuello, ese mismo pasillo fue testigo de otra sesión de amor de las chicas que, motivadas por la reciente pelea y la adrenalina de ser descubiertas, fue aún más satisfactoria.

- Entonces –Fleur jugaba con el cabello de la castaña que estaba recostada sobre sus piernas, estaban sentadas en unas escaleras- Cuándo te entreguen tu notas y hayas pasado todo, quizás podrías tomarte un tiempo libre antes de trabajar y así tú y yo…

-Fleur –Hermione la interrumpió- No estoy segura de pasar todo

Fleur rió sarcásticamente- ¿hablas enserio? –Pero la mirada de la castaña denotó la respuesta- ¡exageras! –Hermione iba a hablar pero Fleur notó la molestia- Ok, no lo haces, siempre cabe esa diminuta posibilidad… ¿pero piensas que podrías hacerlo? Un tiempo para ti y para mí… solas…

Hermione asintió- Me gustaría- Fleur la besó en los labios

* * *

**_Adelanto:_**

Capítulo Final: La culminación de "nosotras"

_- ¿Entonces Ustedes…? –preguntó Armelle intrigada_

_- No hay ningún "ustedes" –Hermione intentaba dejarle bien en claro las cosas a Armelle_

_- Les agradecería que nos explicaran –Dijo el hombre_

_-Estos últimos meses hemos tenido varios conflictos –la voz de la castaña era clara _

_ - Están casadas, es normal… -Armelle estaba temiendo por la confesión- Ustedes son… -Pero Hermione negó con la cabeza_

- Esto no es de "nosotras" –aclaraba Fleur- Se acabó el "nosotras –Fleur hacia énfasis en la palabra, su voz se estaba quebrando, estaba muy sensible por lo que esa palabra acarreaba, un cúmulo de emociones amenazaba con salir y acabar en un llanto interminable. Hermione parecía más determinada y no parecía estar muy afectada, quizás era por la posición favorecedora que tenía.

* * *

_Mis queridos lectores, cómo dirían en mi país "La última y nos vamos" xD aunque se usa en un ambiente diferente a éste xD._

_El review que dejen… lamentablemente… será el último que pueda contestar a través de ésta trama… Lo cual me hace sentir melancólica y bastante triste. Así que por favor, no duden dejarme review en éste capítulo._

_El siguiente capítulo será un mezcla de momentos "sexuales, cursis y tristes" y ya lo tengo bastante avanzado y lo publicaré el día 13 de junio (es un día especial para mí). Espero que la espera no les afecte mucho y sin más por el momento… Hasta pronto._

_This is it… for now_


	14. Chapter 14: La culminación de nosotras

_**Agradecimientos:**_

**_Denise:_** _XD "vuelo a la hilacha" xD morí con eso, aunque tuve el placer tardío de conocerte y tú de seguir ésta historia, estoy muy satisfecha de que mi historia haya logrado cautivarte y hacerte esperar con ansias los capítulos que le restaban, estoy segura que tendré noticias tuyas pronto. Un sincero y muy fuerte agradecimiento._

_**ImCc:**__ de ti no puedo despedirme xD, pero si agradecerte inmensamente por todo lo que me has apoyado, dentro y fuera de este fic, por tu inmenso y leal apoyo ¡infinitas gracias!_

_**Alexia Potterhead:**__ Gracias por ser siempre fiel, por seguir esta historia hasta el final, por leer cada capítulo con la misma o mayor ansiedad que el anterior, muchas gracias. Estoy muy halagada y feliz por haberte tenido presente en ésta historia, lo de verme aquí… al final lo contesto :) Gracias! Muchas gracias!_

_**Qua:**__ ¡Mi eterna enamorada del amor! ¿Molesta? Jamás… me has ayudado a mejorar y darme cuenta de mis errores y eso te lo agradezco infinitamente, con respecto al final del capítulo… tendrás que leerlo y espero, realmente espero, que sea de tu agrado. Lo revisaré, no me gustaría que mi último capítulo tuviera errores (por lo menos graves) y espero que no se me escape nada. No tengo palabras para agradecerte el que hayas estado presente en mi avance y mejora como autora, por cada señalamiento, por cada palabra de ánimo, por cada comentario halagador, por cada palabra que te tomaste la molestia de dedicarme ¡Gracias! ¡Infinitas Gracias!_

_**ANI:**__ a ti especialmente, te doy mis sinceros agradecimientos, por haberme apoyado en todo (todo) momento y haberme impulsado a siempre dar lo mejor, por alegrarme el día y la noche, por mostrarme la belleza humana, te agradezco de todo corazón por ser quién eres, por dejarme conocerte y por animarme paso a paso._

_**SoDamnBeatiful1:**__ Te agradezco por leer este fic aún cuando eres fanática de Pansy, eso para mí representa mucho, gracias por ser un poco mandona xD, por dejarme en claro tu opinión y regalarme la oportunidad de saber que gustas de mis escritos. Gracias por continuar capítulo a capítulo._

_**Karean:**__ Estoy muy complacida que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y espero no defraudarte con éste, te mando un inmenso abrazo y agradecimiento._

_**Lunazul22:**__ Gracias por dejarme ser tu amiga, espero no perder contacto contigo, espero no defraudarte y espero, sinceramente, que pueda seguir conociéndote. Gracias por dejarme muchas veces y muy en claro que gustaste de ésta historia, me animaste mucho y ayudaste a mi inspiración. Por todo… Gracias_

_**KAILLIN:**__ Gracias, tú, particularmente, has sido un enorme apoyo para mí, me dio mucha gracia leer tu segundo comentario, el saber que antes del doctor estas… buscándome (¿?) me hace sentir alagada, gracias por apoyar mis ideas y darte el tiempo de leer un poco de mi como persona, sin duda alguna "mis fans" jajaja (suena raro)… te decía… ellas… ustedes… son un gran soporte para mí en momentos claves, me alientan la inspiración y las ganas de seguir. Muchas gracias por cada palabra que me has dedicado, por cada comentario lleno de ánimo y sinceridad, te agradezco mucho que me permitas saber de ti por cada comentario, espero tener contacto contigo pronto, porque se nota… que eres una autentica reliquia. Muchas gracias._

_**Allen-Walker:**__ lo de mi continuidad como escritora lo resuelvo al final, me siento inmensamente feliz de saber que logró reflejar emociones y transmitirlas, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer cada capítulo, por dejarme conocerte un poquito más a cada comentario. Por hacerme feliz con tus comentarios Thanks! Te mando muchos abrazos e inmensos agradecimientos._

_**Nara375:**__ Respecto al final de ésta trama… tendrás que leerlo. Gracias por seguir esta historia desde sus comienzos, por dejarme saber capítulo a capítulo tu opinión, por apoyarme y animarme a seguir, por hacerme saber tu gusto por ésta historia y todo el tiempo dedicado a leer y comentar. Te agradezco infinitamente, de verdad que sí. Muchas gracias._

_**Freya:**__ gracias por leerme todo este tiempo, espero saber de ti pronto. Gracias por cada palabra hermosa que me dedicaste y que me hizo sentir plena. Muchas gracias por todo, espero que sea de tu agrado._

_Gracias a ti, lector anónimo, por seguir éste poco de mi imaginación, por continuar capítulo a capítulo, a la espera de uno nuevo, por tus múltiples emociones en esta historia, por haberte tomado la molestia y el tiempo de leer… Te agradezco, sea cuál sea tu nombre, tu nacionalidad o tus ideales… Te agradezco por hacerme sentir que realmente ha valido la pena._

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

_Este es un relato en 3 persona omnisciente_

_"Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling, ésta es una historia paralela dónde he tomado prestado los personajes pero no recibo ninguna compensación económica por ello, soy más pobre que los Weasleys"_

**_Advertencia: Éste capítulo contiene escenas de índole sexual y contenido "explicito" descrito que involucra relaciones sexuales entre dos mujeres, Así que les hago (nuevamente, reiteradamente y hasta tediosamente) un atento llamado a las personas que no gusten de ello a saltarse esa parte._**

**_Advertencia: Éste capítulo contiene un alto contenido de romance y escenas cursis, por lo que si eres diabético y no planeas entrar en coma, te sugiero que te saltes ciertas partes._**

**_¡Gracias por su incondicional apoyo!_**

**_Mis más humildes disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía y redacción_**

* * *

_**Capítulo Final: La culminación de "nosotras"**_

**_Éste capítulo va dedicado a ti ¡Happy Birthday! Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, sincero y leal. Fuiste mi todo y hoy aún, después de todo, te aprecio… Por ser quien eres… Gracias_**

La sala de la casa de Hermione y Fleur se había llenado por sus familiares cercanos, no lograban entender lo que pasaba habían sido citados a una reunión en casa de las chicas.

-Hermione… ¿y eso? –Preguntó Emilie al ver varias cajas apiladas en una esquina- ¿se mudan?

Hermione negó con la cabeza- Debemos… hacer espacio

Emilie pudo notar que le mentía pero no quiso adelantarse en los hechos, Fleur aún no bajaba a recibirlos, Hermione tenía la vista inexpresiva, todos esperaban que Fleur llegara, la rubia se había mantenido muy distanciada de todos desde la tragedia, nunca se le veía fuera de casa y sólo se comunicaba con su familia por carta. Hasta que por fin, el ruido de sus pies bajando por la escalera se hizo presente

-Buenas noches –Fleur saludó a todos con la mano, los demás la miraron intrigados, hace mucho tiempo que no la veían y ella no parecía ansiosa por echarse a los brazos de su familia, tomó asiento alado de la castaña, todos las miraban expectantes

-Entiendo qué ustedes nos han reunido aquí para decirnos algo –Comentó Eduardo, Hermione asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una ligera sonrisa a todos.

- ¿Entonces Ustedes…? –preguntó Armelle intrigada

- No hay ningún "ustedes" –Hermione intentaba dejarle bien en claro las cosas a Armelle

- Les agradecería que nos explicaran –Dijo el hombre

-Estos últimos meses hemos tenido varios conflictos –la voz de la castaña era clara

- Están casadas, es normal… -Armelle estaba temiendo por la confesión- Ustedes son… -Pero Hermione negó con la cabeza

- Esto no es de "nosotras" –aclaraba Fleur- Se acabó el "nosotras –Fleur hacia énfasis en la palabra, su voz se estaba quebrando, estaba muy sensible por lo que esa palabra acarreaba, un cúmulo de emociones amenazaba con salir y acabar en un llanto interminable. Hermione parecía más determinada y no parecía estar muy afectada, quizás era por la posición favorecedora que tenía.

Hermione hizo mentalmente un recordatorio del camino que habían tenido que pasar hasta llegar a ese punto en el que se encontraban ahora…

* * *

**~~Inicio Flashback~~**

~Muchos años antes~

Como era de esperarse Hermione aprobó con éxito todas sus materias y el día de su graduación llegó, se había realizado una cena en casa de los Weasley para celebrar por todo lo alto la graduación de los tres amigos, un gran número de personas estaba invitado, Fleur había decidido tomar ese día, ese día sería… No podía seguir aplazando hacer la petición que tanto anhelaba realizar.

Todos estaban sentados cenando muy alegres, Hermione se encontraba a un lado, estaba platicando amenamente con Ginny, las manos de Fleur sudaban bastante y Luna la codeo haciéndole señas animándola a que lo hiciera.

Fleur se aclaró la garganta pero sólo fue lo bastante alto para que Hermione la oyera

- ¿estás bien? –La castaña sonaba preocupada- ¿Quieres agua?

Fleur aún muy nerviosa negó con la cabeza, tomó un tenedor y lo golpeó con su copa, el sonido fue mínimo a comparación de las múltiples pláticas que se llevaban a cabo en la mesa, Hermione la veía extrañada, Luna le hizo un gesto de que siguiera. Fleur inhaló profundo y tomó nuevamente su tenedor, lo sostuvo con fuerza y golpeó una segunda vez la copa, ésta vez la fuerza fue demasiada, la copa de cristal se partió en varios pedazos que salieron volando a diversas partes de la mesa y derramando su contenido sobre la mesa y sobre la rubia, eso definitivamente llamó la atención de todos.

- ¡querida! –Molly se levantó de inmediato y con un trapo comenzó a limpiar a Fleur

-Iré por algo húmedo –La castaña se levantó de su asiento

Fleur se sentía abrumada por lo que estaba aconteciendo, sintió a Molly restregar el pedazo de tela con su ropa y en un movimiento desafortunado tiró al piso una pequeña caja que estaba sobre las piernas de Fleur, lo vio caer y abrirse, su contenido cayó al suelo, Molly, Ginny y Luna fueron las únicas en verlo, las dos primeras mostraron cara de sorpresa y vieron a la rubia con incredulidad

Fleur ya estaba bastante exasperada- ¡Espera! –gritó la rubia a la castaña que estaba por alejarse, Hermione enseguida giró a verla, Fleur sintió de nuevo una oleada de nervios- ¡Quites…-Pero se dio cuenta de su grosería- con permiso –Le dijo Fleur a Molly para que se hiciera a un lado y le permitiera pasar, avanzó a paso infinitamente lento (a su parecer), se agachó al suelo a recoger la caja algo sucia, Hermione y los demás acababan de percatarse del objeto en el suelo, Fleur se inclinó más para recoger el otro objeto en el suelo.

- Yo… -Fleur se levantó- Esto no es… lo planeado –dijo la rubia mientras levantaba las cejas y giraba los ojos bastante abrumada- ¿Me permite? –le dijo a un hombre desconocido y tomó su copa de agua, Fleur sumergió la argolla en el agua y lo sacudió ligeramente- Yo… tenía otra idea en mente acerca de éste momento –Fleur sacó la argolla del agua y devolvió la copa- Incluso tenía un discurso... de veras que si… -Fleur se rascó la frente y comenzó a restregar el anillo en su ropa- Pero lo he olvidado –la rubia rió forzadamente- Lo he olvidado… - Cerró su puño con la argolla en el- Es que… hay tanta gente… -Fleur se volvió a rascar la frente

- Fleur… -Hermione intentaba decir algo pero su mente estaba en blanco, ya había visto la argolla y se había imaginado todo.

Fleur negó con la cabeza- Déjame terminar… -suplicó la rubia- no me lo hagas más difícil… -Fleur inhaló profundo y exhaló- No conozco ni a la mitad de ustedes –Fleur miró a los invitados algo apenada- Pero… aquí… están las personas más importantes para ti –Fleur miró a los ojos a Hermione- Tus padres, tus amigos… todas las personas que te importan –Fleur dio dos pasos al frente- y las que a mí me importan –Echó una mirada a su familia- y… delante de ellas… -Respiró, sentía algo apretar su pecho- Quiero… quiero decirte que eres lo más importante para mi… y quiero estar contigo siempre… hasta que la vida me quité el aliento –Caminó otros dos pasos al frente, esta vez estaba a unos pasos de la castaña- Quiero pedirte… -Fleur abrió su puño y sostuvo entre sus dedos la argolla- Quiero pedirte que me dejes hacerlo… Quiero… que seas mi mujer… para siempre

Fleur le extendió la mano a Hermione, la castaña estaba inmóvil y ahora todo el mundo la miraba expectante, sintió temblar todo su cuerpo, tragó con dificultad y se acercó a Fleur hasta quedar una frente a la otra

- Te amo –y unió sus labios, se aferró a su cuello mientras los demás lanzaban suspiros y aplausos, Hermione se separó y miró el anillo que Fleur tenía entre su mano

- ¡Oh! –dijo la rubia percatándose y colocó el anillo en el dedo de la castaña e inmediatamente volvieron a fundirse en un beso, los demás continuaban aplaudiendo.

La boda fue muy simple y con muy pocos invitados por petición de la castaña que estaba harta de los titulares de su relación y boda con Fleur. Era muy al estilo muggle, de nuevo por petición de la castaña, Mónica estaba muy entusiasmada y había arreglado la mayor parte de la boda, mientras que los familiares de Fleur se habían molestado un poco porque la rubia dejara todo en manos de la otra familia, pero poco le importó a Fleur porque había caído muy en gracia de sus suegros y sabía que Armelle era la única resentida de no hacer todo a su manera y que pronto se le pasaría.

- ¡Detente! –Gritó Ginny- ¡Basta!

Hermione se paró en seco

- Deja que... –Ginny volvió a acomodar la flor en el cabello de la castaña- ¡Listo! Y ahora quédate quieta por favor… he tenido que reacomodarlo 4 veces…

Hermione suspiró y comenzó a mover el pie

- Basta...-dijo Ginny de nuevo y se acercó a ella- Piensa en ella… eso debe ayudar –Ginny le sostuvo las manos- Respira… Exhala… Respira… Exhala… y ahora sonríe

Hermione hizo lo que su amiga le pidió y su sonrisa final fue sincera. Alguien tocó la puerta, Hermione vio asustada a Ginny, la pelirroja le sonrió y eso la tranquilizó, se levantó del mueble con paso firme, Ginny la siguió

- Recuerda cuánto la amas –dijo la pelirroja y volvió a acomodarle el cabello y a sacudirle un poco el vestido blanco.

Hermione le sonrió y asintió, la puerta volvió a sonar y Ginny abrió

-¿Lista? –Preguntó Eduardo Granger, Hermione asintió y tomó su mano

A pesar de las dudas, Hermione estaba segura de una sola cosa: Amaba a Fleur y estaba dispuesta a llegar con ella a dónde fuese. Ninguna de las dos chicas prestó demasiada atención a su boda, únicamente se miraban y el mundo se perdía en sus miradas.

El hombre de enfrente carraspeó la garganta, ambas chicas se giraron a verlo sorprendidas y se pudo distinguir de varias risas ahogadas, el hombre se mostró un poco molesto –Sus votos –aclaró el hombre- ¿Piensan decir sus votos?

Hermione miró hacia abajo un poco avergonzada, no había prestado atención al hombre en toda la ceremonia, sólo pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía la rubia con su vestido blanco resaltando sus hermosos ojos y haciendo denotar todos sus atributos.

Fleur se tapó la mano con la boca ahogando la risa, le provocó mucha gracia ver que ninguna le estaba prestando atención a la "ceremonia de su unión", lo que debía ser una ceremonia para recordar estaba siendo únicamente el placer de ver a la castaña junto a ella, decidida a unir sus vidas hasta la eternidad.

El hombre volvió a carraspear la garganta, ahora era evidente su enojo- ¿Piensan decir sus votos?

Fleur sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- ¿Puedo? –preguntó a su casi esposa y al recibir un gesto afirmativo se levantó quedando de pie, echó una mirada atrás y pudo comprobar que todos la miraban, sus manos temblaron ligeramente, giró la vista y Hermione estaba expectante.

Fleur sonrió- 'Ermione… Conoces bien cada guerra, cada herida, cada parte de mí, tú… paras las horas de cada reloj, me ayudas a pintar transparente el dolor con tu sonrisa, te quiero y me es tan inevitable como respirar, me besas y mi cuerpo tiembla, por ti me desespero y cada vez más te quiero, yo prometo.. Prometo quererte hasta morir… -Fleur se acercó un poco a Hermione que tenía una gran sonrisa, Fleur retomó su asiento

La castaña se limpió una lágrima que se le escapó y se levantó, para ella no existía nadie, solo eran Hermione y Fleur.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar- Antes era una persona fría, me has fundido los esquemas, tú eres todo lo que quiero... Fleur… quiero sentirte latir todos los días, quiero llenarte de amor de abajo a arriba, hora tras hora, día tras día… Mi cuerpo esta embrujado de tus hermosos ojos, eres la magia que hay en mi cuerpo, por ti me siento vibrar. Quiero morir en tu piel, saborear contigo cada día, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

Hermione tomó las manos suaves y blancas de la rubia y las besó. Fleur se levantó y miró con desesperación al hombre enfrente, que reaccionó y tosió un poco antes de hablar- Por el poder que me confiere el estado Decimosexto de lo civil, constitucionalmente amparado por el estado, yo las declaro legalmente unidas en matrimonio, pueden besarse.

Las chicas no necesitaron oírlo dos veces, Hermione con la mirada irradiante de ilusión miró a Fleur y la rubia se acercó a ella para depositar un suave y casto beso en los labios de la otra, Hermione sintió la lágrima de, su ahora, esposa mojar su mejilla. Los pocos invitados sonrieron y comenzaron a tomar fotos y aplaudir efusivamente.

Después de separarse todos se acercaron a felicitarlas y a desearles un buen matrimonio, Fleur estaba abrazando a sus hermanas cuándo Hermione sintió una mano sobre su hombro, al girarse pudo ver a Armelle sonriéndole.

- Eres una buena chica –Comenzó a hablar la señora- Siempre he querido lo mejor para mi nieta, siempre espere que ella se fijará que tu no lo eras, pero nunca me fije en que en realidad… si lo eras-se notaba que le costaba mucho exteriorizar el sentimiento- Tú eres todo para ella… por favor… -La voz de Armelle se comenzaba a quebrar

-Lo haré –contestó la castaña sin dejarla terminar- Cuidaré de ella, lo es todo para mi… la amo sinceramente

Armelle abrazó a la castaña mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas, Hermione vio a su esposa que le sonreía y le asentía con la cabeza. Es muy difícil dejar el orgullo de lado cuándo alguien se ha equivocado, pero es aún más difícil hacerlo cuando otro ha acertado, esa era la situación, Armelle había buscado en todo momento demostrar lo equivocada que estaba Fleur y nunca se permitió aceptar que la equivocada era ella, pero Hermione lo entendía bien y no le molestaba por qué, por fin, todo estaba en paz.

El resto de la boda sólo fueron ellas dos, el resto del universo se desvaneció, las voces y personas pasaron desapercibidas, no por falta de interés, sino porque eran incapaces de dejar de admirar a la otra y sentir esa mutua emoción y felicidad, sólo al final… cuándo fue momento de marcharse se percataron de que eran el centro de la atención, fueron separadas para dar los respectivos consejos y sugerencias familiares.

- Nos vemos por la mañana –Mónica soltaba varias lágrimas- Nosotros te llevaremos al aeropuerto –Fleur había accedido por petición de sus suegros a tener una "luna de miel muggle" así que irían por la tarde al aeropuerto para viajar con destino a Cartagena de Indias, Hermione asintió- Esta noche… será única

Ante el comentario de su madre la castaña se sonrojó mucho pero la señora no lo notó porque la envolvió con sus brazos soltando varias lágrimas, poco después se separó, dándole paso al padre

El hombre la abrazo con fervor –Tu mamá aún cree en tu pureza –Hermione se sonrojó aún más y una ola de nerviosismos la invadió- Por favor… no le hagas creer lo contrario –El hombre rió y Hermione abrió los ojos y dejo salir una risa nerviosa- Es el inicio de una vida juntas y te deseo lo mejor, siempre estaremos para apoyarte –Eduardo besó ambas mejillas de su hija y en ese momento se acercó Fleur

- ¿Lista? – Fleur miró a la castaña

Hermione asintió, Fleur se despidió de sus suegros y ambas subieron a un automóvil.

- Tu madre… -Fleur sostuvo la mano de Hermione y acariciaba el anillo que estaba en su mano- …Me ha dicho… que sea amable contigo esta noche… Aunque en realidad no sé cuál sea su idea de "una noche de bodas entre dos chicas"

Hermione rió y recordó a su padre- Hagámosle creer en ello y… preferiría no saber cuál es la idea que tiene acerca de ello

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír, Fleur se recostó sobre las piernas de Hermione y cerró los ojos aspirando el olor de la otra- Estoy feliz –confesó la rubia

- Es cómo antes –Hermione le acarició la cara- con un anillo y papeles… pero es igual

- A mí no me parece- contestó la rubia- Ahora… eres por completo mía…

Hermione la besó en los labios- Siempre he sido y Siempre seré tuya…

Ambas chicas llegaron a la casa que hace ya varias semanas habían adquirido y decorado anticipando ese momento, Fleur entró de manera tranquila, Hermione estaba bastante nerviosa y Fleur se percató de ello

- ¿Nerviosa? –Preguntó Fleur acercándose a la otra- Hemos hecho estos muchísimas veces antes

Hermione rió nerviosa- Es que… ahora es diferente

Fleur soltó una sonora carcajada- Creí que eras tú la que había dicho que era lo mismo

Hermione ladeo la cabeza sonriendo

- ven –dijo la rubia conduciendo a la otra a la habitación- Te voy a demostrar que tu conozco tu cuerpo y que él me reconoce… Te voy a demostrar… con besos y caricias… que te amo…

_(__**N/A:**__ inicio de escenas sexuales)_

Fleur se colocó de espaldas a la castaña y besó sus hombros, deslizó el cierre del vestido y por el peso, éste cayó al piso. Fleur tenía a Hermione solo en ropa interior- Mi mirada me decía que no traías nada aquí –Dijo la rubia tocando el pecho de la otra y haciendo el pezón se endureciera al contacto. Fleur comenzó a besar el cuello de la otra, las orejas y fue bajando por su espalda

- Espera –dijo la castaña y se puso de frente a Fleur, comenzó a besarla en los labios, luego en la clavícula y le dio la vuelta, también ocurrió lo mismo con el vestido pero Fleur si traía sostén y… algo más…

- ¿Liguero? – Inquirió la castaña haciendo que Fleur diese una vuelta en su lugar para observarla mejor y mordiéndose el labio.

Fleur rió – Pensé que te gustaría

- Oh sí –dijo Hermione que había perdido todo sentimiento de nerviosismo y la pegó a su cuerpo, mientras la besaba pudo deshacerse de su sostén, haciendo que ambos pechos rozasen entre sí. La sensación era igual que la primera vez juntas, aunque ahora con más experiencia y conocimiento mutuo del cuerpo de la otra, el deseo seguía siendo el mismo.

Hermione bajó sus manos por la cadera de la otra, sostuvo su trasero entre sus manos y lo sujetó con firmeza, poniendo fuerza hizo que Fleur se trepara y enredase sus piernas sobre su cadera, con un poco de dificultad la castaña caminó hasta la cama y recostó a la rubia sobre ella, sus besos eran imparables y sus lenguas continuaban jugueteando, Hermione comenzó a bajar sus besos por el cuello de la otra, su respiración se volvía agitada y mordía la piel que le era ofrecida, Fleur comenzaba a soltar gemidos y sentir su intimidad húmeda, las manos de Hermione tomaron de manera ávida los pechos de la rubia, comenzaron a masajearlos y a pellizcar sus pezones

-'Ermione –soltó Fleur casi en un gemido, casi una súplica.

La castaña entendió y bajó sus besos a los pechos de la otra, atrapó uno de sus pezones y comenzó a darle pequeñas y rápidas mordidas, lo succionaba y lamía con la punta de lengua.

Fleur sujetaba de la cabeza a su esposa y la empujó ligeramente para indicarle que necesitaba que bajara, Hermione sonrió y comenzó a bajar los besos, besaba el abdomen de la otra, lo mordía ocasionalmente y lamía, llegó a la lencería de Fleur y mordió la ropa

- Sexy… -dijo Fleur en un gemido

Hermione sintió encenderse, tomó sus dedos y se deshizo de la ropa, ahora Fleur estaba bastante expuesta pero no le importó y por el contrarió abrió las piernas para dejar libre el paso a la castaña, Hermione acercó su rostro y comenzó a pasar su lengua de arriba abajo por el clítoris de su esposa, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, Hermione echó un vistazo y vio a la rubia masajeándose los pechos, Hermione sonrió de nuevo, dos de sus dedos ingresaron a la entrada de Fleur, pero se resbalaron con bastante facilidad, metió un tercero y con un poco de duda metió un cuarto, el gemido de Fleur le indicó que era el numero indicado, comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos, los dejó un momento adentro y los movió de manera circular, Fleur se mordió el labio y levantó la espalda, Hermione atrapó el centro de placer de Fleur con la boca y le daba pequeñas mordidas intentando no lastimarla, Fleur gemía más fuerte, la castaña sentía su frente aperlada de sudor, los gemidos de Fleur iban en aumento y entonces Hermione comprendió, retomó su labor de meter y sacar sus dedos con rapidez y comenzó a succionar con su boca, Fleur no aguantó mucho y se vino, Hermione sintió sus dedos bañarse del liquido de la rubia y subió muy complacida a besarla, le mordió el labio inferior mientras Fleur reía y se acomodaba el cabello hacia atrás.

Fleur la rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a besarla, los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad, Fleur se fue reincorporando, se sentó haciendo que la castaña se sentará a un lado de ella, Fleur mordió con fuerza los labios de la otra

-Auch –dijo la castaña

Fleur rió bastante divertida y retomó el beso, sus lenguas se unieron Fleur tomó la cabeza de la castaña y la ladeo a un costado, comenzó lamiendo el cuello de la otra, pasando la punta de su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de la otra, con un poco de esfuerzo llegó a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de la castaña, sopló sobre ella y notó la piel de la otra erizarse, comenzó pasando la punta de su lengua, después sus labios besando la suave piel, Fleur clavó ligeramente y evitando hacer daño sus uñas sobre la espalda de la otra y Hermione soltó un gemido, la rubia pasó una de sus manos al frente y comenzó a pellizcar el pezón de la otra, Hermione echó su cabeza hacia atrás y por el cambio de posición la rubia abandonó el cuello e inclinándose pudo besar los pechos de la otra, bajó una de sus manos, Hermione aún tenía las bragas, pero no le importó, las hizo a un lado e ingreso dos dedos de golpe, Hermione gimió ante el contacto, Fleur se acercó a besarla, aún permanecían sentadas una alado de la otra.

Hermione acarició los pechos de la rubia, Fleur se separó para gemir, la castaña continuó bajando su mano, pasaba sus manos de arriba abajo por la parte interna de los muslos de la otra, Fleur se detuvo un momento la penetración a su esposa, tiempo suficiente para que la castaña iniciara la acción, metió un dedo en la entrada de la rubia temiendo lastimarla, pero el gemido de Fleur pedía más, metió un segundo y comenzó a moverlo rítmicamente

-Tramposa –susurró la rubia, en una combinación de gemido y queja, se aferró al hombro de la castaña y lo mordió, Hermione dejó escapar un gemido, Fleur de nuevo ingresó sus dedos en la castaña, Hermione gimió y sintió placer pero no retiró los suyos y por el contrario continuaba penetrando mientras era penetrada, a Fleur le encantaba la sensación, estaba siendo distraída por el placer que le era otorgado pero no abandonaba su posición.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a aumentar la intensidad, intentando ser la dominante, intentaban aplazar el momento cúspide pero ninguna lo soportó más y en un gemido ambas llegaron a un orgasmo, Hermione retiró su mano primero y Fleur la imitó, la castaña se acercó a besar a la rubia y se echó sobre la cama respirando entrecortadamente, Fleur se acostó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar el vientre de la otra en un movimiento de vaivén, Hermione rodeó a la rubia con su brazo atrayéndola hacia si, besó su pelo algo alborotado, observó su hombro y vio que claramente se empezaba a marcar la mordida que antes le había sido otorgada, le iba a tocar usar ropa con mangas pero en ese momento aquello no era relevante. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y sintió como la respiración de la rubia se volvía pausada y profunda, Hermione cerró los ojos para hacerle compañía en sus sueños.

_~Algunos años atrás~_

-¿Ya? –Hermione caminaba de uno a otro lado de la habitación con desesperación

- La paciencia es una virtud –Comentó Ginny mientras observaba su reloj y un sostenía un pequeño aparato en su mano

- No en estos casos –Comentó Fleur- Creo ya ha pasado suficiente –Comentó mientras hacia el intento de levantarse de la esquina donde se hallaba sentada

- Aún no –Ginny levantó la mano para indicarle que se detuviera- Ustedes me han pedido que sea la guardián de ésta prueba ¡Solo dura 5 minutos! ¡Y miren que desesperadas están! –Ginny resopló al ver a su amiga- Hermione… vas a hacer un hoyo en el piso ¡Detente!

Hermione se fue a sentar a un lado de Fleur y le sostuvo la mano- Todo estará bien –Hermione intentaba calmar a su esposa, pero sus nervios eran iguales o mayores- La inseminación mágica siempre es muy efectiva

- ¿y si no? Nos habremos ilusionado ¡Para nada! –Fleur sonaba muy tajante, Hermione lo atribuyó a sus nervios

- Lo volveremos a intentar, si no se da esta vez… será pronto… no nos detendremos –confesó la castaña mirando con sinceridad a su esposa- Te amo… Eso es todo lo que necesitamos… el bebé vendrá en algún momento y sin importar cuánto tarde… Te seguiré amando –Fleur sonrió y se acercó a besarla

- Felicidades –la voz de Ginny las asustó, habían olvidado su presencia pero sus palabras eran afirmativas- Felicidades –repitió la pelirroja mientras miraba a las desconcertadas mujeres enfrente de ellas- Felicidades… van a ser madres

Hermione y Fleur se miraron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y se abrazaron, Fleur estaba llorando de felicidad y Hermione reía mientras dejaba salir unas lágrimas.

Ginny se limpiaba unas lágrimas, estaba muy feliz por ver que al fin, aquellas chicas estaban en el punto más alto de la felicidad- Hay que hacer una gran reunión y que todos los sepan –Ginny ya estaba haciendo una gran fiesta en su cabeza, organizando todo y planeándolo mentalmente.

Pero ninguna de las chicas le prestó demasiada atención, estaban en su mundo de felicidad.

**_~~Fin de flashback~~_**

* * *

-Hermione… Fleur… ¿pueden aclararnos las cosas? No nos gustan los rodeos –Regina estaba muy nerviosa y se reflejaba en su voz, había aprendido a amar a Fleur y ahora la palabra "Divorcio" resonaba en su mente

Hermione asintió y apretó los puños sobre sus piernas, Fleur dejó salir varias lágrimas y comenzaba a llorar fuertemente, se notaba muy devastada.

- ¿Ustedes recuerdan hace algunos años? El… embarazo de Fleur –La voz de Hermione estaba temblorosa y ella se sentía quebrar, le dolía tanto mencionarlo.

-Perdieron el bebé –Comentó Emilie con voz triste- Un accidente desafortunado –La rubia soltó una lágrima y rápidamente se la secó con la mano, Fleur comenzó a llorar al oír la verdad de voz de su hermana menor

-Lo siento mucho, saben que lo sentimos, cómo ustedes… también lo sufrimos –

- ¡No! –Fleur se veía bastante perturbada- Tú no sabes lo que sufrimos y jamás lo has sentido, tú eres muy feliz… pero jamás sabrás lo que hemos sufrido –el coraje había hecho hablar a la rubia

Hermione negó con la cabeza y otro par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se preguntó ¿por qué? ¿Por qué parecía que el sufrimiento las seguía? Ciertamente, nunca podría olvidar ese día…

* * *

**_~~Inicio Flashback~~_**

_~Tiempo atrás~_

- Golosa – se quejaba la castaña al ver como su esposa devoraba su helado- era uno para cada quien… y te has comido ambos

Fleur se rió- estoy embarazada… es normal…

-Tu egoísmo y golosidad eso es normal… -pero la voz de la castaña denotaba broma

- ¿Golosidad? Eres tan inteligente que ¿has creado tu propio lenguaje? –Fleur se acercó y le dio un pico en los labios

Hermione empezó a reír –Soy tan feliz a tu lado –dijo de una manera muy sincera

Fleur le sonrió enormemente y comenzó a caminar, a bailar un poco moviendo las caderas, alejándose un poco de Hermione, la castaña se quedó estática, observando su hermosa figura contonearse y sintiéndose afortunada por todo lo que la vida le había otorgado, en pocos meses iban a tener un hermoso bebé, el embarazo había pasado muy rápido, Fleur se detuvo enfrente de una tienda y se giró a ver a su esposa y le sonrió, aquella sonrisa que podía hacer cambiar el día de la otra. Y así era, su vida cambiaría en tan sólo un instante. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puerta a un costado de la rubia se abrió abruptamente y dos hombres enmascarados salieron de ella a paso veloz, empujando desmesuradamente a la rubia hacia la acera, Fleur cayó de costado, chocando con el poste que se encontraba a su lado y terminando acostada sobre el piso, ambos hombres no le prestaron atención y por el contrario se echaron a correr, Hermione se acercó a Fleur muy preocupada y a la vez furiosa con aquellos hombres.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la castaña a su esposa, Fleur mostró un gesto de un poco de dolor pero asintió- No te muevas, llamaré a alguien –Hermione se quedo un instante absorta mirando a aquellos hombres alejándose en la distancia, pensó que quizás estaban robando algo, al estar en el mundo muggle tomó su celular y miró de nuevo a los hombres, sentía tanto coraje hacia ellos.

-'Er… mio… ne- dijo Fleur por lo bajo, Hermione asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de ver a esos hombres- 'Ermione –dijo Fleur con voz más clara

- Ya –dijo la castaña sin ver a la rubia pero sosteniendo su mano y con la otra marcaba unos números, había restado importancia a Fleur y se sentía enormemente culpable, aunque no era ni siquiera un poco de la culpabilidad que llevaría a partir de ese día.

-¡'Ermione! –gritó Fleur con desesperación

Hermione dirigió su mirada a la rubia con el teléfono en la oreja, grande fue su sorpresa al ver una gran mancha de sangre entre las piernas de la rubia, extendiéndose con rapidez, Hermione dejó caer el teléfono y miró con miedo a Fleur y después a la mancha, estaba anonadada, la quijada de Fleur estaba temblando al igual que sus manos y comenzaba a llorar de desesperación.

Hermione reaccionó al oír su nombre del auricular del teléfono caído y vio a un hombre acercándose- Señorita, necesita un hospital –comentó el hombre

Hermione pareció retomar la razón y tomó a Fleur entre sus brazos, nunca pensó tener la fuerza suficiente para cargarla, Fleur se quejaba y Hermione corrió algunas casas sintiendo la humedad de la sangre que se desbordaba de Fleur, encontró un callejón y se metió en él, aún eran visibles pero no le importó, se desapareció y en segundos estaban en el hospital

- ¡ayuda! –comenzó a gritar con desesperación la castaña

Un par de enfermeras se percataron de su presencia y corrieron a su socorro- Esta abortando, un camilla –dijo una mujer

Hermione sintió sus piernas desfallecer ante esa palabra, Fleur estaba sollozando de forma incontrolable y llamaba a la castaña pero Hermione se sentía incapaz de consolarla, intento acompañarla pero no se lo permitieron, tuvo que ver a una muy aterrada Fleur desaparecer por una puerta blanca, esa escena sería frecuente en sus pesadillas, la dejaron en la sala de espera, se revolvía el pelo frecuentemente, entrelazaba sus manos con desesperación y se tocaba la frente intentando concebir lo que hace unos momentos ocurrió. Se estaba lamentando tanto, pensando que si tan sólo un segundo hubiese sido diferente, si tan sólo pudiera cambiar una sola cosa.

-Señorita- una mujer regordeta le habló, tenía pinta de enfermera, Hermione sólo le sonrió falsamente a modo de saludo- Quizás deba contactar al padre -Hermione la miró como si se tratara de un bicho raro y la mujer pareció entender- ¿Cuál es el nombre de la madre?

-Fleur Delacour –contestó la castaña quitándole la vista y regresando a mirar la puerta por dónde había desaparecido su esposa- ¿Quiere que contacte a alguien por usted?

Hermione sintió frío su pecho, no se sentía capaz de ver a nadie ni de comentarles lo ocurrido pero la familia tenía todo el derecho de saber –Contáctese con Ginny Weasley y que ella les comunique a los demás- la castaña le facilitó el numero a la mujer y ésta desapareció de la vista.

Hermione miró su reloj parecía una eternidad desde que la habían separado de su mujer, tomó asiento en una silla y comenzó a dar puntapiés, por ratos se rascaba la cabeza y apretaba los puños

- Hermione –Ginny apareció por una pasillo, la castaña corrió a abrazarla y sin quererlo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro de su amiga que sólo pudo acariciarle el cabello, Harry también había llegado y se acercó a abrazar a ambas chicas, Hermione aún no había terminado de llorar en brazos de su amiga cuando los demás familiares aparecieron, Ginny la alejó de ellos para hacerla sentir un poco más cómoda y los demás a pesar de tener una gran duda respecto a lo qué había ocurrido respetaron que la castaña se alejase. Ginny no pidió saber nada y creo que eso fue lo que motivó a la castaña a revelarle los hechos, Hermione le contó todo y Ginny sólo permanecía en silencio con la vista fija en algún punto lejano y consolando a su amiga cuándo la veía quebrarse.

Hermione sentía su aliento irse cada que la puerta, dónde su esposa había desaparecido, se abría y un hombre de blanco salía, pero sus súplicas por fin fueron escuchadas y un hombre salió

- Familiares de Fleur Delacour –Habló el hombre

Hermione inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia él, los demás también se acercaron, el hombre estaba bastante desconcertado por la gran cantidad de gente que lo rodeaba, Harry le hizo un ademán para que hablará y el hombre le sonrió- Preferiría hablar a solas con el padre – y el hombre tomó del brazo a Harry.

Hermione sintió una oleada de coraje invadirla y con un ligero empujón separó a un Harry bastante desconcertado de un doctor bastante estúpido- Yo… -Hermione tomó un respiro para contenerse de golpear al hombre- Es mi esposa… y mi hijo… Usted… tiene que hablar conmigo –Hermione lo tomó toscamente del brazo separándolo del resto y lo miro con desesperación

- Lo… siento –comentó el hombre- Su... Esposa… Esposa… -Dijo el doctor mientras levantaba la ceja incrédulo, Hermione no podía creer que esto le estuviese pasando, nunca le importo que la comunidad muggle o mágica las criticara, pero esto no era una crítica, el doctorcito estaba alargando su agonía por su idiotez

-Doctor… puede… -Hermione ya no pudo contenerse más- ¡carajo! Dígame que pasó con mi esposa e hijo

El doctor se sintió intimidado pero pareció comprender su falta de tacto ante la situación y comenzó a hablar-Su bebé… Lo lamento mucho

Esas fueron las palabras que más le habían dolido a la castaña, sintió un enorme vacío por dentro, un frío la invadió por completo, estuvo a punto de caer pero el doctor la sostuvo de los brazos y la ayudo a tomar asiento en una de las bancas. Los familiares habían entendido a la perfección la reacción de la castaña y comenzaron a llorar abrazándose unos a otros.

Hermione se tocó la frente y se restregó los ojos con los dedos e inevitablemente un río de lágrimas brotó de sus ojos, sentía un nudo en la garganta y el pecho apretar con fuerza, sentía ganas de gritar, de patalear y pelear cómo una niña cuando hace berrinche, la vida no podía ser más injusta ¿Por qué ellas? ¿Por qué? Se repetía una y otra vez.

- su esposa está durmiendo –las palabras del doctor la sacaron de sus pensamientos- está estable, ella aún… desconoce la pérdida

Hermione continuó llorando y girando la cabeza negativamente ¿y ahora qué? ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Fleur? Sus manos estaban temblando y de su boca escapaban varios sollozos

- Aún… hay algo –comentó el doctor mientras pasaba su mano en los hombros de Hermione en señal de apoyo

Hermione rió sarcásticamente ¿algo más? Pensó ¿Qué podría haber peor que lo que estaba pasando?, pero fue ingenua al pensar en que no había nada que pudiera causarle dolor después de semejante noticia.

- Su esposa… sufrió un gran daño a causa de la expulsión del producto… -El doctor pareció notar la inconformidad de la mujer- es decir… el bebé… su… muerte –al oír las palabras Hermione soltó un llanto más fuerte- Afecto a su esposa… ella no podrá volver a concebir

Hermione levantó la mirada al instante y abrió los ojos grandemente, su boca se abrió para intentar decir algo pero no pudo adherir más de dos silabas, el mayor deseo de Fleur era quedar embarazada.

- Lo siento mucho –comentó el doctor

Pero esas palabras ya no significaban nada, nadie sentía lo que ellas, nadie podía siquiera imaginar el dolor y desolación que embriagaba su cuerpo y mente, era una mentira "lo siento mucho" eran palabras que no significaban nada para ella, palabras vacías y sin sentido.

- tal vez quiera verla –comentó el doctor pero la castaña no sabía que responder, no estaba segura de querer enfrentarla, de enfrentar la verdad- Vamos, la llevaré con ella

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de responder porque el doctor se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Hermione decidió que lo mejor era estar alado de la otra y sin girar atrás comenzó a caminar a paso pesado, sabiendo que lo que acontecería no sería grato. No se fijó en el trayecto, iba inmersa en sus pensamientos, el doctor abrió una puerta y le indicó que pasara

-Gracias, estaré bien –comentó la castaña- ¿Podría informarle a mis familiares? Po favor, no quiero… decirlo yo –Hermione se limpió otro par de lágrimas y el doctor asintió. Hermione cerró la puerta y observó a la rubia que dormía, inconscientemente, con las manos sobre el vientre y le fue inevitable derramar otro par de lágrimas ¿Acaso las lágrimas no se acaban? Se preguntaba tantas cosas y de ninguna tenia respuesta, se acercó con temeridad a Fleur y se sentó a un lado, le acarició el cabello, quería dormir y despertar, que hubiera gente a su alrededor y se rieran, que le dijeran que todo fue un mal sueño… pero nunca paso. Todo era realidad.

Momentos después Fleur comenzó a moverse con dificultad en la cama, Hermione le rozo el rostro con la mano y lentamente Fleur comenzó a abrir los ojos, primero la miró sonriente y su expresión cambio en un instante al recordar, se miró el estomago y después miró interrogativamente a la castaña, pero Hermione derramó un par de lágrimas y negó con la cabeza. La boca de Fleur tembló y se soltó a llorar tapándose la cara, Hermione se acercó más a ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos, intentando calmarla, queriendo quitarle su dolor, deseando poder consolarla, hacerlo algo que la ayudara. Hermione no sabía en qué momento debía decirle a Fleur lo restante, pero sabía que ese momento no era el indicado, debían llorar, sufrir, lamentarse e intentar sacar toda esa agonía que acobijaba su pecho por la pérdida del bebé que tanto habían amado, después habría tiempo más soltarle la noticia y esperar que el dolor no la quebrase. Se había propuesto ser la fuerte, aguantarse su herida, tragarse su dolor y apoyar a Fleur pero le era inevitable sufrir por la pérdida y entonces las palabras de su madre vinieron a su cabeza "_te esperábamos aún sin concebirte, te amamos desde antes de nacer" _y sólo en ese momento pudo concebir lo que esas palabras significaban, sólo ahora que únicamente le quedaba dolor en el pecho.

Ambas chicas continuaron llorando en brazos de la otra, intentando sacar su dolor, calmar su pérdida y a la vez ser el apoyo de la otra aunque las fuerzas no se los permitiesen.

**_~~Fin Flashback~~_**

* * *

Hermione estaba abrazando a Fleur, la rubia se separó de ella y la miró agradecida por brindarle su apoyo

-¿Qué pasa? –Ahora Armelle estaba bastante molesta

- Hija… no entiendo –Comentó Eduardo Granger

- Queremos decirles, informarles… de algo muy importante

- después de… la pérdida –Hermione intentaba parafrasear la verdad para evitar más dolor- y después que Fleur supiera que… no podría tener más hijos… Ustedes saben que… nos deprimimos bastante.

-Fueron tiempos difíciles y ustedes han sabido superarlo –Dijo Gabrielle, que a estas alturas tenía su embarazo bastante adelantado y ostentaba una lujosa argolla que Richard Montalvo, su esposo, le había regalado, ciertamente había tenido una vida dichosa.

Hermione negó con la cabeza- Ustedes habrán podido notar que… estos últimos años hemos… estado más…

- Distanciadas –continuó Fleur- Ha habido muchas peleas, distanciamientos, falta de… comunicación… Como pareja… estamos pasando por un momento decisivo…

Armelle apretó la quijada y la mente de Regina estaba a mil, Eduardo y el resto miraba preocupado a la, antes, feliz pareja.

- Los citamos aquí… Porque… queremos anunciar algo muy importante –comentó la castaña

- Lamentamos decírselos hasta este momento –Fleur ahora se notaba seria- Lo hemos hecho legal –diciendo lo último Fleur les mostró una carpeta que estaba a su lado y que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibida.

Armelle se molestó mucho y se levantó del asiento furiosa, intentando tirarse sobre la castaña, Eduardo la detuvo antes de llegar pero instintivamente la castaña se hizo hacia atrás algo temerosa.

- Prometiste amarla –espetó la señora

Fleur miró extrañada a su abuela y después a la castaña y de repente todo tomó sentido en su mente, Fleur sonrió ampliamente, Hermione la miró muy extrañada, aún no comprendía

-¡Siéntate Tati! –Ordenó Fleur aún sonriendo, Armelle obedeció de mala gana, Fleur rió una vez más antes de hablar- ¡Por dios! ¿Cómo se les ocurre? –Comentó la rubia, Hermione la miró- Amor… ¡creen que nos estamos divorciando!

Hermione la miró sorprendida y un poco después rió con Fleur, los demás se miraron mutuamente, Hermione vio su intriga y se adelantó a hablar- ¡Patricia! –gritó la castaña

Los presentes no sabían que había alguien más en casa hasta que oyeron bajar a una persona de las escaleras, una mujer algo joven llegó con un bulto en brazos, un bulto envuelto en una manta rosa, Fleur corrió a su búsqueda y Hermione la siguió, Fleur sostuvo a la bebé en brazos y le dio un beso, Hermione acarició el rubio cabello de la bebé

- Ésta… hermosa… -comenzó la castaña- se llama Victorie –lo último lo dijo mirando a su familia- Es nuestra hija

Todos se miraron extrañados, Armelle se lanzó sobre la carpeta y leyó con rapidez- ¿Certificado de nacimiento? –Fleur asintió- Victorie Delacour Granger –Armelle dejo salir varias lágrimas

-Pensamos que le gustaría que "Delacour" fuera primero –confesó Hermione

- ¿Cómo es que…? –preguntó Regina

- Nunca nos rendimos –Hermione invitó a su esposa a tomar asiento de nuevo- Después de la pérdida… Probamos muchos tratamientos, muchos intentos… -Hermione miró a su hija que dormía plácidamente en brazos de su esposa- Por eso Victorie

- Hace tiempo –Fleur comenzaba a aclarar- lo logramos, pero… estábamos demasiado asustadas… temerosas… Yo me recluí, no quería tener contacto con nadie ni con nada… no quería… temía perderlo de nuevo… Peleábamos porque había mucha tensión entre nosotras… pero Hermione nunca me abandono –Fleur se acercó y besó a su esposa, Hermione le acarició la mejilla

Hermione miró a su familia- No queríamos decirles por temor a perderlo… a pasar por lo de la vez pasada… a sufrir de nuevo…

-Lo lamentamos mucho –Fleur intentaba disculparse

- Espero que nos comprendan y nos perdonen por no decirles –Hermione lo miró con ternura, esperando la reacción.

- Ok –comentó Eduardo aunque aún se veía bastante consternado- Me hubiese gustado estar con ustedes… pero lo entiendo… yo lo entiendo… -Parecía que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y sonrieron a la pareja, dándoles a entender que también lo hacían, aunque la castaña sabía que en el fondo estaban un poco dolidos por ser excluidos pero también sabía lo bellas personas que eran y estaban alegres por ellas.

- Giselle va a tener con quien jugar –Emilie estaba feliz que su hija tendría una primita, su relación con Luna había sido sinónimo de perfección y en poco tiempo habían contraído nupcias y un poco más después habían tenido a su primer hija

- No se olviden de Regina –Comentó Gabrielle, ella había decidido ponerle el nombre de su madre a su futura hija

Todos comenzaron a reír, para gracia de Armelle todas habían concebido niñas y ahora miraba a toda su familia con felicidad, incluso no le hubiese importado que fuesen niños, su familia era inmensamente feliz, incluso Regina se veía feliz y eso… Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Todo estaba bien, no había nada mejor en el mundo que la culminación de su amor en un amado y hermoso bebé, el fruto de su amor. A veces la vida elige formas crueles y dolorosas, caminos pedregosos, testados de peligro y agonía pero si se tiene la compañía del amor… entonces… uno es capaz de soportarlo.

Fleur extendió a la bebé a su familia que complacida e ilusionada la fueron pasando de brazos en brazos, miró a su familia con alegría y se giró a ver a la castaña que le robaba el aliento y que era su soporte aún en la oscuridad, la miró y pudo ver el amor reflejado en su mirada, no había dolor, no había sufrimiento, no existía el temor, ni había cabida a la inseguridad, solo había amor.

Hermione sonrió, amaba a esa rubia que sonreía ampliamente, La amaba lo aceptaba y lo haría siempre, pero no había necesidad, porque sus acciones, sus miradas gritaban que ese era amor verdadero, la amaba inmensa e indescriptiblemente con toda su alma y su cuerpo, la había amado desde mucho tiempo atrás y lo haría… hasta que la vida le quitase el aliento….

**_~ The End~_**

**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~by: JennyFer_**

* * *

**_Aunque suene aburrido y repetitivo ¡Muchas gracias! Por acompañarme hasta el final, porque todos ustedes le dieron la magia a esta historia, porque gracias a ustedes continuaba y me animaba a seguir redactando._**

**_Algunos se cuestionaban acerca de mi futuro en esta página como escritora, les agradezco sus palabras que me motiva a seguir, Y… ciertamente… tengo… algo… escondido en (como diría Qua) mi maravilloso USB, si son visitantes frecuentes a Fleurmione… quizás se lleven una sorpresa pronto :)_**

**_Espero leer al menos unos comentarios acerca de éste final, muchas gracias por acompañarme de inicio a fin…_**

**_¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Y espero haya sido de tu agrado_**

**_And… really… This is it._**


End file.
